De l'Autre Côté du Miroir
by xKorrigaNx
Summary: Alors que la rivalité entre reines wraith n'a jamais été aussi virulente, un wraith scientifique cherche le moyen de libérer sa race de la famine. Mais il se frottera à ses rivaux et aux atlantes! ÉPISODE 218 ETERNITY, EN LIGNE!
1. L'autre Monde

**Auteur** : Korrigan

**Rating** : K+ pour ce chapitre, M pour l'aspect psychologique du texte entier.

**Genre** : Science-fiction/ Aventure/ Action

**Spoiler** : Saison 3 avant l'épisode « Sunday » ! Grrr Grrrr

**Pairing** : Heu… Très bonne question, je ne sais pas encore X3

**Avertissement **: Tous les personnages sont bi ! Fic SPÉCIALE WRAITH !

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages et les mondes sont issus de la série "Stargate Atlantis" à l'exception de Jashugan/Alséidès, celui-là il est à MWA! X3

Bon, fini le blabla, place à la fic X3 ENJOY THE READ !!!

* * *

**STARGATE ATLANTIS**

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 01** : L'autre Monde

* * *

Ce matin-là, John Sheppard et son équipe se tenaient devant la grande porte des étoiles de la cité d'Atlantis. Le docteur Weir leur faisait ses habituelles recommandations, certes, ils allaient visiter une planète à priori non habitée, mais le règlement demeurait le règlement, et le docteur mettait un point d'honneur à le respecter et à l'imposer à ses troupes venues des quatre points cardinaux de la Terre… Et de la galaxie de Pégase. John, l'américain, très sûr de lui, un brin arrogant habité par la conviction d'incarner la civilisation, Rodney le génie officiel et attitré de la cité, venu du Canada et dont la modestie n'avait d'égal que sa taille, Teyla, chef du peuple athosien originaire de la planète Athos, et enfin Ronon, le grand bronzé dont les années passées à être traqué par les wraith avaient rendu instinctivement impulsif. 

Tout ce joli monde sourit, ils se lancent des blagues sarcastiques, l'anneau de la porte se met à tourner et chacun ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer pour la énième fois le flot d'énergie bleue qui se déploie en un miroir mouvant. Un pied devant l'autre et sans crainte, ils traversent le vortex. Ses explorateurs sont l'élite de l'espèce humaine, leurs actions ont bien sauvé la Terre des milliers de fois. Ils ont pleine confiance en eux.

Leurs pas les mènent de l'autre côté du miroir, dans une forêt exubérante et tropicale, aussitôt, Une pluie torrentielle leur tombe dessus, l'humidité de l'air s'engouffre dans leurs poumons, les pores de leur peau se dilatent, l'adrénaline se déverse dans les veines, un nouveau monde à explorer !

Ce que nos humains pleins d'assurance ignorent, ou peut être le savent-ils sans en avoir vraiment conscience, c'est que leur intrusion dans ce monde est le début d'un engrenage d'événements, des événements qui vont mener une vie jusqu'aux portes de la mort, mais il est déjà trop tard. La roue du destin tourne encore, il y avait tapi dans les fougères un être qui assistait à la scène, qui voyait des demi-dieux traverser le portail de l'autre monde, l'autre monde, l'autre monde…

Malgré la pluie digne des moussons d'Asie, nos explorateurs prenaient plaisir à marcher au milieu des arbustes aux branches chargés de petits fruits rouges, ces plantes aux feuilles de toutes les couleurs, la terre rouge comme la peau des indiens d'Amazonie… Une sorte d'Eden à l'échelle d'une planète entière ! Du moins, c'était sans compter les jérémiades de Mac Kay…

- Dites, pourquoi on ne reviendrait pas plus tard ? Je déteste la pluie ! Et je suis trempé jusqu'aux os Sheppard ! Retournons sur Atlantis !

- Désolé Mac Kay ! La mission est la mission ! Vous devriez profiter de cette pluie vivifiante pour vous rafraîchir les idées !

Sheppard avait répondu avec ce même ton moqueur que le canadien détestait… Mais il insista :

- De toute façon cette planète n'a aucun intérêt ! Rentrons !

Sheppard tourna la tête et rencontra le petit sourire complice de Teyla qui l'incitait à rester diplomatique…

- Rodney, ne commencez pas à vous plaindre alors que…

- John !

Sheppard fut coupé par l'ex runner. Celui-ci pointait son arme vers l'épaisse verdure tremblante de grosses gouttes d'eau… Ses équipiers se mirent aussitôt sur leurs gardes. John, son fusil-mitrailleur P90 en ligne de mire, s'adressa calmement au canadien :

- Mac Kay, vérifiez s'il y a une présence de vie !

- Mais cette planète est répertoriée comme étant inhabitée, John !

- Ne discutez pas Mac Kay !

Rodney poussa un soupir agacé, les militaires et leur paranoïa ! Il sortit le petit appareil de la poche de son gilet et sonda les environs.

- Alors ?

Demanda John toujours prêt à tirer. Mac Kay releva la tête, avec cette expression qui affichait clairement son irritation…

- Oui, il y a bien une présence de vie juste un peu plus loin dans les buissons. Et c'est sûrement un macaque si vous voulez mon avis !

- Ou peut-être un wraith !

S'exclama Ronon les sourcils froncés !

- Oh ! Ronon ! vous voyez des wraith partout ! John ! Je vous dis que c'est un macaque !

John resta silencieux un moment…

- Ronon, allons voir ce que c'est, Teyla restez ici avec notre ami Rodney !

L'athosienne conciliante se contenta d'acquiescer et les deux hommes disparurent très vite de leur champ de vision.

Sheppard s'enfonça dans le feuillage dense et sombre, le doigt sur la détente. La pluie se calmait lui offrant une meilleure visibilité… Il entendit un bruit dans les feuillages à quelques mètres devant lui et se précipita en avant, soudain, la lumière du ciel blanc l'éblouit, il baissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de relever la tête. Il se trouvait au bord d'une petite falaise, en face de lui se tenait un individu de sexe mâle, tout juste pubère et semblant appartenir à l'espèce humaine. Une peau plus sombre que celle de Ronon et une chevelure châtain dégoulinante d'eau collée le long de ses reins, un pagne sûrement fait en peau de bête, quelques scarifications ornementales sur les bras et les cuisses… _Et bien le voilà le fameux macaque de Mac Kay !_ Une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit : _Ou mieux… Le fameux wraith de Ronon… Il n'a même pas de duvet ! _L'adolescent aux muscles tressés par la vie sauvage le fixait, deux grands yeux bleus bien ouverts, l'expression aussi apeurée que farouche, il recula d'un tout petit pas. John vit le bord de la falaise derrière le jeune, voulant éviter un malencontreux accident, il baissa son arme lentement dotant son visage de la plus inoffensive des expressions. Le visage indigène se décrispa, les muscles se détendirent, John eut l'image d'un petit chat sauvage…

- **JOHN !!!**

Ronon surgit brutalement des buissons derrière lui, l'enfant eut un violent sursaut, son pied glissa dans la boue et il tomba de la falaise. Sheppard se précipita sur le bord… Impossible de voir quoique ce soit sous le feuillage des arbres. Il leva la tête en direction de Ronon.

- Vous ne ratez jamais une occasion de faire la brute !

- Quoi ? Mais… Hé, je vous appelais depuis un moment Sheppard ! vous n'aviez qu'à répondre plus tôt !

L'atlante grinça des dents.

- Bon, il faut descendre, votre wraith vient de faire une chute de 10 mètres !

- Un wraith ??!!!

Ronon se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes, les lèvres retroussées de hargne. John soupira de lassitude et averti Teyla de la situation pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de ne pas les voir revenir.

Après trois quart d'heure à se débattre dans cette jungle, les deux hommes arrivèrent au pied de la falaise et se mirent à la recherche du « wraith de Ronon ». Heureusement pour celui-ci, ils ne tardèrent pas à le retrouver. Le garçon avait eu la chance d'atterrir dans un lit de mousse. Cependant, son bras s'était écrasé sur le sol et au vu de sa courbure, il était évident que les os avaient cédé. Il gisait là inconscient et le choc de la chute lui avait aussi laissé de gros bleus sur tout le dos. Sheppard se pencha sur lui et lui mit une petite claque pour le réveiller. Il n'observa aucune réaction. Il se redressa et lança à son équipier :

- Bon, on va le ramener à la porte.

Il sortit à nouveau son talkie-walkie…

- Teyla, envoyez un message sur Atlantis, qu'ils nous envoient Carson pour une fracture de l'avant-bras sur un indigène.

Il se tourna vers l'ancien runner qui demeurait immobile à regarder son « wraith »… Regrettant presque qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon et non de l'un de ses ennemis jurés…

- Ronon !

Le guerrier tourna la tête vers son supérieur.

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez, on y va !

- Vous voulez dire que…

C'est vous qui êtes responsable de cet accident, portez-le jusqu'à la porte !

Ronon grimaça, mais son âme juste l'incita à ne pas discuter les ordres, il se pencha sur l'adolescent, le souleva et le jeta sur son épaule comme un sac à patates.

L'enfant sursauta comme si la mort avait murmuré à son oreille. En deux secondes, il se retrouvait sur ses deux jambes, prêt à bondir dans les feuillages ! Il jaugea la situation, il se trouvait devant le portail du destin, entouré des demi-dieux de l'autre monde… Une douleur s'enfonça profondément dans sa chair, il poussa un petit cri aigu en voyant son bras qui lui faisait mal prisonnier d'une pierre blanche !

Le docteur Carson qui lui avait posé le plâtre, était habitué aux craintes des patients, il lui parla doucement, faisant de son mieux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Le garçon dévisageait angoissé cet homme assez imposant en face de lui qui lui parlait dans une langue inconnue… Mais ce n'est que lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Sheppard adossé contre un tronc d'arbre qu'il se sentit plus ou moins rassuré.

Teyla lui parla à son tour, levant de sa voix douce et posée toutes ses craintes.

- Bon, voilà qui est fait !

Intervint Rodney.

- Il va bien ! On peut rentrer maintenant ?!

- Enfin non Rodney ! Nous devons au moins le ramener chez-lui !

Répondit l'athosienne.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est un sauvage, il s'en sortira très bien tout seul ! Sheppard !!!!

Le docteur se tourna vers John avec un air suppliant… Celui-ci laissa échapper un tic d'agacement avant de répondre :

- Vous avez raison Mac Kay. On perd notre temps ici, il n'y a rien d'intéressant. On rentre.

Carson protesta cette décision…

- Mais Sheppard, c'est une grosse fracture qu'il a au bras, vous lui avez cassé le radius et le cubitus !

- Hé !!! Ce n'est pas moi c'est… Laissez tomber… Qu'est ce que vous voulez Carson ?! Qu'on le ramène sur Atlantis ?! Nous avions une mission : vérifier si ce monde avait un quelconque intérêt pour nous et il n'en a pas ! On rentre !

- VOUS aviez une mission Sheppard ! Je ne suis pas un militaire ! Je suis médecin moi ! Et mon sermon m'oblige à veiller à ce que mes patients se rétablissent au mieux !

John tourna la tête vers Ronon et Teyla en quête de renfort, mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulu s'exprimer sur la question. Le militaire connaissait bien le docteur Carson… Il savait que celui-ci n'abandonnait jamais un patient, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un individu aussi jeune… Excédé il finit par lâcher :

- Restez ici avec votre patient Carson. Nous autres militaires, rentrons à la base. On s'en va.

Fit-il à ses équipiers avant de se tourner vers la porte et en composer le code. L'anneau tourna et le vortex apparu dans un éclair de lumière bleutée. Il se tourna à nouveau vers les siens…

- Allé !!! On s'en va !!!

Voyant leur hésitation à tous (à l'exception Mac Kay qui avait déjà disparu de l'autre côté), Sheppard leur tourna le dos et traversa l'anneau.

Le jeune sauvage bondit hors de portée de Ronon et de Teyla, et jeta son corps dans l'océan du destin, le courant l'emporterait, jusqu'au bout de l'Univers, il suivrait le demi-dieu « Sheppard ».

* * *

**_!!!! Monologue de l'auteur !!!_**

_Miaouss ! Voici ma première fanfic sur ce site ! Par pitié soyez indulgents, ne me décapitez pas pour boire mon sang envoyer ma tête à ma mère et mon corps dans la mer TT !_

_De l'Autre Côté du Miroir s'intéresse à la vision "wraith" de l'histoire, les membres de SGA ne seront donc pas mes personnages principaux. J'aurais pu choisir un des personnages d'Atlantis comme deuxième protagoniste, mais j'ai choisi de créer un personnage neuf. Il me semble que les membres d'Atlantis ont une idée trop arrêtée des wraiths, comme je n'aime pas déformer le caractère des personnages qui ne sont pas à moi, j'ai créé "Jashugan", il sera votre humble guide dans le monde des wraiths. Bon pour le moment, il n'y a pas beaucoup de wraith, mais ça ne saurait tarder X3 !_

_Cette fanfic se déroulera donc dans l'univers de Stargate Atlantis, mais ses personnages n'y tiendront qu'un rôle secondaire! Pas que je ne les aime pas... Mais j'avais envie d'écrire une fic sur les wraiths car je n'en jamais vu une sur le net or j'adoooooooore les wraiths !!! (D'ailleurs si vous connaissez des bonnes fic sur les wraiths, par pitié faites m'en part !!!)_

_Autre chose ! Ne connaissant pas grand chose sur la culture wraith, j'ai dû combler avec mon imagination en fonction de ce que la série laisse percevoir d'eux, tout en les creusant d'avantage (psychologie, coutumes, rapport sociaux…) mais si vous avez envie de faire part de votre vision des wraiths, ce serait pour moi un véritable plaisir d'échanger des idées sur le sujet !_

_Voilà ! J'arrête ici ce monologue en espérant que ce début vous aura diverti !_

_Ps :Miaouss, one little petit commentaire est le bienvenu ' !_


	2. Le Boulet

**Auteur **: Korrigan

**Rating** : T pour ce chapitre, M pour l'aspect psychologique du texte entierr.

**Genre** : Science-fiction/ Aventure/ Action

**Spoiler** : Saison 3 avant l'épisode « Sunday » ! Grrr Grrrr

**Pairing** : Heu… Très bonne question, je ne sais pas encore X3

**Avertissement **: Tous les personnages sont bi ! Fic SPÉCIALE WRAITH !

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les mondes sont issus de la série "Stargate Atlantis" à l'exception de Jashugan/Alséidès, celui-là il est à MWA! X3

**ENJOY THE READ !**

* * *

**STARGATE ATLANTIS**

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 02**, Le Boulet

* * *

_Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées suite aux événements de l'épisode 1._

John Sheppard remua dans son sommeil. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger, quelque chose lui oppressait la poitrine et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il posa la main sur sa poitrine et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans une longue tignasse souple, il crispa les doigts, un petit couinement se fit entendre, il voulut retirer sa main, mais elle demeurait prisonnière… Il ouvrit alors subitement les yeux, et leva la tête de l'oreiller.

- Merde !

Lâcha-il dans la nuit. Jashugan s'était une fois de plus faufilé sous ses draps ! Malgré la porte verrouillée, la grille du conduit d'aération soudée… Ce sale gamin avait trouvé un autre moyen pour faire intrusion dans son lit ! Il soupira d'agacement, comme toutes les autres fois, le gosse l'enlaçait fermement dans son sommeil, une jambe par-dessus sa cuisse, un bras sur sa poitrine, le visage collé à ses pectoraux. John se demanda ce qui le retenait de tirer ce garçon par les cheveux hors de son lit ! Il se souvint alors que la planète de l'indigène était à leur grande stupéfaction inhabitée. Que malgré tous les efforts de gentillesse et de diplomatie d'Elizabeth Weir, Jashugan ne parvenait pas à expliquer sa présence sur cette planète… Il avait dû y vivre plusieurs années seul, sans parler à personne vu le temps fou que cela lui avait pris pour réapprendre à prononcer une syllabe !

John sorti doucement de son lit en caleçon pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit sur son balcon. S'il y avait bien deux syllabes que Jashugan avait appris à prononcer plus vite que les autres, c'étaient SHÉ-PARD et la cité d'Atlantis retentissait plusieurs fois par jour de ce nom, son nom ! Pourquoi ce gosse le collait-il à ce point ? La première fois qu'il avait trouvé l'adolescent dans son lit, collé à lui alors qu'il avait pour habitude de dormir nu, il faillit faire une attaque ! Lorsqu'il en avait parlé au docteur Weir, celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules « Il vous aime beaucoup Sheppard ! ». Il avait alors verrouillé la porte de sa chambre, l'astuce fonctionna deux jours, puis il retrouva de nouveaux le gosse dans son lit ! Il demanda à ce que sa chambre soit filmée, où il vit que l'adolescent était entré par le conduit d'aération qu'il souda le jour même… Mais Jashugan avait encore trouvé un moyen ! Il se pencha sur la rambarde, un doute l'assaillit soudainement… Non… Jashugan n'était quand même pas été jusque-là !!!! Il inspecta la paroi du mur, son visage devint blême… Le gosse était passé par le balcon de la chambre de Teyla, puis il avait escaladé la paroi jusqu'à sa chambre !! _Mais il est complètement cinglé ce gosse !!!_ Sheppard imagina que celui-ci ait pu glisser et tomber dans l'océan… Pourquoi se donner tant de mal ? Il prit la ferme résolution de trouver une solution au « problème » dès le matin.

- Carson !

- Ah ! Bonjour John ! Vous tombez bien, je voulais vous montrer quelque chose d'intéressant !

- Et bien ça attendra parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous di…

Sheppard ne pu continuer sa phrase alors qu'il sentait une petite main fine se glisser entre ses doigts…

- JASHUGAN TU ATTENDS DEHORS !!!! JE PARLE AVEC BECKETT !!!!

Le gosse sursauta comme un petit animal et disparu dans le couloir tout de suite après. Beckett pris un air outré.

- Pourquoi vous montrez-vous si agressif avec lui ?!

- Pourquoi vous ne m'en débarrassez pas une bonne fois pour toutes ? C'est VOTRE patient !

- John comment pouvez-vous dire des choses si cruelles ? Il a vécu tant d'années dans la solitude…

- Je suis au courant de tout ça Carson, ce que j'aimerai comprendre, c'est pourquoi il en a après moi !

Le médecin répondit cela comme une évidence :

- Il vous admire !

- Ah ? Il m'admire ? Est ce que vous allez vous glisser dans le lit de Rodney ou d'Elizabeth parce que vous les admirez ?

- Mais c'est différent…

- Non Carson ! Ce gosse me rend dingue ! Je deviens même parano sous la douche ! Il y a quelque chose de… De malsain dans son regard !

- John ! Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous dites ?!

- Carson il me suit partout 24h/24 !

Carson soupira de résignation.

- Bon… Je vais essayer de lui parler !

John sorti de l'infirmerie à moitié soulagé. Sagement accroupit contre le mur l'attendait son « boulet ». La voix de Carson résonna :

- Jashugan !!! Tu peux venir un instant ?

Le gosse rampa timidement sous le regard dur de John et ne se releva qu'au moment d'entrée dans l'autre pièce.

Le docteur Beckett observa son jeune patient. Son avant-bras avait très vite guéri même s'il restait encore fragilisé. L'adolescent refusait de porter l'uniforme d'Atlantis, n'étant pas habitué à porter des vêtements, il accepta cependant de porter un pantalon 3/4 gris à treillis… Les nombreuses poches du vêtement l'avaient conquis, c'était bien plus pratique pour trimballer des petits objets en toute discrétion ! Les cheveux châtain clair et ondulés dans son dos comme une cascade de boucles, la peau caramel et ses grands yeux bleus dans ce visage débordant de douceur et de jeunesse… Beckett eut un sourire en pensant au bon petit sauvage ignorant les vices de la société… Jashugan était plus qu'un patient à ses yeux, il lui avait donné son nom, Jashugan était comme son fils.

- Bon… Heu… Viens, allons dans le bureau, nous avons à parler !

L'enfant suivit son protecteur sans réticence. Beckett lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils avant de s'installer face à lui.

- Écoute Jashugan, il ne faut plus suivre le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard !

L'adolescent n'écoutait pas, il cherchait la manette du siège et le fit descendre comme un jeu. Carson prit alors conscience de la difficulté de la mission… Il s'approcha pour mieux capter son attention et reprit :

- Jashugan, pourquoi es-tu si attaché à Sheppard ?

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers lui, il avait très bien compris la question, mais n'avait pas envie de répondre… Mais il devait toute sa reconnaissance au docteur Beckett… Il se tortilla sur sa chaise… Et commença à remuer les lèvres, se concentrant sur les mots qu'il allait prononcer…

- Shépard… Est grand.

- Mais Ronon aussi est grand !

Jashugan baissa les yeux… Cherchant ses mots…

- Je… Je veux… Shépard…

Il vit le visage surpris de Beckett et se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé de mot…

- Comment ça, tu veux Sheppard ?!

Il posa sa question un peu brutalement ce qui eu pour effet de bloquer la concentration de Jashugan… Il reposa sa question avec plus de douceur, mais l'adolescent était bloqué. Jashugan bondit du siège et disparu dans le couloir.

La phrase de Beckett résonnait encore dans sa tête : « _il ne faut plus suivre le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard ! ». _Il retourna cette phrase dans tous les sens… Elle signifiait bien quelque chose qui lui déplaisait ! Mais il ne voulait pas désobéir à Carson, il serra les poings et se promis de ne plus suivre Shépard… Pour aujourd'hui. Il devait donc trouver à s'occuper et vite ! Ses pas le menèrent dans la salle d'entraînement où Teyla et Ronon échangeaient des coups. Il s'accroupit dans un coin de la pièce et les regarda silencieusement. Ronon attaquait et Teyla paraît en lui montrant les prises efficaces qu'elle connaissait. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils finirent par se rendre compte que deux yeux bleus curieux les observaient.

La gentille Teyla se tourna vers lui, le souffle un peu saccadé par l'effort de contenir les assauts du grand Ronon…

- Tu veux essayer ?

L'adolescent se leva timidement, bien sûr qu'il voulait jouer ! Ronon s'écarta un petit sourire en coin de bouche, il imaginait déjà la raclée que le gamin allait se prendre !

Jashugan se tenait debout face à elle et ne bougeait plus.

- Viens ! Attaque-moi !

Lui dit-elle… Mais celui-ci baissa la tête sur le côté avec un air d'incompréhension.

- Essaye de me toucher !

Il compris enfin le sens de la phrase, un grand sourire d'excitation sur le visage, il se tint prêt à bondir comme un gros chat à l'affût ! Teyla comprit qu'il prenait cela pour un jeu et en sourit… Ce gamin ne connaissait même pas la violence. Il bondit sur elle à une vitesse surprenante ! Mais l'athosienne ne se laissa pas impressionner, elle se tint prête à attraper le bras qui venait vers elle. Ses mains se refermèrent dans le vide, Jashugan s'était accroupi au dernier moment et lui tenait à présent la jambe !

- Touché !

Cria-il. Teyla resta figée de stupeur quelques secondes et Ronon était plié de rire. Elle retrouva son assurance…

- Jashugan, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris les règles du jeu…

- Règl ?

- Oui, les règles ! Attends, je vais te montrer… Tu peux venir Ronon ?

L'adolescent recula et observa avec attention la démonstration des deux comparses. Il resta muet d'admiration devant ses enchaînements de gestes gracieux et précis que Teyla et Ronon effectuaient au ralenti sous ses yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Tu as compris ?

- U…Ui !

Il se remit aussitôt sur ses deux jambes et fonça sur elle en s'appliquant pour reproduire les mouvements de Ronon. Comme prévu, Teyla l'attrapa et lui soumis une prise qui lui mettait la pression dans l'épaule et il poussa un cri de douleur. Elle le lâcha immédiatement…

- Tu es douillet ! J'ai à peine appuyé !

Jashugan lui lança un regard de reproche tout en se massant l'épaule… Il avait bien compris les règles du jeu à présent. Il se remit en position de bondir, ce qui surpris aussi bien le runner que l'athosienne… Teyla se mit alors sur ses gardes, l'indigène bondit à toute vitesse, elle pivota d'un pas sur la gauche pour réceptionner son bras, à nouveau, il se pencha au dernier moment, esquivant la prise, il fit volte face et bondit de toutes ses forces sur la jambe appui de Teyla, qui se plia sous la surprise et la vivacité de l'attaque et elle tomba ! Jashugan continua de serrer la jambe de ses bras sveltes et tressés…

- Et ! C'est bon Jashugan ! Tu as gagné !!! Lâche-moi maintenant !

- C'est un futur guerrier que nous avons-là !

Intervint Ronon à nouveau plié de rire ! Teyla lui répondit par un sourire d'approbation et le futur guerrier se redressa en souriant à son tour. Ils se livrèrent tous les trois au jeu pendant presque une heure, Ronon et Teyla n'avaient jamais vu un être si rapide, vif et malicieux ! Lorsque le runner oubliait tout de même qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune et y allait un peu trop fort, Jashugan se ruait sur lui et le frappait de ses petits poings ce qui avait l'art de lui déclencher des fous rires. Leurs rires s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre :

- Et bien j'entends qu'on s'amuse ici !

Sheppard apparu à l'embrassement de la porte, et il ne pu retenir une expression de dégoût lorsque son regard croisa celui de son boulet.

- Ah ! John, venez ! Le gamin sait faire un tas de choses vous savez !

- Euh…Non, je n'y tiens pas vraiment… D'ailleurs j'ai des choses à faire, je vous laisse !

Alors qu'il se retournait, il reçu une serviette en pleine tête. Il se retourna de mauvaise humeur, Jashugan lui faisait face, les poings sur les hanches et l'air moqueur.

- Tu veux pas avec moi parce que tu peux pas !

- Ouuuuh !!! Mais c'est un défi !

Commenta Ronon.

- Tu crois ça le morveux ?

Répliqua Sheppard.

- Attaque-moi !

Nargua Jashugan… John retira sa veste décidé à faire taire cet impétueux boulet, il lui ferait mal… Une bonne correction et le gosse le laisserait en paix !

- John, n'y allez pas trop fort !

Tempéra Teyla, mais le duel avait commencé et les deux adversaires se faisaient face. John attaqua d'abord gentiment, gardant bien en tête que l'autre n'était pas un militaire. Jashugan para tous les coups, John devint plus offensif, mais Jashugan esquivait toujours. Se laissant emporter par un flot d'adrénaline soudaine, il ne retint plus ses coups et son poing atterri en plein visage du gosse qui s'écroula aussitôt au sol complètement sonné. Teyla se pencha aussitôt sur lui.

- John ! Pourquoi y être allé si franchement ?!

- Contre un gosse, c'est pathétique !

S'offusqua Ronon… John fut alors prit de remords… Il se pencha à son tour sur le jeune toujours cloué au sol et inconscient.

- Je n'y suis pas allé si fort que ça ! Il est rapide, mais ça reste une petite nature !

Jashugan se redressa alors subitement, passa ses bras autour du coup de John et l'embrassa… Sur la bouche. Teyla au première loge de la scène resta figée de stupeur alors que la mâchoire de Ronon décrochait. John sentait cette petite bouche collée contre la sienne. Une petite langue lui caressa les lèvres en une explicite invitation. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules encore fluettes et il le repoussa violement contre le sol. Le lieutenant-colonel se redressa et lança à l'attention de son boulet :

- Ne m'approche plus.

Et il parti.

* * *

_Monologue !!!_

_Je sais, toujours pas de wraiths pour le moment X3, mais ça ne saurait tarder, héhéhéhé… X3_


	3. Les Monstres sortent dans les Ténèbres

Auteur : Korrigan

Rating : K+ pour ce chapitre, M pour l'aspect psychologique du texte entierr.

Genre : Science-fiction/ Aventure/ Action

Spoiler : Saison 3 avant l'épisode « Sunday » ! Grrr Grrrr

Pairing : Heu… Très bonne question, je ne sais pas encore X3

Avertissement : Fic SPÉCIALE WRAITH !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les mondes sont issus de la série "Stargate Atlantis" à l'exception de Jashugan/Alséidès, celui-là il est à MWA! X3

ENJOY THE READ !

* * *

STARGATE ATLANTIS

DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR

Épisode 03, Les monstres ne sortent que dans les Ténèbres

* * *

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés et Sheppard à force de brutalité et de brimades réussi peu à peu à tenir son boulet éloigné de lui. En vérité cela lui faisait mal au cœur de se conduire de la sorte envers le jeune, mais pourquoi cette tête à claques s'acharnait de cette manière ? Comment pouvait-il restait crédible avec ce boulet qui le suivait partout et qui se collait à lui à la moindre occasion ? Il avait eu un soir une conversation sérieuse avec le docteur Beckett qui lui fit comprendre que Jashugan était amoureux de lui, de quoi lui donner des envies de meurtres ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, l'analyse ADN avait révélé qu'il n'était pas si jeune que ça, entre 17 et 19 ans, qu'il possédait le gène « ancien » et des aptitudes télépathiques… Qui se résumait par un sixième sens très développé.

Les gens sur Atlantis s'étaient habitués à sa présence, et même Mac Kay l'appréciait, Jashugan qui détestait s'ennuyer était ravi qu'on lui confie une course à faire, quelle qu'elle soit, et on le voyait souvent faire des allers-retours entre le restaurant et le laboratoire de Rodney ou l'infirmerie de Carson les bras chargés de beignets, de café et autres sodas…

En cette fin d'après-midi, le colonel Sheppard et son équipe revenaient d'une de leur mission d'exploration. Rodney gesticulait dans tous les sens. Ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle technologie, qui ne ressemblait ni à celle des anciens, ni à celle des wraiths. Ils avaient découvert cette machine sur une planète répertoriée inhabitée, dans une branche très peu peuplée de la galaxie. En découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un appareil médical hautement avancé, Mac Kay voulu immédiatement retourner sur la cité pour ramener son matériel et demander l'appui du docteur Beckett.

* * *

Xanto traversa les couloirs du vaisseau ruche d'un pas décidé et escorté par sa garde personnelle. Les pas de ses bottes résonnaient dans le vaisseau tandis que la longue chevelure d'argent fouettait l'air rageusement. Ses rivaux lui causaient encore des problèmes et il était de nouveau convoqué par sa Reine. En arrivant dans la salle du trône, Seith, ce déchet de la race wraith lui lança une pensée agressive à laquelle il répondit en lui montrant les crocs.

Il s'avança humblement avant de s'agenouiller devant sa Reine. L'immense corps svelte se leva de son trône. Son regard acéré, et son visage sculpté à coup de couteau posa des yeux suspicieux sur le vassal. Une voix caverneuse, avide de domination s'éleva :

Xanto, certains parmi nous t'accuse de mener des recherches en secret. As-tu quelque chose à me cacher ?

Il serra les crocs sous le rideau de ses cheveux blanc, tenta de dissimuler son irritation, avant de répondre calmement :

Sa majesté est au courant de tout ce que je fais. Je ne lui dissimule aucun rapp…

Un rugissement surgit du fond de la salle, Seith intervint brutalement.

Tu mens ! Ma Reine pourquoi ne le questionnez-vous pas sur la planète ACWL ?

La Reine braqua ses yeux de prédateur sur lui comme une arme. Seith réalisa son insolence et se prosterna aussitôt. L'attention de la Reine revint sur son plus brillant scientifique.

Xanto, qu'il y a t-il sur cette planète ?

Xanto fit le vide dans son esprit, il savait déjà quoi répondre, il s'était déjà préparé à cela.

J'y ai fait la découverte d'un appareil à l'usage des anciens. Je ne sais pas encore à quoi il peut servir, je ne suis pas parvenu à le remettre en marche. Je ne voyais donc pas l'intérêt de le relever dans mon rapport.

La souveraine plissa les lèvres en un cruel sourire.

Tu as toujours cette fascination pour les technologies qui ne nous servent à rien ! Tu as bien fait de ne pas le consigner, cela m'aurait encore ennuyé.

Le scientifique ne montra rien de la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait. La Reine renouvelait sa pleine confiance en lui, et son rival, Seith, allait encore baisser dans son estime. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'honora d'une caresse sur la joue.

Va, continues tes recherches de nouvelles technologies… Mais tâche de te concentrer sur les mondes habités qui sont les plus à même de nous intéresser.

Il s'inclina le plus bas possible et se retira aussitôt. Sa garde lui emboîta le pas comme il sortait de la salle du trône un sourire victorieux sur la face. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder sur le vaisseau ruche, et se dirigea vers le sas pour rejoindre son croiseur, le Death Cloud. Il donna des instructions à ses hommes. Il devait se diriger le plus vite possible vers le système où se trouvait la planète ACWL. Une fois à l'abri entre les murs anti-télépathiques de ses appartements, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son fauteuil noir et commença à réfléchir tout en se massant les tempes.

_Ma planque sur ACWL à été découverte… Il faut que je retourne récupérer l'appareil le plus vite possible… Mais où est ce que je vais le planquer cette fois ? Je ne vais quand même pas le transporter sur mon vaisseau… Seith, quelle saleté celui-là ! Ce stupide chasseur archaïque indigne de notre glorieuse race ! Tout juste bon à ramener de la nourriture ! Incapable de faire la moindre connexion neuronale ! Grrrrr… Il faut que je me débarrasse de lui une bonne fois pour toutes !_

Xanto poussa un grognement en guise de soupir. Ces guerriers ne comprenaient rien au potentiel que la science pouvait offrir à la race des wraiths ! Pourquoi de si puissantes créatures devaient-elles limiter leur existence à sillonner la galaxie comme des vautours en quête de nourriture ? C'était cela le frein à l'expansion wraith, LA NOURRITURE ! Elle était en trop faible nombre ! À un tel point que les wraiths en étaient arrivé à se quereller entre eux pour elle… Si seulement les wraiths disposaient d'une source de nourriture abondante ! Inépuisable !!!! Ils seraient en mesure de développer la plus brillante civilisation de tout l'Univers !!!

Xanto se leva et se versa un verre de liqueur humaine dans une coupe en cristal d'artisanat… Humain, elle aussi. Il contempla la couleur pourpre du liquide dans le petit récipient digne d'être une œuvre d'art… Même les humains étaient capables d'une plus grande créativité que les wraiths… Ce verre en cristal qu'il tenait entre ses griffes, aucun wraith n'était en mesure d'en produire un, pourtant ce n'est que de la silice, du plomb et d'autres ingrédients savamment dosés… Mais aucun wraith n'aurait eu l'idée de ce mélange ! Non ! Les wraiths n'ont pas le temps pour cela ! Ils sont esclaves de cette nourriture si difficile à obtenir ! Les humains !

Il porta la coupe à sa bouche et savoura une petite gorgée… Xanto s'était fait beaucoup d'ennemi car tous le savaient… Différent. La chasse et les conflits de pouvoir ne l'intéressaient pas. Il était tout à ses recherches oubliant parfois de se nourrir pendant plusieurs semaines… Ses hommes devaient souvent lui rappeler qu'ils avaient faim pour que celui-ci les autorise à faire une récolte… La faim… LA faim !!!! Xanto s'énerva et envoya voler la coupe en éclats contre le mur membraneux en un rugissement de colère ! Cette maudite famine qui pourrissait l'existence des wraiths ! Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen de libérer sa race de la famine… Si seulement les siens partageaient aussi ses ambitions…

Il eu soudain une sorte de malaise et se rattrapa de justesse à l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Sa vision trouble lui rappela qu'il n'avait rien mangé ces derniers mois… Il s'auto-condamna, à force d'oublier de se nourrir, il faiblissait et cela faisait de lui une proie facile pour ses détracteurs.

Il sortit de la pièce et s'adressa à un garde _« Apporte moi à manger immédiatement' _, puis il retourna s'enfermer en attendant qu'on vienne frapper à sa porte. Rien que d'y penser, ses pupilles se dilataient et ses mains le démangeaient. Lorsque le coup retentit derrière la porte, sa pensée actionna aussitôt le mécanisme et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Le garde poussa une jeune femme à l'intérieur de la pièce et reparti. Xanto resta immobile et l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes. Sa victime s'appelait Mae, elle appartient à un peuple d'agriculteurs. Elle reste recroqueviller dans un coin de la salle et tremble. Lorsqu'elle entends le bruit de ses bottes sur le sol qui se rapprochent, elle se met à hurler des mots qui veulent dire « pitié », ou encore « ne me tuez pas ! », mais Xanto à l'instinct qui lui embrase l'âme. Ses griffes s'enfoncent dans la courte chevelure lisse et noire, il la soulève comme une plume et son autre main plaquée sur la poitrine de la victime aspire toutes ses années de vie. Cette énergie si douce, remontait son bras en de petit picotement, et provoquait en lui une sensation de plaisir intense, elle crie, mais lui n'entend rien tout à son extase, puis la source se tarie. Il lâche le cadavre qui s'effondre au sol en un bruit sourd. Ses lèvres encore plissées de satisfaction, il ressent encore ces petits picotements dans la main…

Tu étais délicieuse.

Il ouvrit la porte et le garde débarrassa la pièce du cadavre. Xanto sorti de ses quartiers et alla rejoindre son second dans la salle de commande.

* * *

La petite troupe de scientifiques s'enfonça dans la forêt escortée par les gardes… Et Jashugan. Sheppard se sentait nerveux, même si la planète était inoffensive, ce gamin n'avait rien à faire ici ! Mais Beckett et Rodney avaient insisté auprès du docteur Weir : « il s'ennuie à mourir sur la cité ! » ; « ça lui ferait une sortie ! »… Elizabeth qui ne pouvait rien refuser à Carson ne résista pas longtemps et les deux hommes purent emmener avec eux leur jeune protégé. Teyla et quelques soldats étaient restés à la porte alors que Ronon (et accessoirement Jashugan) gardait l'entrée de la caverne où Rodney et Carson s'étaient enfoncés, suivit du colonel Sheppard.

L'appareil été dissimulé dans un réseaux souterrain naturel, ce qui rendait sa découverte plus surprenante. Il ressemblait à une sorte de caisson, taillé dans ce qui semblait être de la pierre sombre et lisse, relié à un autre appareil, sûrement l'alimentation. Beckett s'approcha de l'objet l'air suspicieux, et passa la main sur le caisson, il fut surpris de cette texture aussi lisse que de l'onyx.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il s'agit d'un appareil médical ?

Rodney lui répondit par un sourire assuré et mis en marche l'alimentation par une simple pression à sa surface. Une fenêtre se dessina alors sur son rebord, la plaque s'enfonça et glissa sous la surface d'onyx, laissant apparaître un écran lumineux de taille moyenne. Mac Kay pointa l'écran fier de sa découverte :

- Regardez !

Beckett s'approcha en même temps que Sheppard derrière lui. L'écossais ne pu retenir son étonnement, sur l'écran figurait la représentation de l'espèce humaine dans les différents âges et en fonction du sexe. Rodney se lança alors :

Vous voyez, l'écran nous demande de sélectionner un individu en fonction de son âge et de son sexe. Lorsque l'on choisi un individu, ici, je sélectionne l'homme adulte, le dessus de l'appareil se courbe dans toute sa longueur, et dans toute sa largeur. Si je sélectionne un enfant, la courbure s'adapte aussitôt à la taille et à la largeur supposée d'un enfant.

Carson et Sheppard observaient la surface de pierre lisse se courber avec fascination. Puis John lança la question :

- Et qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

- Justement, c'est pour cela qu'on est ici ! Pour le découvrir ! Car il n'y a pas le moindre signe d'écriture ou de quoique se soit d'autre pour nous mettre sur la piste, cependant, l'appareil est dédié à notre espèce, c'est ma seule certitude !

John eut un petit sourire malicieux…

- Et vous avez essayé de vous allonger dessus ?

- Nan mais ça ne va pas ?! Je ne suis pas un cobaye !

Beckett et Sheppard échangèrent un sourire amusé devant la réaction outrée du scientifique. Le militaire pris la parole.

- Vous ne pouvez pas brancher un de vos appareils high-tech et laisser votre génie faire le reste ?

- John, quel que soit mon génie, je ne peux pas voir à travers les objets ! Or comme vous le constatez, à l'exception de cet écran sur le bord de l'appareil, rien d'autre n'est visible, je ne sais même pas s'il peut être démonté !

- Vous nous avez amené ici pour nous montrer un appareil que l'on ne peut même pas utiliser ?

Rodney fulminait intérieurement, ces militaires ne comprenaient rien à l'importance de sa découverte !

- Pour le moment on ne peut pas l'utiliser ! Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était une technologie inconnue ! Il faut le ramener sur Atlantis pour l'examiner et comprendre son fonctionnement !

Beckett intervint.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?

- Quoi donc ?

Répondirent en choeur les deux autres.

- De trouver une machine en état de marche abandonnée sur une planète inhabitée et au fond d'un réseau de galeries souterraines ?

Un bip résonna dans la caverne, ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers l'appareil, Jashugan était assis sur le couvercle le doigt prêt à appuyer sur l'icône de l'adolescent mâle !

- Non ! Jash… !

Carson regarda horrifié l'icône clignoter sous le doigt de l'indigène. Trente secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se produise. Jashugan fronça les sourcils… Franchement pas fun ce nouveau jeu…

Les trois hommes le regardaient le front trempé de sueurs froides. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, un sourire radieux fendit son visage ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver le colonel.

- Pfff… Je sors, il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici !

Rodney le poursuivit…

- Attendez Sheppard ! Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

- Contactez la cité, on rentre !

- Ah non, pas maintenant !!!

Carson se retourna vers son protégé en souriant, pour une fois que Rodney insistait pour s'attarder sur une planète, c'est John qui voulait rentrer ! Il s'approcha de l'adolescent toujours accroupi sur l'appareil… Peut-être qu'il fallait s'allonger dessus ? Mais il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas lui demander une telle chose.

- Viens, on s'en va, nous aussi.

Jashugan descendit de son perchoir et suivit son bienfaiteur en traînant un peu les pieds. Carson réfléchissait silencieusement, cet appareil semblait avoir été laissé ici intentionnellement, quelqu'un l'avait peut-être caché… Soudain, il réalisa que seul ses pas résonnaient contre les parois. Il rebroussa chemin à toute allure… Et retrouva son protégé, dans la salle de la machine, debout et dos à lui.

- Jashugan ?

Le jeune ne répondit pas, il demeurait immobile et fixait les ténèbres. Carson leva le faisceau de sa lampe là où pointait le regard de l'indigène. Le faisceau trembla aussitôt, il recula d'un pas, pris son talkie-walkie pour appeler du renfort, un éclair bleuté trancha l'obscurité et Carson s'écroula au sol, le corps secoué de convulsions.

- Carson ? Carson vous êtes là ?

- Un problème ?

John remit son talkie-walkie dans sa veste et se tourna vers le satedien, l'air grave, Ronon comprit le message et tous deux entrèrent dans la grotte, armes prêtes à faire feu. Le talkie-walkie de John grésilla à nouveau, Ronon passa alors devant pour que John puisse répondre.

- Ici Sheppard.

- John… Je crois que…

Le colonel reconnu la voix de Teyla, elle semblait confuse.

- Faites vite Teyla, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je crois bien avoir ressentit la présence d'un wraith.

Ronon grogna immédiatement.

- Rejoignez nous à la grotte, terminé.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de l'appareil, et reconnurent tout de suite la silhouette du docteur Beckett, étendu sur le sol rocailleux. Les deux hommes se mirent dos à dos autour du médecin inconscient et s'assurèrent que la pièce était bien déserte. John balaya les parois du faisceau lumineux de son P90, il se retourna et fit un effort pour se contenir l'angoisse qui lui nouait la gorge : Jashugan avait disparu. L'appareil avec lui.


	4. La Plaie dans l'Âme

Auteur : Korrigan

Rating : K+ pour ce chapitre, M pour l'aspect psychologique du texte entierr.

Genre : Science-fiction/ Aventure/ Action

Spoiler : Saison 3 avant l'épisode « Sunday » ! Grrr Grrrr

Pairing : Heu… Très bonne question, je ne sais pas encore X3

Avertissement : Fic SPÉCIALE WRAITH !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les mondes sont issus de la série "Stargate Atlantis" à l'exception de Jashugan/Alséidès, celui-là il est à MWA! X3

ENJOY THE READ !

* * *

STARGATE ATLANTIS

DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR

Épisode 04, La Plaie dans l'Âme

* * *

Xanto quitta le Death Cloud à bord d'un Darth accompagné de deux autres de ces engins. Ils se posèrent à l'entrée de la caverne, le comandant Wraith sorti de son appareil et s'engouffra dans le dédalle souterrain, suivit de son escorte armée. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la planque, Xanto détecta la présence d'être humain autour de son appareil, il se sentit immédiatement en rogne ! D'abord Seith, et maintenant ces humains ! S'il ne pouvait même pas planquer ses affaires dans le bras le moins peuplé de la galaxie, sur une planète déserte au beau milieu d'un labyrinthe naturel, c'est qu'il été réellement condamné à le garder sur son croiseur !

Et ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

Il demanda à sa garde de l'attendre et continua tout seul. Avant toute chose, il fallait savoir à quels humains il avait à faire, même s'il se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait des Atlantes : ils étaient les seuls humains à posséder une technologie aussi avancée. Il entendit bientôt des voix et se plaqua dans une alcôve naturelle, juste à l'entrée de la pièce où se trouvait sa machine.

Un petit groupe de trois mâles adultes tournait autour de son appareil. Il ricana intérieurement lorsqu'il vit l'un d'eux essayer de le mettre en marche. Ces pauvres humains ne pourraient jamais s'en servir, il avait placé les mécanismes hors de portée, ils ne pouvaient s'enclencher que par la pensée. Pendant que les trois hommes discutaient entre eux, il aperçut une petite silhouette glisser le long de l'obscurité, un jeune mâle, qui grimpa sur la machine et qui malgré les protestations des adultes, sélectionna sa propre icône. Bien sûr, rien ne se produisit, mais Xanto fut amusé de ce comportement, les humains peuvent se montrer si curieux ! Et stupide aussi…

Il retint un soupir de soulagement en les voyant partir, visiblement agacés. La lumière disparue dans les couloirs naturels, ce qui ne lui posait pas de problème, les wraiths possèdent une excellente vision nocturne. Il sortit de son alcôve et ordonna par la pensée à ses soldats de le rejoindre discrètement avant de vérifier si ses humains n'avaient pas abîmé son appareil.

Xanto se figea. Il sentit ce regard posé sur son dos et se retourna, sachant très bien ce qu'il verrait : la peur sur le visage du jeune mâle. Dans l'obscurité, le jeune humain le regardait, le fixait alors qu'il n'y avait pas une seule petite lueur pour éclairer le souterrain. Il pouvait le vois clairement, le jeune le regardait dans les yeux, et son visage n'exprimait pas la moindre peur.

L'un des adultes déboula dans la pièce au même moment que sa garde, l'homme n'eut pas le temps d'appeler les siens à la rescousse, les éclairs des rayons paralysant tranchèrent les ténèbres et les deux humains s'écroulèrent au sol. Il ordonna que la machine soit ramené au vaisseau immédiatement. Son regard balaya le sol, il ne lui restait que quelques secondes avant que les autres humains n'arrivent. L'un de ses soldats lui demanda par la pensée : _que faisons nous de ces deux-là ?_ Xanto sonda les deux esprits embués à ses pieds : _emmenez le jeune, l'adulte est en âge de procréer, se serait dommage de le dévorer maintenant. _

Le Death Cloud traversait l'hyper espace en direction du système solaire Eliosha. Xanto était assis sur son fauteuil, l'esprit accaparé par toutes sortes de théories lorsque Eks, son second, mais aussi son frère d'arme de longue date se décida à lui parler.

- Tu as ramené un humain dans tes quartiers ?

- Oui.

- Tu comptes déjà le manger ? Je croyais que tu ne mangeais pas les jeunes ?

Xanto eut un sourire fatigué.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le dévorer, il ne me rassasierait même pas deux heures.

- Ah je vois, tu vas en faire ton serviteur ?

- Oui, il n'a pas peur des wraiths, il apprendra rapidement.

- Un humain qui ne nous craint pas ? Ça existe vraiment ? C'est un ignorant ?

- Probablement, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

Eks découvrit tous ses crocs en un sourire.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu reprendrais des serviteurs humains de si tôt ! Je me demande combien de temps tu vas tenir avant de le disséquer celui-là !

Xanto lui lança un regard en coin.

- Puisque tu as l'air en forme, remplace moi.

Il se leva et quitta la salle des commandes pour ses quartiers. Comme toujours, il n'y avait qu'entre ses murs anti-télépathiques qu'il pouvait librement penser. Il entra dans la pièce où était enfermé le jeune humain, il était encore inconscient, allongé sur une table matelassée. Xanto se mit à tourner autour de cette table. L'esprit que renfermait ce corps contenait les informations que toutes les reines wraiths rechercher : le code d'accès à la porte des étoiles d'Atlantis et derrière la cité, l'accès à la plus grande réserve d'être humains de la galaxie, cette planète nommée « Terre ».

S'il offrait à sa reine les coordonnées d'Atlantis, Xanto serait sûrement récompensé du droit d'engendrer, la récompense ultime pour tous les wraiths. Cependant, la reine ne lui accorderait plus autant de crédit et de patience pour ses recherches, les wraiths se livreraient à une boucherie jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle source soit tarie, puis ils recommenceraient à déambuler dans l'espace les tripes retournées par la faim. La tentation de ne rien dire était donc très forte… Cependant… Et là Xanto s'appuyait maintenant à la table, le regard glissant sur l'humain endormi… Si la Reine découvrait qu'il lui avait caché cette information, elle lui imposerait le suicide… Le fait de s'ouvrir la gorge n'était pas ce qui l'énervait le plus… C'était toutes ses années de travail qui s'envoleraient avec son dernier souffle ! Il grogna alors qu'il venait de prendre sa décision : s'il livrait l'information, la race des wraiths régresserait. S'il ne la livrait pas, il aurait encore une chance de terminer le travail de sa vie : synthétiser l'énergie vitale humaine. Il posa sa main sur le front de l'adolescent, son esprit s'ouvrit, se déploya, alors qu'il pénétrait ce corps et l'esprit qu'il refermait, il ressentit un sentiment familier… Familier… Le jeune commençait à émerger, Xanto broya tous ses souvenirs de sa force télépathique, avec brutalité, sans concessions, il lui égorgea l'esprit et bu lentement tous les souvenirs qui s'écoulaient de cette plaie… Cette plaie d'ans l'âme. Le jeune ouvrit les yeux subitement, et son regard se posa immédiatement sur ce visage terrifiant au-dessus de lui. Il voulu aussitôt se redresser mais Xanto le plaqua à la table en le tenant par la gorge.

- Écoute-moi bien humain, je suis ton maître et tu m'obéis. Mon premier ordre est le suivant : déshabille-toi.

Le maître retira lentement sa main, la pièce résonnait de la respiration forte du jeune humain. Il se redressa lentement tout en fixant le wraith l'air inquiet. Mais il n'obéit pas au premier ordre et bondit hors de la table les sens focalisés sur la recherche d'une issue. Ses pieds ne restèrent au sol que quelques secondes, il sentit des doigts immenses et durs s'enfoncer dans sa chevelure, sa gorge émit un son alors qu'on le décollait du sol, en un mouvement brutal, mais contenu, Xanto jeta la créature désobéissante contre la porte en métal.

Les os cognèrent de plein fouet contre le métal dur, la hanche, le front, l'épaule, les genoux. Le jeune s'écroula au sol en laissant un trait rouge sur la porte. Les larmes inondaient ses yeux, la douleur lui brûlait la chair, une odeur de ferraille lui emplit les narines, la bouche, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il porta ses mains à son crâne, puis il passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Son cuir chevelu était en sang et sa lèvre inférieure avait explosé sous la violence du choc. Une convulsion de panique le secoua, deux bottes noires, devant lui, il leva les yeux, son regard escalada le corps immense, ce visage dur et inhumain, Xanto découvrit ses crocs, son sourire cruel renouvelait l'ordre.

- Enlève ces vêtements.

L'adolescent se plia à sa volonté, tout en hoquetant de douleur. Aussitôt les chaussures et le pantalon retirés, il se recroquevilla à nouveau, avec pour seul rempart contre la nudité, une chevelure ensanglantée.

Xanto le toisa de haut. L'humain avait eu cette réaction de s'enfuir puisqu'il venait de lui effacer la mémoire, ce qui était normal. En le voyant grelotter sur le sol froid et contre la porte de métal, il se félicita intérieurement, en plus d'apprendre rapidement, son nouveau serviteur était plaisant à regarder, un joli meuble.

- À présent lève-toi.

La tête baissée, l'humain obéit.

- Retourne sur la table et allonge-toi à plat ventre.

Xanto appréciait la manière dont cet humain se pliait à son autorité. Sans poser de question, sans supplier pour garder la vie sauve. Il ne l'entendait que renifler. Le jeune monta sur la table en couinant un peu et s'allongea selon la volonté de son maître, tous ses muscles se crispaient alors qu'il entendait le bruit de ces bottes se rapprocher. Cette immense main glaciale se posa sur son dos, écarta les mèches poisseuses de sang, il poussa un cri aigu. La main glacée se retira de son épaule ne laissant qu'une sensation de brûlure. La voix caverneuse s'éleva de nouveau.

- Je viens de te mettre un traceur sous la peau. Oublie l'idée de t'enfuir, car je te retrouverais, et crois-moi, je ne vais pas me contenter de te tuer.

Sa pensée anima la pièce, un cadre surgit d'une paroi dans lequel des vêtements étaient accrochés. Un autre mur s'ouvrit, donnant l'accès à une salle d'eau. Son jeune esclave restait dans la même position, les bras repliés sous la poitrine, le front collé à la table.

- Si tu m'obéis sans discuter, je te donnerais un nom.

Et il sortit.

* * *

- Eh ! Le nouveau !

Le jeune humain ouvrit les yeux, on le secouait et une voix féminine lui parlait doucement.

- Lève-toi ! Si tu ne te fais pas présentable, Xanto va te découper en morceau pour ses expériences !

Comme il ne bougeait pas, Laly lui pinça l'omoplate violement. Le « nouceau » poussa un cri aigu avant de finalement se redresser. Elle ressentit pour lui un peu de pitié lorsqu'elle vit son visage tuméfié, mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop s'attacher à lui. Elle l'aida à descendre de la table et l'emmena dans la salle d'eau. Une salle humide et sombre où le sol était de la pierre lisse et noire comme l'onyx. Elle le fit entrer dans le bassin d'eau tiède et commença à lui rincer la tête à l'aide d'une jarre.

- Je m'appelle Laly, toi tu n'as pas encore de nom, donc je t'appellerais le nouveau.

Il leva enfin les yeux sur elle et vit qu'elle était aussi humaine que lui. Elle portait une robe blanche en tissu léger à moitié transparent, des cheveux roux coupé au carré et des yeux verts brillants. Il remarqua tout de suite les étranges blessures qu'elle portait sur la poitrine. Comme elle était douce et humaine elle aussi, il se sentit un peu rassuré et ouvrit la bouche.

- Où… ?

- Où tu es ? Sur le croiseur du commandant Xanto, le Death Cloud.

- Death Cl…

- Le Death Cloud ! Tu n'as jamais été sur un vaisseau ?

Elle le vit pâlir.

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir, il t'a broyé le cerveau…

- Broyé… ?

- T'es un simple d'esprit ou quoi ? Ta mémoire a été confisquée par Xanto. Écoute-moi bien, les wraiths sont nos maîtres, mais celui à qui tu ne dois JAMAIS désobéir est Xanto.

Le nouveau baissa la tête, comme son esprit était vide, il ne se souvenait plus de rien, son corps si creux qu'il pouvait entendre l'écho de sa propre pensée.

- Certains wraiths aiment avoir des esclaves, et comme aucun wraith ne peut être réduit en esclavage, ils les sélectionnent chez les humains. Tu remarqueras qu'ils ne choisissent que des jeunes, ça leur fait moins de mémoire à confisquer, et nous sommes moins expérimenté… Retiens bien ces mots : on ne peut pas s'échapper. Si tu t'échappes, il te retrouvera, et il ne te tuera pas, il te cassera les os un à un, et tu agoniseras jusqu'à la fin. Compris ?

Elle lui tira un peu les cheveux, son visage se crispa.

- Oui… J'ai compris !

- Bien. Retiens bien mes conseils, Xanto n'est pas exigeant, il te donnera des ordres, et tu les exécuteras. Tu n'en recevras pas beaucoup avec lui, et tu ne le verras pas souvent. Ce qu'il te demandera se résumera à s'occuper de ses cheveux, tu verras que les wraiths apporte une attention particulière à leurs cheveux, alors fais bien attention de ne pas les abîmer. Tu devras aussi t'occuper de ses vêtements, je t'apprendrais à les faire briller. Tu devras toujours être présentable, les wraiths ont un odorat développé, alors lave-toi au moins trois fois par jour. Le reste du temps, il te traitera au mieux comme son animal de compagnie, au pire comme un meuble et le jour où il se lassera, il te dévorera.

Le nouveau commença à pleurer de frustration alors qu'il venait d'apprendre à quoi se résumerait sa vie.

- Depuis quand es-tu ici Laly ?

La jeune femme lui sourit amicalement.

- Je ne sais plus.


	5. Alséidès

Auteur : Korrigan

Rating : K+ pour ce chapitre, M pour l'aspect psychologique du texte entierr.

Genre : Science-fiction/ Aventure/ Action

Spoiler : Saison 3 avant l'épisode « Sunday » ! Grrr Grrrr

Pairing : Heu… Très bonne question, je ne sais pas encore X3

Avertissement : Fic SPÉCIALE WRAITH !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les mondes sont issus de la série "Stargate Atlantis" à l'exception de Jashugan/Alséidès, celui-là il est à MWA! X3

ENJOY THE READ !

* * *

STARGATE ATLANTIS

DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR

Épisode 5, Alséidès

* * *

_- C'est quoi cette machine ?_

Xanto posa son regard de reptile sur son second. Celui-ci s'était adressé à lui par la pensée au beau milieu de leur séance de relaxation, comprenez, pendant la meilleure partie de la journée, le brossage. Ils étaient tous les deux confortablement installés dans leur fauteuil muni d'un repose nuque, ce qui permettait à leur esclave respectif de s'occuper de leur crinière sans les déranger pour leur faire bouger la tête. Bien sûr, leur chevelure était plus brillante que jamais, mais les deux wraiths pouvaient rester des heures entières à ce faire brosser les cheveux… Ils en avaient des frissons de plaisir…

Eks lui renvoya son regard d'un air simplement curieux. Xanto se détendit à nouveau, fermant les yeux et s'abandonna aux mains expertes de son esclave, il répondit à voix haute.

- C'est une machine.

- Tu ne sais toujours pas à quoi elle sert ?

- Non.

Eks eu un petit ricanement.

- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te croire ?

Son supérieur soupira de lassitude.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle est destinée à la race humaine, c'est tout ce que j'en sais.

_- Si ce n'était que ça, tu ne la dissimulerais pas !_

_- Je ne veux pas laisser le mérite de ma découverte à d'autres, c'est tout._

_- Xanto, tu devrais faire très attention tu sais. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour soumettre tes rivaux à ta place. Il faudra bien un jour que tu te battes en personne, or tout le monde a constaté ton état de faiblesse._

Un grognement sec fit sursauter le nouvel esclave de l'impitoyable wraith. Laly lui lança un regard paniqué, aussitôt l'adolescent se remit à son œuvre les mains tremblantes avant que le wraith eu le temps de le frapper. Le nouveau avait pris pour lui ce grognement de mécontentement, le souvenir d'un mur de métal glacé contre ses os était encore loin d'être dissipé. Xanto se leva alors subitement, son esclave recula de plusieurs pas, mais celui-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention, il sortit et ne tarda pas à être suivit de Eks qui adressa à sa Laly une petite caresse à l'épaule.

* * *

- Laly… Comment je fais si je veux partir ? 

- Chut !!!!

Elle lui posa aussitôt l'index sur la bouche.

- N'aie pas ce genre de pensée ! Xanto pourrait les déceler !

Laly vit les joues du garçon rosirent. Son doigt blanc et fin appuyait sur cette bouche restée à moitié ouverte d'étonnement. Elle baissa la main un peu gênée et détourna le regard.

- Ne pense plus à ça ou tu ne feras pas long feu ici. Xanto te tuera.

Son compagnon de galère la regarda avec curiosité avant de lui demander :

- Comment tu as fait pour rester ?

- J'obéis à mon maître et je me fais aimer de lui, voilà comment je fais !

- Aimer ?

- Bien sûr qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'il me garderait si longtemps en vie si je me contentais de lui obéir simplement ? Je fais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il s'attache à moi ! Pour qu'il ne me voie pas comme de la nourriture ! C'est pour cela qu'il m'a donné un nom et du confort, et toi, tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre avant que Xanto décide de faire de toi son nouveau cobaye !

La jeune femme quitta alors la pièce. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres… Laly était jolie et timide.

* * *

Eks se tourna vers son commandant alors que celui-ci venait d'ordonner des coordonnées qui lui étaient familières. 

- Tu sais, ça ne me dérangerait pas une cohabitation « pacifique » avec les humains.

_- Tu as du cran de me dire ça en face. Cette seule phrase suffirait à te faire bannir._

Eks le nargua d'un petit sourire.

_- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas le but final de tes recherches ?_

_- Mes recherches ont pour but de permettre aux wraiths de s'affranchir de cette dépendance à l'humanité. _

_- Et d'apprendre auprès d'eux toute cette irrationalité que tu admires tant ! _

Le commandant du Death Cloud grogna.

_- Je ne connais pas d'autres wraiths aussi friands que toi de la culture humaine ! _

_- Les humains pensent indépendamment les uns des autres. Leurs facultés imaginatives sont sans limites. C'est ce qui leur permet de trouver une porte là où nous ne voyons qu'un mur. C'est vrai, nous avons beaucoup à apprendre d'eux… La race des wraiths est digne de devenir la plus grande de toutes. Mes recherches ne visent que cela._

_- Et c'est pour cela que nous nous rendons sur la planète Hannapuna… ?_

- Grrrr ! Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?!

- Oh non rien ! Je me demandais quel genre de savoir hautement scientifique t'intéressait dans ce peuple qui n'a même pas dompté l'atome…

Xanto ne supportait pas ce genre de petite pique qu'aimait lui lancer son second. Furieux, il sortit de la salle de commande et se dirigea vers les cellules. Il s'arrête devant l'une d'entre-elles remplie de mâles adultes. Il fit ouvrir la pièce et y entra. L'on entendit alors des cris, des bruits de corps qui s'écrasaient contre les murs. Le commandant du Death Cloud, énervé, affamé, épuisé ne retint pas excitation. Il dévora en moins d'une demi-heure tous les occupants de la cellule et en ressortit aussitôt sans se retourner.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers ses appartements et à sa grande surprise, il ne trouva pas Laly en train d'enseigner à son esclave l'art d'entretenir ses longs manteaux noirs non… Il en resta même cinq secondes figé de stupeur ! Laly était allongée sur le sol et le nouveau sur elle lui faisait ce que les humains appellent « embrasser ». Xanto ne se sentit même pas agacé alors que les deux créatures relevaient la tête l'expression horrifiée à la vision du wraith. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas de temps à perdre. En à peine deux pas, il s'était saisi de la chevelure de son esclave et le décolla de Laly d'un geste sec. Il n'entendit même pas ses cris de douleur, il l'attrapa par le poignet et le traîna dans les couloirs sombres du vaisseau.

Ils entrèrent dans une vaste pièce remplie d'appareils étranges, et où demeurait en son centre une énorme boîte en pierre noire et lisse. Xanto jeta le garçon sur l'appareil et se saisit d'une seringue. L'humain paniqua tenta à nouveau de se débattre, main une main s'abattit sur sa gorge coupant son souffle, la voix caverneuse retentit contre les murs.

- Je t'interdis de bouger.

Le jeune se figea, se rappelant les paroles de son amie, il se résigna à se montrer obéissant. Xanto lui prit le bras et y planta la seringue, le réceptacle se remplit alors de liquide rouge. Le wraith retira l'aiguille et abandonna son humain sur place et se retourna vers l'un des appareils muni de son échantillon de sang.

Xanto lui avait pris du sang… Ce que Laly disait été vrai. Il allait devenir un cobaye… Une larme d'angoisse s'écoula, il ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Le wraith lui tournait le dos, ne lui accordant aucune attention, il pouvait peut-être crever là, Xanto ne le remarquerait pas. Il se leva de la pierre, ses pas fébriles le menèrent au dos de son maître penché sur un écran noir où des inscriptions blanches défilaient. L'humain avala sa salive et passa ses bras autour du cou du wraith. Xanto cligna des yeux, interrompu dans ses analyses… Mais sa surprise ne s'arrêta pas là. Sur sa joue un contact humide et chaud. Il repoussa violement l'humain qui alla s'écraser sur les dalles dures et froides. Passant la main sur sa joue, il réalisa que son humain l'avait léché. Il regarda sa joue, puis l'humain.

Aucun humain n'avait eu ce comportement de toute sa mémoire millénaire. Xanto étudiait beaucoup les humains et leurs imaginaires. Il avait découvert que leur esprit était bien avant leur potentiel physique leur principal atout dans la lutte pour la survie. Plus un humain débordait de volonté et de hargne, plus grande était sa force vitale. Cependant, jusqu'ici, cette volonté de survivre s'était le plus souvent traduite par de l'agressivité ou par des actes d'inconsciences. Il n'avait pas encore eu à faire à cette stratégie. Il sourit… Peut-être allait-il avoir l'occasion de tester quelque chose…

Il s'approcha de l'humain qui se redressait la lèvre en sang. Il prit ce visage dans son immense main et l'amena à lui, lécha le sang le long du petit menton glabre. L'humain ne frissonna pas de terreur, il se contenta de le fixer des yeux. Xanto regarda ses deux billes d'un bleu océanique avec satisfaction… Une occasion comme celle-ci ! C'était inespéré ! Il prit l'humain dans ses bras et le souleva doucement avant de l'allonger délicatement sur son appareil. Il caressa le front de l'humain sachant que ce geste l'apaiserait. Le jeune ferma les yeux un instant, espérant avoir éviter le pire, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut par surprise car la main ferme du wraith s'emparait de son poignet. Il vit horrifié Xanto lui injecter un liquide transparent dans les veines.

Son angoisse se dissipa immédiatement. Son cœur fit un bon qui lui secoua la cage thoracique, une chaleur douce lui embrasait les veines, les lèvres, les joues, le ventre. L'air s'engouffrait dans sa gorge bruyamment, ses doigts crispés attrapèrent ceux du wraith qui l'observait avec attention. Xanto constata tous les changements habituels. Vaisseaux sanguins et pupilles dilatés, légère augmentation de la température corporelle qui mène à une respiration plus profonde et sensation de bien-être évident chez le sujet. C'était là une autre manifestation de l'instinct de survie qu'il avait artificiellement provoqué. Il libéra ses mains de la prise de son esclave, et fit apparaître l'écran de sélection sur le rebord de l'appareil.

_Age : adolescent, sexe : mâle._

La surface noire se courba, le corps s'enfonça légèrement. Xanto sourit alors, et d'une pensée enclencha le mécanisme. Des pointes surgirent de chaque côté de la surface incurvée au niveau de son cou et se plantèrent directement dans la jugulaire et la carotide. L'humain poussa un râle, cela dura quelques secondes, les pointes se retirèrent brusquement et Xanto afficha un sourire glorieux alors qu'un écran en hologramme produit par l'appareil apparaissait face à lui. Ce qu'il voyait été le résultat le plus prometteur qu'il ait jamais obtenu. Le corps aux conditions sensorielles exacerbées libérait de l'énergie vitale en grande quantité et de meilleure qualité, c'est-à-dire pure. Sans agressivité ni résistance spirituelle pour la parasiter. Un échantillon pur, c'était cela dont–il avait besoin, débarrassé de tous les déchets engendrés par l'esprit.

Un tube de verre surgit de la paroi et le wraith le saisit avec précaution tout en regardant danser à l'intérieur les volutes de fumée vaporeuse qu'il contenait. Il retourna à ses appareils d'analyse et abandonna à son sort l'humain sur l'EEV (Extracteur d'Énergie Vitale).

Son corps lui malmenait l'esprit, alors qu'il se trouvait dans cette situation de totale vulnérabilité, sa chair le brûlait, réclamait de recevoir baisers, caresses… Il avait tout de suite comprit ce que lui avait fait cette injection, mais il était déchirait par son angoisse, et cette envie d'être comblé. Il se forçait à rester immobile, se répétant sans cesse que cela finirait par passer. Une pensée l'obsédait, se faire jouir pour se débarrasser de cette envie mordante ici et maintenant…

Mais Xanto était dans la même pièce, il pouvait l'entendre… Il revenait. Son visage tranché d'un sourire au-dessus de lui. Il lui jeta un regard suppliant que le wraith ne remarqua même pas. Les aiguilles se plantèrent à nouveau dans sa gorge. Son champ de vision se troubla. La douleur s'estompa et Xanto reparti avec un nouvel échantillon, l'abandonnant à nouveau les tripes retournées sur cette table. Les larmes dévalèrent abondamment. Un grésillement atroce lui sifflait dans les oreilles. Cela dura quelques minutes et son maître revint, de nouveau la même chose, de nouveau cette totale indifférence, cette absence de pitié… La bouche remplie de salive, les frissons qui lui démangeaient la peau, les muscles tendus l'étouffaient.

Le scientifique posa alors son regard sur le visage de son esclave. Les pupilles complètement dilatées dans ce regard tremblant et rempli d'eau, les dents enfoncées dans les lèvres qui recommençaient à saigner. Le corps secouait de convulsions. Il s'empara du tube qui émergeait de la surface avant de lâcher à son humain :

- Tu peux t'en aller, Alséidès.

Il repartit sans se retourner. Le garçon tressaillit en entendant le dernier mot. Puis il serra les poings, se redressa et marcha en titubant hors de la pièce. Il se traîna encore sur quelques mètres le long du couloir. Puis il se laissa glisser dans un recoin sombre, appuyé contre la paroi membraneuse, le regard complètement flou, la tête remplie d'un impitoyable bourdonnement, Alséidès se fit jouir. Regardant sa main souillée, son envie toujours dévorante au fond des tripes, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et sombra en sanglots.

* * *

_Miaous ! À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !!!!_


	6. Slavery

Auteur : Korrigan

Rating : K+ pour ce chapitre, M pour l'aspect psychologique du texte entierr.

Genre : Science-fiction/ Aventure/ Action

Spoiler : Saison 3 avant l'épisode « Sunday » ! Grrr Grrrr

Pairing : Heu… Très bonne question, je ne sais pas encore X3

Avertissement : Fic SPÉCIALE WRAITH !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les mondes sont issus de la série "Stargate Atlantis" à l'exception de Jashugan/Alséidès, celui-là il est à MWA! X3

ENJOY THE READ !

* * *

STARGATE ATLANTIS 

DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR

Épisode 6, Slavery

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard, Death Cloud, hyperespace._

Eks entra dans le laboratoire de son supérieur et le trouva avachi sur un fauteuil le regard dans le vague. Il s'approcha et parla sur un ton formel :

- Nous sommes suivis.

Xanto, commandant du Death Cloud leva ses yeux de reptile sur son second qui continua sur un ton plus grave.

- Seth nous suit en ce moment même. Leur vaisseau est en mode furtif, mais grâce à ton génie, nous savons que leurs armes sont braquées sur nous. Ils nous espionnent.

Le brillant scientifique wraith baissa simplement les yeux, l'esprit résigné par cette nouvelle. Il savait que cela arriverait un jour. Xanto visitait des mondes humains et les prenait sous sa protection avec pour prétexte d'étudier la nature humaine. Ses recherches avaient considérablement été utiles à l'avancée des technologies wraith. Mais depuis le réveil prématuré de sa race, il avait abandonné l'armement happé par une autre cause qui à ses yeux était plus importante que sa propre vie. La Reine des wraiths, du fait de ses longs siècles de loyaux services lui accordait tout ce qu'il désirait du moment qu'il remplissait son devoir envers elle. Mais certains wraiths, de plus en plus nombreux, l'accusait d'être le favori et de profiter de ce statut pour se constituer des réserves de nourriture personnelle.

Ce qui était faux. Xanto lui-même ne se servait pas dans ces mondes « réserves ». Mais Seth, son principal rival s'était mis en tête de prouver sa traîtrise. La voix caverneuse s'éleva doucement.

- Leur vaisseau est en mode combat ?

- Oui.

Le frêle wraith se leva subitement un petit sourire d'excitation sur le visage.

- Passons nous aussi en mode combat et quittons l'hyperespace dès que possible.

Eks fut stupéfait de cette réponse.

- Tu veux engager un combat ou c'est juste pour le menacer ?

Xanto dévoila tous ses crocs en un sourire prédateur, les pupilles dilatées par l'adrénaline.

_- J'en ai assez de ce déchet. Nous allons le supprimer._

_- Tu es fou ou quoi ?! On va t'accuser de traîtrise !_

_- Non. Eks, ce sera de la légitime défense. Tout le monde sait le mépris que nous nous inspirons mutuellement. Personne ne sera surpris que je l'agresse un peu pour avoir osé espionner mes déplacements, il répliquera par la force soit en sûr… Et il ne m'aura pas laissé d'autre choix que de le tuer._

Eks resta la mâchoire ouverte quelque seconde, incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Lorsqu'il saisit toute l'ampleur de ce que venait de dire Xanto, il ne pu se contenir.

_- Parce qu'en plus tu veux l'affronter ?! Xanto ! Tu es le wraith le plus chétif que je connais et Seth est l'un de nos plus grands conquérants et tu veux te mesurer à lui ? Il va te démembrer ! _

- Je ne peux plus tolérer son insolence.

Le second soupira d'agacement. Xanto semblait déterminé, mais il était évident qu'il ne faisait pas le poids.

-Très bien, nous allons combattre. Mais c'est moi qui l'affronterais.

Son supérieur le dévisagea froidement.

- Tu m'insultes.

- Je mets ma force à ton service. Je veux voir cet avenir glorieux auquel tu crois de mes propres yeux. Je ne peux pas laisser ton orgueil mettre en péril notre cause. Je te l'ai dis, pense et j'agirais pour toi. Mon bras est ton bras.

Xanto le poussa brutalement et grogna furieux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Tu me traites de faible ?!

Eks s'énerva à son tour. Sa fureur déferla en lui face à cet entêtement. Ses longs doigts puissants s'emparèrent du col du scientifique et le soulevèrent sans la moindre difficulté.

_- Tu es faible. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne. Quand t'es tu nourris convenable pour la dernière fois ? Depuis combien de siècles n'as tu pas combattu un adversaire en face à face ? Tu vas te contenter de faire ce que tu fais le mieux. Rester sur ta chaise et donner des ordres. Et moi, je les exécuterais. _

Eks libéra sa prise alors que les traces de griffures sur son poignet disparaissaient. Xanto reprenait son souffle le teint pâle les paupières encore plissées de douleur.

- Quels sont vos ordres, mon commandant ?

Le scientifique se redressa les traits crispés de rage.

- Sortez de l'hyperespace et préparez-vous au combat.

* * *

Les atlantes furent ravis d'être si facilement invité à boire le thé avec le chef d'une île de la planète Hannapuna. Ils avaient dû parcourir quelques kilomètres à pied sous un vent d'automne cinglant avant de tomber sur cette civilisation dont les costumes ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux des Touaregs. Ils avaient rencontré une bande de jeunes chasseurs, qui les guidèrent jusqu'à leur cité où il leur fut proposer de rencontrer Guako, le roi de la cité.

Tous s'assirent autour de la petite table basse, confortablement installés sur des coussins en soie. Rodney fit remarquer qu'il était agréable de ne plus entendre ce vent lui souffler aux oreilles alors que Sheppard regardait son thé perplexe. Un café lui aurait davantage plu. Le palais de Guako, était assez petit mais très bien chauffé. Si bien que tous ses occupants se promenaient entre ses murs vêtus de tuniques fines et drapées et les militaires ne purent résister à l'envi d'ouvrir un peu le col de leur uniforme.

Sheppard interrogea leur roi tout en grignotant les petits gâteaux. Il apprit que cette planète était recouverte de mer à 90 et que les cités s'entendaient entre-elles dans l'intérêt de tous. Les atlantes ne dirent rien, mais remarquèrent l'absence de références à la menace wraith dans son discours. Comme si ce peuple n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattit alors sur l'île, et Guako les invitèrent à rester dans son palais en attendant que les intempéries se calment. Les membres de SGA se promenaient donc dans ce luxurieux palais aux couleurs chaudes.

Teyla et Ronon se retrouvèrent sous une vaste terrasse vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur le paysage de rouille.

- Je m'ennuie.

Déclara Ronon.

- C'est vrai qu'on a pas eu beaucoup d'action ces derniers temps.

Soupira l'athosienne.

- Ce bras de la galaxie est à peine peuplé, et on y a pas rencontré un seul wraith. Je comprends pas pourquoi on continue de l'explorer.

Teyla lui lança un regard patient.

- Tu le sais très bien.

Le satedien se tourna vers elle l'air grave.

- Vous rêvez si vous pensez qu'il vit encore. Pour moi, ce gosse est mort dans la caverne. On peut s'acharner à visiter cette zone de la galaxie on ne fera que perdre notre temps !

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Ronon senti qu'il l'avait attristé et cherchait à présent les mots pour se faire pardonner…

Mais ils furent tous les deux interrompus dans leur conversation par l'irruption d'un jeune homme paniqué. Le garçon était vêtu d'une longue jupe en tissu fin et blanc, les yeux maquillés, les cheveux longs ondulés qui tombaient au bas du dos. Les deux atlantes notèrent tout de suite son air affolé et l'énorme pansement sanguinolent qu'il avait à la hanche.

Le jeune se précipita contre les vitres et les frappa de ses poings alors que la douleur saccadé le moindre de ses gestes. Teyla s'approcha de lui inquiète, mais il recula aussitôt en braquant sur elle son regard déchiré. Sous tout le khôl, elle reconnu ses deux billes bleues sans la moindre hésitation.

- Jashugan ?

Ronon s'approcha à son tour et le garçon recula.

- Jashugan c'est toi !

Les gardes de Guako déboulèrent à leur tour et se précipitèrent sur lui. En le voyant se débattre, Ronon braqua immédiatement son arme sur eux.

- Lâchez-le !

- Ne vous mêlez pas à ça ! Cela ne vous regarde en rien !

- Bien au contraire ! Il est l'un des notre !

Intervint Teyla. Le garde fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, plaqué contre le mur, Jashugan s'écroula.

* * *

- Comment est-il arrivé ici ?!

Le colonel Sheppard posa sa question avec une agressivité à peine contenue. Assis en face de lui, Guako attendit que la jeune servante termine le service du thé avant de répondre posément.

- Il nous a été confié par son propriétaire le temps de sa convalescence.

- Il est gravement blessé !

-Oui, en s'enfuyant de sa chambre de repos et en marchant malgré les recommandations de mes docteurs, sa plaie s'est rouverte. Mais rassurez-vous, nous avons refait ses bandages. Puis-je savoir quel est la raison de votre intérêt pour ce garçon ?

John fulminait, il n'avait pas du tout aimé ce qu'il avait entendu. Jashugan avait été vendu. Rodney prit alors la relève.

- Il est l'un des notre ! Il nous a été enlevé sur une planète dans le système Eliosha.

Le roi soupira d'embarras.

- Je suis désolé d'apprendre cela… Mais il a à présent un propriétaire et il nous a été confié pour sa convalescence. Je ne peux pas vous laisser l'emmener car ce serait compromettre l'ordre de notre planète. Je tiens à préserver la paix de ce monde. Écoutez, son maître doit revenir dans la semaine, vous pouvez l'attendre ici et négocier avec lui pour qu'il vous le rende…

- Nous devons nous concerter.

Coupa Sheppard. Le roi comprit le message et prit congé d'eux. Le colonel se tourna aussitôt vers les siens.

- Bon, voilà mon plan, on attend la nuit et on se tire avec Jashugan. À la moindre résistance, on répondra par la gâchette.

- John ! On ne peut pas faire ça ! Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

- Oui, j'ai très bien entendu, il l'ont réduit en esclavage !

- Je ne pensais pas rencontrer l'esclavage dans la galaxie de Pégase… Les hommes sont partout les mêmes.

Soupira Rodney d'un air désolé.

- Mais on ne peut pas les juger pour autant et jeter leur pays dans la guerre alors qu'il nous suffit d'être un peu patient et diplomatique !

- Teyla ! vous avez bien vu dans quel état il est ?! Il est affaibli et sûrement affamé vu sa maigreur !

- Oui ! Et il a besoin d'une véritable assistance médicale ! Pas de ces soins à base de plantes qui ne soulagent même pas la douleur !

Renchérit le canadien. L'athosienne se tourna alors vers le satedien en quête de soutien.

- Je suis d'accord avec eux Teyla. Souviens toi de notre Jashugan et regarde ce qu'ils en ont fait. Tu as vu comme il est blessé ? Je peux pas le laisser souffrir comme ça alors qu'on a Carson sur Atlantis.

- Très bien.

Teyla capitula. Même si elle leur donnait raison au fond, elle se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de détruire l'équilibre de cette planète. Et cela même si cet équilibre n'était pas le plus moral.

Les membres de SGA firent semblant d'accepter l'offre de Guako et demandèrent à voir leur protégé. Le roi accepta de les introduire dans la chambre du jeune homme sans pour autant se retirer par la suite. Bien sûr, il voulait s'assurer que rien arriverait à ce précieux esclave. La chambre était luxueuse et confortable, Jashugan était étendu sur un vaste lit. Son teint pâle, la respiration saccadée, le visage cripé de douleur, frissonnant de fièvre. Alors qu'il sentit ces visiteurs autour de son lit, il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Tout va bien Jashugan… On est là maintenant, on va te sortir de là.

Lui dit Teyla sur un ton quasi maternel.

- Il s'appelle Alséidès.

Corrigea le roi.

- Pas pour nous.

Répondit sèchement Ronon. Teyla continua de lui parler doucement.

- Tu me reconnais ? C'est moi Teyla… Et voici Rodney, John et Ronon…

Le garçon posa sur eux un regard vide.

- La fièvre lui embrouille le cerveau.

Remarqua Mac Kay. John s'approcha à son tour.

- Eh… Le boulet, tu me reconnais au moins ? Shé-pard ?

- Il ne peut pas parler, vous savez.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le roi. Celui-ci termina sa phrase.

- Il lui faut l'autorisation de son maître pour vous répondre.

Les atlantes restèrent figés de stupeur. Puis la colère les envahirent, alors que John sentait sa patience à bout, un gardes entra dans la pièce, Teyla sentit immédiatement un bourdonnement dans sa tête.

- Les wraiths !

S'exclama-elle.

- En grand nombre !

John lança un regard meurtrier à Guako. Le garde prit alors la parole.

- Majesté, le seigneur Xanto vient d'arriver.

Les atlantes n'eurent pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires pour comprendre ce qui se passait. John jeta un regard à Ronon qui arracha littéralement le corps fluet du lit. Guako et ses hommes s'interposèrent.

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'emen…

Le colonel Sheppard ne lui laissa même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, animé par une fureur sans nom, son P90 cracha des insultes de plombs dans les jambes de leur opposants et les atlantes s'enfuirent du palais aux sons des mitraillettes.

* * *

_!Kill the Author !_

_Voici le chapitre 6 ! Je suis surpris, cette fic avance plutôt vite . Peut-être êtes-vous perdu, c'est normal, je respecte rarement la chronologie dans mes écrits ! Ce qui signifie que vous aurez droit à plusieurs flash back ! Des retours en arrière (en français) !!! _

_Merci à tous pour le temps que vous avez consacré à me lire !_


	7. Feel Like God

**Auteur** : Korrigan

**Rating** : K+ pour ce chapitre, M pour l'aspect psychologique du texte entier.

**Genre** : Science-fiction/ Aventure/ Action

**Spoiler** : Saison 3 avant l'épisode « Sunday » ! Grrr Grrrr

**Pairing** : Heu… Très bonne question, je ne sais pas encore X3

**Avertissement **: Fic SPÉCIALE WRAITH !

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages et les mondes sont issus de la série "Stargate Atlantis" à l'exception de Jashugan/Alséidès, celui-là il est à MWA! X3

Bon, fini le blabla, place à la fic X3 ENJOY THE READ !!!

* * *

**STARGATE ATLANTIS**

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 07, Feel Like God**

* * *

Eks fixa la dernière attache de sa cuirasse avant de se tourner vers son commandant. 

- La provocation fonctionne. Ils tentent l'abordage.

Un large sourire glissa sur les lèvres de Xanto.

- Tuez-les tous. Ne laissez vivre que ceux qui s'inclinent.

Derrière son masque d'acier, l'excitation trancha en un sourire carnassier le visage de son second.

- À vos ordres !

Eks disparu derrière la lourde porte de la salle de commandement accompagné d'une dizaine de guerrier. La troupe descendit au sas des niveaux inférieurs, les dards de Seth avaient défoncé les portes des hangars et les guerriers de Xanto commençaient à reculer. Eks déboula dans le couloir lançant son agressivité à ses ennemis et son adrénaline à ses hommes. Les éclairs fustigeaient partout autour de lui et le froid de l'espace s'engouffrait dans le vaisseau, gelant sur lui le métal de son armure. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à engourdir ses sens, il visait juste et ne ratait aucun tir.

Ses hommes commençaient à reprendre du terrain, c'est alors qu'un dard éclaireur survola l'entrée du hangar et se mit à tirer sans s'occuper d'épargner les siens. Eks vit une partie de ses soldats être pulvérisée par les tirs de cet appareil qu'il savait piloté par Seth. Il s'abrita derrière l'épave fumante d'un dard, mais son abri vola en éclats, l'emportant dans une explosion qui le laissa inconscient sous les débris.

La fumée se dissipa et Seth contempla son carnage. Il posa alors son vaisseau dans le hangar sinistré, marchant par-dessus les débris et les cadavres, tirant sur ceux qui remuaient encore. Il se dirigea tout droit vers la salle de commandement.

Eks reprit ses esprits et envoya voler le morceau d'épave qui le recouvrait. Un courant de panique l'envahit lorsqu'il vit le vaisseau de Seth au milieu du hangar. Il se redressa et vit tous ses hommes à terre. Il jura et se précipita vers la salle de commandement.

Il sentait la présence de Seth à mi-chemin de Xanto, la hargne lui donna des ailes, ce déchet avait l'orgueil de prendre son temps… Eks le rattrapa rapidement et se rua sur lui. Leurs armes volèrent hors de portée. Seth maîtrisa son adversaire avec aisance et plaisir. Étriper le second de son ennemi juré le rendait euphorique. Il arracha la protection faciale de celui-ci et lui mit une série de coup de poings au visage. Eks ne se laissa pas faire, il parvint à saisir le poing de son adversaire et à l'envoyer voler contre le mur. Il se redressa, se rappelant les paroles de son supérieur _« Pour tuer un wraith, il faut le perforer en plusieurs endroits. »_ . Mais il n'avait rien pour faire cela et Seth se ruait de nouveau sur lui. Il esquiva mais c'était sans compter l'expérience de son adversaire. Seth pivota aussitôt et décocha un puissant punch en plein dans le flanc de son ennemi qui vacilla aussitôt sous la violence du choc. Eks s'aidait de la paroi membraneuse du vaisseau pour se redresser. Seth savoura de le voir dans cet état. Il s'approcha lentement le saisi par le cou et le souleva du sol.

- Tu aurais dû mieux choisir ton camp, petit frère.

Et il serra.

Eks se débattit, les souvenirs de ses violentes disputes avec cet être de sa lignée lui revenaient en mémoire. Seth l'accusait de corrompre la lignée familiale en entretenant une amitié étroite avec un scientifique. Une amitié qui se transforma très vite en loyauté, en adoration.

L'air entra violement dans ses poumons, il tomba au sol sur les genoux respirant furieusement. Il entendit un étrange bruit métallique et redressa la tête. Il vit Xanto les lèvres retroussées d'excitation, une longue lame ensanglantée et de manufacture humaine à la main, sur le sol, gisait le corps de son frère, la tête prisonnière sous la botte de son commandant qui le narguait à présent.

- Rester assis à donner des ordres n'est pas tout ce que je sais faire mieux que toi !

Les yeux de Seth se remplirent d'admiration… Il se releva face à son supérieur et contempla l'arme qu'il tenait à la main.

- Tu lui a coupé la tête avec ça ?

- Oui, c'est plus efficace qu'un combat à mains nues, tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est une arme humaine ?

- La plus rustique des armes humaines, ils appellent cela une épée... De type « katana »…

Il glissa « l'épée » dans un étui en bois laqué et continua avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- C'est pour cela que j'adore l'imaginaire humain. Ils ont inventé des dizaines de milliers de façons pour tuer avec efficacité et élégance. Dans ce domaine, nous les wraiths sommes de vrais boulets.

Un sourire gaga inonda l'expression d'Eks, les yeux remplis de petites étoiles…

- J'en veux une !

Xanto shoota dans la tête de Seth, rendu euphorique par sa victoire.

- Cap sur Hannapunah !

L'équipe de Sheppard sorti facilement du palais au son des P90. En sortant de la petite forteresse, un vent glacial s'abattit sur eux, leur jetant au visage une pluie cinglante. La porte des étoiles se trouvait à moins d'un kilomètre à pied et ils pouvaient entendre le bruit des dards qui se posaient dans la cour du palais derrière eux. Ils savaient que ces vaisseaux ne tarderaient pas à re-décoller pour les poursuivre. Ronon tenait Jashugan dans ses bras que le froid et la fièvre rendaient aussi tremblant qu'une feuille morte.

Sheppard jura en entendant les dards déjà lancé à leur poursuite. Il soupçonnait qu'une balise ait été implantée dans le dos de son boulet et accéléra la cadence en vain. Deux dards les survola en matérialisant au passage quatre guerriers wraiths et un dirigeant. Les atlantes formèrent aussitôt un cercle prêt à tirer. Mac Kay sentit son cœur faire un bon furieux lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un rayon paralysant, mais alors qu'il se retournait pour se mettre face à l'ennemi, il ne vit aucun éclair surgir. Il comprit avec stupeur que le tire avait été stoppé par… Le wraith dirigeant.

En atterrissant au sol, un des anciens soldats de Seth passés sous ses ordres jugea bon de tirer sur les atlantes sans attendre d'en avoir l'ordre. Xanto qui était à leur tête entendit le coup partir dans son dos et leva le bras pour l'intercepter. Il craignait pour la vie de son serviteur. La douleur remonta jusqu'à son épaule et s'évanouit rapidement. Le soldat comprit son erreur et abaissa son arme. Xanto remarqua que son geste avait troublé les atlantes, il sourit intérieurement, cela lui donnerait l'avantage. Il baissa lentement le bras en dévisageant Sheppard qu'il avait très vite identifié comme leur chef.

- Posez l'humain blessé sur le sol et je vous laisse la vie sauve.

- J'ai une meilleure idée !

Répliqua John.

- Laissez nous partir avec lui et NOUS vous laissons la vie sauve !

Ah ! Ces atlantes ! Une société humaine si combative ! Xanto maîtrisait la situation, mais sa curiosité le poussa à lui poser la question…

- Qu'est ce que cet humain mourant pour vous ? Il ne vient pas de votre monde.

Les atlantes eurent un sentiment de stupeur dissimulé. Ce wraith en savait beaucoup sur eux.

- Et vous ? Pourquoi voulez-vous tant le récupérer ?

Intervint Ronon qui sentait la respiration du garçon de plus en plus faible dans ces bras. Xanto inclina la tête… Qu'est ce que c'était que cette question stupide ? Alséidès était sa propriété, point à la ligne. Il donna un ordre télépathique à l'un de ses guerriers qui tira aussitôt sur les jambes de Ronon qui tomba sur les genoux le visage grimaçant de douleur. Teyla rattrapa à temps le jeune blessé qui ouvrit les yeux sous le choc. Elle passa son bras sous son épaule et l'aida à se lever pendant que Ronon s'écroulait au sol. Sheppard mit Xanto en ligne de mire.

- Je vous le redis ! Laissez nous partir ou j'ouvre le feu !

Xanto constata avec soulagement que son esclave avait repris conscience. Il tendit la main vers lui et lui donna un ordre de sa voix rauque.

- Alséidès, viens.

Le jeune homme braqua sur lui un regard désespéré. Xanto sentit l'irritation monter, l'esclave cacha son visage en larmes contre l'épaule de l'athosienne. Sheppard intervint alors.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, il ne veut pas. Vous n'allez pas risquer de perdre votre vie pour un bon à rien comme lui n'est-ce pas ?

Il commença à reculer lentement passa devant Teyla qui prenait soin de garder Jashugan derrière elle de façon à pouvoir tirer sans crainte au cas ou… Xanto était furieux. Son esclave, son cobaye le plus intéressant, son animal de compagnie si docile en temps normal refusait de lui obéir et lui préférait ces parfaits inconnus ?! À moins que son cerveau ait gardé en souvenir quelques sensations liées à sa vie sur Atlantis ? Non… Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était de la désobéissance ! Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir la faim de ses guerriers gronder… De voir toute cette viande fraîche à porter de main… S'il ne réglait pas la situation rapidement, il ne pourrait pas éviter les tirs… Et l'un d'entre eux pourrait toucher son précieux cobaye qui dans son état ne survivrait même pas au rayon paralysant. Une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres et sa voix plus caverneuse lâcha sur un ton arrogant :

- Alséidès, je vais te dire pourquoi tu vas m'obéir maintenant.

L'intéressé laissa paraître son visage blême derrière le dos de Teyla.

- Lors de tes derniers passages sur l'EEV, ce que je t'ai injecté était un placebo.

Xanto contempla la panique et l'humiliation sur le visage de son esclave humain. En voyant la réaction de leur protégé suite à cette déclaration, les atlantes comprirent que quelque chose d'atroce était arrivé à leur Jashugan et cela fit grimper une agressivité clairement affichée sur leur visage. Mais le wraith n'en resta pas là et ordonna par la pensée à un de ses soldats de tirer sur Mac Kay qui s'effondra aussitôt.

Les P90 crachèrent leur plomb dans une pluie d'éclair.

Les tirs cessèrent, et Teyla vit qu'elle demeurait seule encore debout. Tous ses compagnons d'armes se tordaient sur le sol, leurs corps secoués par des violentes convulsions. Teyla regarda ce wraith avec autant de colère que d'effroi. Derrière elle, Jashugan sanglotait, s'agrippant à son dos de toutes ses forces alors que ses jambes sous lui tremblaient. Elle vit cet étrange sourire sur le visage de ce wraith. Un visage qui une fois mieux observé, ne pouvait être confondu avec aucun autre visage de wraith… Et pourtant, jusqu'ici, tous les wraiths se ressemblaient à ses yeux.

Ce regard doté de l'arrogance propre à sa race ne brillait pas de la même lueur de cruauté. Le visage fin, émacié… Elle ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là que ce wraith était anormalement maigre. La chevelure et les griffes parfaitement entretenues… La coupe du manteau était identique à celle des autres tenues wraiths, mais pas ces détails marqués sur le cuir noir et luisant. Des volutes décoraient les manches, le col, les épaules et le bas de son manteau. La dentition était éclatante de blancheur… Ce wraith n'était pas une caricature d'humanité hybride. Alors que Xanto levait la main vers son protégé blotti derrière elle, ses yeux notèrent ce détail ridicule mais qui dans l'instant lui sembla être le début d'une lourde révélation : Ce wraith portait un bracelet en argent de fabrication humaine, son esprit s'accrocha dessus. Des images agressèrent son esprit… Elle vit une femme dans la quarantaine de modeste condition d'après ses vêtements, attacher ce bracelet au poignet de ce wraith dont le visage dans sa vision, n'exprimait nul agressivité. La voix roque brisa l'image alors que des gouttelettes de pluie glaciale s'échouaient sur ses joues.

- Alséidès, vient ici. Leur vie n'est rien pour moi. Je les laisserais s'en aller.

Jashugan appuya son visage entre les omoplates de l'athosienne. Xanto perdit patience et lui projeta alors sa pensée la plus agressive.

- Obéis où je te fais prendre un bain dans leurs tripes !

Sheppard ouvrit alors les yeux, ses membres toujours engourdis par la douleur, il parvint à relever la tête. Sur sa rétine, l'image du jeune homme chancelant, mettant douloureusement un pied devant l'autre pour rejoindre ce maudit wraith. Sa colère ne parvint qu'à exprimer un grognement, Jashugan tomba à genoux devant son maître, sa tête tomba en avant contre le genou de leur ennemi.

John trouva la force de s'appuyer sur son avant-bras, à peine le temps de se rendre compte que toute son équipe gisait au sol, son visage retomba dans la boue. Il entendit un gémissement de douleur et redressa la tête. Ce Xanto empoignait son boulet par les cheveux, le fracassa contre le sol, des cris stridents suivirent, l'impitoyable wraith martelait le dos de sa victime à grands coups de botte. Les gouttes de pluies sur son dos devinrent des filets d'eau rouge qui s'écoulaient le long de ses flancs.

Xanto constata ce que sa fureur avait provoqué sur le corps agonisant de son jeune esclave en quelque coup de botte. Et dire que les siens le voyaient faible ! Il pourrait très bien éclater le crâne de cet humain s'il s'énervait vraiment ! Il eut un sourire satisfait et fit demi tour. Il donna des ordres à ses soldats, ceux-ci le suivirent sans s'attarder sur les atlantes, et John vit l'un d'entre eux traîner le corps meurtri de son boulet par le poignet dans la boue, comme une vulgaire poupée. Et ils disparurent sous le rideau d'eau et de feuilles.

Xanto regardait impassible les dards s'adonner à la récolte complète de la planète depuis l'une des terrasses du palais de Buako dont le cadavre flétri gisait à ses pieds. Il sentit la présence de son second dans son dos et sourit.

- Avec une récolte de cette ampleur, les hommes te sont très reconnaissants. Les anciens soldats de Seth t'ont juré une loyauté sans faille, ton rival du moment est mort et tu t'es accaparé toute sa flotte. Satisfait ?

- Non. J'avais d'autres projets pour cette planète.

Eks soupira devant l'étrange expression que dessinait le visage de son supérieur.

- Mais tu as besoin d'une flotte puissante pour mener ton projet à long terme. Une pareille armée doit être bien nourrie pour être redoutable. Tu nous as assez affamé ces derniers mois. Même si c'est un projet à remettre à plus tard, cela dote tes troupes d'un moral en acier… Et toi aussi, tu devrais en profiter. Te gaver un peu, tu es squelettique.

Xanto braqua un étrange regard sur lui. Eks contempla pour la énième fois cette expression que seul son supérieur savait prendre.

- Je ne l'ai pas ordonné pour le moral des troupes tu sais.

- Pourquoi donc alors ?

- Seth avait beaucoup d'alliés aussi sournois que lui. Je ne peux pas laisser cette expérience à échelle planétaire leur tomber entre les mains.

- Une expérience à échelle planétaire ??? Ici ???

Le scientifique se tourna vers lui en s'appuyant à la rambarde en fer forgé, l'air décontracté.

- Oui. Je la menais depuis plus d'un siècle et je commençais enfin à obtenir des résultats… Mais ça n'a plus d'importance à présent. Cette société humaine que j'ai créée… C'est étrange, je crois que je suis déçu de la voir finir de cette manière. Je ne l'ai pas fait naître pour qu'elle nous serve de nourriture.

Eks leva un sourcil intrigué.

- Et à quoi voulais-tu qu'elle serve ?

- … À autre chose.

Le commandant du Death Cloud se redressa et disparut dans les couloirs du palais.

* * *

_Tadaaaaa !!!! Place au monologue de l'auteur !!!!_

_Et voici le chapitre 7 ! MI-A-OUSS !!! (c'est un soupir) mais c'est que je ne comprends plus rien à ce Xanto X3 Space personnage inventé de toutes pièces mais je l'aime bien . Je crois qu'il trouve la société wraith ennuyeuse et qu'il a une petite tendance à idéaliser les sociétés humaines… Je tripe sur les différents paradoxes qui existent au sein de ce personnage…_

_En vous souhaitant le meilleur week-end possible et imaginable, votre humble serviteur qui n'a de cesse de vous divertir (enfin qui essaye TT) !!!_

_Vers l'infini et au-delà !_


	8. Resurrection

**Auteur** : Korrigan

**Rating** : K+ pour ce chapitre, M pour l'aspect psychologique du texte entier.

**Genre** : Science-fiction/ Aventure/ Action

**Spoiler** : Saison 3 avant l'épisode « Sunday » ! Grrr Grrrr

**Pairing** : Heu… Très bonne question, je ne sais pas encore X3

**Avertissement **! Fic SPÉCIALE WRAITH !

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages et les mondes sont issus de la série "Stargate Atlantis" à l'exception de Jashugan/Alséidès, celui-là il est à MWA! X3

Bon, fini le blabla, place à la fic X3 ENJOY THE READ !!!

* * *

**STARGATE ATLANTIS**

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 08** : Resurrection

* * *

Eks entra dans la salle de commandement en traînant derrière lui un cadavre humain desséché. Xanto le regarda en biais…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce truc ?

- Je passe la serpillière !

Cette réponse brisa le sérieux du scientifique qui étouffa un petit rire. Eks continua :

- Regarde ce vaisseau ! Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi crade !

- Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, il n'y a pas un seul esclave pour l'entretenir.

Le second lâcha sa « serpillière » et passa un doigt sur la paroi membraneuse… Une expression de dégoût s'afficha alors que son doigt était couvert de moisissure.

- Heurk… Seth avait vraiment des goûts de chiottes en matière de déco !

- S'il avait été digne de notre race, il aurait su que les humains sont aussi bons à faire le ménage avant d'être manger.

Les deux wraiths ricanèrent… Eks pointa le cadavre desséché et lâcha à moitié hilare :

- Quoique, même mort, ils peuvent encore servir !

* * *

Le soldat entra dans l'appartement de son commandant en traînant le corps ensanglanté et boueux par le poignet. Il le souleva et le jeta sur la grande surface membraneuse au milieu de la pièce avant de sortir. Laly entra discrètement à son tour. En voyant l'état de son compagnon que l'on traînait dans les couloirs, elle ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir lui parler une dernière fois. Alséidès était mal en point. Allait-il survivre ? Xanto l'achèverait-il ? Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire, mais elle entra dans l'appartement du commandant et s'approcha de son ami. Alséidès ouvrit les yeux, une grimace de sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il la vit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Sa voix tremblante exprimait sa sollicitude à son égard. Il trouva la force de lui répondre malgré ses poumons en feu.

- Atlantis... Laly… Je viens d'Atlantis.

Elle se sentit un peu perdue. Alors que la vie s'échappait de son corps, il lui faisait cette confidence.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je les ai vu. Ils m'ont appelé par… Un autre nom… Ils voulaient m'emmener avec eux… Xanto est arrivé et…

Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau, Laly posa un doigt sur sa bouche pâle, tâchée de sang coagulé.

- Ne dis plus rien. Je… Je vais te soigner… Ça va aller…

- Lal…

Elle se baissa sur lui et pressa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alséidès ferma les yeux, l'image des atlantes s'animait encore sous ses paupières. Leur voix, leur accent… L'odeur de l'homme qui l'avait porté dans la forêt, l'expression douce et chaleureuse de la femme… L'inquiétude sur leurs visages. La détermination de leur chef à le ramener avec eux… Alors qu'ils auraient pu s'enfuir sans risque d'être pris par Xanto en l'abandonnant sur place. Il avait donc un peuple… Les atlantes… Ceux dont le commandant et son second parlaient avec une sorte de respect. Ceux que Xanto estimait être le peuple humain le plus digne et le plus combatif. Il était des leurs.

Laly sursauta en entendant le bruit visqueux de la paroi qui s'ouvrait pour laisser entrait le commandant. Xanto posa sur elle son regard de reptile aux pupilles réfractées, elle s'inclina l'estomac noué par la peur et quitta la pièce aussitôt. La paroi se referma derrière elle. Le maître l'avait laissé sortir… Mais peut-être allait-elle subir une punition pour avoir osé pénétrer ses quartiers sans permission.

Xanto ne fut pas surpris de trouver la servante d'Eks dans ses quartiers. Il avait noté leur relation depuis un moment. Il s'approcha et posa les yeux sur ce corps que la luminosité écarlate de la pièce entourait d'un halo vaporeux. Il vit ses paupières remuer, ses deux billes bleues et humides se braquaient sur lui pendant que le cœur cognait furieux dans la poitrine. Les doigts remuaient, les côtes se soulevaient tant bien que mal. L'instinct de survie ! Même à ce moment, alors qu'il tenait sa vie entre ses griffes, Alséidès ne le craignait pas. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Son corps luttait pour rester en vie malgré la fin imminente. Xanto sourit enchanté par cet état d'esprit et posa la main sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Il vit alors ce fameux trouble dans le regard de son humain, enfin, il avait peur… Peur de mourir, pas de lui. Xanto dévisagea l'humain droit dans les yeux, attendant une supplique, une expression qui demanderait sa clémence mais rien ne vint, excepté la peur de mourir.

Il lâcha un petit grognement, la paume de sa main s'ouvrit et transperça la peau de son esclave. Un râle d'animal blessé s'échoua contre les parois organiques.

Xanto laissa sa main s'attarder sur son humain. Les palpitations du cœur, la respiration, l'odeur de l'adrénaline… Alséidès sentait les picotements dans tous ses muscles, comme si chacun d'entre eux avaient été neuf. Il ressentait chaque mouvement de ses côtes lorsque l'air s'engouffrait en lui. Le sang qui affluait rapidement dans ses veines battait à ses tempes et la douleur… Plus de douleur. Juste une l'envie de se lever et de cogner son tortionnaire/guérisseur.

Xanto le regarda avec un air détaché, puis il se tourna vers la paroi qui se tordait déjà sous l'impulsion de sa pensée. D'un geste rapide et précis, Alséides arracha l'une des épingles d'or qui lui ornait les cheveux, se redressa, et bondit sur le sol. Le wraith se retourna et eu le temps de voir sous la peau souillée de boue et d'hémoglobine les muscles revigorés se contracter, s'étirer… Les pupilles complètement ouvertes et cerclées par un bleu océanique, l'expression du prédateur… Alséidès allait lui sauter à la gorge !

La gestuelle était parfaite. Un bond précis et souple dans sa direction. La position du bras et l'inclinaison de l'arme irréprochable… Alséidès visait la jugulaire… Il ne sortit de sa contemplation qu'au dernier moment. Juste pour reculer d'un pas et regarder l'arme fendre le vide. Le corps tourna alors sur lui-même afin de ne pas perdre sa force cynétique en appui sur la pointe du pied pour conserver une vitesse optimale. Il esquiva de même une deuxième attaque. Il vit les muscles des jambes se contracter alors qu'Alséidès changeait de tactique (il visait son genoux droit à présent), même avec les jambes fléchies, l'humain adoptait une position et un angle de rotation irréprochable… Un virtuose du combat à mains nues.

Xanto n'eut qu'à lever la botte. L'aiguille se heurta à la semelle, brisant le merveilleux équilibre de l'humain. Le wraith reposa le pied au sol bien trop vite, Alséidès eut à peine le temps de voir l'autre botte de son maître se lever et d'encaisser un puissant coup de tibia en pleine face.

Xanto avait mesuré son coup. Un simple coup de tibia et Alséidès vola deux mètres plus loin à moitié sonné. Un horrible grésillement sifflait à ses oreilles. Sa vue s'obstinait à rester sombre et trouble. Il se redressait fébrilement, ses bras sveltes peinaient à supporter son poids et le sang inondait à nouveau sa bouche. Le maître observait cela avec intérêt. Alséidès avait sûrement reçu une formation martiale. Il ne pouvait pas bouger de cette manière sans l'avoir appris quelque part. Et l'avoir si bien appris et pratiqué assez longtemps pour reproduire ces mouvements instinctivement. S'il avait été adulte et expérimenté ( c'est-à-dire doté d'un corps de guerrier), Xanto n'aurait pas pu le mettre au tapis aussi facilement.

Il s'approcha d'Alséidès qui venait de s'écrouler après une troisième tentative de se relever. L'humain sentit les griffes lui labourer le crâne. Xanto le saisissait par les cheveux (comme il en avait l'habitude lorsque son humain désobéissait) et le souleva avec aisance. Le jeune ne se débattit pas longtemps, des gouttes de sang commençaient à couler sur son front. Xanto le lâcha. Alséidès parvint à rester debout en s'appuyant sur la paroi. Son maître le dévisageait de haut. Ses crocs blancs apparaissaient entre ses lèvres à mesure qu'une expression vorace tranchait le visage inhumain. La peur grimpait sur sa peau alors que le regard reptilien de son maître le dévisageait. Alséidès sentit cette main imposante et dure sur son front, les griffes se plantaient sous sa peau, une force assommante s'abattit sur tout son être, comme un mur d'eau contre lequel il s'écrasait. Xanto lui broyait l'esprit.

* * *

- Alséidès ?

Le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur, l'image de son amie se dessinait lentement sur ses rétines.

- Ça va ?

- Laly… ?

- Tu… Tu…

Alséidès eu un sursaut et se redressa pour toucher sa hanche.

- Ma blessure… J'étais sur Hannapunah… J'étais blessé…

Laly fut surprise de le voir perdu, elle pris un air rassurant et lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé.

- Xanto t'a guéri grâce aux pouvoirs de vie et de mort que seul les wraiths ont. Il t'a fait un don d'énergie vitale. Ta plaie s'est tout de suite refermée.

Le jeune se tourna vers elle, elle remarqua alors un énorme hématome récent sur son visage.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Xanto t'as battu ?

- Hein ?

Alséidès porta la main à son visage et grimaça en réveillant la douleur.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne me souviens même pas avoir quitté Hannapunah !

Elle comprit aussitôt ce qui était arrivé. Xanto lui avait broyé le souvenir des atlantes. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle savait que si elle lui disait ce qu'il lui avait confié à peine quelques heures plus tôt, le maître le saurait… Elle voulait lui dire… Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant, Xanto n'aurait qu'à la sonder… Elle choisit de garder cette information pour elle en attendant de pouvoir le lui rappeler. Une décision difficile à prendre mais qui assurerait leur survie à tous les deux. Elle le regarda à nouveau et se força à sourire avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Reste en vie Alséidès… Ne prends plus de risque. Il te tuera la prochaine fois.

* * *

- Mais c'est un événement remarquable dans l'histoire de notre commandant !

Eks était avachi dans son fauteuil, les bottes croisées sur la table pendant que sa Laly lui brossait les cheveux. Xanto se contenta de lui lancer un regard en biais, ce qui loin de refroidir la témérité de son second, l'encouragea.

- Tout d'abord tu prends la peine de faire un détour pour confier ton humain blessé aux gens de Hannapunah, Ensuite, tu décapites le wraith responsable de sa blessure et maintenant tu lui fais un don d'énergie vitale ! C'est moi où il n'y pas que l'imaginaire qui t'intéresse chez les humains ?

Xanto lui renvoya un sourire arrogant.

- Une fois n'est pas coutume, mais tu as raison. Cet humain-là a quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas et qui m'intéresse.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ???

Le commandant afficha ses crocs blancs dans une expression hautaine.

- Il finira par rendre grosse ton humaine.

Eks lui lança un regard d'incompréhension alors que les doigts de Laly se raidissaient dans ses cheveux.

- Quoi ?

- Occupe toi de surveiller tes serviteurs au lieu de t'intéresser aux miens.

Et il sortit sans rien ajouter.

- Attends !!!

Eks se leva et le rattrapa dans le couloir. Son supérieur se tourna vers lui visiblement agacé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

- … Es-tu sûr de vouloir te présenter au vaisseau ruche maintenant ? Tu devrais attendre que les choses se calment. Si tu te présentes maintenant, les alliés de Seth vont sûrement s'en prendre à toi.

L'excitation éclaira le visage du wraith.

- Qu'ils viennent, je n'attends que ça.

Eks regarda son supérieur disparaître dans les couloirs. Avec Xanto au commandement, la vie d'un guerrier wraith prenait un sens bien plus excitant qu'une simple lutte pour la survie. Rien que de s'imaginer en train de faire ramper ses rivaux au sol, Eks souriait, se réjouissait.

* * *

_MI-A-OUSS ! Voici donc l'épisode 08 ! Bon, il est calme… C'est que j'aime bien développer mes personnages avant d'entrer dans l'action pure et dure (je trouve que ça donne plus de consistance à l'histoire ainsi qu'aux futures péripéties à venir X3)._

_Bon Week-end à tous ! Have Fun ! Faites-vous plaise ! Éclatez-vous bien ! Et à ceux qui préparent leurs examens : BON COURAGE !!!_


	9. Black Matter

**Auteur** : Korrigan

**Rating** : K+ pour ce chapitre, M pour l'aspect psychologique du texte entier.

**Genre** : Science-fiction/ Aventure/ Action

**Spoiler** : Saison 3 avant l'épisode « Sunday » ! Grrr Grrrr

**Pairing** : Heu… Très bonne question, je ne sais pas encore X3

**Avertissement **! Fic SPÉCIALE WRAITH !

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages et les mondes sont issus de la série "Stargate Atlantis" à l'exception de Jashugan/Alséidès, celui-là il est à MWA! X3

Bon, fini le blabla, place à la fic X3 ENJOY THE READ !!!

* * *

**STARGATE ATLANTIS**

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 09** : Black Matter _(Matière Manquante)_

* * *

Xanto s'inclina lentement devant sa reine. La luminosité bleutée de la salle donnait à sa longue chevelure d'argent un éclat glacé. Il ferma les yeux, retenant derrière ses paupières son immense jubilation tandis que les grincements de dents de ses rivaux lui parvenaient à l'esprit. La reine ne le condamnait pas pour la mort de Seth, non bien sûr que non… Certes, il se présentait à elle avec la tête de son rival, mais aussi, et surtout avec un vaisseau rempli à craquer de chair fraîche. De quoi festoyer pendant des mois entier !

La tête de Seth fut vite oubliée et pardonnée. Cela encore pouvait être acceptable aux yeux de Thanatos. Cependant, la faveur ultime que la reine venait d'accorder à cette petite ordure arriviste de Xanto était intolérable. Il sentait la rage lui mordre les veines, ses griffes le brûlaient tant l'envie de se saisir de cette larve le torturait. Comment la Reine pouvait acceptait ce misérable wraith dans son cercle de partenaires ? Rien que d'imaginer cette saleté de wraith humanisé se retrouver entre les bras de sa Reine bien aimée lui donnait envie de vomir.

À présent cette lavette se redressait, la tête penchée pour dissimuler à l'assemblée ce sourire de triomphe et d'orgueil. Il savait qu'il venait de se mettre à dos l'ensemble des favoris de la Reine. Et cela le faisait rire. _Sale petite raclure arriviste, tu ne paies rien pour attendre !!!_

Une odeur légère, à peine perceptible flotta dans la pièce. Xanto en prenant congé de la Reine lui avait lancé un regard de pure provocation. Comment ne pas perdre son sang froid après une telle insolence ? Thanatos serra les poings si fort qu'il se perça les paumes. S'en rendant compte, il serra encore plus fort pour que son sang ne coule pas. Pour qu'il ne souille pas l'immense dévotion qu'il vouait à la Reine des Reines.

* * *

Aussitôt le bruit visqueux de la paroi qui se referme dans son dos, Xanto se mit à rire. Eks qui l'attendait devant la salle du trône s'inclina, devant les autres wraiths, il respectait le protocole. Son commandant se dirigea alors chez « l'honnoreuse » et il lui emboîta le pas accompagné du reste de sa garde. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une paroi décorée de glyphes. Eks sentit la fierté qui gonflait le cœur de son supérieur et se réjouissait pour lui. La paroi s'ouvrit et Xanto s'y engouffra seul.

- C'est toi Xanto ?

Lança une petite voix féminine dans la pénombre.

Le wraith balaya la pièce sombre du regard, l'esprit grand ouvert, mais la pièce semblait vide et il ne captait aucune pensée. Il se décida à répondre tout en restant sur ses gardes.

- C'est moi.

Sa vision nocturne s'affina, la paroi du fond de la pièce se fissura et s'ouvrit lentement. Les pupilles de Xanto se dilatèrent complètement. Depuis toutes ses années au service de sa Reine, ses années à traverser l'espace, à se défendre, à montrer les crocs… Il n'avait jamais pensé voir de son vivant la créature qui lui faisait face. Le lustre en armature organique phosphorescent s'activa et diffusant une lumière crue et pâle.

Xanto était hypnotisé. Sa peau avait la couleur du sable des plages paradisiaques de Hannapunah. Des cheveux aussi sombre que le ciel d'une nouvelle lune dévalaient les clavicules et les épaules si fines qu'elles semblaient avoir été taillées dans du jade blanc. L'adolescente wraith laissa échapper un sourire amusé. Une voix douce et lisse. Rien avoir avec la rugosité de celle de la Reine. Ses yeux brillants comme deux pierres d'émeraudes posaient sur lui un regard mi-attendrit, mi-surpris. Elle lui renvoya sa propre image en esprit. Il se vit en train de la dévisager la bouche bée ! Il se ressaisit aussitôt. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- C'est la première fois que tu vois un wraith de mon âge ?

- Non. La dernière fois, c'était il y a très longtemps.

- Hihihi… Je… Je vois une autre fille dans ton esprit !

Il se laissait distraire. Il verrouilla son esprit. L'adolescente ne se vexa pas. Elle lui lança même un sourire. Xanto fut de nouveau frappé par la ressemblance entre les jeunes wraiths et leur lointains ancêtres, les humains.

- Viens, allonge-toi ici !

Une grande protubérance sortit du sol et prit la forme d'un fauteuil long. Il accepta l'invitation et s'y calla confortablement. La lumière du lustre phosphorescent suspendu au-dessus de lui ramenait de douloureux souvenir en mémoire qu'il s'efforça d'oublier. La jeune fille apparue dans son champ de vision, tenant dans sa main aux ongles encore ronds une longue aiguille métallique. Xanto la regardait au-dessus de lui, il lui sembla distinguer ses joues s'empourprer malgré la lumière blafarde.

- Tu dois fermer les yeux.

Il s'exécuta.

- Tu n'es pas comme les autres favoris de ma Reine. Je vais te faire un honneur unique.

* * *

Eks sentit son cœur battre la chamade alors que la paroi s'ouvrait sur son commandant. Son regard croisa celui de Xanto qui relevait les yeux pour le narguer. Son compagnon d'arme le contempla avec admiration. Le commandant du Death Cloud arborait sur l'arcade un long symbole noir étranger à l'imagerie symbolique wraith.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- L'inconnu.

Xanto passa devant lui et se dirigea vers le Death Cloud.

* * *

- Pourquoi les wraiths ne s'occupent-ils pas eux-même de leur habits ?

Lally sourit doucement. Puis tout en frottant le cuir d'un manteau de son maître répondit en plaisantant.

- Parce qu'ils sont paresseux !

Alséidès soupira d'agacement.

- Mais quand Xanto a pris le contrôle de Melchisédek, il aurait pu réduire les résistants en esclave au lieu de les faire dévorer !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois ! Un wraith ne peut pas être l'esclave d'un autre wraith ! C'est un des piliers de leur « code universel ».

- Pfffff… Tu veux que je te dises, les wraiths sont tellement stupides qu'ils ne seraient même pas capables de réaliser le dixième de ce que nous faisons !

La jeune femme étouffa un gloussement.

- Tu es fou ! Si Xanto t'avais entendu…

- Il n'a qu'à m'attendre ! Cette espèce de… De malade…

- Tu n'es pas reconnaissant ! Il t'a rendu la vie !

Alséidès détourna le regard. Lally posa sa main fluette sur son épaule.

- Ça ira, à force, tu finiras par t'habituer à nos maîtres. Tu comprendras.

- Comprendre quoi ?! Qu'ils nous traitent comme des animaux de compagnie ? Qu'il m'a attaché à une chaîne, que je ne pourrais jamais partir autrement que s'il me bouffe ! … Je ne supporte pas d'être en captivité ! Je ne supporte pas de ne pas avoir de ciel au-dessus de la tête ! Ce vaisseau est si sombre que ma vue s'obscurcit parfois au point que j'ai peur de la perdre ! Je veux sentir le vent ! Le parfum des arbres…

Lally regardait impuissante les lourdes larmes dévaler les joues de son ami. Elle le croyait assez fort pour survivre sur le Death Cloud, mais elle s'était trompée. Alséidès avait tenté de s'enfuir lors d'une escale au vaisseau ruche. Il s'était introduit dans un dard qui n'était autre que celui de Seth. L'ancien rival de son maître l'avait violement éjecté de son vaisseau, et sa hanche avait atterri sur le levier d'amarrage. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit à briser sa folle ambition. Alséidès était encore obsédé par l'idée de s'enfuir.

Elle posa sa tâche près d'elle et passa les bras autour de cou avant de ramener son visage sur sa poitrine. Alséidès regrettait déjà de s'être laissé emporter. Il séchait ses larmes sur la robe de Lally en se promettant de ne plus jamais pleurer… Au moins devant elle.

Quelque chose s'immisça dans son esprit. Comme une main glacée sur sa nuque et il sursauta.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Demanda Lally.

- Le maître… Il m'appelle.

* * *

Alséidès entra dans la pièce sombre avec appréhension. Ses pieds nus sur le sol étaient là pour lui rappeler son infériorité. Sa tenue légère, plus ornementale que couvrante lui rappeler l'objet esthétique auquel on l'avait réduit.

- Approche.

À mesure que ses pieds avançaient, des sphères rondes de couleurs écarlates s'activaient dans les parois. Xanto était posé sur son fauteuil. Le dessin sur le visage de son maître ne lui échappa pas à la lueur sanguine. À son expression, son serviteur devina qu'il devait avoir médité un long moment. Lorsqu'il fut à deux mètres de lui, Alséidès s'inclina.

- Oui maître ?

- Viens plus près.

L'humain sentit sa respiration se saccader. Il mit un pied devant l'autre, et encore, jusqu'à pouvoir entendre le souffle du wraith. Xanto leva lentement les yeux, Alséidès frissonna, il reconnaissait ce regard. Une main froide lui saisit le poignet et l'attira. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau sur les genoux de son maître. Le contact de ses griffes luisantes effleurant sa nuque lui fit lever les frissons. Une autre main glissa dans ses cheveux, légère et apaisante. Les frissons glissèrent le long de son dos, sur ses épaules ses clavicules. Il sentait se souffle se logeait dans son cou à mesure que son corps basculait en arrière, contre cet autre corps. Le tissu glissait sur sa poitrine, un soupir s'enfuit alors que ces doigts tièdes frôlaient le lobe de ses oreilles, coulaient dans son sou. Ce ballet de caresses sur sa peau frileuse, l'air frais dans sa gorge. S'il fermait les yeux, s'il se laissait bercer, il lui semblait enfin sentir le vent, son esprit s'envolait.

Comme toutes les autres fois, des images défilaient derrière ses paupières. Des prairies fleuries, des ciels bleus et rougeoyants, un éclat de soleil sur une lame blanche, de la chaleur.

La tête de l'humain tomba en arrière contre l'épaule du wraith. Il s'était endormi. Xanto fixa ce visage paisible. Les derniers événements l'avaient réjouis, mais surtout, épuisé. Ces plans avançaient à merveille, il serait bientôt libéré de cette vie, de sa promesse. Que deviendront les wraiths après ? Allaient-ils se mettre à coloniser des mondes ? À les habiter ? Construire de villes ? Fonder des familles ? … Familles… Un sourire serein apaisa son visage, hélas, une démangeaison familière le prit au niveau de ses paumes de main. Il souleva l'humain dans ses bras et se leva. Sa pensée modelait la matière organique qui se transforma en une grande surface plane et moelleuse. Il y déposa le jeune endormi avec attention. Et dire que qu'un an plus tôt, il ne pensait qu'à expérimenter une nouvelle technique de dissection sur vivant avec cet humain… Il soupira.

« _Thanatos est Seth ont bien raison de redouter le contact avec les humains. Ils sont plus que contagieux… Et inoubliables. »_

* * *

Eks remarqua l'entrée de son supérieur, mais resta immobile face au système Charon qui s'étalait derrière la vitre de la salle de commandement. Xanto sentit son irritation.

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Son second se tourna vers lui, l'air grave.

-_ Thanatos réclame le Melchisédek._

Xanto arbora son expression arrogante.

_- Qu'il vienne le chercher !_

_- Xanto ! Thanatos possède une flotte de quatre croiseurs !_

_- Il pourrait en avoir dix de plus cet abruti ne saurait pas en tirer plus d'avantages._

Eks retint un tic d'exaspération.

_- Il te déteste ! Seth à côté était un modéré ! Si tu ne lui cèdes pas Melchisédek, il le prendra par la force et te décapitera en passant !_

_- Eks, lorsque tu t'es engagé à mes côtés, je t'ai clairement dit que nous serions la cible de tous. Peu importe qui se tient devant moi, je dois l'exterminer. Nous touchons au but… Thanatos a raison de vouloir ma peau, je m'apprête à détruire tout ce que les wraiths ont connu jusqu'ici ! La caste des guerriers chasseurs deviendra obsolète. Même toi tu devras te reconvertir !_

_- Xanto… Affronter Thanatos de face est-il nécessaire pour délivrer notre race de la famine ? Est ce que ce n'est pas plutôt ta rancune qui l'exige ?_

L'arrogance se figea, se transforma en haine.

_- Tu sais Eks, si c'était de la rancune, j'aurais détruis la ruche depuis des siècles._

Xanto leva le poing à hauteur du regard de son second.

_- Je l'aurais faite exploser d'un simple souffle, comme ça._

Et il ouvrit la main.

* * *

_Honneur : Les tatouages arborés par les wraiths sont en fait le signe qu'ils appartiennent au cercle de « favoris » de la reine… Ils sont appelés à être géniteur lorsque la reine le réclamera… En gros, ils font partis du harem de la reine X3._

_« L'honneur » ne peut être fait que par une princesse, car si la Reine meurt, la princesse reprend son « harem ». Théoriquement, une princesse peut refuser « d'honorer » un mâle… Dans la pratique, tout le monde obéis à la volonté de la Reine, princesse ou non, question de rester en bonne santé ._

_Melchisédek : C'est le nom du croiseur de Seth. Xanto l'a pris sous son contrôle après l'avoir décapité !_

* * *

_Déclaration du jour :_

_Pas de déclaration spéciale aujourd'hui ! Vous vous y attendez, beaucoup de bastons se profilent à l'horizons, miaouss ! Bon Week end!  
_


	10. Vengeance!

**Auteur **: Korrigan

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Science-fiction/ Aventure/ Action

**Spoiler** : Saison 3 avant l'épisode « Sunday » ! Grrr Grrrr

**Pairing** : Heu… Très bonne question, je ne sais pas encore X3

**Avertissement **: Fic SPÉCIALE WRAITH !

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les mondes sont issus de la série "Stargate Atlantis" à l'exception de Jashugan/Alséidès, celui-là il est à MWA! X3

**ENJOY THE READ !**

* * *

**STARGATE ATLANTIS**

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 10,** Vengeance !

* * *

La paroi s'ouvrit lentement et Xanto entra dans la pièce sans un bruit. Il resta appuyé un moment contre la membrane et ferma les yeux. Avait-il perdu la raison ? Était-ce réellement la meilleure solution ? Et si cette rumeur était fausse ? N'allait-il pas au suicide ? Il serra l'objet métallique dans sa main.

Ce n'était pas une rumeur. Ça ne pouvait pas en être une. Il porta l'autre main à son visage, toucha sa peau lisse, les crevasses de ses joues, l'os de sa mâchoire… Il regarda sa main qui lui apparaissait dans le noir comme en plein jour… Il sourit. Peu importe l'issue de cette bataille. Qu'il perde ou non le Death Cloud, ce ne serait que momentané. Eks saurait bien survivre… Et lui aussi. Survivre et continuer ses recherches. Il n'avait pas prévu que cela se déroule de cette manière au début, mais plus il touchait au but, plus il se faisait d'ennemi. Bien sûr, la caste des guerriers était prête à tout pour garder son prestige.

Il fallait le faire. Il devait le faire, c'était sa seule chance de survie en cas d'échec. Il grogna légèrement et s'avança dans le noir jusqu'à cette longue protubérance au milieu de la pièce. Son regard se posa d'abord sur les chevilles, les genoux, les hanches, le ventre et les épaules. Il écouta la respiration régulière du jeune humain endormi sur le côté puis passa une main dans son dos, aussitôt la peau se couvrit de frissons. Il caressa la chevelure ondulée, le murmure à peine audible des boucles entre ses doigts. Et dire qu'il avait failli tuer cet humain… Il le poussa délicatement par l'épaule pour l'allonger sur le ventre avant d'écarter les mèches de cheveux de son dos. Alséidès dormait profondément, il ne se réveillerait pas.

Xanto leva alors son scalpel et fit une petite incision entre ses omoplates pour extraire le traceur sous la peau de son esclave. L'humain ne poussa qu'un léger soupir pendant la manœuvre. Il plaça au même endroit un autre traceur, puis il posa sa main sur l'entaille et y insuffla de l'énergie vitale pour que la plaie se referme. Il ne lui restait que la puce à placer, mais où la dissimuler dans ce corps ? Un endroit où aucun wraith n'irait regarder, qui serrait à l'abri des chocs et dont Alséidès ne pourrait avoir conscience… Son regard descendit sur la ligne de son bassin. Il avait trouvé l'endroit idéal. Il retourna son esclave sur le dos avec autant de délicatesse et entailla près de l'os de la hanche. Il introduisit la puce à l'intérieur du bassin, logée contre l'os. À moins d'y enfoncer les doigts profondément, Alséidès ne pourrait pas déceler sa présence.

* * *

Alséidès ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité, tiré de son sommeil par une sensation de bien être assez familière. Il détecta un souffle près de lui et se redressa aussitôt.

- Maître ? … C'est vous ?

Les sphères écarlates des parois s'illuminèrent faiblement. Sa vision prit un certain temps à s'ajuster et il devina les contours de la silhouette de Xanto. Sa respiration devenait plus profonde. Il se forçait à garder son calme alors que l'éclat d'un scalpel dans la main de son maître ne lui avait pas échappé. Son maître allait-il recommencer à se servir de lui comme d'un cobaye ? Alséidès descendit de son lit organique et se jeta sur lui. Passant les bras autour de sa taille, il se rendit compte que Xanto ne portait pas sa tenue habituelle… Ses mains tâtaient dans le noir… Les protèges avant-bras, les épaulières épaisses et dures, le plastron, la tassette faite de plaque en métal noir qui s'alignaient le long de ses cuisses sous le lourd manteau doublé de côte de maille… Il retira ses mains et recula d'un pas. La luminosité de la pièce s'intensifia alors, son regard restait braqué sur les lourdes bottes de son maître. La protubérance sur laquelle il avait trouvé le sommeil prit alors la forme d'un fauteuil dans lequel Xanto s'avachit à son aise. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'exprimer. Son esclave compris de suite le message. Alséidès se tourna vers la paroi qui à son approche s'ouvrit lui laissant l'accès à tout ce dont il avait besoin pour s'exécuter. Dès que les dents du peigne s'enfoncèrent dans la chevelure argentée, le wraith ferma les yeux. Le peigne coulait lentement, sans tirer et sa respiration devint plus profonde.

Alséidès était soulagé. Son maître ne projetait pas de le disséquer. Xanto était très stressé ces derniers temps. Alséidès le savait car il avait remarqué que son maître aimait le contact de sa peau sous ses mains pour se détendre. La première fois que Xanto s'était mis à le caresser de cette manière, il l'avait assis sur lui et lui avait caressé la poitrine sans rien dire, l'esprit accaparé par toutes sortes de réflexion… Et pendant ce temps, lui paniquait à l'idée que le wraith puisse appuyer la main sur lui un peu trop fort… Mais il s'était rapidement habitué à ce rituel. Xanto le faisait parfois si bien qu'il s'endormait comme un petit enfant entre les bras de ce monstre.

Alséidès avala sa salive… Lui n'était pas comme Lally. Il ne vénérait pas les wraiths. Il avait tenté de s'enfuir et de s'en prendre à Xanto plus d'une fois. Son maître le rattrapait toujours, le corrigeait de façon assez traumatisante (un mur de métal, des coups de bottes dans le dos à en vomir du sang, coup de tibia dans la face, coup de poing etc, etc…)… Et pourtant, il était toujours là et Xanto ne semblait pas vouloir changer d'humain. Il lui faisait même des dons de vie… Pure sensation de paix, d'extase… Il se retrouvait lui, jeune humain inexpérimenté et inoffensif, dans la même pièce que cette redoutable créature de l'espace entièrement abandonnée à ses mains expertes. Il sourit. Lâcha son peigne et se mit à manipuler les mèches blanches entre ses doigts… Hum… Comment réagirait Xanto si… ?

* * *

Eks ouvrit des yeux ronds complètement abasourdit.

- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?!

Xanto entra dans la pièce d'un air détaché… Eks tendit la main et saisit une des mèches de cheveux de son commandant.

- Mais… Mais tu as les cheveux complètement tressés !!!

- J'avais remarqué.

Finit par répondre son supérieur avant de soupirer.

- Les humains et leur imaginaire… Voilà ce que c'est.

Les yeux de Eks s'emplirent de petites étoiles.

- Je veux la même chose ! C'est trop spécial toutes ces fines tresses ! Ça te fait ressembler à la Reine !

Xanto lui lança un regard en biais un peu agacé.

- Ne te vexe pas !!! Je trouve ça génial ! Je vais dire à Lally de me faire la même chose !

Le commandant du Death Cloud leva les yeux au plafond et son expression détendue, sereine et contente n'échappa pas à son second. Xanto souriait réellement. Eks cacha sa surprise. Quelque chose lui avait échappé… Comment Xanto pouvait-il sourire de la sorte lorsque la flotte de Thanatos fonçait droit sur eux ?

Quinze vaisseaux surgirent de l'hyperespace face à eux. Eks enfila son masque sur le visage tout en ne lâchant pas du regard l'expression de son supérieur. Thanatos était venu avec du renfort. Il était évident que le Death Cloud et le Melchizèdek seraient perdus en cas d'affrontement. Une pensée traversa son esprit.

_- Eks, une fois que Thanatos sera à bord pour négocier, il ne devra pas quitter ce vaisseau vivant. Peu importe les pertes. Si nous avons sa tête, alors nous gagnons._

_- Il n'est pas venu seul. Comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour les autres ?_

_- Les autres n'ont aucune importance._

Xanto se tourna vers ses hommes.

- Ouvrez le sas, qu'il soit accueilli comme il se doit à bord du Death Cloud.

* * *

Une violente secousse lui fit lâcher sa tâche en le projetant en arrière. Il atterri la tête la première sur le sol et resta sonné quelques minutes avant de revenir à lui. Alséidès se redressa rapidement et alla coller son oreille à la paroi… Il entendit le pas lourd et cadencé des soldats dans le couloir… Il avait vu son maître une heure plus tôt prêt au combat, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour deviner ce qu'il se passait. Le vaisseau subissait une attaque, c'était une chance inespérée de s'enfuir ! Il se mit devant la porte et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour l'ouvrir. Bien sûr, rien ne se produisit.

- TU VAS T'OUVRIR SALETÉ DE PORTE ????!!!

Une lumière bleutée scintilla, signe que la porte s'ouvrait, et sûrement pas par sa volonté ! Il se plaqua contre la paroi, trois soldats ennemis s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce et Alséidès sortit juste derrière eux. Il se mit à courir dans le couloir en direction du hangar royal à l'avant du vaisseau. Son instinct détecta l'approche d'une troupe de guerrier et il se jeta derrière un pilier organique, se recroquevillant le plus possible. Il ne s'était pas fait remarqué. Il progressa ainsi jusqu'au hangar où se trouvait la navette royale (celle destinée à Xanto en personne ou à la Reine lors de ses rarissimes séjours sur le croiseur). Le hangar était silencieux, il s'approcha du vaisseau et pressa la commande de l'habitacle qui s'ouvrit aussitôt.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter, une pensée lui vint subitement, Lally ! Lally… Il ne pouvait pas partir sans elle… Mais s'il y retournait, comment être sûr de ne pas être pris ? Il se mordit la lèvre de dépit… Il grogna et retourna sur ses pas.

Il parvint à atteindre les quartiers de Eks sans trop de difficulté malgré les éclairs des rayons paralysants qui cinglaient l'obscurité des couloirs du Death Cloud. Il posa la main sur la porte et elle s'ouvrit sans résistance. Il entra rapidement, cherchant son amie des yeux en l'appelant.

Il entendit un léger bruit derrière un pilier et s'y précipita. Lally y était recroquevillée, la tête entre les genoux. Il attrapa son bras.

- Lally, lève-toi ! C'est notre seule chance de partir !

La jeune fille demeurait immobile.

- Lally !!! Viens !!!

Comme elle refusait de se laisser entraîner, il s'agenouilla devant elle.

- S'il te plait viens, on peut retrouver notre liberté ! Viens… Je t'en prie !

Elle redressa lentement la tête et le regarda le visage décidé et pourtant si résigné.

- Non.

Alséidès fut choqué de cette réponse.

- Comment ça, non ? Lally, tu ne veux quand même pas rester ici ?! Le vaisseau est pris d'assaut ! Il y a un hangar isolé à l'avant, c'est à quelques dizaines de mètres d'ici, on peut y arriver !

- Alséidès… Je ne peux pas partir sans mon maître.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les bras de son amie.

- Lally, non… C'est ta seule chance de revoir le ciel… Viens avec moi…

- Quand tu es arrivé ici, tu m'as demandé depuis combien de temps j'étais au service de mon maître. Je t'ai répondu que j'avais oublié, tu te souviens ?

- O…Oui… Pourquoi tu me rappelles ça maintenant ?

- Parce que j'ai menti. Cela fait au moins quatre-vingt ans que je vis aux côtés de mon maître… Et regarde-moi Alséidès ! Tu sais par quel miracle j'ai encore le physique de la jeunesse ? Est ce que tu le sais ?

Le regard du jeune homme emplit de confusion exprimait à présent la peur de devoir affronter une vérité qu'il avait sciemment mise de côté.

- C'est la vie des humains que mon maître a dévoré qui coule dans mes veines ! Des centaines de vies dont mon maître m'a fait cadeau comme si j'étais l'une de leur ! Tu es exactement le même qu'à ton arrivée ! Comme si le temps avait arrêté de tourner pour toi ! Tu étais blessé mortellement, Xanto a tué, il a pris ces vies et les a fait avaler à ton corps qui à sucer cette énergie comme un vampire pour te guérir ! C'est comme si tu avais toi même aspiré la vie de ces humains Alséidès !!!

Le jeune homme était bouleversé par ces révélations.

- Non… Je n'ai jamais voulu ça…

- Mais c'est trop tard ! Nos corps se sont nourris de la même nourriture que celle des wraiths, toi et moi n'avons plus rien d'humain !

Alséidès baissa la tête et retint des larmes de frustration.

- D'accord. Tu n'as qu'à rester ici et mourir avec ton maître. Moi, si je dois mourir, ce ne sera pas en restant assis !

Il se leva et quitta la pièce alors que la rage bouillonnait en lui, que son champ de vision se remplissait d'eau troublée de colère.

* * *

Les picotements remontaient ses veines diffusant leur extase dans chacun de ses muscles et l'autre wraith s'écroula au sol. Xanto sentait encore cette vague de chaleur dans son corps lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière résonner dans son dos.

- Ordure jusqu'au bout des griffes. J'ai toujours su que tu trahirais notre glorieuse race !

Le commandant du Death cloud ne montra aucune réaction à son égard, les yeux plissés, il appréciait encore cette force délicieuse dans ses veines. Thanatos leva son arme et le mit en ligne de mire.

- Je ne veux même pas de ta reddition !

Un éclair trancha la salle. Les pupilles du puissant Thanatos s'ouvrirent alors que l'éclair venait de s'écraser contre une lame métallique, et cela avant même d'avoir pu atteindre le visage de son ennemi.

- Comment oses-tu lever une arme humaine contre moi ?!

Un sourire arrogant glissa sur les lèvres du frêle wraith.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de solliciter mon géni pour te vaincre. Si moi je suis humanisé, toi, tu es un chimpanzé.

Thanatos vit rouge et se jeta sur lui. La longue lame fendit l'air mais Thanatos n'était pas un débutant, il la repoussa en se servant de son protège avant-bras comme d'un bouclier, ouvrant la garde de son adversaire, lui envoya un coup de poing dévastateur en pleine figure. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, le noir emplit son champ de vision un court instant. Xanto ouvrit les yeux juste avant que son corps ne s'écrase et se réceptionna un genoux et une main au sol sur lesquelles il prit aussitôt appui pour se propulser face à son ennemi. Xanto tournoya, Thanatos para la lame avec sa dague de combat qu'il venait de sortir, mais il fut interrompu dans sa riposte alors qu'il reconnaissait dans sa chair la morsure de l'acier. Xanto venait de terminer son attaque, il enragea alors qu'il remarquait un deuxième sabre plus court dans la main gauche de cette petite raclure. Il l'avait sûrement sorti pendant sa rotation aérienne !

La joue en sang, l'impitoyable wraith grogna. Le commandant du Death Cloud retomba sur ses deux pieds et se redressa en lui lança un regard de pur défi. Fou de rage, Thanatos retira son lourd manteau et le jeta à ses pieds, libérant ainsi sa gestuelle d'un poids en trop. Xanto le nargua en l'imitant car cela revenait à se rendre complètement vulnérable aux coups. Il revint à la charge et cette fois-ci, il ne se laissa pas avoir ! Il para le premier coup avec sa lame, mais au lieu d'esquiver la deuxième attaque, il fut plus vif que son ennemi et lui attrapa le poignet avant de le broyer. Xanto ne lâcha pas son arme. Sans pousser le moindre gémissement de douleur, il fixa son rival dans les yeux.

Thanatos sentit le poignet fin lui glisser entre les doigts, Xanto le visage plus terrifiant que jamais venait de lui planter son sabre au milieu de la gorge !

Il recula et porta les mains à sa gorge et… Ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide ?! C'était une illusion ! Il leva les yeux et vit son adversaire foncer sur lui, il eut à peine le temps de lever son arme, Xanto frappa si fort que l'arme vola en lâchant quelques étincelles, et cette fois-ci, alors que les deux lames s'entrecroisaient pour lui ouvrir la gorge… Qu'il tombait à genoux devant cette misérable ordure et que le métal s'enfonçait à travers ses omoplates et sa poitrine, il savait que ce n'était pas une illusion.

Xanto resta ainsi, les deux sabres plantés dans le dos de son adversaire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus l'air parcourir ses poumons. Thanatos laissa échapper son dernier souffle sous lui et il exultait de satisfaction. Enfin… Cela faisait des siècles qu'il attendait de pouvoir se venger de toutes les humiliations que lui avait fait endurer ce déchet de la race wraith ! Enfin il savourait ce sentiment qui lui mordait l'âme… La vengeance !

Une douleur profonde s'immisça dans ses entrailles, si soudaine, si forte qu'il lui fallut un certains temps avant de réaliser qu'une lame l'avait traversé de dos. Mais la douleur ne s'arrêta pas là. La lame tourna dans sa chair et il ne pu contenir un râle de douleur. Il abandonna ses armes dans le dos de son ennemi et porta les mains à son flanc alors que la lame venait d'être brutalement retirée avant de se retourner face à son agresseur.

Alséidès lui faisait face, le visage trempé et déformé par la rage, tenant à la main, la dague ensanglantée de Thanatos.

* * *

_Chimpanzé : Eh oui… Il y a aussi des chimpanzés dans la galaxie de Pégaze… S'il y a des humains, pourquoi pas de chimpanzés après tout ?_

_Miaouss ! Épisode 10 écrit en une journée ! Cela je le dois à Laeti13, merci infiniment pour le soutien que vous m'avez témoigné __TT__…_

_Votre humble serviteur vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël ! Bon courage à ceux qui doivent se lever demain pour gagner leur vie ! Profitez bien de votre chance ceux qui sont en vacances ! Et si les fêtes vous dépriment, rien de tel qu'un bon épisode d'Atlantis avec nos wraiths adorés !_


	11. Space Opera

**Auteur** : Korrigan

**Rating** : T pour ce chapitre, M pour l'aspect psychologique du texte entier.

**Genre** : Science-fiction/ Aventure/ Action

**Spoiler** : Saison 3 avant l'épisode « Sunday » ! Grrr Grrrr

**Pairing** : Heu… Très bonne question, je ne sais pas encore X3

**Avertissement **: Fic SPÉCIALE WRAITH !

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages et les mondes sont issus de la série "Stargate Atlantis" à l'exception de Jashugan/Alséidès, celui-là il est à MWA! X3

Bon, fini le blabla, place à la fic X3 ENJOY THE READ !!!

* * *

**STARGATE ATLANTIS**

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 11** : Space Opera

* * *

Cela aurait pu être un ennemi ou un allié, il n'aurait pas sourcillé… Mais se faire planter dans le dos par un humain ! SON humain ! Là… Il allait falloir remettre les choses au clair. Bien au clair. Il se redressa fébrilement, une main sur la plaie profonde qui commençait déjà à se refermer. Alséidès se mordit la lèvre de fureur avant de brandir la dague une seconde fois. De face, Xanto ne se laissa pas surprendre. Il attrapa son avant-bras au vol et serra. La douleur devint si intolérable qu'Alséidès se mit à fléchir, il lâcha l'arme, mais le wraith hors de lui serrait encore plus fort. Des larmes de douleur envahissaient son visage, ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard monstrueux de son maître, les pupilles aussi réfractées que celles d'un prédateur et les crocs bien en évidence. Il poussa un cri aigu lorsque que la sensation insupportable des os qui cèdent remonta son bras.

Xanto lâcha le bras cassé, ses doigts s'engouffrèrent dans la chevelure du jeune, il lui fracassa le visage sur le sol avec violence. Il se releva, Alséidès sanglotait à ses pieds, de douleur et d'amertume. Mais cela ne calma pas la fureur de la créature.

Il se tourna vers le cadavre de Thanatos et arracha les deux sabres plantés dans son dos avant de se retourner vers son esclave qui se roulait parterre en tenant son front ensanglanté. Il shoota dans son dos et l'humain se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol. Xanto s'accroupit alors devant lui et lui releva le visage entre ses griffes qui ne se privaient pas de transpercer la peau. Alséidès se retrouva confronté au sourire pervers de son maître qui le fixait droit dans les yeux.

- Alséidès, tu n'as pas été un bon serviteur. Oser planter ton maître dans le dos… C'est mal. C'est très mal.

Les griffes lâchaient son visage et attrapèrent son bras cassé au poignet et il plaqua sa main au sol bien devant lui.

- C'est cette main que tu as levé contre moi. Tu ne le feras plus jamais !

Un cri strident se heurta aux parois organiques du couloir. Xanto lui avait cloué la main au sol avec son premier sabre. Il s'empara de son autre main et la plaqua à côté de sa main meurtrie.

- Et tu ne lèveras pas celle-la non plus.

Le geste n'échappa pas au jeune. Le wraith planta la deuxième lame si fort qu'elle traversa sa main et se planta dans le sol de quelques bon centimètres. Xanto regardait son esclave sangloter avec satisfaction. Mais cela ne dura pas alors qu'Alséidès murmurait entre deux convulsions.

- Jamais… Je ne vous obéirai plus jamais…

Il redressa la tête et le nargua.

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour me bouffer ?!

Xanto lui rugit à la face et se redressa plus irrité que jamais, il empoigna la tunique de son esclave et la lui arracha du dos en un seul geste. L'humain, nu les mains clouées au sol, sentit le poids d'une botte lui comprimer le bas du dos, la panique commençait à le submerger alors qu'il entendait que Xanto détachait un fourreaux de sa ceinture.

La panique céda aussitôt la place à un supplice, ou des coups de fourreaux lui défonçaient les omoplates, choquaient, brisaient ses côtes, ses vertèbres et les cris de plus en plus stridents se heurtaient à nouveau aux parois organiques et à la fureur sadique de son maître.

Le poids se retira de son dos. Alséidès tremblait au sol, sa voix déformée par la rage beugla sans retenue.

**- JE VOUS OBÉIRAI JAMAIS !!!! JE VOUS OBÉIRAI JAMAIS !!!**

Cette insolence décupla la cruauté du wraith. Xanto se pencha sur lui et passa son instrument de torture sous la gorge de son esclave, l'emprisonna et serra à nouveau. Alséidès étouffait. Le poids du wraith sur son dos martyrisé, la gorge comprimée par le fourreau de son maître qui murmurait à présent à son oreille de sa voix perverse et sadique.

- Supplie pour que ton calvaire s'achève.

Il sentit que l'humain voulait lui répondre et desserra sa prise. Alséidès regardait ses mains tremblantes et qui baignaient chacune dans son sang… Il persista pourtant dans son insolence.

- Vous n'avez qu'à me bouffer ! Je ne vous obéirai jamais !

Xanto vit rouge. La violence déferla dans son esprit et le fit décrocher de la réalité. Cette phrase avait court-circuité son sang-froid qui avait jusqu'ici fait sa renommé.

Il se redressa et frappa sans se retenir, si fort, chaque coup déformaient le petit dos, à peine quelques hoquets accompagnaient l'impact des coups, puis rien que les coups, et encore.

Eks déboula dans le couloir et assista au spectacle muet. Xanto, le wraith le plus calme, le plus machiavélique, le plus cérébral qu'il n'ait jamais connu était littéralement en train de s'acharner sur ce petit corps qui ne remuait même plus. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son supérieur fou furieux, et pour le coup, il souhaita que ce fut la dernière.

Xanto cessa de marteler son esclave et se redressa en haletant.

- Mon commandant !

Il s'aperçu de la présence de son second et cela eu pour effet de le libérer de sa fureur… Enfin… Juste un peu.

- QUOI ?!

Il lui avait littéralement aboyé dessus. Eks resta inflexible, vu ce qu'il avait à lui dire… Ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

- Trois croiseurs rivaux sont sortis de l'hyperespace en plus des quinze autres présents.

Le commandant du Death Cloud poussa un long soupir d'énervement… Calme… Il devait retrouver son calme et sa lucidité immédiatement. Son plan de secours ! Oui ! Tout allait bien, il avait un plan B. Ses yeux descendirent sur son esclave… L'effroi et la colère écorchèrent son visage.

- Oh non… Pas ça…

Il se pencha sur Alséidès et posa deux doigts sous sa gorge… _Bordel, ça ne peut pas être vrai ?!!!!_

- Mon commandant, quels sont vos ordres ?

Xanto à moitié hors de lui se tourna vers son second.

- Adresse leur un message, dis leur que je suis mort dans une explosion et que vous déposez les armes. Restez en vie. Ce sont mes derniers ordres.

Eks ne pu contenir sa surprise.

- Vous… Tu es sérieux là ?!

- Oui, c'est moi qu'ils veulent. Je vais prendre la fuite dans un dard. S'ils me croient mort, je pourrais terminer mes recherches sans les avoir sur le dos.

- Xanto… Mais où vas-tu fuir ?!

Son supérieur lui adressa un sourire assuré.

- Ne sois pas stupide tu veux ? Te livrer cette information est trop risqué. Mais je vais survivre, soit en sûr. Je te retrouverais, Eks, commandant du Death Cloud.

Xanto souleva le corps de son esclave dans ses bras et disparut dans les couloirs.

* * *

Xanto se dirigea rapidement vers l'arrière du croiseur, là où se trouvait son dard de fuite. Il entendit des bruits de pas et se plaqua à la paroi. Des hommes de Thanatos venaient vers lui. Il posa le corps ensanglanté au sol et leur régla leur compte en moins de deux, aspirant tout de même la vie de l'un d'entre eux… Il lui fallait une sacré réserve. Il ne perdit pas de temps et rejoint le hangar rapidement.

Il posa le corps tuméfié au sol, plaqua sa main contre sa poitrine et y injecta de l'énergie vitale en grande quantité. Les hématomes s'estompaient, les plaies dans les mains se refermèrent à moitié, mais… Le cœur ne repartait pas. Il s'énerva et gifla le visage figé, il s'insulta juste après, comme si ça allait le ramener… À nouveau, il lui fit un don d'énergie, le corps semblait réagir, les cellules étaient encore vivantes… Mais le cœur restait toujours muet… _Saleté d'humain… Prompt à ouvrir sa gueule et incapable d'encaisser le moindre coup sans clamser… T'AURAIS PAS PU M'ÉNERVER UN AUTRE JOUR ???!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHH !!! _

Il s'énervait tout seul en constatant ce que sa colère avait provoqué… Pourtant cela faisait des siècles qu'il ne s'était pas mis dans cet état. Xanto était un wraith raisonnable en temps normal. Il pris une grande inspiration… Il devait agir vite ou il ne pourrait plus ramener son humain et adieu son joli plan B !

Une détestable idée lui traversa l'esprit… Horrible idée… _Oh non… Je ne vais quand même pas m'abaisser à ça ?!! TT _Son regard de wraith affolé se posa sur le corps… _Grrrrrr…_

Il posa les deux mains à plat sur la poitrine de l'humain et commença un vigoureux massage cardiaque. Trop vigoureux même… Les côtes craquaient sous ses mains. Il s'arrêta, se pencha sur son visage… _Aaaaaargh… On le fait pour le bien de la race wraith ! Et ensuite on l'oublie !!! _L'orgueilleux commandant du Death Cloud posa sa bouche sur celle d'un humain et souffla dans sa gorge. Il ne se laissa pas envahir par son dégoût en se redressant, il recommença le massage méthodiquement et souffla à nouveau… Rien !

**- BORDEL RÉVEILLE TOI !!!!**

Il plaqua sa main violement sur sa poitrine et y envoya une véritable décharge d'énergie vitale ! Sa poitrine se souleva brutalement alors que l'air s'engouffrait brutalement dans ses poumons, Alséidès se réveillait comme s'il venait enfin de sortir la tête de l'eau, se tordant de douleur à chaque respiration.

Xanto ne prit même pas le temps de soupirer de soulagement, il se leva aussitôt et ouvrit l'habitacle de son dard, il en sortit une couverture dans laquelle il enveloppa Alséidès qui hoquetait toujours de douleur, il le souleva et entra dans le petit vaisseau, son humain sur ses genoux. L'habitacle se referma, la porte du hangar s'ouvrit et l'appareil se jeta dans l'espace.

Xanto fut tiré de sa méditation par les tremblements du jeune humain sur lui. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'il s'était enfui du Death Cloud. Alséidès, encore faible et à moitié sonné s'était rapidement endormis. Il en avait profité pour sombrer dans un état de repos. Le jeune s'était éveillé, le corps endolori et avec le souvenir de son supplice encore bien vif dans sa chair, recroquevillé sur son maître. Il voulut aussitôt s'écarter, ce qui dans l'étroitesse d'un dard ne pu être possible. Ils étaient dans l'espace, et à présent qu'il était bien conscient, il se rendait compte qu'il avait froid. Il se recouvrit entièrement de la couverture, ne laissant même pas une mèche de cheveux émerger. Contraint à cette proximité avec son tortionnaire, n'ayant pour seul rempart, seul espace d'intimité une couverture, il se mit à sangloter.

Xanto estima que si son esclave avait la force de pleurer, c'est qu'il s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Il referma les yeux et sombra.

* * *

_(Quelques heures plus tard…)_

- Maître ?

Les paupières du wraith remuèrent.

- Maître !

Xanto n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, alors qu'il daignait lui répondre.

- Quoi ?

- … Pourquoi on est dans l'espace ?

- Parce que j'ai quitté le Death Cloud.

- Hum…

Alséidès songea un instant aux raisons qui auraient pu le pousser à ça. Comme il n'y en avait pas cinquante, il comprit très vite ce qui était arrivé. Death Cloud et Melchizedeck étaient aux mains de ses rivaux.

- Maître…

Un léger grognement lui fut adressé, mais il ne se laissa pas intimider.

- Où est ce qu'on va ?

- Elkised, c'est une planète.

- Ah… Et… En combien de temps on y sera ?

- Trois jours.

- Quoi ???

Le wraith soupira… Les humains… Il avait beau cogner dessus, ça ne s'arrêtait jamais. Sauf s'il cognait fort, bien sûr.

- On va rester trois jours là-dedans ?

Aucune réponse.

- Mais… Mais j'ai froid ! Je vais crever de froid à ce rythme !

- La ferme.

- Et j'ai faim aussi ! Je ne pourrais pas rester trois jours sans boire maître !!!

- Il y a tout ce qu'il te faut dans ce vaisseau Alséidès. Regarde dans le compartiment à gauche.

Le jeune s'exécuta et grimaça de douleur en se penchant sur le compartiment, sa main encore endolorie fit un effort pour se refermer sur un fruit dans lequel il croqua aussitôt. Il mâchouillait son fruit silencieusement depuis un moment, quand soudain, une autre question et embarrassante en plus s'imposa à son esprit… Il la posa d'une voix fébrile.

- Maître… Et… Pour… Vous savez… Trois jours, c'est long…

À son grand soulagement, Xanto répondit avec détachement.

- Compartiment de droite, tu trouveras un récipient…

Il ouvrit tout de même un œil reptilien avant de terminer sa phrase.

- Tu pourras bien te retenir trois jours pour le reste ?

Alséidès s'empourpra un peu, tout en maudissant une fois de plus son tortionnaire.

- Oui. Je crois.

* * *

_(Deuxième jour)_

- Maître ?

Alséisès, s'était résigné à se blottir contre son maître, le froid spatial avait eu raison de son dégoût. Mais à rester une journée entière sans pouvoir réellement bouger… Il s'ennuyait… Et il détestait s'ennuyer.

- Maître ?

- Grrrrrrrr

Réponse signifiant un « quoi ? » légèrement irrité en langage wraith.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez emmené avec vous ?

Soupir suivit d'un autre grognement, l'équivalent d'un « ferme-la ! ».

- Pourquoi… Vous m'avez ramené à la vie? Je suis votre réserve de nourriture au cas où ?

Le jeune n'avait pas vu le wraith sortir un petit tube d'acier de la paroi du vaisseau. Xanto se décida à parler.

- Montre moi ton bras.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un ordre, montre le moi.

Alséidès obéissa, aussitôt son bras hors de la couverture, le froid se colla à sa peau et des frissons le parcoururent. Xanto saisissa son poignet et y planta l'extrémité du tube sur sa peau. L'humain sursauta en ressentant la sensation d'une piqûre. Xanto relâcha son bras, tout tournait… Alséidès s'endormit comme une masse.

Le wraith remit son bras sous la couverture et referma les yeux. Les humains… Heureusement qu'il avait prévu ce puissant somnifère !

* * *

_(Fin du troisième jour)_

Alséidès ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais au-dessus de lui, ce ne fut pas l'obscurité spatiale. Non, c'était un ciel orné de deux lunes pleines et parsemé d'étoiles qui s'offrait à lui. Un sourire euphorique glissa sur ses lèvres. Après ces mois entiers passés enfermé dans un vaisseau… Voir un ciel étoilé, allongé sur la terre, entendre le crissement des feuilles, les plaintes des animaux nocturnes et le délice d'une brise parfumée de la nuit sur son visage… Il se redressa doucement, il était toujours dans sa couverture et son maître était allongé parterre à quelques mètres de lui. L'humain ramassa une petite poignée de terre dans sa main et la laissa lentement s'écouler entre ses doigts un sourire béat sur la face. Puis, il s'allongea et se rendormit en attendant avec impatience le levé du jour.

* * *

_!!!!Miaouss de fin d'épisode !!!!_

_Miaouss, je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire cet épisode, j'espère qu'il vous distraira en cette fin d'année 2007 ! _

_Miaouss Judifael !!! Merci pour ton soutien, même si, et je te jure que cela me rend triste car je l'adore aussi, Ronan (Conan(le barbare)+Ronon Ronan !!!!) n'apparaît pas beaucoup dans cette fic ! J'ai bien envie d'écrire un petit one shot sur notre « rasta » de l'espace préféré !_

_Miaouss ! cela me fait penser qu'un de mes amis m'a dit qu'il aimait les wraiths parce qu'ils étaient « roots » OO… Les wraiths sont verts et ont des dread locks --' ._

_Bonne année à tous !!! À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !!!_


	12. Beauty and the Beast

**Auteur **: Korrigan

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Science-fiction/ Aventure/ Action

**Spoiler** : Saison 3 avant l'épisode « Sunday » ! Grrr Grrrr

**Pairing** : No "MacShep", no "shweir"...

**Avertissement **: Fic SPÉCIALE WRAITH !

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les mondes sont issus de la série "Stargate Atlantis" à l'exception de Jashugan/Alséidès, celui-là il est à MWA! X3

**ENJOY THE READ !**

* * *

**STARGATE ATLANTIS**

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 12,** Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Xanto ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du jour s'engouffra dans ses rétines, et ses pupilles se contractèrent. Les feuilles des arbres rivalisaient avec les rayons de lumière, il pencha légèrement la tête et constata l'absence de son humain sur lui. Il soupira, s'agrippa à la paroi du petit vaisseau et se redressa sur son long siège. Un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux, une eau glacée dévalait ses muscles. Il ferma les yeux, attendit un moment que ses sens lui reviennent avant d'ouvrir les yeux une deuxième fois.

Plus d'une semaine entière était passée depuis qu'ils étaient sur cette planète inhabitée. Alséidès s'était enfui une dizaine de fois. Et aujourd'hui encore, il allait devoir lui courir après… Il pressa une commande sur son tableau de bord et le radar s'activa. L'écran circulaire lui apprenait que le jeune fugueur était immobile à cinq kilomètre au Nord. Il sortit son bracelet-radar et l'accrocha à son poignet. Il se leva lentement du vaisseau et s'enfonça une fois de plus dans cette forêt.

Tout en marchant sur les traces de son humain il grognait… Alséidès avait compris qu'il ne le tuerait pas… Il l'avait vu s'affaiblir de jour en jour et il en profitait pour lui en faire baver… Aujourd'hui, il l'obligeait à une marche de cinq kilomètres… Saleté d'humain, tous les trois jours, c'était le même cinéma… Partie de cache-cache, passage à tabac et traînage d'un corps convulsé jusqu'au dard. Dès que l'humain retrouvait assez de force pour s'enfuir, il recommençait !

* * *

Alséidès s'était posté dans un buisson touffu, la dague de combat qu'il avait dérobé à son maître bien en main ! Le ciel devenait de plus en plus lourd et cela le fit sourire, rien de telle qu'une bonne pluie torrentielle pour le camoufler ! Son intuition vit juste, en quelque seconde, la forêt se mit à trembler sous l'eau ! La terre sous ses pieds nus se transforma vite en boue, il coinça les pants de son pagne fait avec un morceau de la couverture entre ses cuisses pour la garder propre. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient couverts d'hématome et d'égratignures à force d'être traîné au sol à moitié conscient, sa lèvre inférieure était parsemée de croûtes cicatrisantes par endroit, mais cela ne l'avait pas dissuadé de continuer son petit jeu.

Xanto n'était pas stupide et avait très vite compris qu'il s'agissait pour son humain d'une partie de cache-cache avec pour but de lui en faire baver le plus possible. Il marchait sous cette pluie torrentielle, ses bottes s'enfonçaient dans la boue… Tout ce qu'il détestait ! Il activa son radar à son poignet sans montrer la moindre expression, Alséidès était à même pas trois mètre derrière lui… Sûrement un buisson… Sa proie se mit en mouvement, le wraith se retourna subitement et attrapa à la gorge le jeune humain bien avant que celui-ci ait le temps de le planter. Le mouvement fut si brusque que le corps d'Alséidès parti en avant en même temps que Xanto le plaquait au sol.

Ce mouvement brusque fit tomber un voile opaque sur sa vision, le wraith ferma les yeux le temps que sa tête cesse de tourner. Il les ouvrit à nouveau, sa vision revenait difficilement et il tomba dans le regard de son humain, un océan d'un bleu intense. Un picotement remonta son bras alors que le jeune se mettait à remuer pour se dégager… Un picotement, qui se transforma en feu… Cette peau fine sous sa main… Ces veines gorgées de vie furieuse… Ces pupilles se rétractèrent, Alséidès reconnu immédiatement le regard d'un prédateur, survie ou survie ?

Son bras parti, la dague au bout, visant la gorge de la créature. Xanto lâcha son cou et s'empara de son poignet. Ce pouls au creux de sa main résonnait dans ton son corps… L'appelait, le harcelait… Il se redressa et tira sur son bras de manière à ce que son humain se retrouve à nouveau à plat ventre, il appuya sa botte sur son omoplate, enfonçant le corps dans la boue et tira d'un geste sec.

Un cri de douleur se perdit sous la pluie torrentielle.

Xanto lâcha le bras déboîté qui tomba lourdement dans l'eau boueuse et se pencha sur lui avant de s'emparer de l'autre.

- Est-il nécessaire que je te déboîte l'autre bras ou non ?

Alséidès suffoquait avec de la boue jusqu'au menton, sous cette pluie glacée qui lui dégoulinait dessus sans s'arrêter… Cette douleur insupportable… Il aurait préféré encaisser des coups… Xanto commença à manipuler son bras pour le démettre… La panique le secoua.

- NON !

Le wraith eut un petit sourire de satisfaction. C'était la première fois que l'insolence de son humain s'écrasait devant la perspective d'avoir mal… Il lui fit une clé, tout en lui demandant sur un ton sadique…

- Quoi non ?

- N…Non…

- Exprime toi plus clairement Alséidès, non quoi ?

Xanto exerça assez de pression sur le bras pour lui arracher un autre cri. Alséidès reprit sa respiration et lâcha d'une traite :

- CE N'EST PAS NÉCESSAIRE DE ME DÉMETTRE L'AUTRE BRAS MAÎTRE !!!!!

Un franc sourire anima le visage du wraith. Il défit sa clé se releva. Il n'eut pas à parler, l'humain savait très bien qu'il allait devoir marcher jusqu'au dard, soit cinq kilomètres avec l'épaule démise, histoire de lui passer l'envie de courir aussi loin. Alséidès se redressa en tenant son épaule, le visage grimaçant de douleur, il suivit son maître sans se plaindre.

Ils marchaient depuis maintenant trois heures. Xanto devant, l'esprit accaparé par ses pensées, et Alséidès deux mètres plus loin, qui traînait son corps douloureusement. Les simples vibrations provoquées par la marche dans son épaule démise suffisaient à lui faire atrocement mal. La pluie s'était arrêtée, l'évaporation lui donnait la sensation de manquer d'air. Il tomba à genoux, la tête baissée, n'en pouvant plus, haletant pour reprendre son souffle.

Xanto s'arrêta et attendit quelques secondes. L'humain ne se relevait pas. Il eut un petit tic d'agacement avant de se retourner. Son regard se posa sur ce frêle corps trempé et qui tremblait. Alors qu'il le regardait, des idées s'affrontaient dans son esprit. La première était de satisfaire ce feu qui le consumait depuis quelques jours. La deuxième était complètement à l'opposé. La souffrance de son humain ne le laissait pas indifférent. Ce n'était pas la satisfaction, ni même ce sentiment de supériorité qui l'avait enivré toutes les fois où il contemplait la faiblesse des autres.

L'image de son humain à genoux, pleurant, tremblant de douleur sur ses rétines… C'était comme s'il avait été de sa propre race, de son propre sang. Il n'aimait pas ça. À cet instant, il n'aimait pas voir Alséidès souffrir. Il restait là à le regarder dans cet état, réalisant à quel point il s'était « attaché » à cet être. Peut-être pas autant qu'avec Eks, son loyal second… Mais bien assez pour avoir envie de revenir sur sa cruauté. Bien assez pour se sentir mal à l'aise de le voir souffrir.

Alséidès finit par relever la tête. Son maître le regardait impassible, comme toujours. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Jusqu'au dard, il allait traîner cette douleur jusqu'au dard. Plus vite il y serait, plus vite son maître ferait preuve de clémence et le délivrerait. Il se redressa, les muscles froissés sur lesquels pesait tout le poids de son bras, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. À moitié courbé, il avança jusqu'à son maître. Xanto attrapa son bras et le manipula en deux gestes brusques et précis. Alséidès n'eut que le temps d'entendre un clac et deux pousser deux couinements. Xanto le lâcha et recommença à marcher. Il lui avait remis le bras en place.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au dard alors que la pluie avait repris depuis un moment. Fatigué d'avoir de l'eau qui lui tombait dessus, Xanto décida d'attendre une accalmie à l'intérieur du petit vaisseau. Ils s'y réfugièrent tous les deux, Alséidès recroquevillé à ses pieds sous le tableau de bord. Une heure passa sous les clapotements de l'eau sur le cockpit. L'humain releva la tête entre les genoux du wraith, escaladant du regard l'impressionnante allure de son maître. Xanto s'était endormi. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent et semblait être une conséquence de son « hypoglycémie »… Il se hissa lentement sur les cuisses recouverte du manteau de cuir encore luisant de pluie et observa son visage. Son regard se détacha de cette grande bouche aux lèvres fines remplies de crocs… Il porta son attention sur les traits du wraith. Les pommettes hautes et saillantes, les grandes paupières fines, jusqu'aux cils blancs, fins, beaucoup plus nombreux que ce qu'il imaginait. Les joues creuses, la courbe de la mâchoire… Sans ce sourire de prédateur, sans ce regard cruel… Il s'approcha encore, discerna à moitié surpris, à moitié émerveillé les petites veines bleues qui couraient sous la peau lisse et luisante.

Le regard reptilien se braqua subitement sur lui et il sursauta. Cet œil en forme d'amande légèrement tiré vers le haut sur les bords extérieur était l'écrin d'une iris ambré qui libérait ses éclats au fur et à mesure que la rétine s'affinait. Alséidès ne recula pas bien loin, son dos heurta vite le tableau de bord, ses genoux en équilibre sur le siège entre les cuisses ouvertes de Xanto. Il n'osait même plus le regarder, cette proximité le mettait mal à l'aise… Alors que le wraith ne semblait pas en être incommodé. Comme si cela lui était indifférent… Sauf qu'en vérité, Xanto se demandait ce que son humain faisait, le visage si près du sien pendant son repos X3 …

- Maître… Je… J'aurais quelque chose à vous demander… Vous voulez bien me répondre ?

Xanto n'exprima pas la moindre curiosité, mais hocha tout de même de la tête un « oui ».

- Depuis que vous m'avez… Vous… Vous ne m'avez jamais pris d'énergie vitale avec votre main… Ça fait dix jours que nous sommes ici… Vous souffrez de la faim… De plus en plus…

Alséidès avala sa salive avant de relever subitement la tête et affronter le regard du wraith.

- … Allez-vous me vider à un moment ou un autre si les secours ne viennent pas ?

Xanto avait entendu toute la phrase, mais son attention fut accaparée par un clignotement derrière son humain. Le radar détectait l'approche d'un vaisseau… Et s'était exactement celui qu'il attendait ! Un sourire lui échappa. Un sourire de wraith est une expression sadique du point de vue d'un humain. Alséidès prit cela comme une autre humiliation. Il pencha la tête. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il se mit à bredouiller sous ses cheveux encore gluant d'humidité.

- Pourquoi me gardez-vous ? Si c'est juste pour être votre domestique, un autre le serait mieux que moi… Malgré toutes mes désobéissances, vous ne m'avez pas achevé… Vous ne manifestez ni votre intention de me vider, ni celle d'être…

L'odeur des larmes se mélangea à celle de la pluie. Si jusqu'ici Xanto ne s'était jamais soucié de l'émotivité de l'humain… Les derniers événements le poussaient à une certaine curiosité. Sa voix roque résonna dans l'appareil et interrompit Alséidès dans ses larmes.

- Ni celle d'être quoi ?

L'humain redressa la tête. C'était joli ces deux billes bleues brillantes d'eau. Tout aussi joli que ce petit murmure tremblant…

- D'être gentil… Avec moi.

Le wraith nageait en pleine nouveauté… Maintenant il hésitait entre jeter Alséidès hors de son dard, le vider ( la faim le travaillait de plus en plus…) et tenter de comprendre les méandres de la pensée humaine… S'il le jetait hors du dard, il y avait un risque qu'il s'enfuit à nouveau et il ne se sentait plus en état de lui courir après… S'il le vidait… Il valait mieux chasser cette idée de sa tête, tous ses efforts foutu en l'air pour une faiblesse de volonté… Va pour la troisième option !

- « Gentil » ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de comportement qu'affectionnent les wraiths.

L'humain baissa à nouveau la tête alors qu'un flot de larmes dévalait ses joues. Alséidès… Un mystère humain… Quand il n'essayait pas de se rebeller, il fondait en larmes sur ses genoux. Mais que se passait-il dans la tête de cet humain ? Xanto affûta son esprit, le regard perçant braqué sur son esclave, il pénétra ses pensées quelques secondes.Bien sûr. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ?

Alséidès senti une main tiède qui coula dans ses cheveux jusqu'à sa nuque. Cette main l'attirait en même temps qu'une autre se posait derrière sa cuisse. L'attirait jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve un genoux de chaque côté des cuisses de son maître. L'attirait encore jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine se retrouve collée au cuir noir, que le métal froid des boucles des sangles le fasse frissonner et que sa tête se retrouve posée sur cette épaule dure. Une main écarta lentement ses cheveux de son dos dont les muscles se raidirent sous les frissons d'un effleurement qui remontait sa colonne vertébrale.

Les larmes coulaient sucrées sur ses lèvres. Alséidès ferma les yeux, savourant chaque seconde de cette affection, de ces caresses qu'il n'avait pas reçu depuis la fuite du Death Cloud. C'était bon, ça lui avait terriblement manqué. Il prit appui sur les épaules de son maître et se redressa. Ses mains glissèrent des épaules à la sangle qui fermait le col de cet épais vêtement. Il avait astiqué ce manteau dans le moindre recoin et n'eut aucune difficulté à l'ouvrir sous le regard impassible du wraith. Puis une deuxième et la troisième. Il leva son regard vers son maître pour être sûr de ne pas recevoir une punition pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et il ouvrit le manteau. Dessous, c'était un vêtement fin, sans manche et noir, comme toutes les pièces de sa garde-robe. Les épaules dégagées offraient des trapèzes secs et saillants. Il dessina la ligne des clavicules sous le tissu du bout des doigts pour enfin poser sa main à plat au centre de sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas froid comme il l'avait imaginé. C'était plutôt tiède et ça vibrait. Il approcha son oreille et la plaqua à la place de sa main. Il fut surpris d'entendre un violent battement cogner à son oreille. Ce cœur battait plus fort que celui d'un humain, mais aussi plus lentement… Plus de cinq secondes espaçaient les impulsions.

De longs doigts fermes s'immiscèrent dans sa chevelure, il redressa la tête et passa un grand cou de langue dans son cou. Intérieurement, Xanto était réellement surpris. Son humain avait déjà agi de la sorte. À ce moment-là, il cherchait un moyen de lui « plaire » pour ne pas être disséqué. Mais aujourd'hui le contexte n'était plus le même. Alséidès avait bien compris qu'il ne le tuerait pas. Il sentit ce petit menton sur son épaule, son visage encore humide se loger contre son cou, des bras fins se faufilaient sous son manteau à la recherche de chaleur. Il fit glisser ses griffes dans le dos de son humain et l'entendit gémir doucement. Il eut un sourire ironique.

- Soit un bon serviteur Alséidès, et je serais un bon maître.

* * *

_Taaaaaddaaaaaaaaa !!! Miaous le voilà cet épisode 12 ! Celuiqui marque le grand tournant !!! Le tournant de quoi ?! Niark ! Vous le saurez en lisant la suite des aventures du wraith le plus machiavélique de la galaxie de Pégase !!! Arf … Je l'adore ce manipulateur au faux sang froid __X3_

_Miaouss ! Merci à tous les adorateurs et adoratrices de wraiths qui me lisent et me soutiennent dans ma quête de la « Fanfic Spéciale Wraith Francophone » ! TT Cet épisode vous est dédiés ô frères et sœurs fan girls&boys de **WRAITHS !!!!**_

_Ps : Si quelqu'un parmi vous chers lecteur connaît une bonne fic francophone sur les wraiths, par pitié dîtes-moi où la trouver !!! TT_

_Bonne semaine !_


	13. Circles

**Auteur **: Korrigan

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Science-fiction/ Aventure/ Action

**Spoiler** : Saison 3 avant l'épisode « Sunday » ! Grrr Grrrr

**Pairing** : No "MacShep", no "shweir"...

**Avertissement **: Fic SPÉCIALE WRAITH !

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les mondes sont issus de la série "Stargate Atlantis" à l'exception de Jashugan/Alséidès, celui-là il est à MWA! X3

**ENJOY THE READ !**

* * *

**STARGATE ATLANTIS**

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 13, Circles**

* * *

Ce coup lui avait mis les poumons en feu. Il sentait un liquide chaud remonter sa gorge, les convulsions et les spasmes de douleur expulsèrent une flaque de sang. Il regardait ses mains tremblantes, l'air le brûlait à chaque respiration. Le puissant Thanatos s'approcha du jeune wraith et l'attrapa par les cheveux, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux devant la Reine des Reines. Une grande silhouette svelte autour de laquelle une longue chevelure noire d'encre s'écoulait sur un corps paré de cuir brillant, de perles, de voilages clairs. Ses longs bras fins, son visage émacié, ses lèvres pulpeuses dissimulant des crocs comme une fleur carnivore… La Reine des wraiths était aussi belle qu'effrayante. C'était ce que le jeune malmené à ses pieds pensait à l'instant et cela la fit sourire. Elle hypnotisa sa proie de son regard impitoyable.

- Quel est le nom que ces humains t'on donné jeune prince ?

Le jeune wraith releva son visage à la peau encore rosé mais tuméfié, la chevelure défaite, ces loques d'habit humain sur son dos… Sa gorge s'était à moitié régénérée et il parvint à lui répondre dans un hoquet de douleur.

- Sieglen.

Un sourire carnassier fendit le visage de la Reine alors qu'elle se tournait vers son favori.

- Sieglen ? C'est horrible comme nom !

Thanatos lâcha un petit ricanement, le jeune avala son amertume comme il sentait son désir de trucider son tortionnaire battre à ses tempes.

- Donc, Sieglen, tu prétends pouvoir me servir dignement ?

- Oui.

La détermination et la rage sonnaient si fort dans cette réponse !

- Et en quoi pourrais-tu me servir alors que tu pus l'humain ?

Cette phrase déclencha en lui une fureur sans nom. D'un geste brusque, il se redressa et arracha ce qu'il avait sur le dos avant de le jeter à ses pieds.

- Tout ça n'est que superficiel ! Ce que j'ai dans mon cerveau est un savoir qu'aucun de votre race ne pourra jamais avoir ! Vous vous prétendez une race supérieure avec des vaisseaux sans bouclier ? Des armes d'appoints qui ne font que ricocher sur les vaisseaux ennemis ?! Je ne suis pas une loque, ni une merde humanisée !

La Reine resta un instant sans voix. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton. Ce jeune wraith avait l'âme embrasée par une ambition de puissance démesurée.

- ,Alors, qu'es-tu donc ?

- Je suis le nouveau visage de la galaxie.

Un rire franc et sonore résonna contre les parois du vaisseau. La Reine riait à gorge déployée, aucun ne l'avait jamais autant fait rire aussi. Elle réussit à se calmer au bout de quelques secondes et se tourna vers Thanatos.

- Emmène notre nouvel assistant de laboratoire dans ses quartiers.

Elle s'approcha de sa jeune recrue et caressa la joue juvénile de l'index.

- Xanto, fait en sorte d'être présentable la prochaine fois que tu te présenteras devant moi. Vas-y, éblouie moi de ton géni, jeune prodige.

Le jeune scientifique s'inclina du mieux que ses plaies le lui permettaient. Thanatos l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna hors de la salle du trône. Son corps était secoués de convulsion alors que les parois membraneuses défilaient sous ses yeux, Xanto serra les poings et se mit à rire aux éclats jusqu'à ce qu'un violent coup de poing au visage le jette au sol. Thanatos le toisa de haut alors qu'il se redressait la bouche en sang.

- Donne-moi une occasion de te tuer sale vermine. Donne-moi cette joie que je puisse me languir de tes cris.

Xanto releva la tête et le provoqua du regard tout en léchant sa lèvre ensanglantée.

- Thantos, c'est ça ? Regarde-moi bien, je suis ta mort.

* * *

Son regard parcourait l'anneau de pierre, lentement, l'esprit confus, les pieds qui pendaient dans le vide, assis parterre sur une passerelle, la balustrade retenant son corps sec encore marqué de quelques hématomes. John Sheppard sortit de la salle de réunion, un peu saoulé par le discours scientifique de Rodney… Il remarqua alors le jeune sur la passerelle, l'air perdu et mélancolique. Il le regarda un instant, réfléchissant à quelque chose qu'il pourrait lui dire. Quelque chose qui le sortirait de cet état… Que John ne savait pas nommer.

Le docteur Beckett leur avait annoncé que leur « Jashugan » avait complètement perdu le souvenir d'Atlantis et de ses habitants. De plus, et à leur grande surprise, leur protégé avait rajeuni de quelques années. S'il était presque adulte lors de leur première rencontre, c'était un adolescent à l'apparence de 16 ans qu'ils avaient retrouvé. Et pas que d'apparence, car biologiquement, ses cellules avaient réellement rajeuni, comme si le temps avait été pour elles un élastique. Cependant, les atlantes ne savaient pas ce qu'il en était de sa psyché. Sûrement que le corps, en rajeunissant, produisait des hormones propres à son âge… John se demandait ce qu'il était resté de leur Jashugan, de son boulet personnel et attitré qui le suivait partout comme un toutou en remuant la queue et qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil… Pas qu'il y avait pris goût… Mais au final, après que son boulet lui ait été enlevé sous ses yeux… Lorsqu'il était rentré sur Atlantis, son boulet lui avait manqué. Jashugan était devenu un membre de la famille d'Atlantis et son absence avait laissé un vide. Il alla à sa rencontre.

- Jashugan ?

Le jeune ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais comme il restait debout à côté de lui, il finit par se retourner et toisa le militaire de ses yeux bleus.

- Ça te dirait un peu d'entraînement ? J'ai besoin d'un partenaire…

Le jeune comprit cette tentative de rapprochement… Cet homme devant lui, lui parlait sur un ton familier… Mais rien ne lui revenait. Il ne savait même pas qui lui faisait face. Son expression était amicale, il le connaissait si bien qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à lui dire son nom. Alséidès essaya de sourire et excepta l'invitation.

Cela faisait deux mois que les atlantes l'avaient retrouvé, seul, déshydraté et affamé sur la planète Elkised. Personne ne lui avait parlé de son maître jusqu'à ce qu'il pose la question. Tous lui avaient répondu qu'il était seul. Qu'il n'y avait ni dard, ni wraith à ses côtés. Seul… Son maître wraith l'avait abandonné seul sur cette planète… Pourquoi cela lui faisait mal alors qu'il était de retour parmi les siens ?

Il avait retrouvé cette pièce qui était sa chambre, les murs couverts de photographies où un autre Alséidès posait tout sourire avec ses visages familiers. Les images qu'ils l'avaient le plus marqués étaient celle d'une partie de pêche sur le continent en compagnie de cet homme, qu'il appelait « père ». Son expression, cet individu… C'était lui. Les muscles plus saillants, plus grand, le sourire béat, les yeux pétillants… C'était lui, les même scarifications ornementales sur ses jambes et ses bras… La même façon de bouger… Les même vêtements que ceux qu'il portait à présent… Mais il avait rajeuni… Ont lui avait déniché un pantalon 3/4 à sa taille comme il aimait les porter. Il avait eu un petit temps d'adaptation pour s'habituer à nouveau aux rangers…

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'entraînement, John retira son gilet et se retourna vers lui.

- Tu as une préférence pour les armes blanches ou tu préfères à mains nues ?

Le jeune se contenta de sortir son poignard de sa ceinture en guise de réponse.

- Waou, tu ne prends plus ça comme un jeu !

Alséidès leva un sourcil à cette remarque. Encore une allusion à un passé qu'il ne connaissait pas. John se mit en position et ils commencèrent à échanger des coups tout en s'observant. Le militaire prenait soin de retenir sa force. Jashugan était déjà douillet à 19 ans… Maintenant qu'il avait un corps d'adolescent…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un geste inattendu de son partenaire, en deux rotations, Jashugan s'était retrouvé dans son dos, la lame posée contre son flanc.

- Waw ! Impressionnant ! Tu as fait un stage depuis ?

Le jeune se redressa alors que John se tournait pour lui faire face l'expression réjouie.

- Un stage ?

- Oui, un stage d'entraînement ! Avant tu ne savais même pas donner un coup de poing !

- Un coup de poing ?

John sourit intérieurement, son Jashugan n'avait pas perdu sa lenteur d'esprit ! Il posa son arme au sol et donna un coup de poing vif qui s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du visage indigène. Le jeune écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait rien vu venir. Les atlantes pratiquaient un art martial très différent de celui des wraiths… Et de son maître.

- C'est ça un coup de poing ! Tu l'as déjà fait ?

- N… Non.

- Ok ! Regarde comment on fait !

John se surprit lui-même. Il passa derrière le jeune, lui montra sur quelle jambe prendre appui, fit remonter les petits poings en garde près du corps.

- Maintenant, tu prends appui sur ta jambe gauche et tu pivotes le buste en même temps que tu lances ton épaule droite. Tu fermes les poings comme ça, le pouce hors de la paume. Ce n'est pas le poing qui frappe, c'est le mouvement de ton corps tout entier d'accord ?

Alséidès était ravi de cet échange de geste et de parole. L'homme le regardait, lui parlait, le touchait… Pour la première fois, il se sentait à sa place, avec les siens. John se mit face à lui et leva les mains à hauteur des poings de son jeune élève.

- Vas-y ! Frappe dans mes mains !

Alséidès s'exécuta avec détermination, son expression sérieuse combinée à la dérision de sa force, fit éclater de rire son professeur au bout de quelques secondes. Le jeune se sentit vexé et cessa ses coups, l'air boudeur.

- Je n'aime pas les coups de poings. Je préfère les lames !

John essuya une larme d'hilarité.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es pas très doué ! Mais lorsque l'on se retrouve sans arme, cette technique est très efficace !

Il se baissa pour récupérer son arme au sol, mais à peine avait-il posé un genou au sol que Jashugan s'était jeté sur lui pour enlacer son cou, le menton callé sur son épaule comme un petit chien.

- Merci.

- Heu… Merci de quoi ?

Le militaire se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette position… Apparemment, son boulet n'avait pas oublié d'être collant TT.

- D'être gentil avec moi.

- Ah… C'est tout naturel !

Il se dégagea de son étreinte et se redressa.

- Dans cette cité, nous sommes tous des atlantes avant d'être… Terriens… Ou Athosien… Ou Satedien… Ou… Ou sans origine…

Jashugan eut un petit sourire qui lui donna une frimousse mignonne.

- Co… Comment tu t'appelles ?

John se sentit déconcerté par cette question avant de se rappeler dans quelle condition elle était posée.

- John Sheppard, ça fait deux mois que tu es ici et tu l'as toujours pas retenu ?!

- Désolé…

- Et dire que tu beuglais ce nom à longueur de journée avant…

- C'est vrai ?

Le militaire détecta un changement dans la voix de son ex boulet en cour de réhabilitation qui le fit prendre ses distances, il fit mine d'aller décrocher son gilet sur le mur. Jashugan le suivit en sautillant presque.

- On étais souvent ensemble ?!

- Non, tu me suivais partout comme maintenant !

Il se retourna brusquement vers lui et pris un air sérieux.

- Écoute Jashugan, beaucoup de chose ont changé et tu es assez intelligent pour que l'on mette les choses au clair immédiatement. On est ami, d'accord, mais ne recommence pas à me coller comme avant ok ?

Jashugan prit une expression confuse et triste.

- Et arrête de me regarder comme ça aussi ! Et n'essaye pas d'entrer dans mon lit la nuit, ni dans celui des autres, compris ?!

John vit les larmes monter aux yeux de son boulet mais n'eut pas le temps de se sentir coupable alors qu'il venait de se prendre un violent coup de rangers dans le tibia ! Jashugan l'avait frappé avant de s'enfuir… Grrrr… Ce satané gamin était sûrement parti pleurer dans la blouse de Beckett…

* * *

Un picotement parcourant son bras lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Le docteur Beckett lui enfonçait à nouveau une aiguille dans les veines. Le médecin s'aperçut de l'éveil de son patient et termina rapidement son injection. La voix encore faible lui parvint.

- Cessez de m'empoisonner.

Carson posa la seringue sur la table métallique avant de lui répondre d'un air un peu gêné.

- Ça ne dépend pas de moi, vous le savez très bien.

Un sourire ironique plissa les lèvres blêmes. Les yeux bleus pâles se posèrent sur lui avec arrogance.

- Dites moi au moins ce que c'est.

- Des sédatifs en grande partie.

- Le reste étant ce qui me prive de ma mémoire.

Le médecin lui lança un sourire compatissant.

- Il vous reste bien assez de mémoire pour effectuer ce travail de géni au laboratoire ancien. Je commence à penser que votre intelligence est maléfique !

Son patient eut un petit rire. Cette idée lui plaisait.

- Mais vous devez admettre que mon travail serait plus remarquable sans toutes ses drogues que vous m'injectez matins et soirs.

Carson s'approcha de lui en se voulant rassurant.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous avec mes supérieurs. Mais je ne vous promets rien Sieglen.

* * *

_Miaouss ! Je m'excuse pour ce retard, j'étais malade TT… Miaouss, voici donc l'épisode 13, space épisode je l'avoue… Niark ! Mais comment en est-on arrivé là ?! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ???!!!_

_Vous le saurez en lisant la suite de cette fanfic !!!!!!! Ps ! Je sais, les atlantes sont des figurants dans cette histoire… Pour une fois ça fait du bien de les traiter en second plan !_

_Miaouss ! Merci d'avoir consacré du temps à me lire ! À bientôt pour un prochain épisode rempli de rebondissement, de cynisme et d'arrogance Xantienne !_


	14. Follow The White Rabbit

**Auteur **: Korrigan

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Science-fiction/ Aventure/ Action

**Spoiler** : Saison 3 avant l'épisode « Sunday » ! Grrr Grrrr

**Pairing** : No "MacShep", no "shweir"...

**Avertissement **: Fic SPÉCIALE WRAITH !

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les mondes sont issus de la série "Stargate Atlantis" à l'exception de Jashugan/Alséidès, celui-là il est à MWA! X3

**ENJOY THE READ !**

* * *

**STARGATE ATLANTIS**

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 14, Follow The White Rabbit**

* * *

Carson s'approcha de son patient sagement assis sur le tabouret au milieu de la mini-infirmerie. Au début, le médecin pensait que cette docilité était surtout dû aux deux hommes armés dans le coin de la pièce et qui escortaient son patient dans tous ses déplacements, puis, au bout de deux mois, et malgré l'état à moitié comateux dans lequel il maintenait Sieglen, il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas à craindre un comportement agressif de lui. Sieglen était très différent de Michaël, son premier essai qui fut un véritable fiasco… Non, ce nouveau patient spécial était calme, ne posait pratiquement pas de question et ne se rebellait pas contre le traitement de prisonnier qu'on lui infligeait. Tant qu'il travaillait dans le laboratoire ancien, rien ne semblait le perturber.

Il brandit sa seringue comme un trophée et rompu le silence d'une voix enjouée.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! J'ai l'autorisation de diminuer votre dose de sédatif !

Les lèvres pâles esquissèrent un sourire.

- Dommage, je commençais à devenir accro.

Carson ne fut pas surpris par cette pointe d'humour alors que son patient lui tendait son avant-bras.

- Plus de sédatif, mais toujours ce poison anti-mémoire, je suppose ?

- Vous supposez bien.

Il lui planta la seringue.

- Qu'est ce que cela vous fait de vous dire que mes injections vous privent de votre mémoire ?

- Il me reste mon savoir scientifique, c'est bien assez, je n'ai pas à m'encombrer du reste.

Carson retira l'aiguille de sa peau, dérouté par cette réponse.

- Ne pas connaître vos origines vous est égal tant que vous pouvez exercer dans votre domaine… Je ne sais pas si cela relève du pragmatisme ou de l'irrationalité, pour être honnête avec vous !

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent entre les deux hommes.

- Bien ! Vous n'aurez plus de vertige, et vous vous sentirez en forme, vous aurez la pêche d'ici une demi-heure !

- J'ai envie de me battre. C'est possible ?

L'atlante fixa l'autre coupé dans son élan.

- Et bien… Je… J'imagine que ça l'est… Il y a une salle d'entraînement, demandez l'autorisation d'y accéder !

Sieglen regarda la gêne sur le visage de l'écossais, puis il se leva et sortit. Le docteur Beckett resta un petit moment à méditer cette demande… Aussitôt ses capacités physiques retrouvées, il voulait se battre. Ronon avait peut-être raison lorsqu'il disait que transformé en humain ou non, un wraith reste toujours un wraith.

Il sortit à son tour pour se rendre à l'infirmerie principale où il exerçait habituellement. Il mit à peine les pieds dans la grande pièce que son protégé déboula dans le couloir et se jeta sur lui, la tête lovée contre sa poitrine, ses petits bras faisant le tour de son buste. Carson se sentit immédiatement attendri. Comment résister à ça ?

- Qu'est qui t'arrive Jashugan ? Tu as encore été traîner dans le labo de Rodney ?

La petite voix chouina un non contre sa blouse.

- Qu'est ce que c'est alors ?

Le jeune leva une frimousse tristounette et des yeux larmoyants…

- Pourquoi tout le monde est froid et distant avec moi ?

Que d'élément déstabilisant en si peu de temps ! Jashugan lui raconta le passage avec Sheppard dans la salle d'entraînement et comment il avait été blessé que le colonel lui interdise son lit, et même de rester avec lui… Jashugan était à présent accroupi sur le bureau et Carson était sur son fauteuil.

- Tu sais, même si le colonel Sheppard n'est pas très à l'aise avec ces choses-là, il a raison sur ce point Jashugan. Tu ne peux pas dormir dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout si c'est un militaire !

- Je n'aime pas dormir seul. Je ne dormais jamais seul avant !

Le médecin supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une référence à « Laly », sa compagne esclave à bord du Death Cloud. Il marqua un temps de pause car il avait besoin de réfléchir à une réponse.

- Jashugan, le problème c'est que tu ne peux pas entretenir des relations de la même nature que ceux que tu as connu durant ta captivité avec les gens d'Atlantis. Il y a des lois tu comprends ? Et ces lois interdisent ce type de relation entre adultes et jeunes, or, si tu dors dans le même lit qu'un adulte, cela peut créer des problèmes pour l'adulte. Le colonel Sheppard pourrait être rétrogradé ou pire, être démis de ses fonctions s'il te laissait dormir dans son lit. Tu dois apprendre à dormir seul.

- Hum… Vous dites que je ne peux pas avoir de relations proches avec les gens d'Atlantis parce que je suis jeune ? Les atlantes n'aiment pas les jeunes ?

- Si ! bien sûr que si ! Enfin non ! … Jashugan, comprends bien que tu es l'individu le plus jeune de cette base ! Ton corps n'a pas atteint sa maturité, et temps que ce n'est pas le cas, personne ne peut avoir de relation physique avec toi de quelque façon que ce soit ! Même si c'est juste pour dormir.

Jashugan soupira de déception.

- Les wraiths, ils aiment qu'on soit jeune.

Carson ne cacha pas sa surprise en entendant cette réponse. Jashugan ressentit le besoin d'en parler et se confia un peu plus.

- Ça leur fait moins de mémoire à confisquer. Et puis on est moins expérimenté, on a moins de chance de réussir à s'enfuir… Mais je pense que si mon maître m'a fait rajeunir, c'était plus pour ma peau.

Cette dernière phrase provoqua une interrogation sur le visage de son protecteur. Jashugan hésita quelques secondes et se confia.

- On est plus doux à caresser.

- P…P… Pardon ?

Jashugan sauta du bureau et se colla à son protecteur tout en passant les bras autour de son cou.

- C'était étrange comme sensation… On peut se faire vider à n'importe quel moment, et pourtant… C'est si agréable que l'on finit par fermer les yeux.

Carson se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Le souvenir du colonel Sheppard entrant dans son bureau et trombe lui revint en mémoire, c'était il y a deux ans de cela, John accusait Jashugan d'avoir un regard « malsain ». Il avait été outré d'entendre de telles accusations à l'encontre de son protégé… Mais après ce qu'il venait d'entendre… Après que Jashugan se soit blotti contre lui de cette manière… Il sentit des doigts remonter le long de sa nuque et il le repoussa aussitôt. Jashugan le regardait surpris et déçu.

- Écoute… Tu devrais aller faire un tour au mess… Il y a des tartes aux pommes de la Terre, tes préférées…

Il leva les yeux, le jeune continuait de le regarder.

- Vas-y !

Carson regretta son ton lorsqu'il vit briller les yeux de son protégé juste avant qu'il ne sorte de l'infirmerie. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose…

* * *

Jashugan se dirigea vers le mess en traînant les pieds. Sheppard et à présent Carson… Dès qu'il cherchait un peu de réconfort… Il se faisait repousser ! Comme si les atlantes avaient en horreurs les caresses… Des images de son dernier « câlin » avec son maître lui revint en mémoire… Xanto l'avait même laissé ouvrir son manteau… Il s'était endormi la tête posée sur son épaule, collé contre lui, les bras sous son imperméable… Son maître wraith l'avait caressé avec tellement de douceur…

Mais maintenant qu'il était parmi les atlantes, tout était différent. Carson lui avait bien fait comprendre les choses : pas de caresses sur Atlantis ! En tous cas, pas avec un militaire… Il arriva au mess et l'odeur de la nourriture lui fit aussitôt relever la tête ! Il prit sa place dans la queue en sautillant sur place d'excitation, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer une scientifique devant lui qui lui jeta un regard en biais… Jashugan eut aussitôt envie de lui foutre un coup de pied dans le tibia ! Personne ne voulait de lui parce qu'il était le plus jeune ! Cette idée le mit en colère, mais cette humeur lui passa lorsqu'il vit Teyla traverser le couloir au fond du hall, la tempe en sang. Il quitta la queue et courut à sa rencontre.

- Teyla ! Teyla !

La jeune femme se tourna brusquement vers lui, mais tenta d'arborer un sourire patient envers le jeune malgré sa fureur évidente.

- Bonjour jeune Jashugan. Que t'arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ?

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il est arrivé quelque chose… Pourquoi tu saignes ?

L'athosienne ne savait pas s'il elle devait être touché ou agacé par la curiosité du garçon. Elle garda tout de même son sourire crispé.

- Un entraînement qui a mal tourné, ce n'est rien de grave, le docteur Beckett saura bien me soigner…

Elle fut interrompu par une étreinte inopinée. Jashugan avait passé les bras autour de ses reins et la serrait contre lui. Cette réaction l'attendrit et apaisa sa colère. Elle posa la main sur la tête du jeune.

- Merci Jashugan, mais je vais bien rassures-toi.

L'indigène leva la tête vers elle, Teyla vit le petit visage émerger entre ses deux seins volumineux et cela la fit encore plus sourire. Jashugan était comme un enfant à la recherche de réconfort. Elle lui parla sur un ton maternel.

- Je vais bien, ce n'est rien du tout… Merci pour ce câlin, mais maintenant, j'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie pour me faire soigner, d'accord ?

- Hum…

Il la libéra de son étreinte un peu à contrecœur. La jeune femme lui sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Jashugan retourna au mess, mais un sentiment d'abattement le fit soupirer lorsqu'il vit la queue phénoménale qui s'était formée le temps qu'il aille à la rencontre de Teyla. Il baissa la tête, les épaules recourbées et finit par s'accroupir recroquevillé sur lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant… ? Il s'ennuyait… Se sentait seul…

Son esprit se vida subitement de toutes pensées. Ses yeux braqués sur son avant-bras étaient brutalement saisis par ce détail insignifiant qui dessinait comme un fil blanc sur sa peau bronzée. Il resta à observer ce trait sur son avant-bras quelques secondes… Puis il le décolla de sa peau lentement… Ça… C'était long, souple, solide, lisse et argenté. C'était collé sur son avant-bras… À l'instant… Ça brillait à la lumière… Des flashs commençaient à envahir son cerveau… Ce fil entre ses doigts se multiplier, il y en avait des centaines des milliers, par mèche, par poignées… C'était une chevelure entière… Une chevelure qu'il connaissait très bien pour l'avoir brossé, tressé, coiffé, lavé, entretenu, pour l'avoir respiré, pour avoir dormi contre elle !

Son esprit paniquait… Il débloquait ! Il devenait fou ! Ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Il avait été retrouvé seul sur la planète Elkised ! Tout seul ! Abandonné !

La voix de Teyla résonna à ses oreilles :

_« …Un entraînement qui a mal tourné, ce n'est rien de grave… »_

Il eut comme un déclic. Qu'il soit fou ou que son esprit lui joue des tours, tant pis ! Il devait en être sûr. Il bondit sur ses jambes et courut vers le secteur d'entraînement. Il fit toutes les salles du secteur mais ne trouva que les militaires habituels. Il serrait dans sa main ce fil argenté, l'entremêlé entre ses doigts… Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas bien vérifié tout le secteur ! Soudain, il vit passer d'un couloir à l'autre un soldat équipé et armé comme en mission… Ça, ce n'était pas normal ! C'est un secteur d'entraînement au combat à main nues et aux armes blanches, on y pratique pas l'entraînement au tir ! Il s'engouffra dans le couloir discrètement. Il arriva dans une partie du secteur qu'il connaissait moins bien, celui des douches… Que Sheppard lui avait interdit… Mais il n'y avait rien de dangereux ici, à part des hommes et des femmes sous leur douche ! Alors pourquoi ces deux soldats armés gardaient-ils cette porte de douche ?!

Les soldats s'agitèrent soudainement et Jashugan se plaqua à la paroi. Il entendit des sifflements et des voix de femmes se mêlèrent à celles des hommes. Deux femmes couvertes de sueur se rendaient aux douches, et bien sûr, en les voyant passer devant eux, les soldats ne purent s'empêcher de leur proposer de leur brosser le dos ! Jashugan observait la scène dans le coin du mur… À sa grande surprise, les femmes ne semblaient pas décliner l'invitation… Elles les incitaient même à les suivre ! C'était une aubaine en or ! Il serra les poings, priant dans son cœur pour que les militaires s'éloignent assez de cette porte, juste pour lui laisser le temps d'y entrer ! Les soldats commencèrent à les suivre… En fait les femmes étaient aussi des soldats, ils semblaient surtout rigoler plus qu'autre chose, mais cela marchait ! Les hommes les accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'entrée des douches féminines ce qui lui laissa bien assez de temps pour traverser la distance qui le séparait de cette porte, la pousser et entrer sans faire de bruit !

Derrière la porte, les voix des soldats revenaient, mais cela n'accapara pas longtemps son attention alors qu'il entendait de l'eau couler dans son dos et il se retourna.

Ses pupilles s'ouvrirent laissant cette image remplir son esprit. L'eau ruisselait sur un corps sculpté et pâle comme le marbre. L'homme était de dos, une chevelure argentée, gluante et brillante d'eau dévalait jusqu'aux reins. Grand, fin, nu.

* * *

Sieglen ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il détectait une présence dans son dos et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il leva un sourcil de surprise alors qu'il découvrait un jeune indigène au lieu de ses gardiens habituels devant la porte. Le jeune restait là à le fixer, vêtu d'un unique pantalon 3/4, des rangers et les cheveux coiffés en une grande tresse qui coulait le long de son torse. Il se tourna à moitié, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Ce jeune le dévisageait de façon explicite. Il ne lui manquait qu'un filet de bave dégoulinant de son menton !

Alséidès restait bouche bée, incapable de le lâcher du regard. Ce visage émacié, cette bouche aux lèvres pâles… La largeur de ses clavicules, la silhouette élancée, cette magnifique chevelure surnaturelle qui sillonnait les muscles et… Des yeux bleus. Bleu clair, comme une eau limpide. Comme une apparition divine. Son regard décrocha de ses yeux, glissèrent sur la poitrine, les hanches… Les cuisses, les fesses… La bouche toujours ouverte… Un sourire béat commençant à étirer ses lèvres… Sieglen eut un petit ricanement. Le jeune rougissait à vue d'œil… Restait planté là à le regarder avec insistance et sans même tenter de dissimuler son trouble ! Il se décida à l'approcher, avançant vers le jeune d'un pas assuré. Alsèidès devenait rouge jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à lâcher du regard ses hanches lancinantes et ruisselantes d'eau qui s'approchaient de lui… Fermes… Les muscles dansant sous la peau… Hypnotisé par cette chair claire, ces courbes, son cœur battait à ses tempes de plus en en plus fort à mesure que la distance diminuait. Ses yeux remontaient sur ce torse souligné d'argent, Alséidès perdait le contrôle, la chaleur embuait son cerveau, la chaleur sur ses joues, sur ses lèvres, dans son ventre. Prenant conscience que tout lui échappait, il se tourna brusquement, le front collé au mur. Il frissonna en sentant la vapeur d'eau qui s'évaporait de ce corps dans son dos. Lorsque qu'une goutte d'eau tiède s'échoua sur son épaule nue alors que l'homme se penchait sur lui. Cette main immense, les doigts fins, les ongles longs comme des griffes se posaient contre le mur à côté de son visage, un souffle dans sa nuque, des mèches humides qui se collaient à son dos. Il se plaqua complètement au mur, rouge de honte, de ce sentiment indescriptible, de cette envie qu'il connaissait plus ou moins… L'autre main se leva, il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle se posait sur son épaule, son esprit se remplissait de flammes… Si près… Si différent, si semblable… Et ce murmure contre sa tempe…

- Alors c'était toi ?

Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Un froid se colla à sa peau alors que l'autre venait de s'écarter de lui. Il regarda derrière lui, l'homme était retourné prendre sa serviette sur le mur. Le bruit des pas de militaires derrière la porte lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Mais que cette porte reste fermée à jamais !

Le major Lorne fut surpris de trouver le protégé de Carson dans les douches, seul avec « l'invité spécial ». Sieglen ne semblait en rien perturbé par cette rencontre, il terminait de boucler sa ceinture comme s'il avait été seul. Alséidès restait le dos plaquer au mur, son regard allant de Lorne à l'autre, posant des questions, exprimant sa crainte. Sieglen passa devant lui sans le regarder pour rejoindre sa garde et disparut avec elle dans le couloir.

Alséidès se retrouva seul, son dos glissa le long du mur carrelé, transpirant de vapeur d'eau. Assis sur le carrelage, les jambes écartées, les mains pendantes sur le sol humide comme son regard dans le vide. Que penser ? Que faire ? Que dire ? Qui était-ce ? Était-ce bien celui qu'il avait reconnu ? Pourquoi une telle attraction ? Pourquoi cette proximité ? Pourquoi cette indifférence ?

- Xanto…

Glissa comme un soupir de ses lèvres. Le sourire arrogant, l'œil bleu, la peau claire, les mains immenses… Ses griffes, son souffle… C'était un rêve ? C'était un délire… C'était impossible.

* * *

_ Tadaaaaaaaaaa !!!_

_Miaouss, J'effectue la technique de la carpe sur une planche à découper pour me faire pardonner ce retard ! Votre humble serviteur est malade TT ! Mais je me soigne ! (je sais, je suis un cas désespéré --'). Miaouss! Pourquoi êtes-vous radin en commentaire sur cette fic, elle ne vous plait pas? Mais c'est pas grave Miaouss! X3 Je lâcherais pas l'affaire! Même si je suis seul au vent sur une falaise escarpée contre laquelle les vagues viennent s'écraser comme pour m'arracher de mon piédestal rocheux!  
_

_Aaaaaaargh ! C'est la fin de l'épisode et j'arrive pas à trouver un titre TT… Ça y est ! _

_Miaouss ! que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?! Pourquoi un corbeau a t-il un grain de sel ?! Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?! Le temps ! Qu'est ce que le temps ?!!! AAAAaaaaAAAArgh ! La solitude a pour effet pervers de vous faire revoir tous vos classiques de Disney ! Je n'ai pas le temps de dire « au revoir », je suis en retard en retard ! _

_À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventuuuures !!!_


	15. Deep Shadows

**Auteur **: Korrigan

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Science-fiction/ Aventure/ Action

**Spoiler** : Saison 3 avant l'épisode « Sunday » ! Grrr Grrrr

**Pairing** : No "MacShep", no "shweir"...

**Avertissement **: Fic SPÉCIALE WRAITH !

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les mondes sont issus de la série "Stargate Atlantis" à l'exception de Jashugan/Alséidès, celui-là il est à MWA! X3

**ENJOY THE READ !**

* * *

**STARGATE ATLANTIS**

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 15, Deep Shadows**

* * *

Elizabeth Weir se tourna vers la vitre et posa son regard sur la Stargate pour dissimuler son incompréhension. Elle prit alors sa respiration et se retourna face au jeune indigène.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, Jashugan. Ce wrai… Cet homme t'a capturé, battu et torturé… Il t'a réduit en esclavage et tu portes des cicatrices que tu n'avais pas lors de ton premier séjour sur Atlantis. Quand on t'a retrouvé sur Elkised, tu étais dans un état lamentable ! Tu étais couvert de bleus, le visage tuméfié et une épaule luxée ! Et malgré tout cela tu veux que je te donne la permission de l'approcher ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être effrayé ? Ou nous demander de continuer à le tenir loin de toi ? Tu me reproches de t'avoir caché sa présence ici, mais je ne l'ai fais que pour t'épargner cette peine et pour rien d'autre !

Elle fit une pause et reprit son souffle. Le ton absolu de la médiatrice de la cité résonna dans la pièce à nouveau.

- Après tous les mauvais moments que tu as passé… Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus y être confronté. Alors donne-moi une bonne raison pour te laisser l'approcher maintenant !

Jashugan restait tête baissée sur sa chaise… Il avait été furieux qu'on lui cache quelque chose d'aussi important… Mais à présent, il regrettait son emportement. Le Docteur Weir pensait bien faire… En y réfléchissant, sa demande était paradoxale. Il serra les poings… Il avait peut-être l'apparence et la voix d'un gamin, mais en réalité, il avait vécu assez longtemps pour être un homme. Il redressa la tête pour s'affirmer.

- Au début, j'étais terrifié. Je n'avais jamais vu de wraith avant lui et je ne savais pas de quoi ils sont capables… Et c'est vrai… J'ai appris ce que ça voulait dire avoir mal. Il y a eu des jours où je m'étonnais de pouvoir souffrir si fort et me tenir encore debout. Et ça a duré pendant deux ans… Je suis toujours là, toujours en vie. Et je veux juste savoir s'il a changé. Je veux savoir s'il est encore un wraith ou si… Ou s'il est devenu autre chose… C'est juste ça. Tu peux me laisser savoir ça ?

Sa dernière phrase sonnait comme un cri de détresse. Jashugan avait fait de son mieux pour s'exprimer, preuve que cela lui était vraiment cher. Elle baissa les yeux et sa voix s'attendrit un peu.

- Et s'il avait changé, qu'est ce que ça t'apporterait ?

- C'est ça que j'ai besoin de savoir ! Je veux juste le voir ! Je lui dirais rien ! Je lui parlerais même pas ! Mais j'ai besoin de voir de mes propres yeux s'il a changé !

Elizabeth soupira lentement. C'était un peu comme si Jashugan lui demandait les moyens de faire son deuil d'une époque révolue. De plus ce gamin était indiscipliné. Si elle ne lui accordait pas un peu de leste, il ne se priverait pas pour faire un vrai boxon dans la cité… Et le réseau des grilles d'aération devrait être entièrement soudé… Elle se pencha sur sa radio et appuya sur le bouton.

- Carson, pouvez-vous monter un instant s'il vous plait ?

* * *

Jashugana avait obtenu satisfaction. Il pouvait accompagner son « père » au laboratoire Ancien pour l'assister. Le labo était une grande pièce qui scintillait de plusieurs écrans bleus de toutes tailles, au milieu de laquelle une sorte de tube géant en verre produisait de la lumière en fonction des simulations programmées. Jashugan restait près de Carson, dans un coin de la pièce, puis il y avait trois autre scientifiques (deux femmes et un homme) aux écrans suivant et de l'autre côté, l'objet de sa curiosité : le patient spécial, toujours suivit dans ses moindres déplacements par deux gardes.

Carson avait expliqué la présence du jeune à ses collègues en leur disant simplement qu'il allait le former pour devenir son assistant de laboratoire, ce qui jusqu'ici, se limitait à l'observation, et à aller chercher le café !

Jashugan se tenait donc à l'entrée du mess avec pour mission de ramener cinq cafés ! Pour Carson, c'était un long et un seul sucre. Une des deux femmes préférait un court et un sucre, les deux autres scientifiques, un long et deux sucres et Sieglen… Son Sieglen… Que Carson avait dû flatter pour qu'il daigne relever la tête de son écran et répondre à l'invitation du café, le voulait long et sans sucre.

Jashugan allait pouvoir s'approcher de lui et poser près de lui ce gobelet de liquide chaud… Peut-être que leurs regards se croiseraient, peut-être y reconnaîtrait-il quelque chose de familier, déceler son souvenir dans son expression ? Et ce que Sieglen se souvenait de lui ? C'était la question qui le harcelait depuis cette rencontre dans les douches.

_« Alors c'était toi ? »_

Quel était le sens de cette phrase ? Pendant qu'il faisait la queue, il se creusait les méninges pour trouver un moyen de communiquer avec lui… De vérifier s'il se souvenait un peu de lui sans que les autres ne le remarque. Quand ils avaient été seuls, Sieglen s'était approché de lui, lui avait parlé, l'avait nargué même. En entendant l'approche des soldats, il s'était mis à l'ignorer, et cette ignorance perdurait aussi dans le labo. Pas un seul regard, pas le moindre geste ne lui était destiné ! Rien ! C'est comme s'il lui faisait l'effet d'un meuble ! Comment lui envoyer un message sans que les autres le remarquent ?

Il pensa à lui écrire un mot sur la serviette en papier… Mais… Si Jashugan connaissait beaucoup de symboles, il ne savait pas écrire la langue des terriens et ne connaissait pas assez bien l'écriture Ancienne… Or, il voulait s'assurer que le message ait de l'effet… Qu'il provoque une réaction sûre… Comment provoquer une réaction à coup sûr chez Sieglen ?

Alors que le cantinier lui demandait ce qu'il voulait, une évidence s'imposa à lui subitement ! Sieglen était Xanto. Et il y avait quelque chose qui avait le mérite de provoquer à coup sûr une réaction de la part du wraith… Un long sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres face à l'homme de cantine qui le regardait un peu perplexe et Alséidès fit sa commande…

Sieglen releva le visage de son écran, prit le petit gobelet de café et le porta à ses lèvres. Le liquide se déversa à peine dans sa bouche qu'il scella ses lèvres sur le rebord du gobelet. Il avala difficilement cette gorgée et reposa le gobelet sur la table avant de retomber dans son travail sans le moindre mot, sans le moindre tic d'agacement, comme si rien ne venait de le contrarier. Jashugan observait la scène depuis sa place près de Carson qui lui expliquait les schémas sur l'écran. Ce Sieglen de malheur ne releva même pas la tête pour lui jeter un regard ! Il n'avait même pas pincé les lèvres !

- Jashugan, tu m'écoutes ?

La voix affectueuse de l'écossais l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

- Pardon père !!! Pardon, je ne suivais plus ! C'est trop compliqué…

Carson lui lança un sourire patient et reprit son explication.

- Ça ne l'est pas tant que ça pour peu qu'on se concentre !

Le jeune se sentit un peu honteux alors que le gloussement d'une des scientifiques lui parvint.

- Mais à quoi ça sert ces recherches ?

- Hum… Et bien là, nous travaillons à partir de ce que nous avons trouvé dans la base de donnée des Anciens. Les Anciens avait trouvé le moyens de guérir le corps de toutes les maladies et de toutes les plaies !

Jashugan ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

- Un remède miracle ?

- Non, ils y sont parvenus grâce à l'esprit !

Carson sourit en voyant l'incompréhension envahir l'expression de son protégé.

- Pour faire simple, ils sont parvenus à produire une activité cérébrale assez intense pour s'auto immuniser contre la plupart des maladies. Mais pas que ça, ils ont trouvé le moyen de transformer cette activité cérébrale en matière physique, sous forme d'énergie et à la diriger où le corps en avait besoin pour guérir les blessures !

Cette explication éclaira le jeune qui se mit presque à sautiller.

- Une sorte d'énergie vitale !

- Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué !

L'écossais soupira un grand coup, toutes ces explications l'avait un peu fatigué… Il jeta un œil à ses collègues et eut un petit sourire en voyant l'un d'entre eux bailler.

- Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure de la deuxième session de café ! Qui en prendra un ?

Les trois autres scientifiques d'Atlantis répondirent sans se faire prier, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sieglen qui continuait à taper sur son clavier. Carson se leva et s'approcha de lui, il remarqua le gobelet de café plein sur son bureau.

- Sieglen ?

L'intéressé releva alors la tête… Toutes les deux heures en moyenne, Carson (ou quelqu'un d'autre) trouvait un prétexte pour le déranger. Il avait remarqué que les autres appréciaient ces pauses destinées aux échanges sociaux et s'y plia sans se montrer agacé.

- Vous n'avez pas bu votre café ?

- J'ai dû l'oublier.

- Vous en voulez un autre ?

- Non.

Aller jeune homme ! Détendez-vous un peu ! Le café est le meilleur ami du chercheur !

Sieglen eut du mal à accepter que cette phrase lui soit dédiée… « _Jeune homme » _?! Sans comprendre pourquoi, il se sentait irrité… Comme si Carson venait de l'insulter. La tête de Jashugan apparu derrière la blouse blanche du médecin et le fixa du regard… Un regard de défi. Ce regard accrocha son attention et il le dévisagea à son tour… Jashugan se sentit un peu perturbé, Xanto le fixait avec des yeux bleu clair de son expression autoritaire… Oui… Il allait donner un ordre.

- Long et sans sucre.

Carson sentit passer de l'électricité dans l'air, Jashugan se raidit dans son dos et fila aussitôt au mess.

Comme d'habitude, la queue était interminable. Il comprenait pourquoi les autres collègues l'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert maintenant que le café leur serait livré au labo, sans qu'un volontaire ne se tape toute la queue… Et ce Sieglen qui ne décrochait pas de son écran… Sur quoi travaillaient-ils déjà ? Ah oui… Une histoire d'énergie vitale pour guérir le corps…

Une cascade d'eau froide lui tomba dessus. Énergie vitale… Énergie vitale… Comme celle dont se nourrissent les wraiths ? Comme celle que Xanto avait projeté dans son corps pour guérir ses plaies et pour le faire rajeunir… Pour le ramener à la vie alors que son cœur avait cessé de battre… Cette énergie vitale là ?! La queue avançait, mais lui restait immobile. Xanto travaillait là-dessus. Cette lumière bleutée projetait dans le tube lors des simulations… L'image du wraith tenant un tube de verre remplit de fumée lumineuse lui revint brusquement en mémoire… Un doute affreux lui noua la gorge… Et si… Et si… Il devait en avoir le cœur net ! Tout de suite ! Il quitta la queue et couru vers le secteur d'entraînement, il y trouva rapidement Sheppard.

Le militaire regardait Ronon (qui chose surprenante avait un énorme bleu sur le visage) en train de se défouler sur des jeunes recrues. Il s'approcha timidement de lui en espérant que le militaire lui aurait pardonné le coup de pied de la dernière fois.

- John…

- Hum ?

Le militaire restait debout face aux tatamis, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et continuait d'admirer le spectacle.

- Je… Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

John répondait avec des phrases courtes, signe qu'il était toujours un peu fâché… Mais il répondait, c'était le plus important.

- Com… Comment vous avez su que j'étais sur Elkised ? Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ?

Sheppard pris une grande inspiration avant de répondre sur un ton détaché.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas mais nous t'avions déjà retrouvé une première fois sur une planète du nom de « Hannapunah ». Tu étais gravement blessé. MacKay avait pris soin d'enregistrer le signal du traceur que tu portais dans le dos, tous les humains au service des wraiths en ont un. On a traqué ce signal dans toutes la galaxie jusqu'à ce qu'on le capte à nouveau sur Elkised.

- Un… Un traceur dans mon dos ?

- Oui, mais on te l'a retiré rassure-toi.

- Merci.

Jashugan retourna au mess complètement déboussolé… Quelque chose n'était pas cohérent… Son traceur… Comment avaient-t-ils pu traquer le signal d'un traceur que Xanto en personne lui avait retiré ? Il s'en souvenait distinctement. Peu après avoir guéri la blessure de sa hanche, son maître wraith lui avait retiré le traceur dont parlait Sheppard et lui en avait mis un autre. Un autre traceur, un autre signal. Son nouveau traceur n'avait pas pu tout d'un coup émettre le même signal que l'ancien juste au moment où il était sur Elkised… Sauf si… Sauf si c'était effectivement le même traceur que celui d'Hannapunah qu'il portait à ce moment-là… Ce qui signifiait que Xanto le lui avait remis dans le dos avant la bataille contre Thanatos… Xanto avait retiré son nouveau traceur pour lui implanter sciemment ce modèle désuet que les humains savaient traquer.

_« Une sorte d'énergie vitale ? »_

_« Oui c'est exactement ça ! »_

Les pièces manquantes du puzzle se mettaient en place… Un frisson lui parcourut le dos… Il se mordit la lèvre… Cette perspective ne l'effrayait pas… Elle l'excitait. Xanto était un être supérieur… Un géni démoniaque X3.

* * *

Sieglen tendit le bras et porta le gobelet à ses lèvres… Il n'avala même pas la gorgée et la laissa couler de sa bouche dans le gobelet. Son regard se braqua sur le jeune qui le dévisageait avec une expression clairement provocatrice. Ce sale gosse le faisait exprès. Il ne lui offrit pas la satisfaction de son regard plus longtemps et se tourna à nouveau vers l'écran.

* * *

Carson parcourait le labo vide en fin de journée comme il en avait l'habitude pour examiner le travail effectué par ses collègues. Il vérifiait l'ordinateur de son patient et comme bien souvent, la nature de ce travail était si poussé qu'il lui fallu une bonne heure pour comprendre les équations utilisées par Sieglen. Il était sidéré par sa compréhension des formules Anciennes… Certains passages lui parurent flous… Il devrait en parler avec son patient… Et cela le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Sieglen était tellement à l'aise avec cette technologie qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que Carson n'arrivait pas toujours à le suivre dans ses explications. L'écossais se demandait parfois comment ce wr… Cet homme comprenait toutes ces formules aussi facilement. Mieux ! Comment savait-il où les chercher dans la base de données des Anciens ? Ce wraith devait être extrêmement âgé pour en savoir autant sur cette technologie. N'était-ce pas dangereux de lui laisser libre accès à la base de données ? L'image du wraith à moitié mort de faim lui revint en mémoire… Xanto avait marchandé sa vie en échange de son savoir. Et même maintenant alors qu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir, il tenait son engagement et ses travaux avaient fait faire un bond gigantesque à la médecine des terriens.

Il soupira et son regard se porta sur les deux gobelets en plastique sur la table. Ils étaient tous les deux pleins. Il en pris un et bu une petite gorgée qu'il recracha aussitôt ! C'était du sirop de café tellement c'était sucré !

* * *

_Miiiiaaaous !!!! Je n'en reviens pas ! Cet épisode 15 est sorti comme une flèche ! Je remercie Fillequivoittout et Axelle pour leur commentaire respectif qui m'ont poussé à écrire cette suite si vite afin de répondre à leurs questions X3. Pas toutes d'un coup quand même, mais vous avez déjà quelques réponses… _

_J'espère que cet épisode plutôt « cool » vous aura diverti, en attendant je n'arrive toujours pas à lui trouver un titre alors qu'il est fini depuis hier soir… Mais fuuuuuuuuuuck !!!! Je ne trouve pas de titre TT. Je vais quand même pas le publier sans titre, ça passe mal TT… Ça y est j'en ai un !_

_Merci à vous d'avoir perdu quelques minutes de votre vie à me lire !_

_À Bientôt pour de nouvelles aventuuuuuuures!!! _


	16. Embrace

**Auteur **: Korrigan

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Science-fiction/ Aventure/ Action

**Spoiler** : Saison 3 avant l'épisode « Sunday » ! Grrr Grrrr

**Pairing** : No "MacShep", no "shweir"...

**Avertissement **: Fic SPÉCIALE WRAITH !

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les mondes sont issus de la série "Stargate Atlantis" à l'exception de Jashugan/Alséidès, celui-là il est à MWA! X3

**ENJOY THE READ !**

* * *

**STARGATE ATLANTIS**

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 16, Embrace**

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent sur Atlantis. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles Jashugan désespérait d'arracher un regard à Sieglen, mais l'espace surveillé du laboratoire limitait toutes tentatives d'approche. Carson ne le lâchait pas. Il avait essayé d'aller vers lui pour l'observer, mais son père ne le laissa pas s'éloigner d'un mètre. Il se mit à suivre les moindres déplacements de Sieglen hors du labo, ce qui lui demanda de mettre en œuvre tous ses talents d'acrobate et d'espion pour ne pas être repéré par la garde. Il pendait donc à deux mètres du sol les pieds accrochés à la dernière barre métallique de la balustrade, la tête en bas et les cheveux libres, contemplant le cercle du destin avec l'esprit vagabond.

Il avait appris que Teyla s'était blessé à la tempe en s'interposant entre l'invité spécial et Ronon qui en étaient tous les deux arrivés aux sabres… Naturellement, le sabre étant l'arme de prédilection de son maître wraith, le runner avait dû se prendre une violente dérouillée X3… Et Sieglen fut interdit de salle d'entraînement. Donc, pas de corps à corps possible non plus…

Jashugan était si obsédé, qu'il était allé jusqu'à voler les enregistrements de la vidéosurveillance de sa chambre ! En les visionnant, il avait appris que l'homme s'exerçait chaque matin aux pompes et qu'il prenait le petit déjeuné dans sa chambre. Chaque soir, ces maudits soldats s'assuraient qu'il avale une pilule… Qui vu le sommeil de plomb qu'il avait chaque nuit, ne pouvait être qu'un somnifère. Il déjeunait et dînait au labo… Les atlantes avaient tout prévu pour bien le tenir. Et Sieglen ne se rebellait même pas contre ce traitement, il était captif, sous surveillance 24h/24, shooté matins et soirs au rétrovirus et aux somnifères, mais il n'émettait pas la moindre plainte ! Cette situation ne semblait pas le perturber… Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Jashugan ! Lui voulait parler, déjeuner, s'entraîner, jouer, se disputer avec Sieglen ! Tout était si compliqué sur Atlantis ! On y vivait en sécurité, on y était bien traité et bien nourri, mais qu'est ce qu'on s'y ennuyait !

Il prit alors une résolution ! Dorénavant, il saisirait toutes les occasions de lui parler, quelles qu'elles soient ! Il était presque 09 :00, il devait sûrement sortir de sa chambre pour se rendre au labo, toujours sous bonne escorte… Mais peu lui importait ! Il balança son corps dans le vide jusqu'à pouvoir attraper la barre où il avait coincé ses chevilles et remonta sur la passerelle sans le moindre effort. Il ne perdit pas une minute de plus et courut vers le secteur des invités.

Il déboula dans le couloir à toute allure et vit au loin sa cible qui se dirigeait vers le grand hall. Il sortit de sa poche la première chose qu'il pu saisir (un crayon donc) tout en courant et le jeta en plein milieu de la chevelure argentée entre les deux soldats ! Sieglen s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement vers lui en même temps que sa garde. La façon qu'il avait eu de se retourner et de le dévisager froidement… Il ne manquait plus que le manteau de cuir et son maître était revenu. Un sourire s'accrocha à ses lèvres et il nargua le prisonnier.

- C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas d'autres réactions ?

Si ces deux iris avaient été ambrés, leurs pupilles se seraient ouvertes, car il aurait alors entièrement occupé son champ de vision. Mais ce n'était pas de l'ambre dans ce regard. C'était de la glace. Sieglen n'exprima même pas son dédain, il lui tourna le dos et repris son trajet sans attendre sa garde. Le major Lorne jeta un regard de reproche au jeune qui venait encore de se faire snober avant de suivre son collègue.

Jashugan serra les poings. C'était une blague ?! La petite provocation ne fonctionnait pas… Très bien…

Des images de violence dansaient dans son esprit. Des cris de douleur cinglaient ses tympans. Les cicatrices de ses mains le démangeaient… La vie sur Atlantis était comme une bulle surréelle, sans adrénaline, sans acharnement, sans cruauté… Alséidès appartenait au monde de Xanto, et Xanto appartenait à un monde violent… Quel que soit l'état de la mémoire, le corps lui n'oublie jamais.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la garde de son couteau de combat qu'il sortit de son étui en même temps que ses pas accéléraient, lancé à la poursuite de cette grande silhouette. Il se mit à courir, la lame plaquée contre son avant-bras, les deux soldats se retournèrent, mais ne virent pas l'arme.

Sieglen entendit ses pas dans son dos et se tourna à nouveau. L'image du jeune se ruant sur lui, le regard animé par une lueur de rage… Ce regard provoqua en lui une réaction qui libéra un flot d'adrénaline dans ses veines. Jashugan l'attaquait et ça l'excitait. Lorne fut dépassé par l'action… Il était là pour s'assurer que Sieglen n'agresse personne… Mais dans le cas inverse…

L'arme fendit l'air une première fois puis une deuxième avant que le militaire ne réagisse.

- Ça suffit Jashugan ! Arrête ça immédiatement !

Jashugan n'entendait rien. Sieglen se contentait de reculer pour esquiver ses coups, alors il lui sauta dessus, garde grande ouverte, comme une invitation à être saisi. L'invitation fut acceptée.Son bond fut si soudain que Sieglen n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'attraper son poignet pour stopper net son attaque. Jashugan fourra l'autre main dans sa poche et en sortit un cutter qu'il planta dans son bras. Cinq centimètres de lame… Ce gamin venait de lui planter cinq centimètres de lame dans le bras ! Même l'autre attardé de Ronon n'était pas parvenu à l'effleurer et ce sale môme… Une rage indescriptible envahit son cerveau, déconnecta sa raison, rien à ce moment ne pouvait arrêter son envie de le faire souffrir. Une expression emportée par le sadisme et la colère anima son regard, il arracha le cutter de sa chair et le laissa tomber sur le sol.

La violence du choc fut telle qu'Alséidès perdit conscience quelques secondes…Sieglen lui avait fracassé la crâne contre le mur du couloir, et il pouvait sentir son immense main lui enserrer la nuque. Il le tenait au bout de son bras, ce hoquet de douleur n'avait duré que quelques secondes… Mais ce son l'avait enivré. Lorne et son collègue avaient leurs P90 braqués sur lui. Sa raison le tiraillait… S'il le lâchait maintenant, cela pourrait encore passer pour de la légitime défense. Mais ce gamin avait provoqué en lui une explosion émotionnelle comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur Atlantis. Ses membres étaient légers, son cœur battait à ses tempes, ses lèvres s'étiraient pour sourire… Il n'avait même pas ressenti le dixième de cette émotion en affrontant le runner. C'était radicalement différent. Lorne lui réitéra l'ordre de le lâcher. L'adrénaline descendit et ses doigts desserrèrent leur prise, libérant cette nuque fragile.

L'autre soldat se pencha sur Jashugan.

- Ça va peti… ?

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Jashugan se jeta à nouveau sur Sieglen, mais cette fois-ci, il ne se laissa pas surprendre. Il n'arrêta pas son attaque en saisissant son poignet, mais tira dessus pour l'attirer dos à lui avant de passer son avant-bras sous sa gorge. Il lui broya le poignet et le couteau tomba au sol, Alséidès ne pu lâcher un cri de douleur alors qu'il se retrouvait la gorge comprimée par l'étreinte de son maître. Si près, si chaud, si étouffant, si brûlant…

Blottis contre le corps dur de son maître, ses bras fermes qui le serrait si fort qu'il en perdait le souffle… Son cerveau se vidait, ses mains allèrent écorcher de ses ongles tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, épaule, bras, mains poignet, visage… De ce souffle au-dessus de lui qu'il voulait prendre.

Le monde n'était plus. La voix des militaires ne lui parvenait plus, ni à lui ni à Sieglen. Un sourire fendit son visage lorsqu'il sentit les ongles d'Alséidès s'enfoncer dans sa peau comme pour la lui arracher… Et il appuya plus fort… Serrer la gorge de cet animal jusqu'à l'étouffer, se saouler de ce sentiment de domination absolue… Ses petits gémissements de douleur, ce corps sec crispé contre lui et entièrement à sa merci…

Ce fut la sensation dure et froide d'un canon posé sur sa tempe qui le ramena. Lorne lui hurlait de lâcher Jashugan, le canon directement planté sur sa tempe.

Sieglen baissa les yeux sur ses avant-bras en sang que sa proie labourait de ses ongles en étouffant.

- LÂCHE-LE !

Ses muscles se détendirent et desserrèrent leur prise… Mais… Jashugan retenait ses avant-bras autour de son cou… Lorne hurla de nouveau, Sieglen écarta les bras tant bien que mal alors que les petits ongles s'y plantaient pour les retenir contre lui… Le canon appuyait de plus en plus fort sur sa tête et il arracha ses bras en sang aux griffes de Jashugan.

* * *

Carson fut hors de lui en apprenant la nouvelle. Jashugan était sous sa responsabilité et il avait failli provoquer une catastrophe !Sieglen avait été ramené à l'infirmerie les bras ensanglantés et Alséidès le visage tuméfié. Il fit soigner son protégé par une de ses infirmières pendant qu'il s'occupait de désinfecter les profondes coupures et griffures de son patient.

- Vous êtes malade ?! Que vous m'envoyiez Ronon Dex à l'infirmerie est une chose, mais là il s'agit d'un enfant ! Vous lui avez fracassé le visage !

Il n'entendit aucune réponse, aucune justification et releva les yeux. Sieglen posait sur lui un regard froid et fixe qui le mit mal à l'aise.

- Je sais que c'était pour vous défendre mais vous auriez pu vous mesurer un peu… Vous allez être confiné dans vos appartements jusqu'à nouvel ordre à partir de maintenant… C'est la deuxième fois que vous avez une altercation qui dégénère à ce point avec un habitant de la cité, vous comprenez ?

Sieglen détourna le regard avec détachement en guise de réponse. L'écossais termina alors son travail en silence.

* * *

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?!

Assis sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, Jashugan garda la tête baissa, n'osant pas répondre.

- Tu voulais te venger, c'est ça ? Est ce que tu te rends compte que tu as failli te faire tuer Jashugan ?

Son jeune protégé ne disait toujours rien derrière son rideau de cheveux. Carson que ce silence agaçait plus que tout, finit par soupirer de lassitude avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ce type t'a fait subir… Mais je peux comprendre que de le savoir à ta portée ait pu te donner envie de lui rendre la pareille… Mais même s'il est un humain, il reste extrêmement dangereux. Pense à quel état il aurait mis Ronon si Teyla ne s'était pas interposée ! Imagine ce qui se serait passé si le major Lorne n'avait pas été là…

L'écossais remarqua les petits poings crispés sur le matelas et se pencha vers lui avec une expression paternelle.

- À quoi penses-tu ?

Une voix tremblante lui parvint de sous la chevelure châtaine et ondulée.

- Vous avez tout faux.

- Hein ?

- Vous avez les yeux grand ouverts, mais vous ne voyez rien.

Jashugan redressa la tête.

- Il l'a laissé vivre.

- Qui donc ?

La voix tremblante résonna soudainement contre les murs.

- Ronon ! Il l'a laissé vivre et moi aussi !

Cette réponse laissa Carson sans voix.

Jashugan enrageait alors qu'il sentait une larme de frustration perler sur sa joue. Les atlantes ne comprenaient rien ! Il ne s'agissait pas de vengeance, il ne s'agissait pas d'une captivité… Carson pensait que son maître n'était qu'une bête que l'on pouvait rendre docile en la gavant de drogues… Mais en réalité, c'était eux les bêtes, eux qui exerçaient docilement les tours que leur commandait son maître wraih. Et lui… Et lui enrageait d'en être réduit au même point que les autres. De n'être rien de plus qu'une proie aveugle et prisonnière de la toile de Xanto.

- Je suis désolé père.

Il murmura sa phrase et sortit de l'infirmerie le visage en larme.

* * *

_Miaouss ! On passe la quatrième vitesse X3… Et ça va continuer à grimper ! _

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cet épisode un peu court TT… C'est la première fois que j'aborde ce genre de relation est franchement je prie pour ne m'en être pas trop mal sorti X3._

_Mais c'est vous chers lecteurs bien aimés qui êtes les juges ! Accusé levez vous pour entendre la sentence !_


	17. Innocent As a Virgin Lamb

**Auteur **: Korrigan

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Science-fiction/ Aventure/ Action

**Spoiler** : Saison 3 avant l'épisode « Sunday » ! Grrr Grrrr

**Pairing** : No "MacShep", no "shweir"...

**Avertissement **: Fic SPÉCIALE WRAITH !

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les mondes sont issus de la série "Stargate Atlantis" à l'exception de Jashugan/Alséidès, celui-là il est à MWA! X3

**ENJOY THE READ !**

* * *

**STARGATE ATLANTIS**

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 16, Innocent As a Virgin Lamb**

* * *

Ses doigts posés sur sa gorge caressaient doucement la peau fine. Alséidès fermait les yeux, se remémorait cet instant. Cela lui avait fait mal… Xanto ne lui avait jamais infligé ce traitement. Le wraith n'avait jamais mis une telle proximité entre eux pour ce genre de chose… Son maître l'avait toujours froidement corrigé au sol, toujours. Il ne l'avait jamais pris contre lui comme ça. C'était la preuve que Sieglen n'avait aucun souvenir… Et il était différent de Xanto. Il était plus impulsif… Plus passionnel. Mais un souvenir émergea soudainement, Xanto s'était énervé contre lui une fois… Et… Il l'avait étouffé de la même manière. Mais cela avait été fait avec plus de sadisme… Il avait eu les mains transpercées, le dos démonté… Et ensuite il l'avait étouffé en lui parlant. En lui disant de supplier pour que son calvaire s'achève, il s'en souvenait distinctement.

Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les deux… À la seule différence que Sieglen était moins froid et sadique que son égal wraith. Ses réactions étaient guidées par l'instinct et non par un plan machiavélique…

Alséidès soupira… Son maître wraith était un calculateur téméraire… Même Sieglen n'était qu'un pion dans son plan. Il devait savoir ce que les atlantes allaient lui faire. Il devait savoir comment son homologue humain se serait comporté… Mais bon sang comment savait-il tout cela?!

- Jashugan?

Il se retrouvait face au visage de Teyla puisqu'il pendait encore les pieds suspendus à la balustrade de la passerelle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure?

- À cette heure?

L'athosienne eut un sourire amusé, Jashugan pendait là comme un singe à rêvasser devant la Stargate.

- Il est 23h passé, tu devrais déjà être au lit!

Le jeune soupira.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil…

Son regard se posa sur les marques rouges autour de son cou et sur la belle bosse bleue qu'il avait au front.

- Tu penses à ce qui s'est passé ce matin?

- Oui.

Teyla tendit la main vers lui et caressa son visage, geste qui le surprit.

- Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir de le savoir ici. Ronon et moi-même sommes également… Perturbés par sa présence. Mais nous sommes en guerre contre les wraiths. Nous ne pouvons pas passer à côtés de l'opportunité que nous offre ses connaissances dans plusieurs domaines.

- Mais s'il se souvient de quelque chose Teyla… Je connais mon maître wraith… S'il se souvient de quelque chose…

- Du calme Jashugan.

L'athosienne lui sourit tendrement.

- Il ne se souvient de rien. Il est sous surveillance 24h/24 et…

Le jeune ne pu retenir son angoisse.

- Pour combien de temps encore?! Combien de temps comptez-vous le traiter en prisonnier? Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie?

Teyla resta muette devant les interrogations du garçon. Celui-ci se redressa en comprimant les abdominaux et se hissa facilement sur la passerelle avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

Jashugan se sentait mal. Il ne savait plus où il était… Où il voulait être. Qu'allait-il advenir de ce Sieglen? Si tout cela avait été prévu par Xanto, cela se terminerait mal, très mal. Il s'arrêta dans un couloir sombre et reprit son souffle. Où désirait-il être? Si cela devait aboutir à un affrontement, quel camp choisirait-il? Le souvenir de griffes dures comme l'acier enserrant son poignet, le traînant chancelant de terreur dans les couloirs obscurs du Death Cloud… Au tout début, quand il avait vu ce regard terrifiant au-dessus de lui, quand il avait sangloté nu sous une chevelure dégoulinante de sang… Et le bruit de ces bottes qu'il avait reçu en pleine figure des milliers de fois...

Son regard se posa sur une grille d'un conduit d'aération.

* * *

Il poussa la grille tout en la retenant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas sur le sol en un fracas. Il se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre et remis la grille à sa place.

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, Jashugan n'entendait que son souffle profond et angoissé. Il resta immobile et ferma les yeux. Il était encore temps de faire demi tour. De remonter dans le conduit d'aération et de retourner dans sa chambre… Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre après tout ce qu'il venait de faire pour en arriver là. Là, c'est à dire dans cette pièce surveillée par vidéo 24h/24 et gardée. Ça lui avait pris deux heures à attendre le moment opportun (que les responsables de la vidéo surveillance s'endorment devant leurs écrans) pour trafiquer la vidéo, et encore une à ramper dans les conduits d'aération armé de tournevis et d'un mini chalumeau pour dessouder les grilles récalcitrantes. Jashugan avait enfin atteint son objectif. Être seul avec Sieglen et sans surveillance. Il s'avança dans la pénombre vers le lit et se pencha avec prudence sur le visage de porcelaine endormi.

Un petit sourire d'émerveillement étira ses lèvres… Xanto était vraiment sublime en humain… Attirant, très attirant. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas, incapable de lâcher ce visage des yeux. Comment imaginer en voyant ces paupières fines et closes, ces pommettes hautes et creuses, ces traits anormalement symétriques et fins, qu'il s'agit d'un monstre au sang froid, un prédateur vicieux et calculateur? Sieglen n'était pas cela… Il avait pu le vérifier dans le matin même, il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui, aucun… L'instinct wraith le portait naturellement vers l'agressivité et le sadisme, mais lorsqu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras… Jashugan avait compris que Sieglen n'était pas Xanto. Ces lèvres fines, pâles comme si elles avaient été gelées, ne dissimulaient aucun croc. Il se pencha et les lécha du bout de la langue lentement.

La peau claire sous ses mains était douce et tiède, ses mains coulaient le long de la gorge des épaules et le drap se retrouva jeté sur le côté pendant qu'il découvrait les épaules les clavicules sous sa langue, contre les paumes de ses mains. Il s'arrêta subitement réalisant qu'il se trouvait pratiquement allongé sur lui. Sieglen ne bougeait pas, endormis profondément par les somnifères, il demeurait immobile… Et toujours aussi irrésistible.

La panique embua son esprit. Pourquoi était-il ici? Qu'était-il venu trouver ici? Il savait qu'il le retrouverait shooté. Avoir cette bête cruelle endormie pour lui seul une nuit entière… Il secoua la tête. Mais il en avait envie… Attirant, fascinant… Il se souvenait de la force qui sommeillait dans ces membres, du souffle brûlant contre sa nuque qu'il voulait prendre… À lui seul, à sa merci, une nuit entière. Il lui grimpa dessus à califourchon, s'allongea contre ce torse, avoir toute cette peau nue contre la sienne… Cela le fit sourire, cette peau sous sa peau sous sa langue, ses mains qui empoignaient la chevelure de son wraith sans retenu. Il sourit encore… Xanto éveillé l'aurait fracassé, l'aurait jeté au sol , l'aurait piétiné… Mais là, il était au-dessus de lui… Il se redressa, et enroula ses doigts autour de son poignet inerte et souleva le bras lentement avant de porter sa main à son visage. Cette main autrefois dotée de griffes et fendue au milieu de la paume était si douce contre sa joue… Il y glissait son visage en fermant les yeux, le contact de ces ongles effleurant sa gorge encore marquée, glissant le long de ses clavicules jusqu'au centre de sa poitrine où il la posa à plat, Xanto posait sa main sur lui, appuyait sur sa poitrine, l'enivrait, le saoulait d'essence vitale.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement alors que ses longs doigts venaient de remuer sur sa peau, mais il n'eut le temps pour rien d'autre que de crier alors qu'une main venait de le saisir par les cheveux et que des crocs s'enfonçaient dans sa gorge avec force. Il se débattit, mais les crocs se plantèrent dans son épaule et il cria à nouveau, tirant sur les mèches en argent de toutes ses forces, le buste comprimait dans le larcin d'une étreinte vorace… Qu'il se retrouve sans rien contrôler sous l'immense fauve, que des griffes se plantent dans ses poignets, et les brûlures des morsures dans sa chair lui enflammaient les sens.

La bête cessa de mordre alors qu'une petite langue humide s'échouait sur sa joue. Douce et aimante. Sieglen reprit ses esprit, il ne rêvait pas. Cette violente perte d'équilibre, tout tournait alors que les somnifères agissaient, lui bridait l'instinct… Il ne rêvait pas… Il était vraiment en train de bouffer cet humain… Son rêve récurrent était devenu réel… Il rêvait qu'il le dévorait avant même de l'avoir rencontré sous les douches.

Le jeune sentit sa faiblesse soudaine et libéra un de ses poignets. Sa main coula le long du flanc, contourna la hanche du bout des doigts avant de glisser entre ses cuisses. Alséidès sentit son cœur faire un bond immense lorsqu'il vit la réaction de son maître. Les yeux pâles du wraith le dévisagèrent avec incompréhension… Il appuya, serra son emprise alors que le corps humain de Sieglen ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'exprimer. Alséidès le vit tressaillir, ses pupilles se dilataient, les joues et les lèvres s'empourpraient… C'était du sang chaud qui parcourait ses veines… Sieglen sentait ses membres s'affaiblir, embués par la drogue qui lui liquéfiait l'esprit, et cette sensation physique si… Si… Il ne savait pas l'expliquer… Ses yeux s'accrochèrent difficilement au regard de Jashugan qui portait un petit sourire amusé… Ses caresses devinrent plus ciblées, plus insistante et la force de ses bras le lâcha, il tomba sur ses avant-bras, la bouche collait contre la tempe du jeune… C'était en train de l'étouffer, de le vider de sa raison, de sa force… Tout s'embrouillait, tout laissait place à cette sensation… Bonne… douce, mordante…

Alséidès resta figé lorsqu'il entendit ce gémissement contre son oreille. La voix de Xanto était capable de produire un pareil son? Son maître s'écroulait sur lui, il glissa hors de sous lui et Sieglent tomba sur le flanc. Malgré la pénombre, Alséidès vit qu'il ne parvenait pas à fixer un point… Sa respiration bruyante comme celle d'un fauve blessé… À qui la force allait aussi bien que la faiblesse. Alséidès sourit emporté par une douce euphorie, il se pencha sur lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, buvant le souffle de son fauve tout en reprenant ses caresses, tressaillant à chaque fois qu'un gémissement s'échappait entre ses lèvres… De plus en plus fréquent, de plus en plus long.

Ses soupirs avaient bon goût. Sa salive, ses lèvres, ses gémissements… Sieglen était bon, il était là à sa merci, comme un fruit sucré, il lui donnait faim. Faim de ses sons si doux et franchement excitant. Alséidès se redressa, fit glisser sa chevelure sur le torse de son maître comme une caresse pendant que son visage descendait les abdominaux secs et tressés… Il le regarda… C'était si humain… Quand ses lèvres l'embrassèrent, que sa bouche s'ouvrit pour le prendre en lui si chaud si dur… Il ne lâchait pas du regard ses ongles qui labouraient les draps, ce visage qui se tordait, ses lèvres qui se mordaient… Cette voix distordue… À mille lieux d'un grognement, d'une menace, d'une humiliation, d'un ordre…

Les Atlantes avaient fait de son maître un véritable humain et ça le rendait fou de bonheur. Pendant qu'il le lui disait avec toute sa tendresse et sa générosité… Il priait dans son cœur pour que Xanto reste ainsi à jamais.

* * *

Sieglen fut légèrement aveuglé par la lumière du jour en ouvrant les yeux. Il baissa les yeux pour retrouver la petite tête de Jashugan collée contre ses pectoraux… Le garçon s'était blotti contre lui, une jambe passée par-dessus sa hanche et les doigts emmêlés dans ses mèches argentées. L'homme se redressa sur un coude et regarda ce corps nu enroulé autour du sien… Nu lui aussi.

Sans en avoir la certitude, il lui semblait bien n'avoir jamais eu de pareil contact physique avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce quelqu'un d'autre… C'était «Jashugan». Il rêvait souvent qu'il le dévorait… Mais pour le coup, c'était Jashugan qui l'avait avalé… Jashugan qui l'avait aussi provoqué des dizaines de fois… Et dont les marques de griffures ornaient toujours ses bras… Et…

Un sourire sadique lui fendit le visage… Ce gosse était sa chance… Son atout majeur sur cette cité. Il caressa le petit visage endormi… Puis il se glissa doucement hors du lit. Il recupéra le pantalon du jeune et fouilla les poches. Jashugan… Il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui, mais il n'avait plus le moindre doute… Ce gamin était avec lui depuis le début et il l'adorait… Il sortit le cutter et le couteau de combat de son étui. Le pantalon retomba au sol alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain… Et il posa les deux armes en haut de l'étagère avant de pendre sa douche.

* * *

Jashugan se redressa subitement en réalisant qu'il était seul dans le lit. Sieglen était avachi dans le fauteuil du bureau et le regardait de son air habituel, impassible et détaché.

- Tresse-moi les cheveux.

Le jeune fut perturbé par cette demande soudaine.

- Fais moi une grande natte comme celle que tu as parfois.

- Tout de suite?

- Oui.

Jashugan sorti du lit un peu hésitant… Et se pencha pour prendre son pantalon au sol. Son geste fut interrompu par une voix au ton autoritaire.

- Qui t'as dis de te rhabiller?

Le jeune leva les yeux vers lui, une pointe d'interrogation dans les yeux… Sieglen le fixait froidement… Alséidès soupira intérieurement, regrettant presque l'effet des somnifères… Il se redressa et s'approcha de lui. Le contact de cette main sur sa hanche alors qu'il le contournait le fit frissonner… Il passa derrière lui et enlaça son cou, cherchant ses lèvres des siennes… Glissant la langue avec voracité dans la bouche de son maître qui le laissait faire à sa guise… Mais Sieglen finit par détourner la tête, signe qu'il s'impatientait.

Alséidès passa les doigts entre les mèches argentées. La chevelure était parfaitement démêlée, il n'avait plus qu'à tresser. Il s'exécuta en silence… Mais sa tête bourdonnait des souvenirs encore chauds dans son esprit… Rien que d'y penser il en avait encore envie… Sieglen brisa le silence.

- Comment t'es-tu introduit ici sans que la vidéo-surveillance ne donne l'alerte?

Un petit sourire fier fendit le visage du jeune…

- J'ai fait un saut à l'infirmerie, j'ai dis que je n'arrivais pas à dormir pour vois quel médicament le médecin de garde allait me donner. Je suis venu lui piquer la boîte une heure après. Je suis monté voir les gars de la vidéo en leur disant que je m'ennuyais… Et ils m'ont vite chargé de leur faire une petite course! J'ai mis les somnifères dans leur café et j'ai attendu qu'ils s'endorment devant leur écran. Ensuite, j'ai fouillé leur archive et j'ai mis des enregistrements de la semaine dernière dans le lecteur!

- Ils vont s'en rendre compte.

- Oui, et après? Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je voulais juste… Te parler.

«Te parler»… Sieglen sentit un pic d'énervement remonter ses veines… Ça l'énervait…

- Tadaaaaa! Voilà, j'ai fini!

- Bien, va t-en.

Jashugan resta figé d'incompréhension.

- Sors d'ici.

- Mais…

Sieglen se leva et le saisi brusquement par les cheveux.

- Je t'ai dis de dégager de cette chambre. Et ne me refait plus jamais le même coup qu'hier soir, la prochaine fois je te tuerais, c'est clair?

Il le libéra de sa poigne et le dévisagea. Les deux billes d'un bleu océanique se remplirent d'eau… Alséidès se mordit la lèvre de frustration et rugit à son tour.

- Vas-y, tue-moi parce que je ne sortirai pas de cette pièce!

Sieglen sentit à nouveau cette envie de l'étrangler tant ça l'énerver…. Ce satané gamin ne pouvait pas obéir simplement?! Il se pencha et attrapa le vêtement du garçon avant de le lui balancer à la figure. Alséidès les laissa retomber à ses pieds, décidé à ne pas bouger et cela mit Sieglen hors de lui… Mais il se retint de jeter ce môme à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre et s'approcha de lui d'un air arrogant.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux, ni pourquoi tu me tournes autour comme ça. Mais malgré tout tes efforts, je n'ai aucun souvenir de toi.

Une larme de rage dévala le visage imberbe. Sieglen reprit de plus belle.

- Voyons voir, en quoi tu aurais pu m'être utile? Un boulet comme toi ne peux qu'être mon esclave, un joli petit animal de compagnie pour me servir, non?

Jashugan plissa les paupières alors que de lourdes larmes amères lui trempaient le visage. Sieglen le poussa brutalement et il tomba en arrière.

- Je t'ai si facilement oublié… C'est que tu devais m'être réellement insignifiant, et tu l'es toujours.

L'indigène en larme attrapa son pantalon, l'enfila au sol, jeta un dernier regard haineux derrière lui, il s'engouffra dans le conduit d'aération et disparut.

Sieglen replaça la grille du conduit d'aération en félicitant intérieurement l'ingéniosité et la ténacité de son petit adoré. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain et récupéra le cutter et le couteau qu'il glissa chacun dans une des poches de son pantalon avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Le major Lorne et son collègue se tournèrent vers lui surpris de le voir sortir de si bonne heure.

- Déjà réveillé? Le labo n'ouvre pas avant 9h vous savez?

- Il y a un problème avec la salle de bain, venez voir.

Les militaires entrèrent dans la chambre, le P90 bien en main.

- Quel est le probl…

Lorne senti une brûlure, puis une déchirure dans sa gorge alors qu'il regardait Sieglen planter un cutter dans la gorge de son collègue avant de lui sectionner la trachée. Ses mains se portèrent à sa gorge, il ne pouvait pas le croire… Ses doigts tombèrent dans une plaie humide et chaude, sa vision s'obscurcit et il tomba au sol.

Sieglen regarda les deux militaires baigner dans leur sang sur le sol et ne fit pas surpris de ne rien ressentir. Il se pencha sur eux et observa leur équipement, gilet pare-balle, deux P90 avec recharges, deux couteau de combat, deux pistolets et leurs recharges… Il avait là à sa portée de quoi massacrer la cité entière… Et cela le fit sourire.

* * *

_Miaous!!! Voilà l'épisode 17qui signe le retour de l'action!!!!!!!!! _

_Comme d'hab votre dévoué serviteur n'est pas foutu de trouver un titre tout de suite TT_

_Miaouss!!! Je vous remercie de ne pas m'avoir envoyé de menace de mort dû au temps que j'ai mis à écrire la suite de cette fanfic . Une fois j'ai été menacé à coup de fusil à pompe OO, ça fait bizarre comme effet…_

_Mais surtout, j'espère que cet épisode vous a plu et que vous avez passé un agréable moment à le lire!_

_Que va-t-il se passer ensuite?! Vous le saurez en suivant le prochain épisode! ( qui je l'espère sera publié plus vite que celui-là , i'll do my best for you, beloved readers!). _

_À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventuuuuuuuuures!!!_


	18. For My Innocence Back

**Auteur **: Korrigan

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Science-fiction/ Aventure/ Action

**Spoiler** : Saison 3 avant l'épisode « Sunday » ! Grrr Grrrr

**Pairing** : No "MacShep", no "shweir"...

**Avertissement **: Fic SPÉCIALE WRAITH !

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les mondes sont issus de la série "Stargate Atlantis" à l'exception de Jashugan/Alséidès, celui-là il est à MWA! X3

**ENJOY THE READ !**

* * *

**STARGATE ATLANTIS**

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 18, For My Innocence Back**

* * *

- C'est l'unique spécimen de cet âge que nous ayons trouvé depuis le début de cette guerre ! Et cela fait deux ans et demi qu'il est aux mains d'Ouros et de son équipe de scientifiques pro-Lantien !

Kael, brun d'âge mûr, représentant du département de l'Éthique ne pu retenir un pincement de lèvre en entendant le dernier mot. Les pro-Lantiens croyaient en leur suprématie sur les autres races, qu'ils traitaient tout juste mieux que les animaux. Il accéléra le pas, faisant résonner le bruit de ses bottes dans les couloirs d'Atlantis et continua de questionner la jeune femme sans se retourner.

- Sur quel projet travaillent-ils ?

Orion baissa les yeux sur son rapport avant de répondre.

- Le rétro-virus Irratus.

- Et il leur a survécu pendant deux ans et demi ?!

- Oui, mais vous serez sûrement choqué de voir dans quel état ils l'ont mis.

- Quel âge a t-il ?

- On l'estime à huit ans d'un enfant humain… Ce qui doit faire quinze ou vingt ans en année wraith.

La jeune scientifique nota à nouveau la colère dans l'expression du représentant du département de l'Éthique. Ce département et celui de la Recherche Scientifique, tenu principalement par les pro-Lantiens s'adonnaient depuis toujours à un bras de fer. Orion avait été muté depuis peu sur le projet du rétro-virus, mais les convictions de ses collègues ainsi que les mauvais traitements qu'ils infligeaient en toute impunité à leurs cobayes l'avaient toujours révulsé. Il y avait alors deux ans de cela, L'Aurora avait ramené à son bord un enfant wraith et toutes les équipes du département de biologie s'étaient faites la guerre pour en disposer. L'enfant avait été transféré sur son projet, et si elle supportait de voir des spécimens adultes mal traités, la dernière fois que le gamin s'était cassé les dents en mordant la botte d'un de ses collègues avait fait déborder le vase. Elle s'était alors rendu au département de l'Éthique et y avait déposé un rapport.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au laboratoire, Kael, l'homme qu'elle accompagnait, interrompit tous ses anciens collègues dans leurs travaux en déclarant son appartenance au corps de l'Éthique et en exigeant haut et fort qu'on lui montre le spécimen « jeune ».

Ouros, un homme blond d'âge mûr lui aussi, se dressa devant eux furieux qu'on lui envoie un agent de l'Éthique.

- Comment osez-vous ?! Ce cobaye est au centre de nos travaux !

- Un rapport a été déposé par un de vos scientifiques. Je suis venu inspecter les conditions dans lesquelles vous gardez et effectuez vos recherches sur ce jeune spécimen.

Ouros s'arma d'un sourire arrogant.

- C'est une blague ? Pas plus tard qu'avant-hier je me faisais retirer du mollet des crocs de cet animal enragé ! C'est plutôt nous qui souffrons de mauvais traitements d'avoir à travailler dans ces conditions !

- Peut-on savoir pourquoi le spécimen en est arrivé à se casser les dents sur vos bottes ?

- À force de mordre tout ce qui bouge, il fallait bien qu'il se casse une ou deux dents ! C'est un animal enragé !

L'homme d'Éthique perdit patience.

- C'est à moi d'en juger. Montrez-le moi !

Ouros lâcha un tic d'irritation avant de se plier à la demande de Kael tout en fusillant Orion du regard.

La jeune femme ne pu empêcher son cœur d'avoir mal lorsqu'il arrivèrent à la cellule du spécimen. C'était une de ces cellules aux barreaux horizontaux armés de champ magnétique. Ouros leva le champ de force et ouvrit la cellule. Kael entra seul et remarqua la gamelle de nourriture intacte à l'entrée. Son regard noir et dur se posa sur le petit corps couché sur le flanc à même le sol. Des vêtements noirs en lambeaux, et de longues mitaines à chaque bras. Plus il s'approchait, plus la colère montait en lui. Des mitaines dépassaient des petits doigts fins de couleur rosée aux ongles tous cassés, quand il n'avait pas été arraché. La jeune Orion n'avait pas exagéré dans son rapport… Il se pencha sur ce qu'il considérait comme un enfant dès qu'il eut posé les yeux dessus. Les membres étaient squelettiques et le visage était dissimulé sous une épaisse tignasse gris sale et emmêlée. Il tendit la main pour soulever la chevelure et serra aussitôt les dents alors que la sensation d'une morsure remontait son bras.

Le gamin s'était aussitôt redressé et avait mordu cette main tendue vers lui avant qu'elle ne le touche. Ouros se précipita dans la cellule, mais Kael lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir de son autre main. Il se contrôla pour ne montrer aucun signe de douleur alors que les petits crocs ne desserraient pas d'un millimètre. Orion fut surprise en voyant le visage de cet homme à l'expression si dure s'attendrir devant ce petit animal acculé.

- Doucement petit, je veux juste voir ton visage et tes bras… Regarde, je n'ai aucun ustensile avec moi.

Son ton attendrit n'y changea rien, sa main demeurait prisonnière sous la chevelure crasseuse. L'homme fronça les sourcils… Et approcha l'autre main pour lui redresser le visage. Le jeune lâcha aussitôt sa prise, Kael sentit cette fois-ci la brûlure de griffures sur sa joue et son bras, il saisit les deux bras du gamin qui se débattait avec fureur, qui rugissait en montrant les crocs. Kael vit alors son visage, la peau rosée comme celle d'un enfant humain et les yeux brillants… Son visage était marqué, il discernait même l'empreinte d'une semelle de botte sur sa joue et sa bouche dégoulinait de sang rouge vif, mais aussi de sang noir. Il l'immobilisa facilement malgré sa crainte de lui faire mal et sa voix tonna dans la pièce à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?! Venez m'aider !

Orion qui était figée sur place se ressaisit et sorti la seringue de sa pochette avant de le rejoindre. Kael tenait le gamin qui à présent se tortillait violement en poussant de long gémissements comme un chien hurlant à la mort. Elle découvrit le bras maigre et retint un mouvement de recul en voyant la peau couvert de petites plaies purulentes. Elle essaya de viser un morceau de peau où la veine n'avait pas encore été piquée… Et quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune enragé s'écroulait contre le torse de Kael.

* * *

Le jeune spécimen encore endormi avait été sanglé à un lit de l'infirmerie et Kael nettoyait les plaies dans la petite bouche meurtrie, aidé d'Orion qui maintenait les mâchoires ouvertes.

- J'ai vu dans sa cellule qu'il n'avait pas touché à sa gamelle. Il refuse de se nourrir ?

Orion se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, et répondit à son supérieur d'une voix peu assurée.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr… Mais je pense que c'est à cause de l'autre spécimen qui partageait sa cellule avant… Il a influencé le petit pour qu'il se laisse mourir.

- Et où se trouve cet autre spécimen ?

Elle avala sa salive.

- Il est mort. Il n'a pas survécu aux derniers tests.

Un silence pesant tomba entre eus deux, puis Kael reprit la parole.

- J'ai pris connaissance de votre projet sur l'énergie vitale. Je vous appuierais au prochain conseil pour que l'Éthique vous donne son autorisation.

La jeune femme afficha un air surpris. Les Lantiens maîtrisaient si bien la médecine que le conseil n'avait jusqu'ici montré aucun intérêt pour son projet. Orion voulait reproduire l'énergie vitale telle qu'elle est produite par les cellules organiques de façon synthétique. Il s'agissait pour elle de produire un remède universel qui ne nécessiterait aucun traitement lourd, aucun appareil spécifique. Mais avec un tel remède, le département de Virologie et des Infections serait devenu caduc. Ce département avait tout fait pour que son projet soit mis aux oubliettes. Mais si Kael défendait son projet à l'assemblée… Un long sourire ému illumina le visage tendre de la jeune femme.

- Merci infiniment Kael.

* * *

Orion sentit un trouble autour d'elle et ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut surprise de discerner dans la pénombre la silhouette de son jeune protégé assis sur le bord de son matelas. Cent soixante quatre années étaient passées, mais elle avait trouvé le moyen de ralentir considérablement la croissance du jeune alien. Et pendant toutes ces années, elle l'avait traîné partout avec elle… Si bien que Sieglen était devenu son assistant le plus fiable. Bien sûr, cela ne s'était fait petit à petit… Mais elle avait comblé le jeune de toutes les attentions, s'était battu avec les dirigeants de la cité pour que cet enfant ne soient pas traité en rat de laboratoire. Le Haut Conseil avait accepté, cependant, un système de détection de présence non humaine avait été mis en place dans toute la cité. Ainsi, la position du jeune wraith était visible de tous. C'était à cette seule condition qu'Orion avait obtenu satisfaction. Sa voix mûre et douce murmura dans l'obscurité.

- Que fais-tu ici Sieglen, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Le jeune restait immobile, l'expression froissée par la gêne. Elle se redressa sur son lit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Je me suis blessé.

Orion se pencha sur la petite tête enfouie sous une chevelure argentée…

- Où ça ? Montre-moi !

Sieglen desserra les poings et lui montra sa main gauche.

- Là je me suis coupé… Ça me fait mal… Mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait… Je dormais et la douleur m'a réveillé.

Orion prit sa main et examina sa paume. Elle ne montra aucune stupeur en voyant un long trait rouge fendre la peau claire. Elle releva la tête en souriant.

- Mais ce n'est pas une coupure !

Le jeune la regarda intrigué.

- Ça veut dire que tu grandis !

Grandir… Ce mot sonna étrange dans la tête de Sieglen car il lui sembla n'avoir jamais prit un centimètre depuis toujours…

- Je vieillis comme toi ?

- Oui c'est ça !

- Mais toi tu n'as pas cette coupure…

- C'est normal, nous ne sommes pas de la même race, tu es un jeune wraith ! Cette coupure montre que tu grandis.

- Mais… À quoi elle sert ?

Orion lui lança un sourire malicieux.

- Ahah ! Tu verras quand tu seras grand ! Allé ! Retourne dormir maintenant !

- Mais…

- Allé ! Ce n'est rien du tout ! Tu peux aller te coucher tranquillement.

Sieglen se leva l'expression encore troublée.

- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

Et il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Sieglen !

Il retourna la tête vers elle.

- Oui ?

- Ne le dis à personne. Que ça reste notre petit secret à tous les deux d'accord ?

Cette phrase le troubla davantage, mais il répondit docilement :

- D'accord, je ne le dirais à personne.

Et il sortit.

* * *

- Orion ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son écran et se tourna vers lui.

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi on a quitté Atlantis pour cette planète si loin de tout ?

Orion afficha son habituel sourire.

- Mais pour être plus tranquille ! Tu n'en avais pas marre de tous ces gens qui te regardaient de travers quand ils ne te bousculaient pas ? Les gens d'Annapunah sont plus aimables non ?

Sieglen baissa les yeux.

- Alors, tu t'es séparée de Kael… À cause de moi ?

Orion fut attendrie par la réaction du jeune et le prit dans ses bras.

- Non… Non, ce n'est pas ta faute… Tu n'y es pour rien…

* * *

- Orion ?

La scientifique eut un sursaut et se redressa subitement dans le noir. Elle tendit la main devant-elle et ses doigts s'échouèrent sur une peau lisse et fine.

- Sieglen ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit ?

Une voix hésitante lui répondit.

- Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar. J'ai encore rêvé du monstre, et il me montre toujours la même chose… Mais … En plus terrifiant cette fois.

Fatigué mais patiente, Orion soupira avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a montré cette fois ?

- Il m'a emmené au milieu d'une foule de gens qui se desséchaient en hurlant… Et ils tombaient tous en cadavres squelettiques autour de moi… Et toi aussi… Toi aussi tu étais dedans.

De nouveau elle soupira, puis une idée illumina sa voix, elle détacha une petite chaîne en argent qu'elle avait autour du poignet.

- Donne-moi ta main.

Sieglen obéit et frissonna au contact froid du métal sur sa peau.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je te donne mon bracelet porte bonheur, il chassera les mauvais rêves. Tu peux retourner dormir sans crainte.

Un silence gêné répondit à son cadeau.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas mon cadeau ?

- Si… Je l'aime beaucoup… Mais… Je préférerais t'avoir toi comme porte-bonheur.

Orion eut une expression surprise et amusée, puis attendrie.

- Hum… Très bien tu peux dormir avec moi ! Mais demain matin avant le réveil du personnel, tu files dans ta chambre, promis ?

Sieglen se faufila aussitôt sous les draps, et une fois blottis contre elle murmura dans le noir.

- Oui… C'est promis.

Orion s'allongea alors et passa son bras par-dessus lui. Elle sentit immédiatement les doigts fins du jeune se mêler aux siens, il prit sa main et la posa contre sa joue.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Elohim, un scientifique travaillant aux côtés d'Orion et qui connaissait son affection pour le jeune wraith, découvrit le cadavre de sa compagne à son poste de garde. Fou de douleur et de rage, il se dirigea dans la chambre d'Orion car il savait qu'elle laissait le jeune wraith dormir dans son lit. Sieglen fut tiré de son sommeil par une souffrance atroce à la tête. Elohim venait de l'extirper du lit de sa protectrice et le soulevant par les cheveux avant de le jeter au sol. Sieglen n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que deux grosses mains comprimaient son cou alors qu'il se débattait au sol. Orion se jeta sur son collègue en lui hurlant de libérer le jeune. Elohim dans sa fureur la repoussa violement et continua de serrer, décidé à mettre fin à la présence de ce monstre dans la cité.

Dans sa maigre résistance, alors que la panique et la peur le submergeaient jusqu'à lui arracher des larmes de douleur… Sieglen entendait le rire du monstre… Son cerveau se vidait et toutes ses pensées se faisaient aspirer dans l'obscurité glaciale de ses cauchemars… Ses bras si puissants qui le maintenaient au sol, ses mains qui griffaient, frappaient en vain… Un visage réconfortant lui apparu, un visage identique au sien… Qui lui souriait tout croc dehors. Un violent bourdonnement lui brûla les tympans, une brûlure qui le submergea. Sieglen tendit la main et la posa brusquement sur le torse de l'homme.

On l'étouffait, mais ce qui se répandait dans ses veines lui faisait oublier la douleur. L'air ne passait plus mais qu'importe, cette sensation d'extase le parcourait… Elohim vit un sourire jubilatoire sur le visage de sa victime alors que les forces le quittaient. L'air entra brusquement dans les poumons de Sieglen qui n'entendait plus qu'un grésillement perçant, la bouche grande ouverte il reprenait son souffle bruyamment. Au bout de quelques secondes des cris glacés d'horreur lui parvinrent à nouveau. Et il reconnut la voix d'Orion. Le jeune wraith se redressa et son sang se figea de terreur, â côté de lui gisait le cadavre desséché d'Elohim. Terrorisé il se releva pour se réfugier dans les bras d'Orion qui hurlait toujours dans un coin de la pièce.

Sieglen l'entendit alors hurler : « Ne m'approche pas ! » et il courut vers elle d'autant plus effrayé qu'elle aussi avait peur. Mais Orion ne lui ouvrit pas ses bras, elle le repoussa si violement qu'il tomba au sol près du cadavre.

La garde de la cité déboula dans sa chambre, et réagit aussitôt, ils sortirent leurs armes et lui tirèrent dessus. Sieglen qui ressentait la douleur la plus intense de toute sa vie dans sa chair ne garda en mémoire que la blessure d'avoir tendu la main vers Orion.

Le jeune wraith finit par s'écrouler au sol, au même moment, le bruit de centaines de dards survolant la cité couvraient les sanglots d'Orion.

* * *

_Et là vous me détester ! Après un chapitre torride je vous en propose un tout triste TT … Mais il fallait bien qu'on sache le pourquoi du comment et je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer tant que Sieglen était amnésique… _

_Mais miaouss, maintenant le flascback accompli, soyez sûr que le prochain chapitre sera moins triste… Niark ! Le petit wraith a grandi et il n'est pas content X3 !!_

_Je vous remercie du temps que vous avez consacré à me lire ! À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! _

_Ps : Merci à Judifael, Bob le Wraith et à Laeti13 ! Miaouss ! Merci de me soutenir, de me booster, de me menacer! Merci beaucoup TT !! _


	19. Night Butterfly

**Auteur **: Korrigan

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Science-fiction/ Aventure/ Action

**Spoiler** : Saison 3 avant l'épisode « Sunday » ! Grrr Grrrr

**Pairing** : No "MacShep", no "shweir"...

**Avertissement **: Fic SPÉCIALE WRAITH !

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les mondes sont issus de la série "Stargate Atlantis" à l'exception de Jashugan/Alséidès, celui-là il est à MWA! X3

**ENJOY THE READ !**

* * *

**STARGATE ATLANTIS**

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 19,** **Night Butterfly**

* * *

Sieglen ouvrit subitement les yeux et se releva aussitôt. Il s'était échappé de sa chambre avec l'équipement des gardes et s'était ensuite rendu dans la branche Sud de la cité, dans un dédale de couloir quasi inexploré par les atlantes pour y trouver le terminal qui l'intéressait. Il savait tout cela car bien sûr, il avait largement profité de toutes ces heures à fouiller dans la base de données des Anciens pour mémoriser les plans de la cité et mettre au point un plan de fuite. Il n'attendait plus que l'occasion de le mettre en œuvre et elle lui avait été donnée par le mignon et prévisible Jashugan…

Lorsqu'il avait trouvé le terminal, sa priorité avait été de pirater le système de détection de présence biologique dans la cité. Ainsi, même si les atlantes le consultait, ils ne verraient qu'une image fausse et il leur faudrait un bon moment avant de comprendre la supercherie. Mais il n'avait rien eut le temps de faire après cela… Une violente migraine lui était tombée dessus, si violente qu'il s'en était évanoui. Il eut une légère perte d'équilibre alors que les images brumeuses dansaient encore dans son esprit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de mieux les analyser car il percevait l'approche rapide d'un être inoffensif, son instinct lui souffla un nom étrange… Il n'eut pas le temps d'écouter ce murmure du passé que son corps agissait instinctivement et paraît une attaque frontale armée d'un coup d'avant-bras. Jashugan bondit sur le côté, et asséna un coup de poignard que Sieglen arrêta net en lui saisissant le poignet.

Jashugan se débattit furieusement redoutant la réplique à son attaque, mais aucun coup ne vint lui fracasser les os. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de l'homme. Sieglen le regardait fixement… Ce n'était pas son regard froid et impassible, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses lèvres entre ouvertes. Le genre de regard qu'avait Xanto quand il le regardait après plusieurs semaines de jeun… Il paniqua et lui mordit le bras jusqu'au sang et Sieglen le lâcha. Jashugan s'écarta immédiatement de lui les yeux embués de larmes, le poing serré sur son couteau de combat.

- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu les as tué ?!

Sieglen arbora une expression décontractée, il souriait presque.

- C'est dans ma nature, tu devrais le savoir.

Cette réponse le rendit plus furieux.

- Ils ne méritaient pas ça !! Ils étaient gentils !

Le sourire s'agrandit.

- Et je ne le suis pas.

Jashugan serra les dents… Il n'avait même pas de regret… Il les avait froidement tué… Sieglen… Sieglen n'était pas différent de Xanto.

Sieglen ne pu se retenir d'ouvrir grand les yeux en voyant les petits muscles saillants qui se contractaient sous la peau dorée et fragile… Elle lui semblait aussi fine que du papier de riz… Le jeune bougeait, venait vers lui pour le planter à la gorge mais il restait là, incapable de lâcher des yeux ce corps dansant dans l'espace… Il lui semblait reconnaître cette danse, il lui semblait l'avoir contemplé maintes fois… Jashugan avait la lèvre retroussée, ses grands yeux bleus de la couleur de l'Océan brillaient de fureur et de larmes… Et cette cascade de boucle soyeuse qui dégoulinaient lascivement sur son dos…

Sieglen recula d'un pas au dernier moment et l'arme fendit le vide. Jashugan ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se produisit ensuite, mais il se retrouva dos à lui, les deux poignets entravés dans ces grandes mains, le souffle de Sieglen proche de lui… Un couinement de surprise et de frayeur lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit ce contact humide, chaud et inattendu dans son cou qui remontait et croquait délicatement son oreille… Son cœur fit un bond violent dans sa poitrine et le rouge lui monta brusquement aux joues.

Mais une partie de lui refusait cette étreinte. Il se débattit furieusement et Sieglen lâcha prise. Jashugan se retourna, mais déjà, son poignet armé se retrouvait comprimé dans la main de Sieglen tandis que son autre main s'enfonçait dans sa chevelure et tirait en l'obligeant à relever la tête pour que ses lèvres se retrouvent offertes à l'envie de son maître. Sieglen léchait ses lèvres avec application… Comme si elles avaient été un fruits juteux et sucré dont il ne voulut perdre une seule goutte. Jashugan, essaya de dégager son poignet, mais Sieglen serra si fort que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il finit par lâcher l'arme dont le tintement sur le sol sonna sa reddition.

Des mains s'engouffrèrent sous ses cuisses et le soulevèrent du sol pour le plaquer au mur. Jashugan se retrouvait le dos contre le mur froid, le corps brûlant de son maître entre ses cuisses pendant que sa langue explorait les courbes de ses clavicules… Plus Sieglen descendait dans son exploration, plus il soulevait le petit corps. Jashugan se retrouvait à le surplomber pendant que Sieglen découvrait qu'il était amusant de lécher les points sensibles de sa poitrine pour le sentir se cambrer, sa respiration s'affoler, et voir son visage rouge se crisper… De sentir ses doigts s'enrouler et tirer sur ses cheveux… Et dire que cette créature en train de couiner sous ses cajoleries prétendait vouloir le tuer cinq minutes plus tôt !

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi dans un silence uniquement troublé de petits couinements. Sieglen glissa lentement le long du mur en le tenant dans ses bras, une fois au sol, Jashugan enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, oubliant tout le reste il ne cherchait plus qu'à prolonger le contact, tirant sur le col de l'uniforme militaire pour lui faire comprendre de l'enlever. Sieglen s'exécuta et retira tout ce qu'il avait sur le dos, veste de militaire, gilet pare-balles, et t-shirt, tout vola, puis il reprit la bouche de son humain avec autant de voracité, en promenant ses mains sur cette peau fine qui frissonnait sous ses caresses. Jashugan se cambrait sur lui et il pouvait sentir contre son ventre l'expression de son plaisir, de son bien être entre ses bras… Cela le fit sourire.

Il le décolla de lui et le manipula pour que Jashugan se retrouve à nouveau le dos collé contre son torse… Le jeune se laissa faire docilement et lui tendit à nouveau ses lèvres devenues rouges d'hémoglobine. Sieglen l'observa un moment, son adoré était vraiment craquant. Il se pencha et prit ses lèvres pendant que ses mains prodiguaient les caresses tant aimées. Sur ses épaules, sur sa poitrine, ses hanches, ses cuisses… Jashugan se cambra, ouvrit les cuisses et les mains de son maître suivirent sa cambrure, il se retrouvait sur lui… Complètement offert, tant d'années d'indifférence, de brutalité et d'humiliation… Sieglen l'embrassait si bien, se montrait doux, tendre et aimant dans ses caresses… Si aimant que des gémissements remontaient sa gorge en sentant ses doigts le chercher sous ses vêtements, l'envelopper, le cajoler… Et il n'était pas en train de le rêver… Que le temps reste figé… Que plus rien ne change… Plus rien… Son Sieglen humain… Si humain… Il se libéra de son étreinte pour lui faire face et lui dévora le cou pendant qu'il défaisait la boucle de la ceinture… Ayant déjà pratiqué l'exercice X3, il ne tarda pas à lui arracher à son tour des soupirs… Jashugan tressaillit en entendant ces sons qu'il trouvait magnifiques, il s'appliqua, l'excita en alternant morsures et cajoleries dans son cou, sur sa poitrine…

Sieglen posa alors ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira contre lui avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Es-tu mien ?

La question lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. De toute sa mémoire, Xanto ne lui avait jamais demandé une chose aussi… Intime et excitante. Ses mains tremblaient de joies lorsqu'il répondit.

- Oui…

- Redis-le.

Jashugan se mordit les lèvres, son cœur battait à ses tempes… Le bonheur l'enivrait… Il murmura doucement et lentement cette fois-ci.

- Oui, je suis tien.

Sieglen lui baissa subitement son pantalon et attrapa un de ses genoux pour libérer sa jambe du vêtement. Il le prit sur lui, Jashugan sentit ses mains sous lui, la crainte n'eut pas le temps de s'immiscer en lui car seule la souffrance le parcourait en un hoquet de douleur qui lui coupa le souffle. Qu'il comprenne ce qui était en train de lui arriver et la douleur recommença à lui couper le souffle. Quand il avait mal, son instinct de survie s'emballait, le pousser à l'effronterie, à l'agressivité. Mais de tous les châtiments qui lui avaient infligé Xanto, il n'avait jamais connu de douleur plus atroce. Même respirer était impossible. Cet autre corps s'enfonça encore en lui avec la même brutalité et cette fois-ci ses muscles se tétanisèrent, encore une fois, et son champ de vision devenait trouble. Des bras le serraient, l'emprisonnaient, l'étouffaient. Xanto goûta ses hoquets de douleur avec délice… Ce jeune l'avait décidément bien accroché, puisqu'il se retrouvait à le dévorer comme un humain… Mieux que le vider, le prendre était plus jouissif… Terriblement plus jouissif… Pénétrer ce corps si doux et étroit, serré et brûlant… Alséidès était tout simplement délicieux.

Incapable de bouger, juste tétanisé, et chaque mouvement lui arracher les organes, comme si Xanto avait décidé de l'étriper vivant.

- Pitié…

Filtra de ses lèvres. Xanto l'entendit et son sourire s'agrandit. Il le maintenait fermement d'une main par la nuque et le blessa brutalement. D'un gémissement Jashugan passa aux cris, une explosion de larmes sur l'épaule de son maître décidé à l'ignorer. Le jeune perdit la notion du temps, mais lorsque enfin Xanto eut fini son petit jeu, il ne sentit même pas ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne sentait plus les caresses, les baisers, juste son corps tétanisé, juste ses sabres qui lui avaient ouvert les tripes, ses doigts qui tremblaient, ses dents qui claquaient et pour finir le sol froid sur ses omoplates.

* * *

John, Elizabeth, Teyla et Ronon se levèrent en voyant le docteur Beckett sortir de la salle d'opération. Les hommes de guerre ne purent retenir un sentiment de colère alors que leurs yeux se posaient sur les gants ensanglantés du médecin. Ils étaient habitués à voir du sang… Mais c'était comme si le sang des leurs avait une couleur différente. Et ils se sentaient tous responsables de ce qui été arrivé au jeune… Sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait précisément.

Carson parcouru leur visage de ses yeux bleus en retirant ses gants tâchés… Puis il leur répondit à leur question tacite.

Il n'y a plus de Sieglen. Ce n'est plus un humain. Trouvez-le et tuez-le.

L'assistance fut secouée d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche de l'homme le plus altruiste de la cité.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait ?

S'enquit Elizabeth. Le docteur leur tourna le dos et jeta ses gants dans la poubelle avant de lui répondre.

Ce que seul un animal sauvage dénué de compassion peut faire.

Est ce qu'on peut le voir ?

Gronda la voix de Ronon. Carson leva sur lui ses yeux.

Non. Il dort. Je lui ai donné un calmant car il n'a fait que sangloter sans s'arrêter malgré l'anesthésie locale.

Un sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres de John. Le colonel Sheppard adorait son travail. Il l'adorait encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de se comporter comme le bras de la justice. Il n'allait pas tuer un anonyme dont le seul tord aurait été d'appartenir au camp adverse… Non, là il allait se lancer à la poursuite d'une belle ordure et la perspective d'en débarrasser la Galaxie de Pégase lui chauffait le sang. Il n'eut qu'un regard à lancer à ses deux compagnons de guerre. Ronon et Teyla le suivirent. Elizabeth passa une annonce et la chasse au wraith fut lancer dans toute la cité. Tous les militaires disponibles avaient été réquisitionnés. Un seul mot d'ordre : Tirer à vue.

* * *

_MI-A-OUSS !!_

_Enfin le net m'a été rendu et je ressuscite ! Je m'excuse de ce long silence mais je n'ai plus eu accès au net pendant un mois, c'était l'Enfer TT…_

_Voici donc l'épisode 19 ! Arf, et oui, le feu est attirant mais si l'on s'en approche trop, l'on se brûle ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette morale à 2 balles ? L'auteur est sadique un point c'est tout ! Niark X3 !_

_Encore désolé pour le retard, j'espère que ce nouvel épisode vous a diverti ! À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventure !! _

_Ps : Axelle, merci pour votre commentaire… Je continuerai e faire de mon mieux pour que l'histoire reste aussi intéressante que possible . Même si la fin se profile déjà . Merci encore pour votre patience ! _


	20. Master Of Puppets

**Stargate Atlantis**

**De l'Autre côté du Miroir**

**Épisode 20, Master of Puppets**

* * *

Rodney leva les yeux pour la énième fois sur le détecteur de présence biologique et fit une moue agacée… Le détecteur ne présentait aucune trace de wraith dans la cité. Carson avait modifié son rétrovirus, peut-être que le processus prenait plus de temps à s'inverser… Quelque part, ce n'était pas plus mal, tant que Sieglen restait humain, une simple balle suffisait à le neutraliser… Il soupira… Carson leur avait également dit qu'il s'agissait d'un wraith très ancien… Il avait dû connaître la période qui avait précédé la guerre entre wraiths et anciens… Ce n'était qu'un seul wraith… Mais un wraith de la vielle école, pas un de ses « jeunes » dirigeants sans expérience. En tant qu'humain, il avait collé une bonne dérouillé à Ronon… Il se tourna vers Elizabeth qui lui envoya un regard épuisé et cerné… Quatre jours que cette chasse au wraith avait commencé… Et il ne lui avait pas encore mis la main dessus.

* * *

Jashugan se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même. Beckett l'avait assigné à l'infirmerie, mais de toute façon, il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter les regards… Il se cachait du Monde sous le drap blanc d'hôpital. Carson refusait de dire aux autres ce qu'il avait. Il refusait de les laisser entrer et Jashugan savait pourquoi. Xanto avait laissé sur lui des traces de dents, des bleus… Mais aussi de suçons… Il se souvenait encore de ses lèvres humides dans son cou, de ses membres durs qui lui imposaient un véritable larcin… De ce moment où son corps se brisait de souffrance, se couvrait de transpiration, de ses mains moites incapables de s'accrocher à cette peau brûlante. Le drap se crispa entre ses doigts, il serra les mâchoires, fronça les sourcils… Beckett lui avait donné de quoi soulager la douleur, mais la douleur était dans son esprit, dans ses tripes, sous sa peau… Elle cognait contre son crâne, lui explosait le cerveau, il pleurait. Il sanglotait comme un petit enfant alors qu'il comprenait que jamais il n'obtiendrait ce qu'il désirait. Alséidès se redressa sur le lit et posa un pied à terre.

* * *

Ses pupilles se réfractèrent alors que la pleine Lune y affichait son reflet. Xanto examina difficilement le ciel qui le surplombait car sa vision était trouble. La position des étoiles qu'il observait ne lui disait rien… Une brise glacée lui amena l'odeur de l'Océan, il remua les doigts au bout de ses bras inertes sur le sol. Il regretta aussitôt son geste alors qu'une sensation de brûlure intense lui mordit la main gauche et remonta jusqu'à l'épaule. Il se redressa subitement et serra sa main qui le faisait souffrir contre lui. Sa vision s'éclaircit, mais la douleur le lançait toujours, il serra les crocs et regarda autour de lui.

La stupéfaction s'ajouta à la douleur lorsqu'il prit conscience d'où il se trouvait. Sur le toit d'une gigantesque tour qui surplombait tout une cité… Et de l'Océan à perte de vue.

Sa vision se troubla à nouveau il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Sa mémoire millénaire bouillonnait. Orion… Les membres de l'éthique, Maël…

Ses muscles se raidirent… Pourquoi était-il sur Atlantis ?! Il rêvait ? Il respira à fond un moment… Jusqu'à ce que sa vision nocturne lui révèle plusieurs détails anormaux. Il portait la combinaison des néo-atlantes… Et … Sa peau avait changé de couleur ! Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand alors qu'il rapprochait ses mains de son visage… Sa peau était pâle et rosée… Comme… Comme un humain ?! Une expression de dégoût déforma son visage… Heureusement qu'il avait encore ses griffes et ses crocs. Il examina une mèche de ses cheveux et constata avec soulagement qu'ils étaient toujours argentés. Un grésillement le tira de ses pensées et son regard se posa sur un petit appareil posé à côté de lui.

Il le prit et l'approcha de son oreille.

_-Beckett à Sheppard, répondez !_

_-Sheppard, j'écoute._

_-John, on a petit problème en plus… Jashugan a disparu._

_-Quoi ?! Vous voulez dire…_

_-Il s'est enfui de l'infirmerie !_

_-Fuck ! _

Le grésillement cessa… Mais les pensées de Xanto lui inondèrent le cerveau… Tout lui revenait en mémoire. John Sheppard, le chef des atlantes qu'il avait rencontré sur Hannpunah… Son humain dont il s'était servi comme appât… Les treize jours d'attente à partager son dard avec cet animal puant… Qui ne faisait que geindre et s'enfuir… Jashugan était le nom que les atlantes lui avait donné. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres. Apparament Alséidès n'avait pas perdu ses habitudes, mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui lui courait après…

La brûlure s'estompa dans son bras et il pouvait de nouveau bouger les doigts sans se mordre de douleur. Il se leva doucement, et balaya l'Océan du regard. Il avait choisi un endroit calme et élevé pour redevenir lui-même. Il souriait en regardant l'équipement militaire près de lui… Tout s'était déroulé selon son plan. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer à la maison.

Mais avant cela… Il lui fallait mettre une pagaille sans nom sur Atlantis… Il le fallait, pour sa vengeance personnelle.

* * *

Ronon Dex s'engouffra silencieusement dans le long couloir, qui menait au laboratoire ancien. Son « flair » lui disait que le wraith allait repasser par là. Un frisson se répandit le long de son dos sans qu'il ne sente aucun courant d'air. Il retint sa respiration et écouta avec plus d'attention.

Un bruit sourd dans son dos le fit sursauter et il se retourna subitement. Son regard se posa sur l'obscurité du couloir. Ronon restait sur ses gardes… Cette sensation lui paraissait familière. Il retroussa la lèvre en un sourire… Le wraith voulait jouer à chat ? Les rôles étaient inversés, lui était le chasseur, l'autre était la proie. Sa proie ! Une proie de premier ordre, difficile à cerner et redoutable ! Un magnifique trophée pour son tableau de chasse !

Une ombre blanche passa au bout du couloir et son sang se mit à bouillonner d'un coup ! Il se lança à la poursuite de la créature à toute allure ! Soudain, son instinct s'affola ! Un bruit retentit dans son dos, mais il était trop tard… La douleur se répandait dans son flanc, on lui avait tiré dessus ! Il se retourna et l'image du wraith s'imprima sur ses rétines. Ronon releva son arme et tira en vain ! La créature se déplaçait de façon inhumaine… Un grésillement effroyable lui perça les tympans, le déconcentrant quelques secondes et il reçu un puissant coup de coude en pleine figure. Il tomba au sol, mais ne perdit pas ses réflexes, il braqua aussitôt son arme sur le wraith et tira. Le démon prit l'impact dans l'épaule et fut projeté dans le couloir. Ronon se redressa le plus vite possible, mais sa proie s'était évanouie dans l'obscurité. Il regarda des deux côtés complètement perdu… Le couloir était vide !

Ronon secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau… Mais il ne distinguait que le clignotement bleuté des lampes de secours. Il serra les dents et se mit en marche malgré sa blessure au flanc. Ce déchet s'était sûrement rué dans le labo ancien pour récupérer des données.

Ses muscles se raidirent alors qu'un frisson le parcourait à nouveau, il ouvrit grand les yeux en entrant dans le laboratoire sombre… Il tendit la main vers l'interrupteur, mais la pièce demeurait plongée dans l'obscurité. De nouveau un grésillement lui explosait les tympans, il reconnut là une manifestation des talents psychiques de son adversaire et ne se laissa plus distraire par les ombres qui traversaient la pièce à toute allure en sifflant à ses oreilles.

- Montres toi ! Tu ne peux donc rien faire sans te cacher derrière tes fantômes ?!

Les ombres cessèrent leurs danses et la pièce s'illumina… Ronon avala sa salive… « Sieglen » se tenait à deux mètres devant lui. Ce maudit wraith était capable de puissantes hallucinations… Ses mains devinrent moites… Il hallucinait peut-être depuis un bon moment… Il n'était pas le chasseur… Mais l'insecte pris dans une immense toile. Ronon remarqua à la lumière que Sieglen n'était pas tout à fait redevenu un wraith… Sa vision nocturne, ses capacités psychiques, ses griffes et ses crocs lui étaient revenu. Mais sa peau était toujours celle d'un humain et il portait un gilet pare-balle… Encore du mal à se régénérer, peut-être ? Cela le fit sourire. Cette pourriture lui rendit son sourire et il se fixèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Ronon prit une respiration calme… Et d'un geste vif, braqua et tira avant de se rouler derrière une paillasse du laboratoire. Recroquevillé derrière sa paillasse, il n'entendait plus que son souffle… Jusqu'à ce qu'un objet ovale atterrisse à ses côtés… Le visage de Ronon se figea sous la surprise… Une grenade ?? !!

Il se jeta hors de la pièce et un boum fit trembler l'étage. Il retrouva ses esprits au sol, toussant la poussière que l'explosion avait soulevé. Un bruit de bottes à ses côtés le fit sursauter. Xanto l'attrappa par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur. Leur regard se croisèrent et Ronon lui cracha à la figure.

- Ta petite explosion va les attirer ici. Tu vas crever.

Les pupilles dans les iris ambrées s'ouvrirent, Xanto plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine et l'engloutit.

L'énergie le parcourait, douce et apaisante, cajolant ses cellules, berçant son âme de prédateur… Qu'il était bon d'être à nouveau soi-même… Pendant qu'il absorbait cette vie furieuse, les souvenirs de sa propre existence lui revenaient. Tous les conflits qu'il avait connu, tous les comportements qu'on lui avait reproché… Xanto était « fan » des humains… De leur manière de tous transformer en Art… De la façon de se nourrir à celle de tuer… Les humains le fascinaient, il en avait sûrement plus appris à leurs côtés qu'auprès des siens.

Il se moquait éperdument de ce que les siens pouvaient penser de sa passion… Qu'ils le traitent d'inférieurs à l'esprit corrompu par la faiblesse humaine et il se moquait de leur ignorance à gorge déployée. Xanto voulait tout savoir, tout dominer ! S'accaparer du savoir de l'Univers et le surpasser ! Les créateurs de wraiths… Les Anciens, et aujourd'hui les Atlantes… Il les surpasserait tous !

Un vacarme le tira de son extase en même temps que la douleur lui mordait la chair. Il lâcha sa prise qui tomba pratiquement morte sur le sol et se tourna vers son nouvel assaillant. Ses pupilles s'ouvrirent alors qu'une image plaisante s'imprimait sur ses rétines. Alséidès se tenait derrière un énorme P90 encore fumant du plomb craché à l'instant. Son humain n'avait pas vraiment changé physiquement… Mais quelle expression de haine sur son visage ! Quelle hargne… Quelle souffrance… Xanto sentit sa bouche se remplir de salive… La vision de son esclave provoquait en lui une forme d'excitation vorace qui le fit sourire. L'énergie qu'il venait d'absorber faisait effet… Il sentait son corps se régénérer, il se sentait léger et plus en forme que jamais. Sa peau avait repris sa texture originale, il ne craignait plus les balles.

Il jeta son P90 au sol et retira son gilet par balle et la veste de militaire avant de s'avancer vers son serviteur.

Alseidès s'était fait mal au poignet avec le recul de l'arme à feu. Il craignait de ne pas pouvoir viser correctement… Xanto avançait calmement vers lui… Son maître wraith dégageait une aura plus charismatique que jamais… Comme s'il avait ressuscité plus fort, plus attirant… Jashugan se mordit la lèvre. Assez de se torturer l'esprit ! Tirer à vue ! Tirer à vue ! Et l'arme cracha son plomb.

Xanto pris les bastos sans vraiment fléchir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez près de son esclave pour lui arracher le fusil des mains et le jeter derrière lui. L'humain sortit son couteau de combat mais n'eut pas le temps de le planter qu'une main se refermait sur son cou.

Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit des milliers de fois Alséidès ? Lever la main sur son maître, c'est mal.

L'humain reçu un coup de poing en pleine figure qui le sonna, aussitôt suivit d'un deuxième et d'un troisième. Xanto le lâcha et Alséidès s'écroula au sol la bouche en sang, le front et la joue complètement violacés.

Xanto remarqua alors des traces de coup sur son humain… Des hématomes, mais d'autres traces au niveau du cou et sur la poitrine qui l'intriguèrent. Il s'accroupit face au corps convulsé et releva le visage de son humain, dont les yeux ne parvenaient pas à le fixer sans trembler, une de ses pupilles était complètement ouverte. Le wraith se gronda… Il avait cogné trop fort, son cher humain devait avoir une commotion cérébrale.

Son regard s'accrocha à ses lèvres ensanglantées… Xanto sentit un battement violent dans sa poitrine… Encore ? Regarder Alséidès lui faisait de l'effet… Alors qu'il tenait le visage tuméfié dans sa main, il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres gonflées et meurtries et l'introduisit dans sa bouche… La langue d'Alséidés lui paraissait si douce… Il la caressait avec son pouce, explorant la bouche de son humain… Ou le redécouvrant ? Xanto ouvrit ses sens et fit un saut dans le psychisme de son esclave… Il n'y resta que quelques secondes… La tête de son esclave était remplie de ses baisers, de ses caresses et de cette souffrance sans nom que son homologue humain lui avait infligé.

Xanto resta cinq secondes, complètement figé et perdu dans ses pensées. Les humains lui paraissaient encore moins compréhensible… S'il pouvait excuser ce dérapage par la pression des hormones humaines sur les pulsions physiques, à présent qu'il était devenu wraith… La bouche de son esclave avait l'air si bonne… Et irrésistible… Tout de suite, il avait faim ! Une faim charnelle, une faim physique, une faim sensorielle… Il était mort de faim pour ce corps !

Il souleva Alséidès et le plaqua au mur en le maintenant par les épaules. L'humain était encore dans les vapes et ses jambes fléchissaient. Xanto passa son genou entre les cuisses de l'humain pour le maintenir debout avant d'appuyer sa main gauche sur le torse de son serviteur.

Alséidès ouvrit grand les yeux et ses muscles se raidirent d'un coup. L'air s'engouffra brutalement dans sa gorge… Une chaleur délicieuse l'emplissait… Soudain sa bouche fut prise et des crocs se plantait dans ses lèvres à peine refermées, une langue cherchait la sienne, un bras lui comprimait les bustes et lui relevait la poitrine, une jambe dure entre ses cuisses, des mèches argentées qui dégoulinait autour de lui… Cette langue s'enfonçait encore plus, dans son extase, il l'accueillait, la voulait… Le flux d'énergie cessa et toute douleur avait quitté son être, il ne restait en lui qu'un brasier. Ses bras s'accrochèrent au cou de son maître, son corps se cambrait de plus en plus… Xanto releva le genou, décollant du sol son humain qui à son tour avait pris possession de sa bouche… Il se surpris à faire attention de ne pas le blesser avec ses crocs, ce qui vu la fougue de l'humain, était inévitable. Ce petit corps se cambrait sur sa cuisse et il savait comment le combler puisqu'il lisait en même temps ses pensées. Il passa ses mains sous les cuisses écartées de l'humain et l'attira contre lui, Alséidès se cambra davantage, faisant clairement passer le message, son maître wraith s'exécuta, le laissa redescendre sur sa cuisse et à nouveau l'attira vers lui… L'humain laissa échapper un gémissement si doux de sa gorge… Ses mains s'enfonçaient dans les cheveux argentées, Xanto le soulevait, le laisser redescendre le soulevait à nouveau attisant un brasier entre les cuisses de son humain qui s'accrochait à lui. C'était jouissif ce pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur lui à ce moment là. Cogner et faire souffrir, puis attiser et faire gémir de plaisir à peine cinq minutes plus tard… Alséidès lui appartenait et il en faisait ce qu'il voulait… Tout ce qu'il voulait… Cet animal chialerait sous ses coups, et reviendrait bien gentiment vers lui pour gémir sous ses caresses. Il releva la tête et repris sa langue de la bouche de l'humain pour mieux l'observer... Il se souvenait de la réaction provoquée par le sérum lorsqu'il avait fait tester l'EEV à son serviteur… De nouveau il observait les même réactions physiques… À la différence qu'il connaissait le goût de cette petite bouche toute douce et de cette peau dorée qui transpirait sous ses doigts, que ces yeux Océans ne pleuraient pas d'humiliation mais imploraient de désir… Il se pencha sur lui et lui prit la bouche avec voracité en accélérant le rythme, le goût du sang, de la salive, de la chair accompagnée de ces couinements gutturaux de plus en plus profond…

**- Lâche le tout de suite !!**

Xanto n'avait pas senti la présence de John et de Teyla dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit les militaires à l'entrée qui braquaient sur lui leurs P90. Le wraith avait du sang humain sur les lèvres… Leurs regards descendirent et la mâchoire leur tomba lorsqu'ils comprirent dans quelle posture ils avaient retrouvé leur Jashugan sur la cuisse d'un wraith… Et pas n'importe lequel.

Xanto lâcha son humain à la respiration haletante qui se maintenait difficilement debout… Jashugan commençait à peine à comprendre ce qui avait suivi la série de coup de poing qui l'avait fait tomber dans les pommes… Alséidès se laissa glisser sur le sol en se recroquevillant et souhaita mourir de tout son être.

Le wraith, lui dévisageait les atlantes avec arrogance, un sourire provocateur sur la face.

* * *

_Monologue de l'auteur !_

_Ça y est ! J'en ai enfin fini avec ce chapitre !! Oui c'est vrai ! Je mérite les foudres de tous les fans de wraith !! Comment ai-je pu ainsi cesser de participer à l'expansion de la fanfic francophone sur les wraith ?? Simple._

_Saison 4 avec des wraiths, mais décevante uu. Mais qu'ont-ils fait de Todd ??_

_Je me suis installé à Pariiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !! X3 ! Que de choses à découvrir !!_

_J'ai été malade plusieurs fois, comme d'hab, je suis fidèle à ma réputation de larve incapable de tenir debout…_

_Bon oki… En fait je n'ai aucune excuse valable. Flinguez-moi, je suis la honte des auteurs de fanfic francophone sur les wraith TT. _

_Mioaus ! Ne soyez pas la honte des lecteurs de fanfic francophones sur les wraiths et soyez sadiques dans vos commentaires !! Muahhahahahaha !!_

_Miaous, Bonne semaine :)__ !_

_PS : Waw ! C'est déjà l'épisode 20 ?! C'est pas rien quand même ! X3 Arf… Ronon est mort… Je crois. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr --'…_


	21. Animal Instinct

**Stargate Atlantis**

**De l'Autre côté du Miroir**

**Épisode 21, Animal Instinct**

* * *

Jashugan serra les mains sur ses oreilles tout en se recroquevillant contre le mur alors que les P90 crachaient furieusement tout leur plomb. Chaque détonation secouait son corps de convulsion et ses cris d'animal apeuré se perdaient dans l'écho des balles. Les douilles pleuvaient sur le sol et chaque tintement métallique résonnait dans sa chair et contre ses os… Effrayé, il fermait les yeux, attendant que le ciel bleu apparaisse. Mais rien n'apparu sous ses paupières lorsque le tonnerre cessa. Il ouvrit les yeux, la fumé des fusils ondulait dans l'air, se parant de la couleur bleutée des lampes de secours.

John et Teyla s'avancèrent dans la pièce… Sur ses rétines, la silhouette de ces deux soldats, découpée dans la pénombre par les flashs bleus le ramenait dans le couloir sombre du Death Cloud... Où il lui arrivait de courir en chantonnant… De se heurter à un soldat, de s'excuser rapidement pour recommencer à sautiller… Les sphères rouges s'allumaient sur son passage pour éclairer son chemin. Les parois tendres et tièdes se mouvaient pour lui faire un nid douillet où dormir… Et leurs alcôves confortables où il s'était endormi plus d'une fois dans les couloirs. Les atlantes passèrent à côté de lui, sondèrent la pièce du bout de leur P90 dans les moindres recoins, mais il ne restait aucune trace de son maître dans la pièce.

_« J'ai oublié. Je ne sais plus… »_

Alséidès se recroquevilla complètement sur le carrelage.

_« Regarde-moi Alséidès ! Tu sais par quel miracle j'ai encore le physique de la jeunesse ? Est ce que tu le sais ? »_

_« Non… Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… »_

_« C'est la vie des humains que mon maître a dévoré qui coule dans mes veines ! Des centaines de vies dont mon maître m'a fait cadeau comme si j'étais l'une de leur ! »_

Son regard vide se posa sur le corps desséché qui jonchait le sol de l'autre côté de la pièce.

_« Tu es exactement le même qu'à ton arrivée ! »_

_« C'est comme si tu avais toi-même aspiré la vie de ces humains Alséidès !! »_

_« Toi et moi n'avons plus rien d'humain ! »_

_« Ça ira, à force, tu finiras par t'habituer à nos maîtres… Tu comprendras. »_

* * *

Rodney se tourna agacé vers le tableau de verre. Les points lumineux apparaissaient et disparaissaient sans la moindre logique. Le détecteur de vie était piraté et n'avait plus rien de fiable…Il avait compris que le wraith avait pénétré les programmes puisque la cité ne détectait aucun alien dans ses murs. Ses doigts tremblaient sur le clavier pendant que toutes sortes de symboles défilaient à toute vitesse sur l'écran…McKay mettait tout son génie pour résoudre le problème, en étant bien conscient que le wraith avait sûrement modifié d'autres paramètres de la cité par la même occasion.

Cela avait été fait si discrètement… Rodney ne doutait plus du fait que Sieglen ait habité la cité par le passé…Comment les Anciens auraient-ils pu laisser vivre des wraiths parmi eux ? Quels étaient leurs rapports ?

John et Teyla entrèrent dans la pièce les traits tirés, aussi accablés que furieux par la perte de leur ami satedien. Rodney leva le nez de son écran le temps de leur poser une question.

Jashigan n'est pas avec vous ?

Les deux militaires fuirent son regard… John lâcha un tic d'amertume.

Il s'est enfui.

Comment ?!

On le retrouvera plus tard.

Coupa Teyla. L'athosienne voulait éviter que John éclate à cause de ce qu'il avait vu. Elle connaissait le pouvoir des wraith en matière de manipulation psychique… Les terriens, eux, ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

* * *

Xanto se tenait sur une terrasse isolée du fourmillement humain. Il était même surpris que les humains n'aient pas plus exploré et exploité les recoins de la cité… Il se savait capable de prendre ce qu'il voulait facilement, mais il ne pensait pas quitter la cité avec la même aisance. Un léger sourire fendit son visage. Il ferma les yeux, laissa l'air marin lui fouetter le visage et respira profondément. Dans son esprit, il se représenta l'espace, les étoiles, les planètes… Le froid spatial… Il lui semblait vois l'Univers défiler sous son regard… Sa pensée devint plus opaque, les spectres d'éther guidèrent sa pensée… Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il recherchait… Dans l'espace, assis au commandement du Death Cloud et l'esprit vagabondant après son souvenir…

* * *

Eks ouvrit brusquement les yeux sur son fauteuil. Il prit Laly dans ses bras puisqu'elle dormait en boule sur ses cuisses comme un gros chat et la posa sur le fauteuil avant de disparaître de la pièce. Laly s'étira encore un peu embué par le sommeil, elle vit disparaître le dos de son maître derrière la porte membraneuse et se rendormit.

* * *

Les atlantes étaient en état d'alerte. Rodney, Zelenka et leur équipe travaillaient d'arrache pied pour rétablir les systèmes piratés, John et Teyla avaient organisé leurs troupes pour couvrir le plus de surface possible. De son côté, le docteur Weir ne décollait pas du poste de commande et de sa tasse de café noir, le major Lorne, son collègue et Ronon Dex avaient tous trois perdu la vie… Et il lui fallut beaucoup de sang-froid pour maîtriser sa culpabilité et tenir la cité en alerte.

* * *

Jashugan demeurait recroquevillé dans une cage d'escalier froide lorsqu'un frisson le parcouru de la tête aux pieds. Insistant, douloureux, un frisson qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un moment, un appel, une invitation à rejoindre son maître qui l'attendait, l'appelait. Il se redressa, se traîna contre le mur en se mordant les lèvres…La cité des humains, ou la société dominante des wraiths sous la bienveillance de son maître ? Les terriens, l'Océan d'Atlantica, ou la galaxie de Pégase défilant derrière les postes d'observations gigantesques du Death Cloud ? Les lasers bleutés fusaient dans son esprit, l'agilité, la force de son maître au combat dansait derrière ses paupières… Une agilité qui ressemblait à la sienne. Une étreinte brutale, faite de sang et de rapport de force, de domination… Face à une existence lisse… Une liberté perdue dans le brouillard de ce que les Atlantes appelaient « le Bien », et qui se résumait à ce qui était leur intérêt. Les wraiths n'avaient pas l'hypocrisie des terriens pour justifier leur besoin de dominer la galaxie. La nécessité de survivre était leur ligne de conduite quand les atlantes se perdaient dans des discours flous et abstraits. Les Anciens avaient créé les wraith par des expériences aux intentions censurées par leur inconstance. Xanto menait des expériences pour que sa race survive.

- Jashugan ?

Il eut un sursaut et redressa la tête. John se tenait devant lui suivit de deux soldats. Sa main se resserra sur la rambarde de l'escalier… Pourquoi fallait-il que sa route croise celle de John à ce moment précis ?!

Le militaire baissa son arme et lui tendit la main, l'expression grave et concentrée.

- N'ai pas peur… Personne ne te veut de mal… Viens je vais te ramener à l'infirmerie avec Beckett.

Jashugan resta immobile, le fixant comme un animal apeuré. John s'approcha de lui, Jashugan posa la main sur son couteau de combat, l'atlante leva un sourcil de surprise…

- Je ne veux pas venir.

John lâcha une expression de surprise.

- Et où veux-tu aller si ce n'est pas avec moi ?

Alséidès le fixa les lèvres crispées, ses doigts se resserrant autour de la garde de son couteau. John sentit un courant de colère le traverser et saisit le bras du jeune avant qu'il ne puisse sortir son couteau. Jashugan se débattit et le couteau finit par lui être arraché des mains, à la limite de la panique et de la hargne, il mordit John au bras de toutes ses forces. Sheppard lui enfonça le bras dans la bouche pour lui déformer la mâchoire et le faire lâcher, mais le jeune semblait être enragé et mordait plus fort encore, jusqu'à ce que John, le bras en sang finissent par lui mettre un coup de poing dans l'abdomen. Alséidès lâcha prise et se tordit en deux en se maintenant debout contre le mur. Il releva la tête et se mit à beugler, à présent hors de lui, la voix déformée par les nerfs et le corps convulsant.

- LAISSE MOI PASSER !!

John eut un sourire crispé… C'était la première fois qu'il affrontait en adolescent en pleine crise de nerf.

- Pour aller où ? Tu n'as nul part où aller Jashu ! C'est ce wraith qui t'influence ? C'est ça ?

Jashugan tenta de forcer le passage en se glissant sous son bras, mais John l'attrapa au passage, le jeune se retourna brutalement et lui écorcha le visage d'un coup de griffe qui l'aveugla sur le coup. Jashugan se libéra de sa prise, mais, ne couru pas très loin, une main s'était emparée de sa chevelure et tira à le faire tomber violement, il dévala les escaliers dans une chute bruyante. Ses nerfs étaient à bout. L'appel de son maître tonnait de plus en plus fort dans son esprit. John le rejoignit en bas des escaliers et jeta son P90 au sol.

- Je t'accorde une faveur. Bats- moi et tu pourras passer, mes hommes ne te retiendront pas. Mais si tu perds, c'est à moi que tu devras obéir, et tu me guideras à ton « maître ».

Jasugan le regarda un instant, dérouté par cette proposition… John semblait avoir compris son fonctionnement. En dehors de son affection, Jashugan ne pouvait obéir qu'à plus fort que lui.

Il se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes. Respira profondément avant de lever les poings en garde face à son adversaire.

* * *

Un grondement sourd fit trembler le ciel et l'Océan. Le grand écran en verre se mit à clignoter de plusieurs points bleus au milieu de la salle contrôle.

* * *

John attaqua le premier, les enchaînements, les figures des combats défilaient dans l'esprit de son adversaire qui esquivait les coups, mais lorsqu'il paraît les coups de poings, ses avant-bras se teintaient de bleus, d'hématomes violacés qui apparaissaient au fur et à mesure. Jashugan recula et finit par encaisser un punch qui le projeta en arrière, il trébucha sur une marche, et dévala à nouveau les escaliers jusqu'au niveau inférieur plongé dans l'obscurité. Une brûlure dans sa main gauche mis sa chair à vif. Alséidès reconnu cette brûlure insupportable… Xanto se tenait au-dessus de lui, lui avait les deux mains clouée au sol par des lames…

_« Il y a eu des jours où je m'étonnais de pouvoir souffrir si fort et me tenir encore debout. »_

* * *

Le feu embrasa l'atmosphère contre les boucliers de Death Cloud et de Melchisédech dans le ciel bleu d'Atlantica.

* * *

Jashugan bondit de l'obscurité, animé par une fureur sans nom qui lui explosait les tripes et la tête, il se jeta à corps perdu sur son adversaire. John cru rêver lorsqu'il le vit surgir. Le geste fut d'une précision qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez le jeune. Un coup de poing partit d'une rotation que John n'eut aucun mal à esquiver, puisque le poing n'était qu'une diversion, la rotation de Jashugan en équilibre sur un pied fit 360° en même temps que ses jambes fléchissaient et s'arrêta lorsque la lame dissimulée contre son avant-bras se planta dans la cuisse du militaire. La danse ne s'arrêta pas là, la lame sortit de sa chair, le corps tournoya une seconde fois, parant la prise de John, qui cette fois-ci déglutit en sentant cette brûlure familière lui percer le flanc.

* * *

Atlantis érigea ses boucliers en vain, les croiseurs wraiths survolaient la cité de près, étalant leurs gigantesques ombres sur les tours.

* * *

John se retrouva avec le couteau qu'il avait arraché à Jashugan un peu plus tôt sous le cou. Derrière l'arme, le regard du jeune, bleu, profond comme un Océan dissimulant son eau trouble.

- Pourquoi trahir ta race ?

- Vos valeurs n'existent pas dans la Nature. Il n'y a ni Justice, ni Bien, ni Trahison. Il n'y a que les forts et les faibles. La survie et l'extinction. Les faibles qui survivent sont ceux qui ont su se rendre indispensables aux forts, les autres, disparaissent.

- Les wraiths ne sont pas les plus puissants. Il y a dans cet Univers des races aux pouvoirs dépassant l'entendement. Crois-tu qu'une race aussi primaire que celle de ces… Monstres puisse leur survivre indéfiniment ?

- Je ne sais pas pour les races dont tu parles. Mais pour ce qu'il en est de nous, je sais que je te survivrai. Je survivrai à tes descendants. Je survivrai jusqu'à ce que je ne veuille plus vivre aux côtés de mon maître.

- Une éternité de servitude contre une seule vie en homme libre ? C'est ce que tu choisis ?

Alséidès esquissa un sourire qui surprit le vaincu.

- N'es-tu pas toi même asservi aux dirigeants d'Atlantis ?

- C'est un choix libre.

- Et ma liberté de choisir vaut la tienne. Je vais rejoindre mon maître par choix à présent.

John grinça des dents. Les deux soldats qui l'escortaient maintenaient Jashugan en joue depuis un moment, mais leur supérieur ne leur donna pas l'ordre de baisser leur arme. Jashugan lui sourit gentiment, le visage apaisé, mais les lèvres encore tremblantes.

- Death Cloud arrive.

Le sourire s'élargit sur son visage.

- Il est accompagné de Melchisédech… Ils sont ici pour mon maître. Vous êtes vaincu, laisse moi partir.

John le fixa un dernier moment avant de donner l'ordre. Jashugan disparu dans l'obscurité.

Il courait à toute allure dans les couloirs d'Atlantis. L'appel s'était évanoui dans son esprit…Son maître avait dû se lasser de l'attendre et Alséidès pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ressente sa détresse et l'attende encore un peu. Il ne sentait plus ses cuisses et courait droit devant lui, les poumons en feu.

La lumière du jour l'éblouit, il ferma les yeux car il n'en avait plus besoin. L'image de son maître se tenant devant lui apparaissait dans son esprit. Il se jeta sur elle, ses bras se refermèrent sur le wraith, un rayon de lumière blanche scinda le ciel, les réacteurs firent éclater les vitres de la cité, Death Cloud et Melchisédech se ruèrent hors de l'atmosphère de la planète et entrèrent en hyper espace.

* * *

_Miaous ! Et voici la fin de cette fanfic !_

_Judifael : Xanto jaloux ? Je ne sais pas si ça arrivera un jour… De qui serait-il jaloux au juste ?_

_Axelle : Miaous… Mais il n'y a pas eu que du sexe dans l'épisode 20 ! Il y a quand même eut le combat avec Ronan aussi TT… Mais miaous ! Voilà un épisode 100 action ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu… Nos héros retournent dans l'espace (j'en avais marre d'Atlantis --') peut-être pour de nouvelles aventures ! _

_En fait j'aimerais bien continuer cette histoire… Ce sera peut-être dans une saison 2 ! Alors surveillez mes nouvelles parutions !_

_Merci infiniment de m'avoir lu et commenté, je suis content d'être arrivé au bout de cette aventure, je vous le dois chers lecteurs ! Merci Beaucoup ! Et à bientôt dans la saison 2 ! _

_Miaouuuuuuuuuuus vers l'infini et au delà !! _


	22. 201 The Line

Mercredi 15 avril 2009

Stargate Atlantis

DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR

**Épisode 201, The Line**

* *

*

Eks réunit ses hommes dans le grand hangar autour du dard royal. Ce moment était le sien. L'ordre qu'il s'apprêter à donner marquerait son nom à jamais dans l'histoire de la race wraih.

Il allait donner l'ordre de re-matérialiser Xanto. Il allait lui rendre le commandement de Death Cloud et de Melchisedèch… Xanto ferait améliorer les vaisseaux grâce à la technologie ramenée d'Atlantis… À la tête de cette petite flotte fatale, il soumettrait tous ses rivaux et présenterait à la Reine les résultats de ses travaux sur l'énergie vitale… Et elle deviendrait la Reine des Reines. Tous se soumettront à son joug… Ils auraient tous les deux accomplis le devoir de tous wraith loyal à sa Reine… Oui, c'était un moment historique.

Il donna l'ordre, un éclair blanc scinda le hangar et son regard tomba dans celui de son supérieur. Eks fixa ses rétines reptiliennes sans rien dire… Leurs longs regards exprimaient ainsi devant toute l'assemblée leur complicité, leur intimité. Xanto lui accordait ce long regard de reconnaissance, et lui, renouveler devant tous, son indéfectible loyauté… Une fidélité aveugle.

Caron observait la scène à sa place. Ce jeune wraith (2890 ans), appartenant à une grande lignée de la caste des éleveurs de vaisseaux avait été affecté sur Death Cloud pour seconder son nouveau commandant… Il avait entendu les autres wraiths penser leur admiration, leur envie et leur inquiétude quant au sort de celui qui se tenait face à lui.

Ce wraith chétif, éduqué par des atlantes, scientifique de géni, capable de moissonner une planète entière sans rompre l'équilibre alimentaire… Aimer de la Reine et détesté des autres honorés.

Eks s'avança et posa doucement sur les épaules de son supérieur son manteau fétiche… Le cuir avait été longuement lustré par les soins de Laly, les dessins ornementaux luisaient sur les manches, le col et le bas du manteau. Xanto baissait la tête, l'odeur de ce vêtement… Son poids sur ses épaules… Le goût du commandement lui caressait à nouveau l'âme.

Eks s'inclina alors devant lui, aussitôt imité des autres wraiths. Le commandant en chef du Death Cloud et de Melchizedech garda la tête baissée et passa la main sur la joue de son second à la manière de la Reine pour l'honorer devant tous. Eks se redressa et ils traversèrent ensemble l'assemblée suivie de sa nouvelle garde personnelle.

* *

*

Laly et les autres humains de son niveau sursautèrent en chœur lorsque la pensée du commandant Eks raisonna dans tout le vaisseaux. Ils étaient à leur corvée d'entretien des vêtements lorsque cette pensée leur glaça la nuque. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ramener le manteau de Xanto dans le grand hangar. Un frisson d'excitation les parcoururent alors, se voir confier une responsabilité comme celle de transporter le manteau du commandant en chef était pour eux autant un honneur qu'une mission suicide. Tout devait être parfait !

Laly étant la plus ancienne et l'esclave du commandant, elle bénéficiait d'un statut privilégié dans la communauté asservie du vaisseau. Elle prenait cela très à cœur car à sa petite échelle, son souhait n'était que de participer à la gloire de son maître.

Elle prit avec elle trois humains susceptibles de ne pas déplaire au commandant en chef avant de se rendre dans les appartements de Xanto. Yad Hai, une jeune fille élancée à la peau brune, les yeux noisette et les cheveux ondulés châtains clairs, Liganta, petite blonde aux yeux bleus et enfin Larka, typé asiatique à la peau claire doté d'une longue chevelure de jais. Xanto aimait la diversité, cela devrait lui convenir.

Les humains décrochèrent le manteau de son support en ne posant les doigts qu'à l'intérieur du vêtement pour ne laisser aucune trace de doigt sur le cuir. Yad Hai se montra si excitée et nerveuse à l'idée de voir un être aussi supérieur que le commandant en chef, qu'elle failli lâcher le bas du vêtement sur le sol. Larka le rattrapa de justesse, Laly eut envie de la gifler, mais l'appel de son maître tonna une fois de plus et les quatre humains se ruèrent dans les couloirs de peur de faire attendre leur maître.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hangar hors d'haleine et se forcèrent à respirer le plus silencieusement possible. Alors qu'ils se frayaient discrètement un chemin entre les imposants prédateurs la tête baissée, un flash scinda la pénombre et Laly ne pu s'empêcher de relever la tête. Ses rétines s'ouvrirent en même temps que sa bouche lorsqu'elle entrevit ce garçon métisse apparaître auprès de la grande silhouette. Elle le vit aussitôt s'effondrer aux pieds de son maître, à peine eut-elle le temps de sourire, Caron apparu devant-elle comme un bloc de glace. Les humains lui tendirent alors le vêtement tout en s'inclinant le plus bas possible. Le wraith ne les regarda pas, il prit le vêtement et retourna auprès du commandant.

Laly guida les siens dans un coin du hangar, derrière un dart, pour que les wraiths oublient leur présence… Ils s'accroupirent en boule et attendirent patiemment la fin de la cérémonie.

* *

*

Alséidès ouvrit doucement les yeux et la lumière bleutée se diffusa dans la pièce. Les vaisseaux wraiths étaient des entités vivantes. Ils savaient ce dont leurs habitants avaient besoin et le leur procuraient sur demande mentale quand il s'agissait des wraiths. Les humains, étant incapables de télépathie, formulaient leurs demandes à la voix. Alséidès n'avait rien demandé. La pièce s'était illuminée d'elle-même dès qu'il eut ouvert les yeux… Quelle étrangeté de se dire que ce vaisseau lui adressait cette attention… Il murmura un « merci DeathCloud »… Il sourit… Il était de retour dans son univers, parmi les siens.

Comme il était allongé sur le lit membraneux, il prit appui sur ses avant-bras pour être assis. La coupure dans sa main le réveilla pour de bon suivi des autres douleurs dues à son combat contre Sheppard. Sheppard… Penser à cette personne lui faisait toujours un peu mal au cœur. Il posa un pied sur le sol, la tête lui tournait, il avait faim, soif, il se sentait sale, il avait mal… Mais surtout… Sieglen lui manquait atrocement. Où était-il sur ce vaisseau ? Il eut un tic d'agacement, Sieglen et Jashugan c'était terminé. Il était redevenu Alséidès et Xanto était redevenu commandant en chef de deux vaisseaux wraiths. Il posa la main sur son cou encore marqué par les morsures violacées… L'empreinte de Sieglen allait disparaître. Il baissa la tête. Il se l'admettait à présent, il était complètement désarmé face à ça… Des larmes amères firent descendre ses lèvres, « amoureux »… Un mot appris chez les humains et qui ne semblait pas avoir son équivalent chez les wraiths. Un courant de colère le traversa, s'il y avait eu quelque chose à balancer dans la pièce, il l'aurait envoyé voler contre un mur ! Alséidès se leva et alla rejoindre la salle d'eau.

* *

*

Xanto ferma les yeux, sa bouche s'emplissait de salive pendant que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire de jouissance incontrôlable. Ses doigts crispés et ses griffes plantées dans la poitrine d'un homme mûr rempli d'une vitalité qui se déversait en lui comme une nouvelle sensation… Une sensation explosive comme un orgasme ! Un grognement de jouissance lui échappa de la gorge alors que le cadavre tombait au sol, il s'appuyait maintenant contre le mur et respirait bruyamment, comme s'il avait eu les poumons en feu.

Eks s'approcha de lui dans son dos.

- Ça va ?

Il croisa le regard de son supérieur aux pupilles dilatées…

- Mais ça faisait combien de jours que tu ne t'étais mas nourri ?! Tu as toujours considéré ça comme une corvée et là…

- Et là quoi ?

La voix de Xanto sonna dure dans la pièce. Eks lâcha un petit sourire moqueur.

- T'as l'air de bien aimer ça ! Ça fait même bizarre de te regarder le faire, j'ai jamais vu un wraith réagir comme ça…

Son supérieur se redressa après avoir retrouvé son souffle. Il s'approcha de son second et le dévisagea dans les yeux avant de sortir.

- Alors ne me regarde plus à l'avenir.

Eks se retrouva seul. Quelque chose avait changé chez Xanto, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être était-ce dû à la séparation ? De le voir après tout ce temps, son supérieur lui paraissait plus impressionnant… Xanto avait toujours eu une drôle d'aura autour de lui, mais là, avec ce nouveau comportement alimentaire en prime… Bon sang mais que lui était-il arrivé ?

Le commandant du Death Cloud entra dans la salle de contrôle dans un silence quasi religieux. Il fixa un instant le nouveau co-navigateur qui avait les yeux rivés à son écran avant de se poser sur son fauteuil. En posant ses mains sur le bout des accoudoirs, il ferma les yeux et ressenti une vibration le parcourir, Death Cloud se synchronisait avec son esprit, cette sensation de ne faire qu'un avec son vaisseau lui avait manqué.

- Mon commandant, la Reine exige votre présence au vaisseau ruche.

Xanto ouvrit les yeux et vit Eks entrer dans la pièce.

- Vous devez lui présenter votre rapport et être confronté à Thanatos qui réclame toujours Melchizedeck.

Son supérieur ferma les yeux, les images dansaient sous ses paupières… N'avait-il pas tuer ce déchet de la race wraith ? Il avait donc survécu ? Rien à faire, le seul moyen d'être définitivement tranquille, c'était bien de leur couper la tête… Mais pour une raison ne répondant qu'à l'étroitesse d'esprit des guerriers wraiths, les armes blanches étaient considérées indignes… Se battre à l'arme blanche, c'était faillir à la glorieuse race des wraiths.

- Quel fut le dernier favori à être reçu par notre Reine ?

Eks eut un petit sourire.

- Aucun depuis votre disparition.

- Et à peine réapparu, elle me réclame ?

- Nous avions reçu cet ordre en même temps que nous lui avions appris votre disparition. La Reine des Reines sait tout. Elle vous savait en vie.

Xanto sourit avant de s'allonger dans son fauteuil, des petites tentacules fines sortirent du dossier et rampèrent dans sa chevelure pour se coller à ses tempes et à l'arrière de son crâne. Ces câbles organiques lui permettaient d'accéder au centre nerveux de Death Cloud. Il ouvrit les yeux après avoir reçu l'information que tout allé bien dans le vaisseau.

- Mettez le cap sur la ruche.

* *

*

Caron entra dans ses appartements l'esprit accaparé. Ce Xanto était exactement ce qu'on lui avait décrit… Un mur mental infranchissable. Un peu plutôt, Caron avait presque sursauté en levant les yeux de son écran dans la salle de commandement et en apercevant ce wraith en train de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Eks était alors entré et l'avait doublé en lui annonçant la volonté de la Reine. Caron eut un tic d'agacement, il avait encore perdu une occasion de se présenter. Il entendit un bruit dans le fond de la pièce et s'y précipita les crocs en avant ! La paroi s'ouvrit devant lui et il tomba sur l'esclave Liganta qui rangeait sa penderie. La jeune fille fut si surprise qu'elle lâcha tout sur le sol et se plaqua contre le mur aussitôt.

- Sors d'ici immédiatement.

Liganta se faufila hors de la petite pièce la tête baissée et sorti en courant de l'appartement. Caron avait encore du mal à se faire à la présence des humains dans le quotidien du vaisseau. Death Cloud était sa première mission spatiale. Sa caste originelle avait pour base la planète Noctule, sur laquelle les siens concevaient depuis toujours des vaisseaux. Une planète ferme en d'autre mot. Dans ce type d'environnement, la présence humaine à part celle destinée à les nourrir n'était pas admise. Les humains se résumaient pour lui à ces misérables créatures qui se laisser vider sans opposer la moindre résistance après avoir eu le cerveau retourné par les hallucinations.

Il avait entendu dire qu'un wraith avait réussi à faire assimiler d'importantes modifications à un vaisseau que sa caste avait vu grandir : Death Cloud. Il avait alors souhaité appartenir à son équipage en tant que technicien et la Reine lui avit donné son approbation. Hélas, lorsqu'il posa le pied sur Death Cloud, ce fut pour apprendre que le géni scientifique qu'il était venu rencontrer avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Et ces humains !

Il savait qu'il était d'usage pour certains vaisseaux d'accueillir des serviteurs humains, mais il ne pensait pas que ceux-ci se baladeraient un peu partout dans le vaisseau ! Il s'imaginait en croiser un de temps en temps dans un couloir, il les imaginait aussi misérables que ceux qu'il connaissait… Mais les humains du Death Cloud étaient tout à fait différents. Premièrement, leur âge indiquait clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour servir de nourriture. Ils étaient tous trop jeunes pour être vidé ! Deuxièmement, ils avaient tous étaient choisis pour leur apparence physique… Comme si en plus de servir, les wraiths du Death Cloud les considéraient un peu comme des objets esthétiques. Et pour finir… Les wraiths leur accordaient une attention étrange, ces humains étaient bien nourri, bien soigné, bien habillé et avait un rôle au sein du vaisseau puisqu'ils avaient eu l'honneur de ramener le manteau du commandant dans le hangar. À son arrivée, après avoir pris connaissance du passif du vaisseau, on l'avait dirigé dans le quartier des esclaves pour qu'il se choisissent un serviteur attitré, au hasard, il avait choisi une femelle au cheveux doré… La couleur claire avait attiré son attention et voilà tout. Depuis, il retrouvait Liganta un peu partout dans ses pattes… Qu'elle s'occupe de ses vêtements, à la rigueur… Mais comment les autres wraiths pouvaient-ils laisser ses mains humaines leur tripoter les cheveux ? Il régnait une drôle de culture sur ce vaisseau… On lui avait dit que Xanto avait été éduqué par des humains, mais il ne pensait pas que cela aurait pu donner une micro société si bien organisé et… Calme avec des humains !

* *

*

Xanto se tourna vers son second tenant une étrange pierre de la texture du cristal mais rouge comme le sang humain… Eks la prit entre ses doigts et l'observa…

- Et tu crois que ça va lui faire plaisir ?

- Regarde comme elle est taillée, toutes ses facettes répartissent la lumière à la perfection, c'est une merveille.

- Je ne sais pas si elle ne serait pas plus sensible à quelque chose d'un peu plus comestible… Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse de ce truc ?

Xanto soupira de lassitude… Les wraiths… À part manger, rien ne semblait provoquer leur intérêt.

- Eks, ne ressens-tu pas comme un sentiment de fascination quand tu regardes cette pierre ?

- Huuuuummm… Elle peut servir à stocker des données ?

Son ami le regarda complètement désespéré. Il lui reprit la pierre des mains.

- Tu as raison, laissons tomber ça. Bon, on va s'arrêter en route pour faire une récolte. Tu prendras des dart pour t'en occuper.

- Pourquoi moi ? C'est toi qu'elle demande à voir !

- Les récoltes m'ennuient, c'est un ordre.

Et il sortit avec sa pierre à la main. Xanto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder en souriant. Ce rubis faisait parti de sa collection d'objet humains qu'il ramenait des mondes visités. Et s'il demandait aux esclaves de monter cette pierre sur un ornement à cheveux pour la Reine ? Esclaves = humains = Alséidès.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Il n'avait pas vu son esclave depuis son retour sur le croiseur. Comme il avait été très occupé, ce détail lui avait échappé jusqu'ici. Il y pensait… Alséidès l'évitait-il ?

* * *

_Miaous ! Voici la saison 2 de cette fanfic ! Veuillez me pardonner si certains points semblent ne pas coller avec les impressions laisser par la série… En effet, étant donné que la série ne m'a laissé que des impressions… Pas facile de ne pas interpréter ça de façon arbitraire X3 ! Bref, cette fanfic propose donc MA vision des wraiths et de leur société telle que je l'ai perçu dans la série ^^. Mais étant donné que la série m'a tellement ennuyé que j'ai arrêté de la regarder… Il ne faut pas s'étonner si je suis à la ramasse sur certaines choses X3 !_

_Cet épisode est court puisqu'il introduit une nouvelle saison X3 ! Et puis vous connaissez pour certains d'entre vous ma manie de faire traîner la psychologie des perso, mais bon, j'ai su me rattraper jusqu'ici au moment de passer à l'action X3 !_

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont soutenu lors de la saison 1 de cette fanfic, j'espère que les nouvelles aventures de Xanto et Alséidès vous distrairont à nouveau __**!**_


	23. 202 Honey Candy

Vendredi 17 avril 2009

Stargate Atlantis

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 202, Honey Candy**

* *

*

Alséidès partageait son bain avec Laly et les trois autres humains. Il connaissait de loin Larka (le garçon asiatique) et Yad Hai (la fille à la peau mate), mais Liganta était une nouvelle à ses yeux. Yad Hai et Larka se réjouissaient de pouvoir partager une telle proximité avec lui…Jusqu'ici, il ne s'était ouvert qu'à Laly, les autres ne l'intéressaient pas puisque à l'époque, il ne pensait qu'à fuir.

Les serviteurs des wraiths qui se trouvaient directement sous le commandement de Xanto vivaient hors du quartier des esclaves. Ils avaient une pièce commune de repos et une grande salle d'eau à leur disposition. Alséidès écoutait le discours de Liganta qui se réjouissait d'avoir était choisi par Caron. Apparemment, il n'avait pas mesuré sa chance d'être l'humain de Xanto… Leur salle d'eau était grande avec de l'eau bien chaude à volonté, les parois du bassin étaient moelleuses et de couleur rose ou rouge corail… Il pouvait même discerner les « veines » de Death Cloud dans cette paroi molle… Et ils n'étaient que cinq à le partager ! Ce n'était pas le bassin du quartier des esclaves ! Un seul bassin très grand certes, mais l'eau y était à peine tiède, la paroi y était dure et glissante et la pièce était peu éclairée… Liganta soufflait des bulles avec sa main encore ravi par ce confort tout en demandant conseil aux trois autres pour que Caron lui accorde de l'attention. La manière dont ses humains parlaient de leurs maîtres wraiths… L'importance qu'avait à leurs yeux le besoin de leur plaire…

- Dites…

Les autres cessèrent leur bavardage et se tournèrent vers lui. C'était assez rare de l'entendre s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Laly en chuchotant… Il leva la tête et en voyant la petite assistance avoir les yeux braqués sur lui, il plongea son regard sur le fond membraneux du bassin.

- Est ce que… Est ce que vous croyez que les wraiths…

Il s'arrêta. Laly s'approcha de lui dans l'eau, il croisa son regard vert et tendre.

- Est ce que les wraiths ont des relations comme on peut en avoir entre nous ?

L'assistance le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Laly s'approcha davantage.

- De quel genre de relation tu parles ?

- Tu sais… Entre eux, à part être commandant et commandé… Est ce qu'ils n'ont pas… Des sentiments ?

Les autres humains se rapprochèrent. Laly lui répondit la première.

- Je sais que mon maître et le tien ont un lien très fort entre eux ! Ils aiment faire des choses ensembles pendant leur temps libre !

- D'accord, ils s'entendent bien… Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

Coupa Larka.

- Avec nous, ils sont…

Alséidès s'arrêta et les regarda. Leur expression était de plus en plus intriguée.

- Ils sont comment ?

Il avait peur de dire quelque chose qui puisse ne pas leurs paraître normal. Est ce que les autres humains avaient avec leur maître une relation assez semblable à la sienne pour comprendre ce qui le tourmentait ? Personne ne lui avait posé de question sur les traces qu'il portait à la gorge. C'était comme si elles étaient passé inaperçues. Tant pis, il voulait savoir.

- Vos maîtres, à part toi Liganta, ça arrive qu'ils vous caressent pour se détendre… Est ce que vous croyez qu'ils le font aussi entre eux ?

La question laissa ses interlocuteurs sans voix.

- Des wraiths se caresser entre eux ?

Yad Hai lui retournait la question comme si cette éventualité aurait été des plus bizarres. Mais après tout, les wraiths étaient des êtres… Très tactiles ! Alors pourquoi pas ?

- Il y a bien une Reine, non ? Quand ils vont avec elle… Ils ne restent pas à se regarder dans le jaune des yeux ! Qu'est ce qu'ils font d'après vous ?

Les siens le regardaient l'air complètement ahuri par la question. Alséidès fut à son tour perplexe devant leur réaction.

- Quoi ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé la question ?

- Ben… J'imagine qu'ils font ce qu'il faut pour avoir des bébés wraiths, non ?

Liganta répondit d'une voix si niaise… En imaginant la scène, un fou rire les traversa tous. Laly éclaboussa son ami.

- Bon sang, tu n'as pas changé Alséidès ! Toujours à poser des questions bizarres !

Larka essuya une larme d'hilarité avant de continuer.

- Les pauvres, s'ils doivent attendre que la Reine les convoque, ils doivent bien s'ennuyer de ce côté-là X3 !

Yad Hai redevint sérieuse.

- Ben après, ce ne sont pas des humains Alséidès, alors, tu devrais peut-être te dire qu'à ce niveau, ils ne sont pas comme nous. Qui sait si ce n'est pas pour eux une obligation plus qu'autre chose ?

Mais Larka était lancé sur le sujet…

- Faut dire qu'avec une seule Reine pour tous ces mâles, il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils n'y pensent pas souvent, ils seraient bien malheureux sinon !

Ils rirent de nouveau, mais pour Alséidès, ce dernier rire masquait le désarroi de ce que cette conversation lui avait appris. Sa relation avec Xanto était unique… Et cette idée le terrifiait.

* *

*

Xanto travaillait depuis des heures dans son laboratoire, dont la seule lumière provenait des écrans. Les symboles défilaient les uns derrières les autres tandis que le transfert de données s'effectuait. Cela prendrait un moment. Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil en soupirant et appela Alséidès mentalement. À ce rythme-là, il n'aurait pas fini son prototype avant l'arrivée à la Ruche… Combien de temps la Reine allait-elle l'accaparer ? Et l'autre déchet qui courait après Melchisédech comme après un steak… Dès que la Reine aurait tranché ce problème en sa faveur, il apporterait des modifications à ce nouveau vaisseau. Si un autre vaisseau devait être doté des mêmes améliorations que le sien, il voulait d'abord s'assurait que personne ne pourrait le lui prendre autrement que par la force.

Il sentit la présence de l'humain et commanda un peu de lumière. Les sphères de la membrane s'animèrent diffusant une lumière bleutée et tamisée dans la pièce. Ses yeux reptiliens se promenèrent sur la silhouette qui se détachait de la pénombre. Alséidès avait revêtu la tenue de base des esclaves des officiers. Une tunique blanche en tissu fin et aérien. Il avait laissé ses cheveux libres et ne portait aucun ornement. Alséidès à l'inverse de ses semblables n'en mettait que très rarement. C'est vrai qu'il ne lui faisait jamais de remarque là-dessus. Pas comme Eks qui demandait à Laly d'avoir toujours un peu d'originalité de ses tenues. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Alséidès redoutait ce moment. Il savait que Xanto ne serait pas tout de suite disponible après leur retour sur le vaisseau, quelques « jours » s'étaient écoulés avant qu'il n'entende de nouveau son appel. Il avança lentement et s'arrêta devant son fauteuil. Le wraith tendit la main et dégagea une épaule des cheveux et du tissu qui la recouvrait. Les morsures étaient toujours visibles, l'humain baissa les yeux. Les longs doigts glissèrent derrière sa nuque et l'attirèrent, il se laissa guider et se posa sur les genoux du wraith et appuya sa tête contre son épaule, encore cet étrange sentiment d'être vulnérable… Xanto se mit à lui caresser le dos lentement, du bout des griffes. Alséidès laissa échapper un petit couinement provoqué par une douche de frisson, il leva la tête et observa le visage du wraith, il était plongé dans ses écrans.

Alséidès serra les poings. Est ce que cela voulait dire que rien n'avait changé ? Qu'ils étaient revenus au point de départ ? Il était là sur les genoux de son maître à recevoir des caresses qu'il n'avait pas demandé… Comme un animal de compagnie bien docile. Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Xanto lâcha son écran et il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que son esclave s'était levé pour partir. Comme ça ?! Il se leva à son tour et le rattrapa en trois pas… Il choppa l'humain par le cuir chevelu et le jeta d'une main sur le fauteuil. Alséidès se redressa un peu secoué et croisa le regard dur de son maître.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'Être caressÉ !

Xanto senti une sensation très familière lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale… Le besoin de chopper Alséidès et de le cogner pour avoir osé lui répondre ça ! Il se maîtrisa…

- Tu ne peux donc pas t'empêcher de provoquer mon courroux, même maintenant ?

Alséidès prit une expression arrogante.

- Parce que qu'il y a quelque chose qui a changé maintenant ?

Xanto se pencha sur lui, les mains appuyées sur les accoudoirs. Sa chevelure argentée tombait soyeuse contre la poitrine d'Alséidès, le wraith pencha son visage et ferma les yeux le visage détendu… _« Trop attirant… » _Les yeux dorés s'ouvrirent à peine eut-il pensé ces mots.

- Tu en as envie, je le sens.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN ANIMAL DE COMPAGNIE !!!

Alséidès le repoussa brusquement et bondit hors du fauteuil. Ses pieds décollèrent du sol et il étouffa d'un coup, Xanto le tenait par le cou et le soulevait d'un bras bien au-dessus du sol. Saleté d'humain ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le provoque sans arrêt pour tout et n'importe quoi ?!!! Ce refus qu'affichait Alséidès le rendait fou de colère ! Ses doigts se resserrèrent, le visage de son humain devenait rouge et la douleur lui déformait les traits… Cette vie furieuse qu'il tenait dans sa main, ces ongles ronds qui lui labouraient la peau pour qu'il le libère… Pourquoi était-il si en colère ? Xanto regardait ce visage en souffrance… Il ressentit de nouveau cette étrange impression… Quand ils attendaient d'être retrouvé par les atlantes, un jour où Alséidès s'étaient enfui, il lui avait démis le bras pour le punir. Mais le voir souffrir avait fini par le mettre mal à l'aise et il avait levé la punition.

Il était furieux contre Alséidès… Mais contrairement à toutes les autres fois, même s'il ne supportait pas cette provocation, il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre hurler sous ses coups de bottes. Il le lâcha et sorti du laboratoire sans se retourner.

Xanto l'avait lâché subitement et il s'était lamentablement effondré sur le sol. Alséidès respirait douloureusement la gorge en feu… Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Xanto « Tu en as envie. »… Oui il en avait envie… Même en wraith il ne pouvait feindre de ne pas être attiré par lui… Et cela lui faisait encore plus mal que tout. Il ne voulait plus s'enfuir loin de lui… Il ne voulait plus le provoquer ni l'insulter par insolence… Son champ de vision se remplit de larme… Un trou se creusa dans sa poitrine, derrière ses côtes, une douleur qui se transforma en convulsion, des larmes qui lui inondaient les joues… Entre ses sanglots Alséidès murmurait :

- Je veux qu'il m'aime… Je veux qu'il m'aime…

* *

*

Xanto était fou furieux. Ce sale gosse… Autant il avait envie de le balancer contre tous les murs, autant la couleur de sa peau dorée dansait dans son esprit comme un délicieux bonbon rempli de miel dans lequel on croque… Sa bouche se remplit de salive, de nouveau il avait faim ! Sa tête se remplissait d'images violentes… S'il ne se nourrissait pas tout de suite, il retournerait sur ses pas pour se laisser emporter par sa fureur…

- Mon commandant !

Il se retourna, Caron lui faisait face. Xanto lui feula presque dessus.

- Quoi ?!

Caron retint sa surprise…

- Je ne me suis pas encore présenté, je suis votre nouveau navigateur, Caron. Death Cloud est ma première mission spatiale.

Xanto leva un sourcil intéressé par cette jeune recrue.

- Ta première mission ?

Un sourire tranchant découvrait ses crocs, Caron baissa les yeux face à lui.

- O… Oui.

- Et tu te retrouves sur Death Cloud ? Ce n'est pas un hasard, n'est-ce pas ?

Caron leva les yeux, comment était-il au courant ?

- Ne sois pas surpris. Nous avons à dos toutes la caste des guerriers ! Nous sommes dans le viseur de la moitié des favoris de la Reine. Sachant cela, je doute qu'une nouvelle recrue choisisse de servir sous mes ordres pour une première mission sans une bonne raison.

- En effet commandant. J'appartiens à la caste des créateurs de vaisseau. Death Cloud est une de nos créations.

Xanto s'approcha de lui, son visage près du sien.

- Ce vaisseau n'est pas le seul à être sorti de vos fermes.

Caron leva les yeux et tomba dans les pupilles dilatées de son supérieur. Il commença à se sentir mal… Très mal à l'aise… Il était complètement intimidé. Ce wraith avait vraiment un charisme impressionnant ! Il comprenait pourquoi tant de favoris le détestaient ! Xanto regardait cette jeune recrue avec amusement et intérêt.

- As-tu déjà eut à défendre ta vie face à un adversaire beaucoup plus fort que toi ?

- Comment… ?

Caron ne savait plus ou se mettre, il ne s'attendait pas à se voir poser cette question…

- Tu sais… Quand tu as en face de toi, un ennemi qui peut te broyer d'une main, et que tu possèdes pour seule véritable arme ou défense ta hargne… Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

- Non, mon commandant.

Il sentait le regard de son supérieur se poser sur lui comme une épée de Damoclès…

- Retiens bien une chose. Je me fous de ta caste et d'être en bon terme avec eux. Ne me déçois pas.

Et il partit. Caron resta immobile, debout au milieu du couloir organique qui s'assombrit en même temps que le commandant s'éloignait. La question qui lui avait été posée l'avait littéralement perturbé. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à une situation comme dépeinte par Xanto. Quand on est faible, on meurt. La hargne… En quoi la hargne pouvait-elle faire basculer la balance ?

* * *

_MI-A-OUSS ! Merci pour vos réactions suite au retour de votre tête à claques de service ! Maious, pourquoi tête à claques d'ailleurs ? Vous êtes si cruels aveclui ! _

_Voici la fin de cet épisode ! Héhéhé… Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez perçu, mais quelque chose a changé chez notre ami wraith qui réserve des surprises bien croustillantes X3 ! _

_Alséidès, toujours à la ramasse -_-'…_

_J'ai introduit un nouveau personnage « Caron », vous comprendrez son utilité bientôt ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaît pour le moment !_

_Je me suis bien amusé à écrire cet épisode, sur tout le début X3 ! Allez ! On les désacralise un tout petit peu, ça n'enlève rien à leur charme crostiwraith !_

_Passez une bonne semaine !_


	24. 203 Wandering Memory

Mardi 21 avril 2009

Stargate Atlantis

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 203, Wandering Memory _(Le Souvenir Errant)_**

* *

*

Il avait conscience d'être allongé sur le sol. Un sol dénivelé, mou par endroits, dur et glacé à d'autre. Ce sol avait l'odeur du métal mouillé… Ses membres étaient endoloris à force d'être resté dans la même position. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et redécouvrit la même cellule. Sombre, une paroi membraneuse comme les ailes des chauves souris en guise de mur… Avec ces formes inquiétantes qui se mélangeaient à l'obscurité… Encore cet endroit sordide où il demeurait enfermé depuis des jours, des semaines…

Ses paupières se refermèrent, Orion tendait la main vers lui. L'invitait à la rejoindre… Mourir.

Une douleur le lança à la poitrine, il murmura un son à peine audible sachant très bien ce que cela précédait. Il ne pu contenir un râle de souffrance alors que la sensation d'un immense couteau de boucher se plantait dans les muscles de son bras gauche, les articulations de ses doigts lui faisaient aussi mal que si on lui avait planté des aiguilles sous les ongles, il avait l'horrible impression d'avoir une énorme plaie dans la main qui mettait sa chair à vif, il serrait le poing, le serrait contre sa poitrine en boule sur le sol, cette plaie le lançait, sans relâche… Le visage caché par sa chevelure argentée, il se mit à sangloter.

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, mais le jeune prisonnier avait trop peur pour ouvrir les yeux. On lui attrapa le bras gauche sans ménagement il cria et fini par ouvrir les yeux… Un des monstres qui l'avait capturé auscultait sa main avec intérêt. Le monstre à la peau gris vert leva sur lui ses yeux reptiliens, Sieglen déglutit.

- Ça te fait mal ?

Le jeune wraith fixa la créature le visage en larmes et les traits tirés par la souffrance. Mais le « monstre » voulait une réponse à voix haute, il planta son doigt dans la plaie et le tourna comme un couteau dans la chair à vif ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer une douleur intense et une sensation de chair crue dans sa main qui le fit crier comme un animal battu. La créature continua de lui triturer la plaie sans se montrer perturbée par les cris stridents.

- Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

- Oui !

Il lui lâcha le bras un sourire triomphant sur la face. Sieglen remis sa main tremblante et meurtrie contre sa poitrine. Le wraith se leva et sortit de la pièce qui sombra dans l'obscurité totale. Sieglen se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et commença à trembler. Il avait l'impression d'être gelé jusqu'au os tout en ayant un bras déchiqueté. Dans cette prison, on ne lui avait rien donné à mangé ou à boire… On l'avait juste traîné et jeté là. Il pensait au début que quelque chose allait suivre… Que l'on viendrait le sortir de là pour le torturer, le tuer… Mais non. Le temps passait et la porte demeurait fermée. Il avait ressenti la faim lui retourner l'estomac, la soif lui brûler la gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. À son réveil rien n'avait changé autour de lui… Mais en lui… Cette douleur avait commencé à le torturer à partir de ce moment. Il la traînait depuis assez longtemps pour être résolu à attendre qu'elle le tue. Mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, pensant ne plus jamais se réveiller… Il ouvrait toujours les yeux sur ses mêmes parois, et rien ne changeait. La douleur était là. Chaque jour plus insupportable.

Il sanglotait depuis un petit moment lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau dans l'obscurité. Il entendit un bruit d'étoffe, le bruit d'un corps qui s'écrase contre le sol et la porte se referma. Il releva la tête de ses genoux et discerna une forme.

- Qui est là ?

C'était une voix féminine éraillée. Il resta immobile, forçant ses yeux comme si son regard pouvait percer les ténèbres… La forme se précisa sur sa rétine… Une femme humaine, elle s'était redressée et avançait à taton dans le noir.

- Qui est là ?

Il la regarda mieux… Son visage lui apparaissait petit à petit… Sieglen ouvrit grand les yeux… Orion ?!

Orion n'était pas morte. Elle était là à quelques mètres de lui. Il était tétanisé. Comment allait-elle réagir s'il se manifestait ? Ses cris épouvantés, son visage déformé par l'effroi l'avait hanté et traumatisé… Allait-elle de nouveau être terrifié s'il se manifestait ?

- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un !

La pièce était petite. Elle se retourna et avança droit sur lui. Il se redressa subitement et se colla contre la paroi. Le mouvement si brusque lui asséna de nouveau une souffrance et il ne parvint pas à rester silencieux, un léger râle lui échappa.

- Je… Je vous entends…. Êtes-vous blessé ?

Sieglen serra les dents et se colla contre la paroi…

- S'il vous plaît, nous sommes dans la même galère… Parlez-moi !

Elle approchait de lui, il retenait sa respiration… Mais malgré ce noir, c'était comme si elle pouvait ressentir sa présence devant elle… Elle avançait en tendant les mains en avant… Les mains d'Orion qu'il avait serré des milliers de fois en s'endormant… Il ferma les yeux quand ses doigts rencontrèrent son épaule. Elle allait le reconnaître, et il ne voulait pas revoir l'effroi sur son visage.

- Vous êtes là !

Elle semblait contente, elle recula de lui et se présenta, mais son compagnon de cellule restait muet. Elle avança de nouveau les doigts et cette fois ci ils échouèrent dans une chevelure douce et soyeuse, comme celle d'un enfant, la tête n'était pas placé bien haute...

Sieglen s'anima brusquement et couru à l'autre bout de la pièce. Orion ne disait plus rien. Elle restait debout immobile. Il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi les yeux fixés sur elle.

Elle s'essaya sur le sol les bras autour de ses jambes repliées, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lequel aucun d'entre eux n'osa plus bouger. Enfin, Orion releva la tête et s'adressa à lui dans le noir.

- Sieglen… Est ce que ta coupure au bras te fait toujours aussi mal ?

Il resta silencieux… Encore cette coupure… Toute l'attention qu'il avait reçu semblait tourner autour de cette blessure… Il ferma les yeux se remémora la première fois qu'il l'avait montré à Orion… _« ça veut dire que tu grandis ! » _.

- Je ne suis plus fâché Sieglen…Viens, nous avons à parler je crois.

Il se décolla de la paroi et s'approcha d'elle de quelques pas. Elle l'entendit s'approcher et continua.

- Est ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as dormi dans mon lit ?

Il réfléchissait… Il se souvenait avoir été agressé… Tout été parti si vite, les flash, les cris, tout se mélangeait.

- Tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as cette blessure, je me trompe ?

- Ça me fait mal.

Orion soupira en entendant la petite voix tremblante dans l'obscurité.

- Je crois que tu es devenu assez grand pour le savoir. Allez viens ! Je vais t'expliquer tout ça !

Sa voix et son expression s'étaient adoucies… Elle ne semblait vraiment plus être fâché. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle le sentait tout près et tendit la main.

- Allez viens ! Je vais te raconter de tas de trucs intéressants.

Il s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle chercha son visage dans le noir du bout des doigts et lui caressa les cheveux lentement. Sieglen pouvait voir son visage comme en plein jour. Elle ne le voyait pas et pourtant son expression le touchait de plein fouet. Elle avait son sourire triste. Ce sourire triste qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Atlantis pour une planète isolée sous la pression des dirigeants de la cité…

- Mon petit Sieglen… Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, grave le bien au fond de ta mémoire que cela y reste ancré durant les millénaires que tu vas traverser…

_« Au début, quand notre peuple est arrivé dans la galaxie de Pégase, nous étions si optimiste et heureux de trouver autant de planètes belles et fertiles encore vierges de races indigènes intellectuellement développées que nous avons disséminé la race humaine sur tous ces nouveaux monde sans vraiment nous poser de questions. Nous voulions faire de cette galaxie, un coin d'univers où l'humanité serait chez elle et en paix. _

_Mais voilà, dans l'un de ces mondes retirés, il existait une société de créatures tellement éloignée de ce que nous connaissions, que nous n'avons même pas réalisé l'étendu de son potentiel intellectuel. Cette créature, nous l'avons plus tard baptisé « l'irratus ». Il s'agissait en fait d'une colonie d'insecte qui semblait semblable à toutes les autres à première vue. Mais en réalité, cette créature était le prédateur le plus haut placé de son monde d'origine et avait une organisation sociale très poussée qui s'exprimait par télépathie. _

_Lorsque les humains sont arrivés sur leurs terres, les irratus les ont considérés comme une source de nourriture comme les autres. Mais voilà, les humains avaient un code génétique exclusif et complètement différent de tout ce qui existait alors dans cette galaxie. Il s'est alors produit quelque chose d'inattendu… Des échanges de matériels génétiques lors des absorptions d'énergie vitale humaine par les irratus. Les irratus ont alors commencé à évoluer, notamment par la taille de leur cerveau et de leur corps, et plus cela se produisait, plus ce qui restait de l'irratus faisait place à une nouvelle race, une créature hybride… Entre l'humain et l'irratus. Cela s'est fait sur des millénaires. Par leur patrimoine génétique humain, ces nouvelles créatures ont commencé à avoir des raisonnement métaphysiques… Plus cette nouvelle race évoluait, plus elle devenait dépendante d'une seule source de nourriture, comme si l'humanité était la seule entité capable de lui apporter cette fantastique énergie qui lui permettait de continuer à évoluer. _

_Lorsque nous sommes revenus voir ce monde que nous avions, il faut le dire complètement oublié, nous avons constaté la situation avec horreur et dégoût. Il ne restait plus d'humain sur la planète, à la place, il n'y avait que des hybrides imparfaits qui se livraient au cannibalisme. Nous sommes repartis en nous disant qu'ils finiraient par s'entretuer entre eux, la planète a été rayée de notre liste de monde habitable. _

_Mais nous avions commis une autre erreur… Ces créatures nous semblaient si misérables et primaires… Comment aurions-nous pu nous sentir menacés par elle ? Les hybrides avaient vu nos vaisseaux. Dans leur imaginaire collectif, l'espace, le ciel était devenu la quête unique de toute leur race. Ces créatures ont alors travaillé pendant des siècles en développant la capacité de raisonner de collectivement. Ils sont arrivés à des progrès rapides qui nous échappent encore ! Nous ne savons toujours pas comment ils sont parvenus à créer des vaisseaux en transformant la biosphère de leur monde… Ils ont quitté leur planète d'origine et sont allés se nourrir dans d'autre monde achevant ainsi leur évolution. Ils sont devenus ce que nous appelons « les wraiths ». _

_Tu connais la suite. Nous avons essayé d'inverser le processus, de les empoisonner tout… Mais c'était trop tard. Toi, tout comme ceux de ta race, avaient en vous l'instinct de prédateur, doublé d'une organisation centrale qui vous a donné l'avantage alors que nous perdions notre temps en grands débats, vous êtes devenus plus nombreux, mieux organisés, plus évolués… Et vous avez gagné cette guerre. »_

Sieglen, tu appartiens au camp des gagnants, et moi à celui des perdants. Tu vas survivre. Les wraiths qui t'ont capturé, veulent te voir survivre, sinon je ne serais pas là.

* *

*

_- Amènes-toi de toute urgence sur le pont !_

Xanto poussa un grognement. Eks n'était pas le genre à le déranger pour rien quand il était dans son labo. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sauva ses données et traversa les couloirs sombres jusqu'à la salle de commandement où s'étalait sur une grande membrane lumineuse l'image d'une ruche à peine sorti de l'hyperespace. Eks qui était à son poste lui jeta un regard de côté, Xanto se posa aussitôt sur son siège.

- Nous ne recevons aucune transmission, mon commandant.

- Activez les boucliers, préparez vous à l'attaque.

Les wraiths gardèrent les yeux braqués sur la membrane. Le vaisseau ruche restait immobile pour le moment. Eks s'adressa au préposé aux transmissions.

- Toujours rien ?

- Rien. Ils ne communiquent pas et ne répondent pas à notre demande d'identification.

- Nous détectons un pic d'énergie, ils se préparent à attaquer !

Eks jeta un œil à Caron qui retenait son inquiétude.

- On passe en mode chasseur. Je prends les commandes du vaisseau. Eks, je te confie l'armement.

- À vos ordres mon commandant !

Des sangles sortirent du siège et lui attachèrent le buste au dossier et les mains au bout des accoudoirs, Caron regarda les dizaines de petits câbles organiques supplémentaires sortir du dossier et se faufiler sous le col de son manteau, sous ses cheveux… Les consoles s'éteignirent quelques secondes et se rallumèrent toutes en même temps… Eks commençait à s'inquiétait aussi …

_- Ils vont tirer d'une seconde à l'autre, dépêche avec la synchro !_

_- On a les boucliers, encore un moment._

Caron observait la scène, impressionné, Xanto avait à présent le regard dans le vague, toutes forme d'expression avait quitté son visage, sa tête penchait d'un côté comme s'il avait été mort… Tous ses muscles s'étaient relâchés à l'exception de ses doigts qui remuaient par reflex nerveux, se passait-il réellement ce qu'il croyait voir ? Il entendit une voix pénétrer son esprit comme un glaçon qui lui passait sur la nuque et il tressaillit.

_- Ça y est, dites à Melchisedech de s'éloigner le plus possible, nous allons attirer leur attention pour faire diversion. Eks, je compte sur toi._

- _Comme tu veux ! Mais là…_

- Ils nous tirent dessus !!!!! Cria Caron.

Death Cloud exécuta une vrille sur le côté esquivant tous les tirs de justesse avec une rapidité éclair avant de riposter par quelques tirs et de dégager la zone en moins de deux. Caron resta les doigts crispés sur son tableau de bord… Un croiseur se comporter comme ça ?! Xanto avait manœuvré le vaisseau comme s'il avait été un dart ! C'était techniquement impossible ! Un point clignota sur son écran et l'adrénaline le fit sortir de son état.

- Ils nous donnent la chasse mon commandant !

Caron n'en revenait pas. Les mouvements du vaisseau s'affichaient sur la membrane centrale, Death Cloud exécutait vrille looping, plongeon, et 180° entre les tirs avec autant de rapidité et de fluidité qu'un dart ! Et il ne ressentait pas la moindre secousse, la gravité artificielle amortissait tous les mouvements comme s'ils avaient été immobiles !

- Les darts sont sortis !

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'écran de Eks. Le message :

_« Activer Canon Garric ?_

_Oui/Non »_

S'affichait ! Seul Xanto pouvait faire la demande de cette commande. Eks eut un sourire franc, envie de décrasser la carlingue ? Il était partant ! Il sélectionna « oui », Caron vit un graphique s'afficher sur son écran, les sources d'énergies étaient détournées vers la coque supérieure et inférieure du vaisseau… Death Cloud libéra un nuage de tirs explosif qui se dirigea droit sur la nuée de dart qui leur courait après ! Très peu de dart se sortir du nuage de la Mort. La ruche reprit alors le relais et recommença ses tirs. La face d'Eks s'assombrit, sur les graphiques, Caron observait ce que la console indiquait être une anomalie… Le détournement d'énergie avait affecté « le bouclier » ?!

- On repasse en mode combat classique !

Lança Eks juste avant une secousse …

- On a été touché !

Cria Caron.

- Quels sont les domma… ?

Eks n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ses pieds décollèrent du sol ainsi que ceux de ses compagnons ! Xanto demeurait toujours déconnecté de ce qui se passait autour de lui pendant que son corps attaché flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du siège… Eks jeta un œil à la membrane centrale, une nuée de tirs leur arrivait dessus, la gravité étant endommagée, le temps que Death Cloud répare la panne en priorité dans la salle de commande… Ça allait secouer !

- Oh non accrochez-vous !!!!

Des cris de wraiths balotés dans tous les sens fusèrent de partout dans la pièce… À chaque mouvement brusque du croiseur, ils se rentraient dedans, se faisaient jeter aux quatre coins de la pièce au-dessus de Xanto, toujours aussi inexpressif attaché à son siège… Un vrai aquarium de wraith ^^.

Ils se retrouvèrent subitement aplatis au sol comme des crêpes, la gravité était revenue.

- Reprenez tous vos postes !

Eks se jeta derrière sa console, un autre message s'était affiché :

_« Activer hyper espace ?_

_Oui/non »_

- Euh… Mon commandant, Melchisedech n'a pas encore la possibilité de nous suivre !

Une ligne de chiffres s'afficha, elle indiquait des coordonnées.

- Ah ! Forcément, vu comme ça !

Eks valida la commande. Le vortex spatial s'ouvrit et le croiseur s'y engouffra pour sortir à peine une demi seconde plus tard juste à côté de Melchisedech qui s'était bien éloigné de la zone de combat. Il soupira de soulagement.

- C'est bon, on les a semé.

Caron respirait bruyamment encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

- Le croiseur est passé en hyper-espace ?!!!

Eks lui lança un sourire en coin… Oui, il savait que Xanto était génial… Mais voilà, il fallait voir les prouesses dont il était capable pour les croire possible… À nouveau, toutes les consoles s'éteignirent un bref instant avant de se rallumer en chœur. Les sangles du siège libérèrent le commandant. Qui redressa doucement la tête en revenant à lui. Sa voix se fit à peine entendre alors qu'il semblait encore en pleine confusion mentale.

- On remet le cap sur Chechiré. On y posera Death Cloud pour qu'il récupère le temps de la récolte.

Caron avala sa salive avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Mon commandant, je crois avoir noté une anomalie lorsque nous avons détourné l'énergie du vaisseau pour alimenter le canon garric…

Xanto se massait les temps à présent.

- Je sais… On regardera ça là-bas…

_- Ça va aller ?_

Eks lui adressait cette phrase par télépathie.

_- Ouais… J'ai le cerveau complètement retourné, mais ça va. _

_- Tu nous a secoué dans tous les sens… Je veux même pas imaginer le bazar dans lequel doit se trouver les zones habitables du vaisseau X3 !_

_- On n'a pas des esclaves pour rien que je sache !_

_- S'ils ne sont pas disloqués aux quatre coins du vaisseau !_

En entendant le rire télépathique de son second, Xanto ouvrit grand les yeux… Il ressentait un sentiment qui lui pesait dans l'estomac. Il se leva de son siège et sorti de la pièce en chancelant un peu… Il se dirigeait vers le quartier des serviteurs.

* * *

_Miaous ! Voici l'épisode 203 ! Je l'ai appelé le « Souvenir Errant », au début je pensais faire un épisode total flash back, mais voilà, je crois qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de remuer « le doigt dans la plaie » plus longtemps X3 ! Un peu d'action puisque les différentes communautés de wraiths se font la guerre ! Cela vous a permis de vous rendre compte que Death Cloud porte plutôt bien son nom ^^.Pour tout dire, je pense que le fait que les wraith n'ai apporté aucune modification à leur flotte depuis 10 000 ans n'est pas crédible pour la simple et bonne raison que la série nous montre plus d'une fois des scientifiques wraiths ! Et à part faire jolie dans la série, je crois qu'ils doivent avoir bien d'autres activités ! D'où mon envie d'explorer leur potentiel technologique ^^.  
Vers l'infini et au delà !!!  
_

_Vers l'infini et au delà !!!_

_Ps : C'est pas cool de ne pas faire un coucou en passant par là ! Graous ! Heureusement Fillequivoitout, voit effectivement tout, même mon désespoir devant le courant d'air glacé de la colonne « review » de cette humble fic… T_T_

_Miaous ! Les wratihs ASSURENT !!!!!!!!_


	25. Gravity

Mercredi 6 juin 2009

Stargate Atlantis

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 204, Gravity**

* *

*

Alséidès entra dans ce qui s'assimilait à la buanderie du quartier des dirigeants. Son regard se posa sur les nombreuses pièces de la garde-robe de son maître et il soupira de lassitude. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il encore à faire ce travail chiant ? Autrefois il le faisait pour survivre mais aujourd'hui, s'il le faisait, ce ne serait que par pure obéissance… Avait-il envie d'obéir docilement ? D'être le gentil serviteur de son gentil maître… Un frisson de dégoût le traversa à cette idée X3.

Il se souvenait de cette escapade sur la planète Elkised… Ils étaient tous les deux seuls sur une planète après s'être enfui de Death Cloud. C'était amusant de jouer au chat et à la souris dans cette forêt… Il était alors la seule préoccupation de Xanto… Il l'avait pour lui tout seul.

- Alséidès ?

La voix de Liganta le tira brusquement de son introspection. Il se retourna et la découvrit toute penaude. Elle avait la tête baissée et caché sa bouche derrière une main, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir laisser sortir les mots entre ses lèvres. Il la regarda sans rien dire, elle croisa son regard et fixa de nouveau le sol.

- Je … Il y a quelque chose que… Que j'aimerai te demander.

Il la regarda un peu intrigué. Personne à part Laly n'était venu à lui pour parler. Il était le serviteur du commandant en chef, techniquement, il était l'humain le plus « haut placé » dans la hiérarchie du vaisseau… Même si en réalité, c'était Laly qui les dominaient tous. Lui y compris. De toute façon, Alséidès refusait les responsabilités et ne connaissait pas assez bien le fonctionnement social du vaisseau pour endosser ce rôle. Pourquoi Liganta venait-elle donc le trouver ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Et bien… Les autres… Ils m'ont dit que… Que le commandant n'avait pas vraiment de serviteur avant toi. Que jusqu'ici, s'il les gardait un temps, c'était pour expérimenter sur eux ses recherches…

Alséidès fronça les sourcils alors qu'un très mauvais souvenir humiliant lui revenait en mémoire…

- … Que toi, tu n'étais même pas un esclave de basse catégorie, comme moi avant que Caron ne m'ait choisi… Qu'il t'a pêché sur une planète pour faire de toi un cobaye car tu étais vigoureux… Laly m'a même dit qu'elle ne prenait même pas la peine de te connaître ou de te parler autrement que pour te donner des ordres …

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Alséidès, comment as-tu fait pour qu'il te garde avec lui ? Pour lui plaire… Comme aucun autre humain n'avait réussi à le faire avant ?

Il lâcha un petit rire…

- C'est exagéré quand même…

- Non ça ne l'est pas !

Sa voix devint engagée.

- Tout le monde ne te voyait pas tenir plus de dix jours ! Et… Tu lui a tellement plu qu'il t'emmène et te ramène partout avec lui ! Le commandant en chef est un wraith au cœur de pierre ! Un bloc de glace ! …

- Xanto, un glaçon ? Voilà qui était comique… Cœur de pierre peut-être, mais sûrement pas gelé… Un sourire d'ironie s'afficha sur son visage que Liganta pris comme une moquerie.

- Je t'en prie ! Je ne serais pas venue t'importuner si je n'étais pas désespérée !

Il soupira et baissa la tête pour lâcher un grand sourire ironique sous ses cheveux. Xanto, un wraith au cœur de glace ? Il ne devait pas exister dans la galaxie de pégase un wraith avec le sang aussi chaud que le sien…

- Alséidès ?

Il redressa la tête et la fixa dans les yeux. Liganta avait les yeux bleus elle aussi, mais ils étaient clairs… Comme un lagon, alors que les siens étaient d'un bleu semblable aux profondeurs océaniques. Cette fille à la peau de lait, les cheveux dorés et ondulés… Rien à dire, ils étaient tous de jolies babioles sur ce vaisseau. Et lui, pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas plutôt attirer par l'une de ses compagnes humaines ? Il s'approcha d'elle installant entre eux une proximité qui mit Liganta mal à l'aise mais il ne la lâcha pas du regard et approcha son visage de sa joue. Alséidès remarqua aussitôt les joues empourprées de la jeune fille et parla doucement à son oreille.

- Comment j'ai fait pour lui plaire ?

Il se colla à elle, son visage dans son cou. L'odeur de cette chevelure blonde, de ces veines qui couraient sous la peau et qui se dilataient… Il ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration contre sa joue.

- Je lui ai fait ça.

Il lui lécha lentement la joue en un coup de langue sensuel qui laissa Liganta figée sur place. Alséidès avala ce goût resté sur le bout de sa langue et continua de lui parler dans le cou.

Il m'a cogné, puis il m'a donné un nom.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Son expression captivée et impressionnée faisait face à un sourire… Que Liganta trouvait magnifique.

Les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement comme un rideau sur une scène, les membranes diffusèrent une lumière rouge, signe que quelque chose était arrivé au vaisseau. Alséidès sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, Liganta en face de lui paniquait, il la poussa contre la paroi et elle s'agrippa à un lambeaux membraneux de la porte.

Un écran noir tomba devant ses yeux, il rouvrit les yeux avec un bourdonnement dans le cerveau que les cris de la jeune fille ne parvenaient pas à couvrir. Il flottait entre le plafond et le sol comme si le temps avait cessé de « tourner ». L'image de Liganta qui tendait la main vers lui se dessina sur ses rétines, un bruit sourd et étrange s'échappa des parois, tout se mit à tourner.

**I fall down**

Son dos s'écrasa contre le plafond, devant ses yeux, les vêtements autres objets de la pièce flottaient comme dans un rêve absurde.

**Hit the ground**

Jusqu'à ce qu'une force indescriptible le projette contre une paroi…

**Make an heavy sound**

Avant de le faire atterrir sur le sol la tête la première. Liganta retomba sur ses pieds, les bras tétanisés après s'être accroché à la membrane de toutes ses forces. Elle s'approcha en chancelant du corps inanimé d'Alséidès. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et posa la main sur lui, il ne bougeait plus. Elle posa la main sur la jugulaire, la pulsation sous ses doigts lui rendu le sourire. Alséidès était assommé. Elle sortit de la pièce pour aller cherché de l'aide, lorsqu'elle revint dix minutes plus tard avec Yad Hai qui lui aussi était couvert de bleus, Alséidès avait disparu.

**Every time you seem to come around.**

* *

*

La paroi s'ouvrit en un bruit visqueux laissant passer Xanto qui portait Alséidès inconscient dans ses bras. Le wraith avait le cerveau en bouillie, son sens de l'équilibre en était affecté, tout tournait autour de lui. Il posa l'humain sur la grande protubérance moelleuse au milieu de la pièce puis il s'assit posant son front entre ses mains. Ce bourdonnement était infernal. Ça ne lui avait jamais fait ça avant. Ça le secouait, mais pas à ce point-là. Malgré ses pensées confuses, son regard se porta sur le corps inanimé à ses côtés. Son regard se posa sur les chevilles, les mollets fins et tressés, les cuisses qui disparaissaient sous la toile. Il leva le regard sur ses épaules, les cheveux ondulés tout autour de ce petit cou… Il tendit le bras et posa sa main sur le front de l'humain avant de fermer les yeux. Un petit sourire lui fendit le visage, Alséidès avait vraiment la tête dure… Il n'avait rien, à part des blessures superficielles.

Il eut un violent tournis. Il laissa son dos tomber en arrière et la lumière s'éteignit dans la pièce.

Alséidès revint à lui sortit de la torpeur par un mal de crâne étourdissant. Il voulu porter sa main à son front mais ne pu la lever. Quelque chose pesait sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux dans une obscurité totale et resta immobile. Ce poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine et l'empêchait de bouger était un bras emballé dans du cuir, cette chaleur contre son dos était celle d'un immense corps et ce souffle dans sa nuque… Celui d'un wraith… D'un wraith endormi ?! Il n'osa pas bouger d'un centimètre. Au bout de quelques minutes, un doute l'assaillit, il remonta doucement son bras pour aller trouver la main qui se trouvait au bout de ce bras posé sur lui. La texture de la peau et les griffes, c'était bien un wraith… Il glissa ses doigts dans la paume de cette grande main gauche et ses doigts trouvèrent la protubérance longiligne… Il ne rêvait donc pas, il n'y avait pas erreur sur la personne non plus. Xanto le tenait contre lui dans son sommeil.

Soudain le mal de tête s'envola pendant qu'un sourire plissa ses lèvres… Un Xanto tout endormi juste pour lui… Voilà qui lui rappelait de bons souvenirs ! Alséidès se retourna doucement pour l'avoir face à lui. Le wraith s'était endormi tout habillé… Ça ne devait pas être très confortable de dormir avec ça… Il glissa ses doigts contre le cuir jusqu'aux sangles et commença à les défaire, le cuir s'ouvrit et il faufila sa tête contre la poitrine du wraith pendant que ses doigts cherchaient au niveau des hanches à s'introduire sous le tissu fin qui demeurait le dernier rempart à franchir… Jusqu'à sa peau. Alséidès caressa un moment le flanc de son wraith endormi, glissant ses doigts le long de la cage thoracique, re-découvrant un corps familier… Ce n'était pas une peau au touché velouté et chaud… Il s'en doutait déjà, mais cette peau-là était plus lisse, dénuée du moindre duvet et très épaisse. Impossible de la pincer comme on le ferait aisément sur une peau humaine. Ce n'était pas chaud, mais tiède. Il comprenait comment les wraith faisaient pour ne pas transpirer des litres sous le cuir… Leur température corporelle devait être plus basse.

Il le caressait depuis un moment, Xanto ne bougeait toujours pas. Alséidès se sentit traverser par un courant de joie et retira ses mains du vêtement pour passer ses bras autour du cou de l'endormi, en même temps, il colla sa joue contre sa poitrine, passa une jambe par-dessus la cuisse du wraith et serra fort.

*

* *

Immobile entre les bras d'Orion, Sieglen sentait sa vie s'échapper de son corps après chaque respiration. La tête posée contre son sein, il attendait la mort. Il ne sentait plus son corps prit de tremblement, ni même la douleur lancinante dans son bras. Son esprit était totalement engourdi et la seule chose qu'il parvenait à percevoir était la chaleur qui l'enveloppait… Comme un linceul réconfortant et tant espéré… Il savait qu'il était en train de mourir. Son angoisse face à la mort s'était évaporée puisqu'elle resterait à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin.

Orion serrait dans ses bras ce corps glacé et tremblant depuis des heures. Elle pensait que le jeune wraith aurait instinctivement fini par lui sauter dessus dès qu'elle se serait un peu assoupie… Mais ce scénario ne s'était jamais produit. Elle s'était toujours réveillée dans cette obscurité d'encre, et au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient, son compagnon de cellule dépérissait. Les wraiths avaient un violent instinct de survie… Où était l'instinct de Sieglen ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il toujours pas sauté dessus pour se nourrir ? Elle se remémorait le drame qui avait eu lieu dans sa chambre… Elohim l'avait attaqué et son instinct avait fini par se manifester en dehors de sa volonté… Il ne savait même pas ce qui s'était passé et avait été terrifié par la vue du cadavre desséché… Peut-être était-ce de sa faute… Peut-être avait-elle brisé cet instinct comme un animal sauvage éduqué en captivité perd tous ses repères une fois lâché dans la nature… Ou peut-être était ce qu'au plus profond de son âme de wraith… Le corps de Sieglen l'avait placé sur un piédestal… Et que même pour assurer sa survie, il ne pourrait pas se nourrir d'elle.

Elle comprenait pourquoi les wraiths entretenaient entre eux des rapports si distants… Aimer crée des faiblesses… Et ses créatures ne s'étaient embarrassées d'aucun sentiment pour assurer sa survie. Pas d'amour, pas de pitié… Juste survivre. C'était ce qui les rendait si fort. Sieglen l'aimait, et c'était en train de le tuer.

Elle le serra fort contre elle alors qu'elle venait de prendre sa résolution.

- Sieglen ?

Le jeune wraith entendit à murmure dans son esprit… Orion l'entendit couiner… Il devait être à demi conscient.

- Sieglen… Écoute moi… Tu te souviens de tout ce que nous avons étudié ensemble ? Les travaux sur lesquels tu m'as aidé ?

Un autre gémissement lui répondit.

- N'oublie jamais, jamais ce que tu as appris. Je veux que tu traverse les millénaires qui vont suivre et que tu développes ce savoir que je t'ai légué… Je veux que tu termines mes recherches et que tu changes la face de cette galaxie. Je veux que tu survives.

Elle le secoua vigoureusement.

- Sieglen !

Comme il ne répondait pas elle le secoua encore, un gémissement se fit entendre.

- Sieglen ! Promet-le-moi !

Il ne répondait pas. Elle commença à pleurer doucement et prit la main gauche du jeune pour la poser sur sa poitrine. Sa main tremblait comme tout son corps.

- Tu sens comme c'est chaud ? Tu sens cette chaleur douce est pour toi. Prend-la.

Elle ne sentit aucun changement.

- Tu as faim Sieglen, c'est pour ça que tu meurs. Tu es affamé, tu es mort de faim… Prends, c'est pour toi… Ça va te faire renaître.

Elle pressa la petite main sur sa poitrine de toutes ses forces. La sensation d'une piqûre…

*

* *

Une odeur douce et chaleureuse, de la chaleur autour de lui, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et les formes se dessinaient au fur et à mesure que sa rétine s'ouvrait pour la vision nocturne. Xanto senti des petites mains se faufiler dans ses cheveux et lui caresser le visage. Il referma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Cet exercice mental lui avait retourné le cerveau faisant émerger des souvenirs de leur boîte scellée au plus profond de son âme… Et il se réveillait entre les bras d'un humain… C'était vraiment le comble du ridicule.

Il repoussa les bras autour de son cou et se redressa pendant que la luminosité de la pièce augmentait. Il remarqua son manteau ouvert et jeta un regard assassin à son serviteur. Alséidès se redressa à son tour et lui lança sur un ton pseudo innocent :

- C'était pour vous rendre le sommeil plus confortable.

Cette phrase n'eut aucun effet et Xanto commença à refermer son manteau. Alséidès baissa les yeux frustré que cette étreinte se termine ainsi. Rien à faire, un bon Xanto, était un Xanto endormi ! Il eut alors une idée.

Le wraith sentit un regard insistant dans son dos et se retourna. Alséidès faisait glisser les vêtements sur sa peau et ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Le wraith ne disait rien, mais ne se levait pas pour autant. Il repensait à la question de Liganta… Les autres humains ne soupçonnaient pas la satisfaction que l'on pouvait éprouver lorsque l'on devenait le centre de l'attention d'une créature millénaire et destructrice. Xanto ne le tuerait jamais. Il avait même cessé de le cogner… Ce qu'ils avaient vécu sur Atlantis… Il savait quel genre d'influence il pouvait exercer sur lui… Le wraith le regardait sans sourciller, mais Alséidès savait que ce n'était qu'une façade… Il retira lentement la tunique, sentant sur sa peau le regard du prédateur inflexible. Il se retrouvait nu, sa respiration était devenue profonde, Xanto ne bougeait pas.

La nudité ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise contrairement aux autres humains du vaisseau. Il avança sur le lit à quatre pattes près du wraith immobile et s'assit collé contre lui en relevant le visage. Aucun humain ne lui avait jamais fait ça. Alséidès était le seul humain à sa connaissance qui n'est jamais autant cherché à séduire un wraith… Et il fallait que ça tombe sur lui. Ses pupilles étaient comme deux trous sombres au milieu d'Océans profonds, ses lèvres s'étaient gorgées de sang et demeuraient ouvertes comme une invitation moelleuse et humide, cette ligne de nuque et d'épaule et cette peau dorée si chaude… Alséidès prit appuis sur une cuisse de son maître et approcha son visage du sien, ses yeux bleus le fixaient de cette manière dérangeante… Les saphirs disparurent derrière ses paupières, ses lèvres rougies avancèrent…

Xanto le saisit brutalement par les cheveux et se redressa pour le dominer avant de lui feuler dessus agressivement et de le jeter sur le lit. Alséidès se redressa un peu secoué et le vit sortir de la pièce sans se retourner.

* * *

_Miaous ! Merci infiniment chers lecteurs, vous qui subissez à chaque épisode le « bras de fer » plus ou moins sado-masochiste entre ces deux-là ! Notre ami humain est intenable, voilà qu'il drague tout ce qui bouge ma parole O_O !_

_Miaous ! Un grand miaous à Ambre Kingsword qui m'a apporté à réfléchir sur plusieurs point intéressants à développer sur cette fic, mais aussi et surtout pour laisser Xanto et Alséidès peupler son imagination à travers des fan-art si émouvants T_T !_

_Miaous ! Vers l'infini est au delà ! _


	26. 205 Brilliant Hole

Mercredi 10 mai 2009

Stargate Atlantis

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 205, Brilliant Hole _(Trou Brillant)_**

* *

*

Alséidès resta en croix sur le lit les yeux sur le plafond. Xanto lui avait ordonné des milliers de fois de se déshabiller… Et là, il lui faisait une scène pour trois sangles défaites ? Il y réfléchissait, Techniquement, il n'avait jamais vu de wraith nu… Cette race avait-elle un problème avec la nudité ?

Laly entra dans la pièce sans un bruit, en le voyant nu étendu sur le lit, elle se précipita sur lui… Ce qui fit sursauter son compagnon !

- Bon sang tu m'as fait peur !

Elle le regarda l'air inquiète, puis détourna les yeux en constatant l'absence totale de vêtements sur son ami.

- Il ne t'a pas battu ?

Alséidès fut surpris de cette question.

- Heu non… Qu'est ce qui te faisait penser ça ?

- Et bien…

Elle garda les sourcils froncés malgré ses joues qui viraient au rouge…

- Tu es nu.

Il lâcha un petit rire.

- Oui j'avais remarqué ! Où est le rapport ?

Elle leva les yeux sur lui l'expression un peu perplexe.

- Ils nous privent toujours de nos vêtements pour nous punir… Et nous battre aussi… Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps non ?

Il la regarda ahuri. C'est vrai… Quand il y repensait, à chaque fois qu'il s'était pris une grosse raclée, Xanto lui avait arraché tout ce qu'il avait sur le dos.

- Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement O_O…

- Quoi ?! Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ?!

- Ben non… Mais pourquoi font-ils ça ?

Elle le regarda désespérée par ces questions si évidentes…

- Parce qu'ils savent que ça nous met mal à l'aise ! Histoire de bien marquer le fait qu'on leur est inférieur…

Elle baissa les yeux…

- Que nous ne sommes que de misérables créatures.

- Eks t'a fait ça ?

Elle releva la tête un sourire triste sur la face.

- C'était il y a très longtemps ! Il ne m'avait pas battu… Il m'avait juste privé de vêtement pendant ce qui fut le plus long mois de ma vie ! Pendant un mois, j'ai dû rester nue et continuer d'accomplir toutes mes tâches…

Ses yeux commençaient à briller, mais elle sourit.

- … J'ai toujours fait en sorte de garder mes vêtements ensuite !

- Waw… Je crois que je préfère encore me prendre une raclée…

- Le commandant avait l'air furieux en sortant d'ici… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Alséidès savait que dire la vérité n'aurait pas du tout été une bonne idée… Mais comment trouver une explication crédible ? _« J'ai essayé de l'allumer »_ n'aurait pas été la réponse la plus adéquate…

- Je crois qu'il voulait regarder quelque chose sur moi… Il doit avoir un truc derrière la tête… J'espère qu'il ne va pas me faire endurer une expérience bizarre…

- Il continue de t'utiliser ?

- Pour des choses simples, il me prend parfois du sang, ce genre de trucs.

Elle afficha une expression soulagée, Alséidès changea aussitôt de sujet.

- Le vaisseau va se poser sur la planète Chechire, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, Death Cloud doit récupérer, la dernière attaque n'a pas été sans conséquences.

- Et si on en profitait pour aller faire un tour ?

La colère s'imprima aussitôt sur ses traits, il reprit sa phrase…

- Faire un tour avec l'approbation du commandant ! On a nos traceurs, ce serait stupide d'essayer de s'enfuir !

À nouveau elle semblait soulagée.

- Mais on a jamais eu le droit de sortir du vaisseau…

- Vous n'êtes jamais sorti du vaisseau ?!

- Ben non ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ?

- Bon, et bien je demanderai au commandant si on peut aller se promener pendant le brossage de ce soir… Il sera détendu, on aura plus de chance de réussite !

- Mais ça va pas ?! On ne peut pas demander ça !

- Pourquoi ? Ça c'est déjà mal passé ?

- Non, ça ne s'est jamais fait !

- Alors essayons ! Au pire, je me prendrais une raclée !

Laly regarda son ami intrigué… Il en parlait avec une telle désinvolture… C'est vrai qu'Alséidès portait souvent des marques de coup… Mais elle aurait pensé qu'avec le temps, tous ces coups auraient eu raison de sa témérité !

* *

*

Death Cloud traversait tranquillement l'espace pendant que la majorité de ses occupants profitaient de leur pause.

Xanto et Eks avaient convié la nouvelle recrue Caron à partager leur moment favori de la journée, le tant aimé et attendu Brossage. Ils étaient donc tous les trois en cercle, les deux premiers wraiths s'étaient ramollis comme du beurre cuit au bain marie entre les mains expérimentées de leurs serviteurs pendant que le troisième tentait de les imiter en vain. Il était perturbé malgré les efforts de Liganta qui reproduisait sur lui ce que Laly lui avait montré sur la chevelure de Yad Hai. Elle était douce, caressait les mèches en remplissant son esprit de choses sereines (selon Laly, si le serviteur est crispé, le maître le ressent et reste donc sur ses gardes au lieu de se laisser aller), mais rien n'y faisait, Caron n'avait pas l'expression paisible des deux autres.

Alséidès posa alors sa brosse en enfonça lentement les doigts sous la chevelure argentée pour masser le cuir chevelu du wraith… Xanto fut surpris par cette nouveauté, mais rapidement convaincu par son efficacité et referma les yeux pour replonger dans son extase. Il fut rapidement imité par Laly et Liganta.

_- J'adore les humains pour ces moments-là…_

Soupira mentalement Eks.

_- Je ne crois pas que nos serviteurs puissent êtres encore considérés comme des humains…_

Lui répondit Xanto.

_- Ce sont des humains comme les autres ! Ils se sont juste parfaitement adaptés à notre environnement… À nos attentes._

_- Mais ce sont toujours des humains._

Xanto et Eks ouvrirent chacun un œil sur Caron qui venait de prendre part à leur conversation. Eks soupira à nouveau alors que Laly pratiquait son art sur ses tempes…

_- Caron, tu sors de ta ferme, tu apprendras que les humains sont des créatures très versatiles tout en ayant un fonctionnement très simple. _

_- Ils sont surtout indispensables à notre mode de vie !_

Coupa Xanto aussitôt suivi de Eks…

_- Tu te souviens la serpillière dans le vaisseau de Seth ?_

Les deux wraiths commencèrent à ricaner étendu sur leur siège à la grande surprise de tous les autres présents. Xanto reprit son souffle et continua…

_- Oh non pas ça, c'était n'importe quoi !_

_- Qu'est ce qu'on a rigolé ce jour-là !_

Caron les regarda complètement largué, Eks lui expliqua alors :

_- Seth était un de nos ennemis. Quand on a pris le contrôle de son vaisseau… On s'est retrouvé dans une vraie poubelle, ça puait et c'était crade, une horreur… Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, à part dans le garde mangé, pas un seul humain pour assurer la propreté du vaisseau !_

_- Alors Eks a trouvé un moyen de recycler ce qu'il restait des humains du garde mangé…_

Xanto envoya par la pensée à Caron l'image de Eks passant la serpillière sur le vaisseau crade en se servant d'un cadavre desséché et les trois wraiths explosèrent de rire en même temps. Liganta lança des regards surpris aux deux autres humains. Elle n'avait jamais entendu des wraiths rire. Leurs voix caverneuses et roques distordues par le fou rire étaient aussi inquiétantes que dérangeantes.

Ils finirent par se calmer au bout de quelques longues minutes et Alséidès jugea le moment opportun. Il se pencha sur l'épaule de son maître et lui murmura doucement :

- Maître est ce qu'on pourra sortir du vaisseau sur Chechire pour voir le ciel et les arbres ?

Xanto ne permettait pas que son esclave lui pose une pareille question devant ses subordonnés. Il se leva et se retourna en lui flanquant une violente gifle du revers de la main qui le jeta au sol la lèvre explosée. Xanto lui feula dessus et se laisser retomber sur son siège l'air agacé. Laly et Liganta se ressaisirent et reprirent leur massage en baissant les yeux pendant qu'Alséidès crachait du sang sans oser porter les mains à sa blessure, Xanto ne lui avait pas permis d'arrêter… S'il se salissait les mains avant de le toucher, il était sûr de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Eks regarda Xanto avec un sourire amusé.

_- Toujours aussi téméraire ton humain…_

_- C'est une vraie plaie._

_- À d'autre, c'est pour ça que tu le gardes. _

Il attrapa alors la main de Laly et la tira pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Laly savait comment faire, elle baissait les yeux, avec une expression de petit oisillon apeuré… Eks aimait caresser ses lèvres pulpeuses et rondes… Ses lèvres étaient rouges comme deux trace de sang sur sa peau laiteuse qui n'avait pas vu le jour depuis des années.

- Laly, est ce que tu as envie de sortir du vaisseau pour « voir le ciel et les arbres » ?

Xanto leva un sourcil en regardant la scène. L'humaine hésitait à répondre… Elle n'était pas Alséidès, se prendre des coups ne lui disait vraiment rien…

- Réponds à ma question, je n'aime pas attendre.

La voix de son maître restait douce, mais il ne poserait pas la question une fois de plus sans conséquence pour elle. Elle lâcha un petit « oui » à peine audible.

_- Qu'en dis-tu Xanto ? On leur met un ou deux gardes et on les laisse se dégourdir un peu les jambes… Nos humains ne savent pas survivre sans nous, ils rentreront sagement au vaisseau._

Xanto lui lança un regard noir.

_- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

_- Tu as peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton petit « protégé » ?_

Xanto prit très mal cette remarque, il se leva et dévisagea son second.

- Fais ce que tu veux.

Et il sortit.

* *

*

Death Cloud se posa au beau milieu d'un champ de fleurs bleues. Les habitants de la région la cultivaient pour ces fibres dont ils se servaient pour faire des vêtements. Les peuples de cette planète était des artisans hors pair. Xanto ne se servait qu'à petite dose sur cette planète… Où irait-il faire le plein de vêtements sur-mesure si ses tailleurs préférés passaient au menu ?

Ils furent reçus par les habitants de ce monde avec respect et crainte. Comme à l'accoutumé, une délégation représentant les autochtones arrivèrent aux vaisseaux avec des charrettes remplies de produits textiles. Les wraiths aimaient les étoffes… Leur en donner de belles et fines, c'était s'assurer la survie.

Ainsi qu'ils en avaient obtenu la permission, la petite troupe d'humains privilégiés du Death Cloud fut autorisée à sortir du vaisseau sous la garde de deux soldats. Le soleil les éblouir de ses rayons dorés et chauds et les « jeunes » humains ne purent retenir un sourire radieux et sentant de l'air frais se poser sur leur peau.

Les gens de Chechiré les regardaient descendre sous-bonne escorte en retenant leur expression médusée. De jeunes humains, exhibant tous une beauté intemporelle. Ils étaient bien vêtus, bien portant à l'exception de l'un d'entre eux qui portait un gros hématome à la joue… Et qui courait devant comme un jeune chien fou lâché dans la nature.

Xanto ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la scène pendant qu'il inspectait les offrandes. Alséidès courait et tournoyait dans le champ de fleurs bleues. Sa peau au soleil prenait de beaux reflets dorés et ses cheveux ondulés brillaient comme du miel de forêt pendant que le tissu blanc virevoltait autour de lui. Il pensait à la finalité de son projet à chaque fois qu'il se surprenait à être fasciné par ces créatures. Lorsque les wraiths n'auront plus besoin de se nourrir sur les humains… Quelle relation se mettrait en place entre les deux races ? De l'éloignement, ou au contraire, un rapprochement ? Ses responsabilités l'obligèrent à lâcher l'humain du regard et il reprit la distribution de ses ordres.

Alséidès cavalait à toutes jambes devant, suivi difficilement par ses compagnons et deux gardes wraiths. Il finit par se laisser tomber au sol, allongé sur le dos, regardant un ciel limpide à travers le cadre des fleurs bleues. Les autres le rejoignirent essoufflés et tombèrent sur leurs genoux autour de lui. Il laissa ses compagnons reprendre leur souffle, ils respirèrent à plein poumon le parfum des fleurs et se plaignirent de la terre qui salissait leurs tuniques. Comme ils avaient la journée devant eux, ils se rendirent à la lisière d'une forêt avoisinante puisque Alséidès ne parlait que de grimper aux arbres et ils passèrent quelques heures à le regarder escalader les édifices végétaux qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis des lustres…

Alors que la petite troupe d'humain s'était assise en cercle sous les arbres, discutant de l'incroyable autorisation dont il avait bénéficié, Alséidès échappa à la surveillance des gardes qui l'avaient oublié dans un arbre.

Il appréciait enfin un moment de solitude complète dans un environnement qu'il aimait. Il retira ses sandales pour sentir l'humus sous ses pieds et marcha la tête levé sur le tapis des feuilles des arbres transpercés de rayons dorés. Il repensait au regard des autochtones sur eux… Exactement le même que celui de Sheppard. Les humains étaient fous de croire que les wraiths cesseraient des les dominer s'ils n'avaient plus à se nourrir d'eux. Il l'avait lui-même constaté par son expérience, qu'ils soient de la nourriture ou non, les wraiths ne pouvaient pas se passer des humains. Cette race fière mettait des distances avec leur nourriture comme un éleveur ne s'attache pas aux bêtes qu'il va vendre à l'abattoir. Mais le jour où les humains ne feront plus partis de leur menu, les wraiths pourraient alors se laisser aller à la curiosité… Et la fascination qu'ils avaient pour les humains. Et Xanto accepterait de découvrir et de recevoir ses sentiments plutôt que de lui feuler dessus à la moindre tentative d'un rapprochement intime.

Finalement, Alséidès se sentait triste pour la race de son maître. Les wraiths payaient très cher leur statut de sommet de la chaîne alimentaire… Une organisation sociale qui comme les abeilles n'autorise que le travail à la survie du groupe et pas la moindre et infime place pour le jeu, la discussion, la simple découverte de l'autre.

Il soupira, puis sentant l'air se rafraîchir, il pensa à rejoindre les autres… Il se figea alors et regarda autour de lui… Il était perdu -_-'.

* * *

_Miaous, la saison 1 ayant été assez spéciale, pour celle-ci, j'ai eu envie de vous parler du quotidien des wraiths et de leurs humains sur le vaisseau ^^. Xanto a cessé de cogner Alséidès dans la mesure où l'intéressé n'a pas essayé de lui planter une lame, et n'a pas essayé de s'enfuir…_

_Avec leur background, une relation particulière s'est mise en place entre ces deux-là X3. Comment cette relation va-t-elle pouvoir s'exprimer dans ce cadre rigide et d'autorité sociale indiscutable ? Et quelle est la véritable nature de cette relation ? Un vrai pont peut-il être battit entre les deux race ou est-ce voué à une fin dramatique comme avec Orion ? Sont les questions que j'ai eu envie de me poser dans cette saison ^^. _

_Merci de m'avoir lu, et miaous, rassurez-vous, la romance est un fantasme d'Alséidès, la Réalité n'est pas loin de le rattraper ! Bonne semaine à vous !_

_Ps Wraith 23 : Les wraiths assurent !!!_


	27. 206 Duality

1er Juillet 2009

Stargate Atlantis

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 206, ****Duality**

**

* * *

  
**

Alséidès s'allongea sur le flanc dans un lit de feuilles séchées.

_Quand on est perdu, il faut rester où on est et attendre que l'on vienne vous chercher._

Il avait son traceur sous la peau et ne craignait pas d'être oublié. Il se mit en boule alors que l'air devenait de plus en plus frais… Il se laissait aller à rêver que Xanto en personne viendrait le chercher et qu'il pourrait se rouler dans les feuilles avec lui… Un petit sourire anima son visage… Pourquoi était-il si accro à ce wraith sadique ? Il avait essayé de s'intéresser aux humains qu'il côtoyait… Et même s'il aimait être avec ses compagnons humains, la vision du commandant de Death Cloud lui ouvrait grand les rétines… Il était raide dingue de lui, il le désirait parfois si fort… Sieglen lui manquait atrocement.

* *

*

Laly et les autres humains avaient les jambes qui flageolaient à la vue du vaisseau. Alséidès s'était enfui presque sous leur nez… Ils étaient mort de peur à l'idée d'endurer la fureur du commandant. En voyant la troupe arrivée sans son boulet, Xanto traversa le champs de fleur d'un pas enragé et feula d'un rugissement qui fit pleurer de peur les humains tendit que ses soldats s'agenouillaient devant lui se soumettant à sa fureur.

Eks observait de loin, son vieil ami ne perdit pas de temps en châtiment sur les gardes et se dirigea aussitôt vers la lisière de la forêt avant de disparaître engloutit par le sous-bois. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa Laly qui tremblotait à genoux au milieu des fleurs bleues… 10 000 ans s'était écoulé depuis la guerre contre les lantiens. Au fil des millénaires, les wraiths avaient écrasé, dominé les humains et à présent… Il regardait Laly. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer.

Il donna des ordres à Caron et partit à la suite du commandant.

Alséidès ouvrit les yeux, son instinct lui indiquait qu'on approchait. Il se releva sur ses deux jambes et reconnu aussitôt la silhouette de Xanto se découper des buissons, il lui bondit dessus. Le wraith entendu un bruit derrière les buissons et se retourna juste à temps pour attraper par le cou cet agaçant serviteur, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, il utilisa l'élan de l'humain pour le mettre au sol, Et le dos d'Alséidès s'écrasa violement dans les feuilles.

En percevant ses pensés, Xanto comprit que l'humain était en fait ravi d'être retrouvé et qu'il s'était tout bêtement perdu en s'éloignant du groupe. Il s'accroupit au-dessus de lui pour le regarder. Quel châtiment lui infliger ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder, l'humain se redressa et se jeta à son cou. Le wraith resta figé comme une statue de marbre pendant qu'Alséidès lui léchait la joue et posait des baisers sur son menton. Des images se bousculaient dans sa tête… Les mains à la peau fine s'immisçaient dans ses cheveux argentés, des bras fragiles comme des brindilles l'enlaçaient, du sang chaud, un cœur au battement emballé… Il le plaqua au sol avec sa main gauche sur sa poitrine.

Alséidès respirait à plein poumon. Ils étaient seuls, c'étaient le moment où jamais de le faire céder. Sieglen l'avait aimé… Et en tant que wraith, Xanto adorait le caresser, que lui fallait-il de plus pour accepter la vérité ? Il s'empara de la main nourricière de son maître qui ne résista pas, il promena cette main sur ses clavicules, ses épaules, son cou, Xanto regardait de son air impassible, mais ses rétines grandes ouvertes le trahissaient. Alséidès connaissait ses expressions sur le bout des doigts, il le désirait… Il le désirait comme lorsqu'il l'avait brutalement étreint et violé sur Atlantis. Il glissa alors le visage au creux de cette main.

Le visage du wraith laissa échapper la surprise en sentant cette petite langue douce et chaude laper lentement la coupure qu'il avait sur sa paume. Alséidès tena fermement cette main et s'appliqua en léchant doucement, lentement ce trait rouge, qui s'ouvrait… S'ouvrait… Xanto retira sa main aussitôt, la fente s'était ouverte, mais l'enzyme ne s'était pas déclenchée. Il serra le poing, Alséidès se redressait, une puissante main lui empoigna les cheveux et le plaqua à nouveau au sol, il se prépara à recevoir un coup mais, la violence du wraith ne s'acharna pas directement contre lui… Mais contre sa tunique que Xanto venait de déchirer comme du papier de riz avant de lui sauter dessus, de lui planter ses griffes dans le dos, de lui mordre la poitrine, pour lécher ce sang chaud dont l'odeur et le goût le rendait fou.

L'humain savait que la douceur n'était pas naturelle pour un wraith, il lui caressa alors le visage, et les joues, Xanto redressa la tête et plongea dans l'Océan trouble en ébullition qu'était le regard de cet humain. Alséidès approcha son visage, hypnotisé par l'or fondu qui glissait dans les pupilles de la créature, amoureusement, il l'embrassa.

C'était doux, ça lui marquait l'esprit comme les sens. L'esprit… Des images jaillirent d'une étreinte entre deux humains, une nuit où tout son corps ne lui répondait plus…

Un écran noir lui tomba dessus. Son esprit était trop troublé. Death Cloud était devenu difficile à manoeuvrer. Ses émotions semblaient être décuplées, la surface de son esprit tremblait sous l'impulsion du volcan que cette créature éphémère avait fait naître en lui.

Alséidès sentit deux immenses mains en acier se refermer autour de son cou. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand, un regard reptilien lui faisait face, froid et implacable, le sang lui bourdonnait aux oreilles, l'air n'entrait plus, il comprit ce qu'il se passait et se débattit furieusement. Xanto regardait cette créature lutter de sa maigre résistance. Ces ongles ronds n'écorchaient même pas le cuir de son manteau. Il donnait de violent coup de genoux dans son flanc pour se dégager, mais il ne sentait rien. Il serrait, ces yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes, il serrait, les débattements perdaient leur vigueur, le visage en larmes devenait rouge, et ces yeux bleus l'imploraient, l'imploraient, les convulsions cessèrent, les paupières se refermèrent, c'était presque fini… Doux, amusant, passionnant, attirant, adorable…

Il lâcha subitement et donna un coup de poing à côté du visage cramoisi, il n'y arrivait pas.

L'orage dans son esprit se dissipa et l'environnement autour de lui l'affecta de nouveau, on l'observait depuis un moment déjà. Il se redressa, son acuité spirituelle s'aiguisa, c'était Eks.

Son second approcha dans son dos pendant qu'il se relevait doucement.

- Achève-le.

- Fais-le toi-même.

Eks vint lui faire face. Son supérieur avait les traits tirés malgré son regard gelé. Xanto avait changé depuis son retour. Au début, ce n'était que léger mais là… Il commençait à percevoir clairement la nature de ce changement.

- Achève-le.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as qu'à le faire. Ce n'est qu'un humain, tu en auras d'autre.

La voix rauque de Xanto retentit alors qu'il venait de perdre son sang froid.

- C'est un ordre !

Eks le saisi brutalement par le cou et le souleva au-dessus du sol avec une rapidité et une aisance qui surprit son commandant.

- Je ne reçois pas d'ordre venant de toi !

Il le lâcha et posa son regard sur l'humain qui gisait encore.

- Surtout pas un ordre comme celui-là. Tu te déshonores.

Il ouvrit son manteau et décrocha une longue épée de sa ceinture qu'il tendit à son ami.

- Allé, finissons en rapidement tu veux.

Xanto pris le sabre, son esprit si troublé qu'il ne se rendit même compte que l'humain commençait à remuer. Alséidès rouvrit les yeux. Le brouillard se désépaississait sur ses rétines alors que ses sens se réveillaient. Il vit les deux wraiths debout autour de lui, Xanto sortait sa lame de son fourreau et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se sentir un danger. Il voulut se redressait pour s'enfuir, mais son menton heurta violement la botte de Eks. Alséidès recevait des coups de son maître, c'était normal… Mais venant d'un autre wraith… Il se retourna, secoué de convulsion et commença à ramper vers son maître qui ne réagissait pas. Un poids s'écrasa sur son dos, lui coupa le souffle et fit craquer sa colonne vertébrale, Eks appuyait sa botte sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il leva son regard brisé de terreur vers son maître, mais il ne trouva pas le moindre soutien ni réconfort dans son expression.

Xanto laisser allé son regard dans le vide comme si seul son corps vivait l'instant… Son esprit quittait les lieux.

- Xanto !

Ses yeux revinrent sur Eks.

- On fait tous des conneries, mais maintenant que tu es convoqué à la ruche par la Reine, il faut rentrer dans le rang ! Tu ne peux pas laisser cet écart faire foirer tous nos plans !

Xanto s'avança et son humain se mit à se débattre de toutes ses forces. Mais plus il bougeait, plus Eks lui écrasait les omoplates. Il explosa en sanglot, le cerveau bourdonnant il implorait, Xanto le laissait nu à la merci d'un autre… Il tendit le bras et ne pu que toucher du bout des doigts la botte de son maître. Eks laissa échapper un petit sourire. Même si cet humain lui avait tourné la tête, Xanto ne trahissait pas à sa réputation de cœur de pierre qui ne laissait rien le dévier de sa trajectoire.

- Lâche-le.

Le second leva les yeux sur son commandant. Xanto pointait son épée vers lui en guise de sommation.

- Quoi ?

- Je te dis de le lâcher.

Eks s'énerva.

- Est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?! Elle va te sonder ! Te triturer l'esprit ! Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras lui cacher quelque chose comme ça ?

L'expression de son ami resta inflexible.

- Xanto, tu touches au but et tu vas prendre le risque de tout perdre juste pour ça ?!

- Tu ne me fais plus confiance, Eks ? Manipuler l'esprit est ce que je fais de mieux.

- Ton esprit est aussi troublé qu'un ouragan et ses nuages son visibles à des kilomètres !

Xanto sourit doucement.

- J'ai toujours assuré jusqu'ici. Elle n'en saura rien, alors laisse-le.

Eks soupira de résignation, son ami été trop têtu. Vu la situation, soit il se battait avec lui pour tuer lui-même cet humain, soit une fois de plus, il lui faisait aveuglément confiance.

- Tu lui es infidèle. Si elle l'apprend, elle va te démembrer.

- J'ai fais bien pire que ça et tu le sais.

Il retira sa botte du dos de l'humain qui resta à hoqueter au sol en tremblant. Xanto rangea alors son sabre. Eks serra les poings mais, ne pu se retenir. Il attrapa son ami par le col et le souleva avant de le cogner contre le tronc d'un arbre. Xanto fut de nouveau surpris par l'attitude de son second, et resta figé de stupeur lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de l'autre wraith dans son cou, sa joue se frotter à la sienne.

- Tu lui ressembles de plus en plus, voilà ce qui a changé chez toi.

Il prit une grande respiration dans la chevelure de son ami.

- Avant ce n'était qu'un charisme plus brillant que les autres… Et puis tu as disparu… Et te voilà maintenant changé…

Le comportement de son second devenait de plus en plus inquiétant alors qu'il sentait son souffle s'attarder dans son cou, que son corps s'était collé au sien et le tenait fermement contre cet arbre…

- Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Eks leva les yeux sur lui et rencontra le regard perturbé de son supérieur.

- Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? Je te connais depuis des millénaires… Je t'ai toujours admiré… Mais tu ne m'avais jamais fais une impression aussi forte.

Xanto se ressaisit et repris sur un ton ferme.

- De quelle impression parles-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ça… Je m'en rends bien compte maintenant que je me tiens si près de toi, tu es attirant… Comme un aimant.

Xanto senti ce corps de guerrier se coller contre le sien et lorsqu'il sentit les dents de son second frôler sa peau un frisson insupportable le traversa alors que sa voix lâcha plus rauque que jamais :

- Arrête ça immédiatement.

Eks se décolla de lui, ses pupilles étaient grandes ouvertes. Il le regarda pourtant froidement.

- Il va falloir que tu remédies à ça où ça va vite devenir très pénible pour toi sur le vaisseau… Et je ne pense pas que la Reine appréciera de savoir qu'elle n'a plus l'exclusivité en matière d'attraction.

Il le lâcha du regard et disparu dans les bois.

Xanto resta adossé à l'arbre un moment méditant sur la révélation que venait de lui faire son ami. _« Attirant comme un aimant »… _ Comment était-ce possible ?

Ses yeux descendirent sur le petit corps convulsé dans les feuilles. Les lambeaux de vêtements étaient disséminés autour d'eux … Il l'avait brutalement désiré… Sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, il avait eu une furieuse envie de connaître le goût de ce corps, de le prendre, de…

Le wraith soupira et mit fin à ses pensées qui recommençaient à vagabonder aux mauvais endroits. Il aurait dû disséquer Alséidès dès le début. Il connaissait sa faiblesse pour les humains… Orion… Et maintenant ce gosse. Thanatos l'avait obligé à se nourrir d'Orion… À l'époque, il était faible. Il avait mit tout son passé auprès des Lantiens dans une boîte scellée et jeter dans les profondeurs de son inconscient pour se consacrer à ses recherches… Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui… Les wraiths sacrifie leur vie entière au groupe… Toutes ses recherches… Toutes ses années consacrées à libérer sa race de la famine, à l'équiper en arme et à développer de nouvelles technologies…

Un léger sourire fendit son visage. Il s'offrait la liberté de garder cet humain en vie. S'offrir une liberté de faire quelque chose… Voilà qui était un concept purement humain.

Il ramassa l'épée au sol et récupéra le fourreau. Il se pencha sur son humain et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, les épaules, le dos… Il observait les réactions d'Alséidès qui se décrispait au fur et à mesure que sa main parcourait sa peau. Il caressa son visage, leurs regards se croisèrent. Alséidès avait entendu l'échange de son maître avec son second. Il savait que cette tendresse que lui témoignait Xanto n'avait plus rien à voir avec ces moments où il s'était retrouvé sous ses mains comme un animal de compagnie. Il savait aussi que ça n'allait pas rester sans conséquences. Dans ce regard qu'il échangeait avec son wraith, il lui disait : _« je comprends. Je l'accepte. Je ne le ferais plus jamais. » _. Le wraith ne montra aucune émotion, comme à son habitude… Mais son esprit n'était pas vide. Ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de cet humain à ce moment précis, c'était Orion.

Il se redressa, Alséidès recroquevilla ses bras sous sa poitrine et ne bougea pas. Lorsque le premier coup de fourreau lui défonça le dos, seul un hoquet de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge. Il serra les dents de toutes ses forces et pleura en silence sous les coups.

* * *

_MI-A-OUUUUSSS !!!_

_Un épisode court après ce mois de silence, mais je promets de rattraper cela en publiant rapidement la suite !_

_L'histoire se complique un peu plus puisque nous allons entrer dans la hiérarchie des wraiths et explorer leur rapport à la ruche, à la Reine… Je sais que certaines choses vont vous paraître surprenantes, mais ce qui me plaît avec cette fic c'est aussi de manipuler des personnages hybrides… Les wraiths ne sont pas qu'humains. Leur patrimoine génétique de base est primitif et c'est cette dualité physionomique et psychologique qui m'intéresse. _

_Leur côté irratus fonctionne en collectivité et par l'abnégation de soi, mais la partie humaine de leur génome qu'ils méprisent traditionnellement, pose les graines de l'individualisme et de la passion au fond de leurs tripes… Est ce que ces opposés peuvent s'harmoniser ? Est ce fatalement l'un qui doit avoir l'ascendant sur l'autre ? _

_Vous le saurez en lisant la suite de cette fanfic !!!_

_Merci de votre patience et à bientôt, vers l'au-delà et l'infiniiiiiii !_


	28. 207 The Secret

13 Juillet 2009

Stargate Atlantis

DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR

Épisode 207, **The Secret**

**

* * *

  
**

Allongé sur le ventre pendant que Liganta lui passait du baume dans le dos, Alséidès revivait les coups derrière ses paupières. Au final, à part s'être un peu éloigné du groupe, il n'avait rien fait qui méritait une telle punition. Son dos était marqué de gros hématomes violacés qui lui malmenaient la chair à chaque respiration. La douleur lui tirait les traits, pourquoi s'était-il fait taper dessus comme ça ? Pourquoi l'avoir tabassé jusqu'à l'assommer pour le ramener ensuite sur le vaisseau en le portant dans ses bras ? Il essayait de visualiser la scène, Xanto l'avait ramené nu et couvert de bleus puis l'avait limite balancé à Yad Hai, (un de ses compagnons esclaves), qui l'avait de justesse rattrapé et ramené dans leur quartier.

Il avait réussi à l'embrasser… Puis il l'avait étranglé… Mais n'avait pas pu le faire jusqu'au bout… Ce que Eks lui disait… Et ses caresses pour au final lui défoncer le dos… Et le ramener inconscient dans ses bras.

Il y a quelque temps de cela, Xanto l'aurait traîné au vaisseau par le poignet, il ne l'aurait jamais porté, même inconscient.

_« Ils nous privent toujours de nos vêtements pour nous punir… Et nous battre aussi… »_

Lui avait-il taper dessus pour brouiller les pistes aux yeux des autres wraiths ? Alséidès serra les dents. Il ne lui avait pas arraché ses vêtements pour le tabasser mais bel et bien pour lui sauter dessus ! Et malgré cela, ça ne lui avait posé aucun problème de lui briser le dos… S'il l'avait désiré à ce moment-là, il ne l'aimait pas assez pour lui épargner une telle violence gratuite. Il ne l'aimait pas en fait… Ce cœur gelé dont parlait Liganta… C'était ça le vrai visage de ce maudit wraith !

Alséidès sentit un énorme vide se creusait dans sa poitrine pendant que la rage lui remplissait le cerveau d'images violentes, il lui ferait mal… D'une manière ou d'une autre, il parviendrait à lui faire mal !

*

* *

Caron resta bouche bée, Xanto venait de retirer son manteau et de le jeter au sol. Le regard du jeune wraith demeurait scotché aux épaules et à ses clavicules, cette magnifique et longue chevelure d'argent tressée dont il pouvait respirer d'où il était le parfum enivrant… Son supérieur se tourna vers lui l'expression dure.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Vire ton manteau et prends le matériel, il faut plonger là-dedans !

Xanto lui montrait la membrane gélatineuse qui entourait le « cœur » de Death Cloud. Caron secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et imita son supérieur. Ils s'enfoncèrent tous les deux dans la mélasse fibreuse et gluante du vaisseau en plantant leurs griffes dans la paroi molle pour avancer. Les vibrations que leur faisait parvenir le vaisseau leur indiquait le lieu de la blessure. Ils arrivèrent en effet devant une grosse veine épaisse comme une cuisse de guerrier où un énorme caillot organique s'était formé. Les deux wraiths communiquant par télépathie commencèrent l'opération pendant que Death Cloud entourait la zone de veines diffusant une lumière rougeâtre pour leur faciliter le travail. C'était une blessure bénigne, mais Caron fut admiratif devant l'aisance de son supérieur à manœuvrer avec une précision chirurgicale dans ce milieu auquel très peu de wraiths étaient habitués car c'était LA spécialité de son clan.

Il mesurait bien l'expérience de Xanto à présent qu'il le voyait faire. Il le regardait, concentré et imperturbable, et son regard glissa sur les tresses en argent… Se tresser les cheveux pour rentrer dans cette mélasse… Aucun depuis des millénaires ne l'avait fait parmi les siens. Et pourtant, l'aspect pratique de cette coiffure paraissait pourtant évident ! Caron se rendit alors compte que pas un seul tatouage ne dépassait du débardeur noir de son supérieur. Xanto était commandant, d'un âge millénaire et… Il ne portait qu'un seul tatouage à l'arcade ? Rien sur le corps ? N'appartenait-il donc à aucune caste ? Il regarda le tatouage de l'arcade… Comment son supérieur avait-il pu être admis dans le cercle intime de la Reine sans appartenir à une caste et sans autre titre de distinction que celui de commandant de deux croiseurs ?

Sa réflexion ne dura pas, Xanto avait fini, ils retournèrent sur leur pas, se frayant à nouveau un chemin dans la mélasse gélatineuse. Il s'extraire de la gélatine et Caron s'adressa à son supérieur en même temps qu'il essorait ses cheveux gluants comme une serviette.

- Cela devrait cicatriser en quelques jours.

Xanto lui lança un petit sourire complice, encore une fois Caron sentit ses tripes se nouer…

- Je sais. Tu surveilleras la cicatrisation. Nous partirons quand elle sera complètement terminée.

- Oui, mon commandant !

Xanto attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers ses quartiers en le plantant derrière lui. Les jeunes recrues… Toujours aussi enthousiastes. Le commandant entra dans sa salle d'eau et poussa un long soupir pendant que Death Cloud verrouillait la paroi derrière lui. Il s'assied sur le rebord du bassin qui se remplissait d'eau et commença à défaire ses tresses une à une. S'il n'avait pas cogné son humain, il n'aurait pas eu à se taper cette corvée. Alséidès les aurait défaites et aurait sûrement cherché le contact avec lui de cette manière dérangeante pour un humain… C'était chiant de défaire ces tresses gluantes. Il pensait aux petites mains dorées qui adoraient s'éterniser dans sa chevelure… Il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur ce qu'il devrait faire une fois sur la ruche… Une voix claire, son babillement incessant et son regard bleu malicieux et demandeur d'affection… Thanatos lui ferait sûrement face… Sa peau chaude et douce et lisse et bonne et…

Xanto grogna en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, ces images refusaient de sortir de son esprit ! Il était affamé… Sa bouche était remplie de salive, il fallait qu'il dévore un régiment tout de suite ! Il se leva la chevelure à moitié tressée et ressorti de ses quartier pour le garde mangé alors qu'il était encore gluant de liquide organique… Les wraiths sur son chemin ne pouvait plus le lâcher du regard en le voyant passer devant eux les épaules nues, l'expression affamée et furieuse… Leurs rétines s'ouvraient sur sont passages ce qui mit Xanto encore plus en colère… Il avait l'impression que le contrôle de son corps lui échappait… Comme lorsqu'il n'avait pas pu retenir l'envie de mordre la peau d'Alséidès, de la lécher, de la goûter de la… Il était complètement en manque.

Il entra furieux dans le garde mangé, vida dix cocons d'affilé pour rassasier cette maudite faim qui le harcelait. Gavé d'énergie vitale à en être saoul, il retourna dans ses appartements et s'enferma dans sa salle d'eau. Il se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau avant de s'assoupir.

*

* *

Quatre jours étaient passés et Death Cloud avait quitté l'atmosphère de Chechiré depuis quelques heures. Pendant ses quatre jours, Xanto l'avait ignoré et les autres humains ne lui adressaient quasiment plus la parole à l'exception de Liganta, mais uniquement lorsque les autres n'étaient pas là. Laly lui faisait la gueule car tout le vaisseau pensait qu'il avait de nouveau voulu s'enfuir. Naturellement, tous les autres humains alignaient leur comportement sur le sien. Laly qui d'habitude l'aidait quand il se prenait une raclée, le laissait se débrouiller malgré ses blessures au dos… Bien entendu, avec une pareille douleur, il prenait du retard sur ses corvées… Dont celle de tenir à jour la garde robe du commandant. Il regarda les fringues gluantes et poisseuses abandonnées dans la salle d'eau par son wraith… Elles étaient resté là quatre jours, Laly n'avait vraiment pas assuré sur ce coup-là. Cela le dégoûtait d'autant plus qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été puni à par lui, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de le snober. Il se pencha douloureusement et ramassa le paquet de vêtements lorsqu'un brut métallique attira son attention. Un couteau de combat venait de tomber d'une poche.

*

* *

Xanto était seul, plongé dans l'obscurité de son labo en plein exercice de synchronisation avec son vaisseau. Les difficultés qu'il avait éprouvé lors de la dernière agression du vaisseau l'avait obligé à se remettre à niveau, sa concentration devait être totale. Alors qu'il parcourait le système de défense du vaisseau, une image tomba dans son esprit : Alséidès. Death Cloud lui montrait Alséidès qui traversait les couloirs sombres en se dirigeant droit sur lui, un couteau dans la main. L'intention du jeune était palpable, il voulait lui faire mal. Le blesser, le faire saigner, le cogner… Alséidès était fou furieux contre lui et il savait très bien pourquoi.

Ça l'amusait. Un autre humain aurait été mort de trouille à l'idée de devoir lui planter une lame en face. Pas Alséidès… Parce que rien, absolument rien ne l'impressionnait. Il allait débouler dans la pièce et lui planter cette lame, son dos encore meurtri, en sachant très bien que cela donnerait lieu à un autre excès de violence, mais les coups, la douleur, la souffrance… C'était vraiment la dernière chose qui pouvait l'arrêter… Quand les autres humains imploraient pour ne pas avoir mal, Alséidès semblait accueillir la douleur dans sa chair comme la condition sine qua non de son existence. J'ai mal, donc je suis. Xanto sourit… C'est ce qui lui était arrivé de penser pendant sa formation sur la ruche 10 000 ans plus tôt… La résistance à la douleur était aux jeunes wraiths ce que l'éducation était aux jeunes humains. Lui avait bien dégusté à l'époque. Et son Alséidès ? Rien à faire, alors que l'humain venait d'entrer dans la pièce, Xanto, toujours connecté à Death Cloud et inanimé sur la membrane pensait _« J'adore ce gosse »._

Alséidès saisit l'occasion il, courut vers lui avant qu'il ne se réveille et lâcha sa fureur en un coup de couteau qui lui trancha la gorge. Il resta immobile à haleter à moitié tremblant de nervosité devant le corps inanimé, regardant le sang s'écouler de la plaie, puis la giclure cessa, sous ses yeux, la plaie se refermait d'elle-même ne laissant que quelques gouttes s'échapper. La membrane libéra Xanto de ses tentacules organiques, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et se contenta de fixer impassible son humain tétaniser sur place… Il l'avait égorgé à l'instant, c'était comme s'il avait donné un coup d'épée dans l'eau !

De rage, Alséidès lui balafra le visage d'un coup de couteau sur chaque joue, les plaies se refermèrent toutes seules après quelques secondes. La colère le fit trembler, ne pouvait-il pas infliger à ce wraith de malheur la même souffrance qu'il lui faisait subir ?

Xanto attrapa son poignet, Alséidès se débattit furieusement, mais le wraith l'attirait à lui fermement, comme d'habitude, c'était complètement vain, Xanto lui avait broyé le poignet jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche la lame et l'avait tiré vers lui avant de l'attraper par les hanches pour l'obliger à se coller contre lui… Alséidès frappait, griffait, refusait cette proximité, mais lorsqu'il se retrouva sur les genoux du wraith, le menton sur son épaule, le visage dans la chevelure argentée, la fureur laissa place à des larmes de frustration.

Alséidès hoquetait en sanglot entre les bras de Xanto qui le tenait contre lui sans rien dire. Il glissa sa main gauche sous la tunique de l'humain pour caresser son dos meurtri… Même gonflée et malmenée, sa peau sous ses mains était si douce et chaude… Il appuya sa paume sur un hématome et appuya. Tous les muscles de l'humain se raidirent alors que la douleur s'effaçait, emportée par un flot doux et chaud. Xanto appuya la main sur un autre hématome et Alséidès ne retint pas un gémissement qui sonna tout doux à l'oreille du wraith. Pendant qu'il appuyait sa main sur ses plaies, il lui caressait les cheveux, il pencha la tête, releva le visage encore trempé de son humain et l'embrassa doucement. Alséidès ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Doucement, en faisant attention de ne pas le blesser avec ses crocs ?

Pourquoi un wraith ferait-il une chose pareille à un humain ?

Les larmes devinrent sucrées sur ses joues, Xanto l'aimait-il un peu ? Il lui rendit son baiser sans précipitation, il lui sembla rêver lorsqu'il sentit des baisers se poser sur son menton et ses joues. Il ouvrit les yeux pour imprimer l'image sur ses rétines… Sieglen… Son Sieglen était revenu ! L'œil ambré se mélangeait au bleu clair qui l'avait jadis dévisagé dans l'obscurité d'une chambre sous des traits détendus et magnifiques… Il approcha timidement ses mains du col en cuir et posa les doigts sur la boucle en cuir. Xanto s'arrêta et le regarda impassible. Alséidès défit la première boucle, puis la deuxième et le troisième sans quitter des yeux le regard du wraith. Il écarta le vêtement pour contempler ses clavicules… Des flashs lui revenaient… Il savait comme ce corps lui faisait de l'effet… Il savait comme il le trouvait attirant… Se dessinant de la vapeur d'eau, dans une salle de douche carrelée… Impudique et arrogant…

_« Alors c'était toi ? »_

Xanto lui empoigna les cheveux et l'embrassa avec fougue… Alséidès s'accrochait aux mèches argentées… Cette relation qu'il avait avec lui… Elle était unique… Ils étaient tous les deux seuls à être unis par ce secret… Sous le baiser de son wraith, il glissa ses mains sous le manteau, caressa ses clavicules, sa poitrine, sa nuque, ses cheveux… Pendant que tout son corps frissonnait sous les mains qui l'avaient molesté des milliers de fois.

Comme si ce moment était là pour racheter un passif tortueux et violent, ils restèrent coller l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant tendrement sous les caresses jusqu'à ce qu'Alséidès s'endorme.

*

* *

Le commandant de Death Cloud entra dans la salle de pilotage impressionnant par son charisme et sa froideur tous les wraiths de la pièce. Xanto s'approcha de la vitre et regarda la ruche émerger de l'obscurité spatiale. Il se tourna vers son second.

- Préparez le dart royal et la garde.

- On ne se pose pas dans la ruche ?

- Non, contentez-vous de rester près du vaisseau. L'entretien ne devrait pas durer longtemps.

- Et s'il dure ?

Xanto se tourna vers son second en sentant l'inquiétude dans son esprit.

- S'il dure, on avisera. Mais ce ne sera qu'un simple rapport à faire tu sais.

Eks le fixait, il ne décelait pas la moindre émotion émaner de son supérieur. Une porte blindée aurait été plus expressive que lui. Xanto sorti de la pièce et retourna dans ses appartements. Il se posa sur le fauteuil devant la paroi vitrée, les yeux braqués sur la ruche. Alséidès prit le peigne posé sur la table derrière lui et s'approcha. Après l'épisode du couteau, Xanto était devenu froid comme un bloc de marbre. Il peigna la chevelure en regardant le vaisseau ruche derrière la vitre… Il avait une entière confiance en lui. Quand il y repensait… Xanto n'avait jamais livré à la Reine les coordonnées d'Atlantis qu'il avait lu dans son esprit lors de sa capture … Rien que cela suffisait à signer son arrêt de mort. Alors un ou deux dérapages comportementaux… Ce serait très facile pour lui.

Il termina la coiffure de son wraith sans rien dire et Xanto sortit de la pièce sans se retourner. Quand il eut disparu derrière la paroi visqueuse, Alséidès tourna son regard sur la ruche… Combien de temps cette ruche allait-elle le priver de son wraith ?

* * *

_Miaous !!! Comme promis voici déjà la suite de cette fanfic ! Paprika Star, Orion n'est pas un ancien serviteur de Xanto, c'est sa « mère adoptive » ^^. Vous retrouverez tous les flashback la concernant dans les épisodes suivants :_

_118 – For My Innocence Back_

_203 – Wandering Memory_

_204 – Gravity_

_Voilà ! j'espère que les tribulations de ces deux-là vous auront bien diverti ! À bientôt et merci pour vos commentaires ! _


	29. 208 Femina

5 août 2009

Stargate Atlantis

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 208, Femina**

La navette du commandant se posa dans la partie du hangar réservé à l'élite et Xanto posa le pied sur le sol de la ruche. Les soldats venus l'escorter jusqu'à la Reine l'attendaient, ils les suivirent, sa garde personnelle à sa suite. Les couloirs du vaisseau ruche étaient beaucoup plus vastes et profonds… L'entité vivante spatiale de la Ruche était indéniablement imprégnée de l'esprit de la lignée des Reines qu'elle abritait.

Ils traversèrent l'immense hall que de gigantesques colonnes organiques et palpitantes traversaient dans leur hauteur donnant une impression vertigineuse du lieu. Xanto leva les yeux, au-dessus du hall, sur les terrasses et plates-formes fourmillaient littéralement ceux de son espèce, chacun allant à une tâche bien précise, leurs vies éternelles réglées comme du papier à musique.

Il n'aimait pas vivre sur la Ruche, ces années passées sous surveillance et sans la moindre solitude reposante l'avait étouffé pendant des millénaires avant qu'il n'accède au commandement d'un vaisseau qu'il avait baptisé « Death Cloud » que personne ne voulait à l'origine, et qui allait partir à l'abattoir pour être découpé en pièces de rechange. Si les siens savaient ce qu'il avait fait de cette épave… Ils lui feraient tous la guerre pour se l'approprier.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle du trône et l'ombre qui se découpa de l'obscurité n'échappa pas à Xanto. En voyant Thanatos s'approcher, les soldats de la Ruche s'arrêtèrent et s'inclinèrent.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, puis Thanatos brisa le silence.

- Pour moi tu n'es qu'un parvenu.

Il le lui avait dit sur un ton anormalement dépassionné… Si ce n'était pas pour l'agresser, Thanatos ne lui adressait jamais la parole. Xanto choisi de l'ignorer et tourna son regard sur la porte du trône pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui, mais son rival continuait de lui barrer le chemin. Il posa alors sur lui son regard froid et reptilien et ils se dévisagèrent. Thanatos essayait indéniablement de le sonder, il se rapprocha alors de lui tout en continuant de le fixer… Beaucoup trop près, ses pupilles s'ouvrirent en grand, Xanto le remarqua aussitôt et le repoussa en feulant agressivement. Thanatos semblait perplexe, Xanto l'était lui aussi, son rival avait vraiment un comportement bizarre. Thanatos autorisa par la pensée les soldats à ouvrir la porte du trône, Xanto entra seul, sa garde l'attendant à l'entrée comme à l'accoutumée.

Il avança dans la pièce sombre jusqu'au trône nimbé de lumière blanche d'où se dessiner la sculpturale Reine des Reines. Il s'inclina le plus bas possible comme le protocole l'exigeait.

- Relève-toi Xanto.

Sa voix rauque avait cette vibration particulière au sexe féminin. Comme à tous les wraiths, attendre la voix d'une femme wraith lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet. Certains wraiths, n'avaient jamais eu l'honneur de l'entendre ou même de la voir… La Reine des Reines demeurait cachée et gardée pour la préserver des espions des autres ruches qui chercheraient à l'assassiner pour le compte des reines rivales.

Il se redressa et aventura son regard quelques secondes sur sa souveraine. Ses cheveux noirs tressés en chignon laissaient des longues et soyeuses mèches souligner son visage anguleux et dévalaient ses épaules jusqu'aux hanches. Elle portait une robe noire, qui épousait ses courbes et offrait un décolleté mis en valeur et ses bras fins parés de dentelle.

En la voyant, tous les wraiths se courbaient et tous mourraient pour elle. Lui aussi.

La Reine souriait. Le regard de son favori ne lui avait pas échappé. Ce regard avait retenu l'attention de sa reine-mère, à l'époque où le jeune Thanatos avait balancé un enfant wraith capturé par les atlantes à ses pieds. À l'époque, elle aussi était une enfant.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas posé Death Cloud et Melchisédech sur la Ruche ? Ta place dans le hangar est à la bonne dimension pour les accueillir.

- Death Cloud n'a pas besoin d'être révisé ma Reine.

- Et cela évite que quelque curieux ne monte à bord de ton précieux croiseur.

Il ne répondit rien, et fixa un point dans le vide pour ne pas la dévisager. Elle descendit alors de son trône et vint face à lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

- Xanto… Nous ne connaissons pas d'autre wraith qui ressente le besoin de verrouiller ses pensées aussi fort que toi. Nous avons parfois l'impression que si Nous te broyons l'esprit, Nous trouverions les réponses à toutes sortes de questions sur l'Univers et ce qu'il contient.

Il resta impassible.

- Tu es si froid et imperméable. Est-ce réellement parce que tu ne ressens rien ainsi que le dit la rumeur ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt pour nous dissimuler à quel point tu es différent ?

Il ne leva même pas un sourcil.

- Répondons-Nous Xanto. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas posé Death Cloud sur Notre Ruche ?

- Ma Reine sait qui sont mes rivaux. Death Cloud est le seul bien que ma Reine m'ait confié, je ne veux que le tenir hors de leur portée.

- Et qui serait intéressé par ce petit vaisseau imparfait ?!

Un long sourire découvrit ses crocs et trancha son visage.

- Il y a une autre raison à cela. Nous le savons.

Elle caressa sa joue avec son index ce qui dérouta un peu Xanto, normalement, c'était un geste gratifiant…

- Xanto, tu es tellement secret… Le plus secret de Nos vassaux… Mais aussi le plus génial.

Il leva un sourcil de surprise.

- Nous avons commandé une attaque contre Death Cloud, Nous avons vu ce dont il est capable…

Elle marqua une pause.

- Et Nous sommes très impressionnés.

Elle ressentit la surprise derrière son expression figée et reprit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous voulions simplement tester tes capacités, le résultat fut plus que probant, Nous t'avons choisi.

Il finit par lever les yeux sur elle, elle posa alors ses deux mains sous ses mâchoires.

- Xanto, tu es ce dont notre race à besoin pour continuer d'évoluer en s'adaptant aux changements qui sont en cours dans l'Univers. Tu es le seul parmi nous qui ait parcouru la galaxie dans tous ses recoins, tu as vu et acquit un savoir inégalable, cependant… Tu n'as jamais utilisé ce savoir pour autre chose que pour te défendre de tes agresseurs… Mais surtout, et cela malgré tes origines, tu es resté fidèle à notre lignée.

Ses doigts glissèrent alors dans la chevelure argentée de son vassal.

- Mes guerriers assurent ma protection, les récoltes et notre puissance militaire. En tant que Reine de mon peuple, j'assure l'avenir et la descendance de notre race dominante.

Elle se colla à lui, la tête lovée contre son épaule.

- Sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes si peu de femelles dans notre espèce ?

Il ferma les yeux, bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il l'avait deviné au fil de ses réflexions.

- Nous sommes une espèce qui ne vieillit jamais. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous arrête, notre corps ne connaît pas le déclin.

- S'il y avait plus de femelles, du fait de notre longévité, nos ressources alimentaires seraient épuisées depuis des lustres et notre race décimée par la famine.

Elle sourit.

- Tu me ressembles.

Elle se sépara de lui et son expression devint grave.

- La situation est ce qu'elle est, les ressources disponibles ne sont plus satisfaisantes pour subvenir à nos besoins. Nous allons nous rendre sur Léthé à l'occasion d'une rencontre entre génitrices pour décider de la politique à appliquer en matière de ressource alimentaire. Je partirais sous la protection de Thanatos, si Nous ne revenions pas, c'est toi que Nous avons choisi pour être le premier de Keïlosha.

La Reine vit le visage de son plus impassible vassal se décomposer. Il la regarda dans les yeux, elle était bien sérieuse… Pourquoi lui ?!

- Ma Reine… Vos favoris ne l'accepteront jamais…

- C'EST UN ORDRE !

La voix rauque fouetta l'air dans la pièce de son implacable autorité.

- Tu vas rester auprès de la princesse jusqu'à mon retour, elle te marquera ton rang sur la peau. Si Nous ne revenons pas, tu n'auras qu'à enlever tes vêtements, plus personnes ne pourra alors s'opposer à toi sans trahir notre lignée. Tu commanderas la Ruche à ma place dans l'ombre de Notre Princesse comme le veut l'usage, jusqu'à sa maturité. À ce moment-là, tu lui feras une héritière* ainsi que le veut nos lois.

Xanto eut la nausée… La princesse Keïlosha avait été engendrée par Thanatos, puisque que c'était lui que la Reine-mère avait choisi pour être le premier de la Reine des reines… Et aujourd'hui, il été désigné pour être le géniteur de la prochaine reine… Son sang allait se mélanger avec celui de Thanatos dans le ventre de cette princesse une fois qu'elle serait devenue adulte ?! C'est pour cette raison qu'on l'avait convoqué ?! Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter comme ça ! Être bloqué sur le vaisseau ruche a composé avec tous ses bouffons de favoris le rendant dingue… Et que devenait sa vengeance sur Thanatos ?! Ses recherches ?! Son souhait de tout bouleverser ?!

- Ma Reine, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je suis étranger à votre lignée, à votre caste… Je suis originaire d'une autre Ruche. Je suis reconnaissant à la lignée de notre souveraine de m'avoir recueilli, mais je ne peux pas accepter d'être le premier de Keïlosha.

Elle l'attrapa brutalement par les cheveux et lui écrasa le cerveau sous un mur psychique. Xanto fléchit un genoux, c'était comme si la Reine avait totalement anesthésié ses jambes, il ne les sentait plus.

- Nous avons été assez patient, Nous t'avons laissé une totale liberté d'action jusqu'ici. Tu devrais Nous être reconnaissant pour cela… Mais tu pourrais Nous prouver ta gratitude autrement.

Une horrible douleur s'immisça dans son cerveau au point de lui faire tomber un voile noir devant les yeux… Mais il ne lâcha pas prise et la repoussa de son esprit avant de s'effondrer sur le sol aux pieds de la souveraine le souffle haletant et secoué de convulsions.

- Tu pensais que Nous te laisserions garder égoïstement pour toi toutes ses merveilleuses technologies que tu as ramené des autres mondes ? Deviens tuteur et apporte ton géni à notre Ruche. Refuse, et je t'arracherais de la tête un par un tout ce que tu mets sous verrou.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui et écarta les mèches argentées de son visage pour lui caresser la joue.

- Tu seras un redoutable et perspicace dirigeant pour notre ruche. Nous t'aimons Xanto. Nous te voulons, tu ne peux pas Nous repousser.

Elle se pencha sur lui et lui mordit délicatement la mâchoire inférieure. Plantant doucement ses crocs sur sa peau… C'était un baiser de Reine wraith.

* *

*

Xanto sorti de la salle du trône l'esprit bouillonnant de rage, ses yeux se posèrent sur son rival et il se jeta sur lui pour l'attrapa au col et lui cracher au visage.

- Tu as intérêt à revenir déchet ! C'est à moi que reviens ta tête en guise de trophée !

Thanatos le regarda d'abord surpris, il le repoussa d'un geste brutal et se mit à rire.

- Où est passé ton légendaire sang-froid gamin ? Je t'ai fait. Je n'ai pas besoin de lire tes pensées pour te savoir enragé. Je reviendrais en vie, soit tranquille. Je reviendrais pour te voir déshonorer notre race et avoir l'immense satisfaction de te décoller la tête des épaules pour trahison.

Xanto laissa sortir un rugissement de colère à la figure de celui dont il était à présent devenu l'égal et il s'en alla.

*

* *

Keïlosha ne pu retenir sa joie en voyant son futur protecteur entrer dans la pièce. Elle sortit de la pénombre et courut se blottir contre sa poitrine. Xanto ne disait rien, il demeurait imperturbable, comme à son habitude. Elle redressa la tête et lui mordit délicatement la mâchoire inférieure… Contrairement à la Reine mère qui avait imposé Thanatos à la Reine des reines, elle avait eu le droit de s'exprimer… Xanto faisait partie de ses trois favoris et la Reine l'avait finalement choisi pour assurer la protection de son héritière.

Une fois couronné nouvelle Reine des reines, il resterait avec elle… Pour toujours. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et serra les longs doigts aux griffes pointues… Il était à présent le seul avec lequel elle pouvait se laisser aller. Il était son mâle à elle… Son favori, son protecteur… Elle avait tellement craint de se retrouver enchaînée à un guerrier têtu et arrogant de la même caste que Thanatos ! Un petit sourire trancha son visage… Avec lui à ses côtés, c'était une nouvelle page pour sa lignée qui commencerait !

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas rester sur la Ruche Xanto. Mais sois tranquille, lorsque je serai devenu adulte et que tu m'auras donné mon héritière, je te laisserai aller et venir.

Il baissa la tête posa sur elle un regard froid. Elle se décolla de lui… Comme elle s'y attendait, cette nouvelle le transportait de bonheur ! Elle fronça les sourcils et repris engagée.

- Lorsque tu montreras tes tatouages, plus personne ne pourra s'opposer à toi !

Elle toucha son ventre plat.

- Je te donnerais ta propre caste ! Tu deviendras le premier de ta lignée !

Son regard se détourna de son ventre. La descendance ne l'intéressait pas ?!

- Mais que te faut-il donc pour te satisfaire ?!

Son regard revint sur elle. Imperturbable il s'approcha et posa sa main sous son menton pour relever son visage.

- Que tu me laisses changer le visage de cette galaxie.

Elle lui sourit.

- Si tu acceptes de partager ton savoir avec moi et de le mettre au service de notre race et de notre lignée, Xanto, je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Tu es mon premier.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle en s'inclinant très bas. Il la reconnaissait comme sa Reine.

* * *

_Miaous ! Chapitre court j'avoue ! _

_Nous voici donc au cœur de la ruche, Alséidès ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ! À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_


	30. 209 Sick

Lundi 28 décembre 2009

Stargate Atlantis

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 209, Sick**

Alséidès poussa un gémissement lorsque ses dents se plantèrent dans son cou. Il agrippa la chevelure noire de Larka et tira si fort dessus, que celui-ci lâcha un grognement et s'arrêta net dans sa tâche. Alséidès posa sur lui ses pupilles dilatées, le souffle encore haletant dans une expression de reproche. Larka se défendit.

- Tu me fais mal !

Il soupira de lassitude. À chaque fois il lui faisait le coup.

- Je suis désolé, je ferais attention, continues j'y suis presque.

Larka le regarda un peu décontenancé… Il s'était fait lourdement draguer par le serviteur du commandant de Death Cloud… À la limite du harcèlement, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et finisse par coucher avec lui. Cela durait depuis quelque mois et le déroutait d'autant plus qu'Alséidès était très populaire chez les humaines du vaisseau. Il avait toutes les filles qu'il voulait et ne se privait pas avec elles.

Malgré ce succès, il sentait qu'Alséidès venait à lui pour combler un manque… Dont ses étreintes vigoureuses ne semblaient pas venir à bout. Il déglutit, ce type était vraiment cinglé… Et il lui léchait les lèvres du bout de la langue en redemandant encore. Bon sang, il allait être servi ! Larka qui était le plus robuste des humains de « compagnie », le retourna sans mal, et le pris à fond contre le bassin d'eau, lui attrapant les cheveux à son tour, tirant dessus sans ménagement. Alséidès ferma les yeux, des mèches argentées lui dégoulinaient dessus, un souffle roque raisonnait à ses oreilles, bon sang il lui manquait… Il lui manquait atrocement, il allait devenir fou. Six mois qu'il l'ignorait complètement, ne le laissant même plus s'occuper de sa chevelure, six mois que cette princesse collait son wraith et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il repensait à ces jours perdus sur la planète forestière de Elkised… À ces moments où il cherchaient à capter son attention sur Atlantis… Et à présent il était coincé sur cette ruche, Xanto semblait avoir une compagne et le délaissait totalement. Il ne le laissait même plus s'occuper de sa chevelure qui devenait de plus en plus emmêlée et négligée comme celle des guerriers. Larka venait mais lui ne prenait pas de plaisir. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : cogner Xanto. Lui faire endurer la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait depuis le premier jour.

Larka se laissa tomber sur le sol lisse et membraneux en étouffant un petit rire… Si le commandant savait que son serviteur avait fait de sa salle d'eau son baisodrome… Mais les wraiths n'ont pas d'attirance pour la chose. Les humains sont vraiment des animaux, pensa-t-il avec nostalgie. Alséidès lui fit face, comme d'habitude, il avait une expression insatisfaite.

- Tu m'as épuisé !

Alséidès baissa les yeux. Cette situation le déprimait. Larka se rapprocha de lui pour l'enlacer, à sa grande surprise, il se laissa faire, allant se blottir contre sa poitrine en fermant les yeux. L'asiatique avait bien comprit que son ami souffrait, mais Alséidès restait hermétique à toutes ses tentatives de discussions. Il sentit la respiration du jeune homme qui tremblait, il le serra fort, Alséidès se mit à pleurer. Il sentait ses larmes couler sur sa peau, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour le réconforter. Pour Larka, Alséidès souffrait de sa captivité. Nombre d'humains ne supportaient pas la vie dans ces vaisseaux obscurs, leur apparences figées à jamais dans la jeunesse, la servitude. Mais un bruit dans l'appartement mit fin à sa compassion, il redressa la tête et vit la paroi visqueuse s'ouvrir, son sang se figea, de l'eau gelée lui tombait sur la tête… Le commandant de Death Cloud se tenait devant eux, une main défaisant les premières sangles de son col.

En voyant ces deux humains entrelacés, Xanto dû contenir une expression de surprise pour rester impassible. Il n'était pas stupide, les deux bêtes étaient nues, transpiraient et étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre. Connaissant son serviteur il comprit très vite ce que faisait cet autre humain dans ses appartements et lâcha d'une voix neutre à son adresse :

- Sors d'ici.

Larka ne se fit pas prier, il récupéra ses vêtements et sorti sur le champ. Alséidès ne releva même pas le visage, il attrapa sa tunique sur le sol et se releva pour partir à son tour, quand il entendit le claquement familier des mâchoires d'un wraith en colère, il leva les yeux et n'eut le temps que d'imprimer l'expression de Xanto sur ses rétines, il était furieux. Les traits tranchants les mâchoires serrées et cette violente baffe qu'il venait de lui mettre au visage… Comme s'il avait voulu lui décoller la tête des épaules, Alséidès fut jeté à terre par le coup, sa tête heurta le rebord du bassin, qui lui ouvrit une profonde plaie sur le côté du front. Alséidès roula au sol appuyant sa main sur son front ensanglanté en geignant de douleur sous le regard encore furieux de son maître qui prenait conscience de son geste.

Xanto n'ignorait pas qu'Alséidès enchainait les conquêtes… ça ne l'avait jamais irrité, c'était la « nature ». Pourquoi avait-il soudainement perdu son sang froid, alors qu'il l'avait pourtant déjà choppé quelque fois dans cette situation ?

Alséidès avait le cerveau en ébullition et du sang qui lui dégoulinait dans l'œil. Il se redressa et rugit à la face du wraith.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?! Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait de si intolérable pour me prendre une baffe comme celle-là ?!

Voilà pourquoi il l'évitait le plus possible. Xanto savait qu'il était différent des autres wraiths et son séjour sur Atlantis l'avait davantage singularisé. Mais si cette différence faisait de lui le génie qu'il était… Sur la Ruche le moindre comportement « irrationnel » l'exposait à de graves ennuis… D'autant plus qu'il avait acquis le statut de premier de la futur Reine. Ils étaient seuls, personne ne l'avait vu perdre son sang froid pour cogner cette humain, mais bon sang que se passerait-il si les remous télépathiques de son coup de sang étaient décelés par les autres wraiths ? Il toisa l'humain et lui fit signe de sortir d'un mouvement de la tête.

Alséidès sentit la rage monter en lui. Pourquoi devait-il subir les humeurs de ce wraith sans broncher ?! Il ne désirait qu'une chose à cet instant précis : avoir un P90 dans les mains et lui vider le chargeur entier dessus ! Il se mordit la lèvre, comment pourrait-il lui nuire dans sa condition ? Une idée lui vint. Il se releva et passa docilement à côté du wraith pour sortir, mais une fois dans son dos, il porta sa main à son visage sanguinolent, et… L'essuya dans la chevelure du wraith. Des frissons de dégoût parcouru le wraith… Un humain… Un simple humain l'avait délibérément sali de son sang. Un sentiment de colère et d'humiliation tonna dans son esprit… Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça à son humain qui visiblement ne comprenait pas que son indifférence était la condition de son propre salut ! Il se retourna aussitôt pour chopper et corriger cet humain.

Alséidès anticipa la prise de Xanto et passa sous son bras avant de lui sauter dessus ! Xanto sentit cette main recouverte de liquide visqueux et tiède se coller à sa joue, agripper ses cheveux, l'odeur du sang lui emplissait les narines, Alséidès lui grimpait littéralement dessus, mordant son cou de toutes ses forces pendant que son sang ruisselait dans ses cheveux et sur sa veste… L'odeur de cette vie furieuse, insolente, provocante le mettait à la limite de la tétanie, lui résister ! Il devait lui résister !

L'humain sentit la main dure de son maître s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux, il savait qu'il allait être projeté et s'agrippa à la chevelure argentée, si fort que Xanto cru s'être arraché des cheveux en essayant de se libérer de son étreinte, cela ne lui fit pas vraiment mal, mais la sensation le surprit, il perdit l'équilibre et bascula dans le bassin, Alséidès toujours accrocher à lui ! L'humain se retrouvait à califourchon sur le wraith, tous deux restaient immobiles un moment jusqu'à ce que le serviteur ne brise le silence en lui parlant doucement dans le cou.

- Pourquoi m'avoir frappé, maître ? Vous avez votre propre femelle, vous passez tout votre temps avec et elle vous suit partout… Alors en quoi ce qui m'arrive à présent peut-il vous intéresser ?

Alséidès lui avait posé cette question car il attendait une réponse précise. Xanto plissa les paupières, son humain puait. Pas le sang, mais la sueur, une odeur de sueur qui lui paraissait âcre et insupportable. La sueur d'un autre mâle. Il ouvrit grands les yeux… Oui, c'était bien ça qui l'avait mis hors de lui… Une femelle, c'est naturel. Un autre mâle… C'était comme s'il s'était fait remplacer, ça lui était insupportable, ça le rendait malade… Il comprenait ce qui lui arrivait, il subissait de plein fouet l'instinct possessif des wraiths. Ce même instinct qui était censé lui faire convoiter la Reine et le pousser à la rivalité avec les autres wraiths… Il se sentait attirer par la Reine, et même par la princesse malgré sa jeunesse… Mais cette rage qui lui battait encore aux tempes, cette colère, cette frustration ! Personne n'avait été capable de provoquer en lui ces émotions… Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard sans peur et curieux d'un jeune boulet dans une caverne sombre sur une planète inhabitée se situant dans le bras le moins habité de la galaxie. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, Alséidès pesait de son poids ridicule sur lui. Il puait, saignait, suait, pleurait et il l'aimait… _« Dégénéré, je suis dégénéré. ». _Il se mit à rire. L'humain releva la tête pour le regarder, il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce rire soudain.

De l'eau se mit à couler dans le bassin, elle le remplissait rapidement et ne tarda pas à couvrir le visage du wraith. Alséidès regardait les mèches argentée flotter, et ce visage reptilien sous l'eau qui le regardait d'une expression qui semblait être sereine. Xanto restait là, allongé sur le fond du bassin, immergé fixant cette créature faible accroupie sur lui et qui n'arrivait pas à percer ses pensées. Il tendit le bras et caressa le visage meurtri glissa doucement la main dans les cheveux châtains avant de l'attirer à lui. Alséidès tressaillit en sentant la surface de l'eau onduler autour de son visage, glisser dans ses oreilles, s'accrocher à ses cheveux, il sentit les lèvres du wraiths se poser sur les siennes, sa bouche s'ouvrir pour l'embrasser, il ouvrit alors les yeux, Xanto avait le visage complètement détendu, sa peau était gorgée d'eau était devenu plus tendre… Il se laissa emporter et ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir ce baiser, l'eau s'engouffra dans sa gorge et lui fit boire la tasse ! Alséidès se redressa hoquetant et toussant. Xanto soupira sous l'eau en le regardant entrain de s'étouffer. Les humains…

Il se redressa à son tour, Alséidès récupérait son souffle, il se pencha sur lui et parla contre son oreille.

- Je t'ignore pour te garder en vie. Je te garde en vie pour que tu n'appartiennes qu'à moi seul.

Cette réponse lui fit l'effet d'un vide qui se remplit soudainement dans sa poitrine. Il rougissait. Xanto ferma les yeux un instant puis reprit en murmurant.

- La nature impose son cycle au vivant. Mais le vivant peut prendre des libertés vis à vis d'elle. Je prends la liberté de te posséder. Tu es ma liberté… Ne me trahi pas en te comportant comme un vulgaire animal qui subit ses pulsions.

Alséidès sentit des crocs glisser contre sa peau, et des vagues de frissons se lever sur tout son corps… Et des larmes d'émotion sur ses joues… Ce n'était pas exactement la réponse qu'il attendait, mais elle le comblait tout autant.

- Je ne voulais pas vous trahir… Je voulais vous voir…

- Stupide humain. Ce n'est pas Death Cloud. Les règles sont différentes sur la Ruche. Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer au nom de valeurs que je ne cautionne pas. Ne fait rien qui pourrait mener à ça. Ne me provoque pas, et ne me trahi pas non plus.

Xanto porta sa main gauche sur sa plaie et la referma sous une petite impulsion d'énergie vitale. La sensation agréable se propagea dans tous les muscles de son visage et sous son cuir chevelu comme un massage relaxant. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsque le wraith retira sa main et tomba dans l'œil ambré.

- Mes cheveux ont besoin d'être démêlés.

Alséidès ne se fit pas prier. Il sorti du bassin et récupéra tout ce dont il avait besoin pour laver, soigner et démêler cette chevelure qu'il adorait.

* *

*

Xanto traversa les couloirs de la Ruche pour se rendre auprès de sa princesse. Il retenait un sourire en remarquant que tous les wraiths se retournaient sur son passage… Attirant… Comme si la volupté qu'il avait connu sur Atlantis émanait de ses pores et se répandait autour de lui. Alséidès avait mis du cœur à l'ouvrage, sa crinière argentée brillait d'un éclat bleuté sous les lumières blafardes du vaisseau. Caron marchait derrière lui en compagnie de Eks et ne pouvait plus décoller son regard de ses mèches lisses dont le halo lui rappelait celui de la pleine lune. Xanto entra dans l'appartement de Keïlosha laissant derrière lui ses gardes du corps.

Keïlosha releva la tête de l'écran holographique et ses rétines s'ouvrirent aussitôt qu'ils se posèrent sur lui. Elle resta bouche bée un moment tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il s'inclina devant elle le poing sur le cœur comme l'exigeait la tradition.

- Tu t'ai fais faire les cheveux, ça te va très bien !

Sa candeur lui fit presque penser à Alséidès. Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle. Elle étudiait ses notes sur la connexion cognitive. Elle lui lança un petit sourire et reprit la parole.

- Retire ta veste.

Il s'exécuta tandis qu'une forme surgissait de la membrane, une sorte de lit sur lequel il s'allongea sur le ventre. Keïlosha s'approcha et glissa la main dans la chevelure soyeuse pour dégager son dos. Son œuvre avançait bien et recouvrait la nuque, les omoplates jusqu'au milieu du dos, bientôt, il le lui recouvrirait en entier et déborderait sur sa mâchoire inférieure. Elle sourit et retirant ses aiguilles de la paroi, jusqu'ici, elle avait tatoué les favoris choisis par sa mère… Elle caressa ses épines dorsales, lui était son premier favori, et il n'appartiendrait qu'à elle sans que sa mère ne le lui prenne. Elle lui donnerait une caste prestigieuse et surdouée en échange d'une armée capable de maîtriser la navigation cognitive, les boucliers, et toutes les avancées technologiques dont bénéficiait Death Cloud. Elle sillonnerait la galaxie de Pégase jusqu'aux confins de l'espace en laissant derrière elle un nuage de la mort.

* * *

_Et tadaaaaa!!! Revoilà nos héros sur la planète fanfiction!!!! J'exécute la technique de la carpe sur une planche à découper pour m'excuser de cette absence, les temps ont été durs pour votre serviteur! Merci de ne pas m'avoir oublié! En espérant que cet épisode vous divertira et cette fin d'année 2009 ! Bonne année à tous et en avant vers l'aventure et au delà!!!!!_


	31. 210 CARDIA

**7 juillet 2010**

**Stargate Atlantis**

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 210, CARDIA**

**

* * *

**

Caron était incapable de le lâcher du regard. Xanto s'extirpait du bassin de gélatine organique, les cheveux dégoulinant sur ses biceps et son dos couverts de symboles noirs, sa musculature si fine rendue luisante par le liquide gélatineux. Une fois sorti de la mélasse, son supérieur rejeta quelques mèches argentées et gluantes dans son dos avant de poser sur lui son regard… Xanto était superbe, il lui faisait une telle impression que ses rétines s'étaient dilatées, floutant les contours de son supérieur qui remarquant son air béat pris un ton agacé.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Caron se ressaisi et lui apporta la tablette de données.

- La voici mon général ! Toutes les modifications ont été prises en compte et seront effectives dans sept heures et quarante cinq minutes !

Le général Xanto pris la petite console et regarda les symboles défiler un peu irrité.

- Si longtemps ?

- Oui mon général, le vaisseau ruche n'est pas habitué à ce type de modification, il lui faut un peu plus de temps pour les assimiler.

Caron le regardait et ça recommençait, sa vision devenait légèrement floue et son supérieur lui apparaissait plus lumineux tandis que le décor autour de lui s'obscurcissait, ses yeux semblaient contraster volontairement l'image de son supérieur. Il détourna aussitôt le regard.

- Je me demande si cette vielle carcasse supportera le mode chasseur…

Caron sentie l'enthousiasme l'envahir ! Il avait secondé Xanto dans les modifications du vaisseau ruche, ils avaient rendu opérationnel le système de bouclier et s'attaquaient à présent à la partie la plus complexe ! Le mode chasseur permettait à un seul pilote de contrôler tous les déplacements du vaisseau comme s'il avait été un darth ! La ruche allait se mouvoir comme un darth contrôlée par l'esprit de Xanto, cette gigantesque bâtisse exécuterait looping, retour en arrière brusques, elle allait se comportait comme un chasseur ! Tout cela demandait un profond travail de reconnexion et de création de canaux d'énergie. Xanto se releva et lui rendit la tablette pour sortir.

- Mon général !

Il jeta un œil derrière lui sans se retourner. Caron serra les poings, cela faisait un long moment qu'il voulait le lui dire…

- Mon général, je suis prêt à mourir pour vous !

Xanto ne montra aucune émotion malgré sa surprise. Eks l'avait prévenu, il émanait de lui quelque chose qui le rendait attirant… Et voilà qu'un de ses soldats venait de lui faire le sermon d'allégeance que tous les wraiths devaient exécuter devant la Reine. Il se retourna et fixa sa jeune recrue qui impressionnée, détourna les yeux. Xanto s'approcha de lui, leva la main et lui fit une caresse sur la joue, puis il sortit.

Caron restait bouche bée. Aucun wraith n'avait eu ce geste à son égard. Aucun, pas même la Reine.

* * *

Il méditait dans son fauteuil de laboratoire depuis un petit moment. Il avait pu vérifier à plusieurs reprises que Eks avait vu juste… Il attirait les autres wraiths, comme si son corps avait décidé d'exprimer qu'il avait connu la volupté et voulait la connaître de nouveau. Les wraiths descendaient des humains, et du fait de leur longévité, avaient peu à peu neutralisé toutes les stratégies de séduction biologique des mâles au profit des femelles afin qu'elles puissent contrôler la natalité de leur espèces. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que les mâles étaient devenus incapables de sécréter des phéromones… Bon sang, il n'était qu'un animal ! Si la Reine le rencontrait dans son état il était cuit ! Il devait contrer son corps, redevenir un wraith banal !

L'ordinateur avait fini de traiter les données de ses taux d'hormones, il les compara à ceux de Eks, calcula ce qu'il lui fallait pour rendre le sien identique à celui de son ami et prépara la seringue. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se piquer, il détecta un bruit dans la pièce. Un bruit doux, régulier et apaisant. Il soupira et se piqua.

- Alséidès, qu'est ce que tu fais là à m'espionner ?

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Il termina son injection et se leva pour se planter devant une console du fond de la pièce, il commanda plus de lumière, Alséidès bondit de derrière l'appareil pour lui sauter dessus ! Xanto ne fut pas vraiment surpris par ce comportement. L'humain serrait ses bras autour de son cou fermement. Il le posa doucement au sol et retourna s'asseoir pour se faire une nouvelle prise de sang.

- Comment avait vous su que j'étais là maître ? C'est la Ruche qui vous l'a dit ?

- Non.

Il s'approcha du wraith qui était à ses échantillons, Xanto semblait préoccupé, comme toujours, mais lui voulait de l'attention. Il reprit d'une voix curieuse et sautillante.

- Alors comment l'avez vous su ?

Xanto entrait des données, Alséidès posa sa main sur son épaule…

- Maître, comment vous l'avez su ?

Le wraith leva sur lui ses yeux reptiliens agacés. Il ne se sentait pas de lui taper dessus, il valait mieux répondre pour avoir la paix.

- Ton myocarde fait trop de bruit.

Alséidès resta muet un petit moment. Xanto reparti dans ses données…

- C'est quoi myocarde ? Maître un myocarde c'est quoi ?

Le wraith leva les yeux au plafond tandis que ses mâchoires venaient de claquer d'agacement, cette attitude aurait effrayé un autre humain, mais pas Alséidès ! Il se pencha sur lui, fixant les yeux dorés, d'un air quasi enfantin lui redemanda :

- C'est quoi un myocarde maître ?

Xanto soupira de lassitude, puis se résigna. Il posa ses doigts sur le sternum d'Alséidès.

- Écoute.

Un bruit de battement régulier envahit son esprit, Xanto lui faisait entendre ce qu'il entendait par télépathie…

- Ton cœur est bruyant, il me déconcentre.

Cette phrase le fit rougir, le battement accéléra brusquement à ses tympans, Alséidès recula gêné, mettant fin à la télépathie. La machine affichait les résultats de ses dernières analyses. Xanto les regarda rapidement, elles étaient satisfaisantes. Il se leva, caressa le visage de son humain au passage et s'en alla.

* * *

Alséidès marchait dans les couloirs de la Ruche un grand sourire béat collé sur le visage. Il n'arrêtait pas de se repasser en boucle la dernière phrase que lui avait dit son wraith avant de s'en aller… _« Ton cœur est bruyant, il me déconcentre. » _. Xanto se rendait-il compte du sens de cette phrase ? L'humain se souvenait de ses premiers jours de captivité. Il lui arrivait de claquer des dents de terreur, le wraith ne le remarquait même pas. Et aujourd'hui, il percevait et reconnaissait le simple battement de son cœur et avouait ouvertement être perturbé par ce son… Ce son qui s'était pourtant emballé des milliers de fois auparavant. La joie lui donna des ailes et il se mit à sautiller dans le couloir sombre, faisant abstraction du reste, la tête remplie des images de son wraith, il ne vit pas que la paroi devant lui s'ouvrait, et percuta un imposant wraith qui le repoussa violement au sol.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se cogner à un wraith. Quand cela arrivait, il se faisait juste repousser d'un revers de la main et le wraith s'en allait de suite sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Il restait debout devant lui sans bouger, Alséidès leva les yeux du sol. La pièce se remplit du battement de son cœur, il lui battait aux tempes, amplifié par l'effroi. Le général Thanatos le fixait. Alséidès savait qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il bredouilla des excuses et voulut se retirer en se faisant tout petit.

- Reste ici.

Les mots dans la bouche de ce wraith lui donnaient l'impression qu'on lui plantait des aiguilles dans la nuque. Il se figea et tenta de retrouver son calme. Thanatos n'avait pas le droit de le toucher. Les wraiths considéraient les esclaves comme des meubles. Il était la propriété privée de Xanto et personne d'autre que son maître, en dehors la Reine n'avait de droit sur lui.

Thanatos avait perçu quelque chose au moment de la collision avec cet humain. Quelque chose qui lui paraissait anormal. Il savait à l'odeur qu'il avait sur lui que cet chose appartenait à cette vermine humanisée, mais il ne pouvait pas faire l'impasse sur le sentiment qui l'avait envahit lors du contact avec cet animal. Il tendit le bras et lui souleva le menton.

- Regarde-moi.

L'humain leva légèrement les yeux sans le fixer. Thanatos lui colla une violent gifle et rattrapa aussitôt son visage entre ses griffes. Il reformula l'ordre sur un ton plus dur.

- Je t'ai dit de me regarder humain.

Alséidès respirait fort… Pourquoi lui ordonnait-il cela ? Trahissait-il son maître en obéissant à quelqu'un d'autre ? Thanatos perdit patience et envahit de force l'esprit troublé du jeune humain. Les images défilaient sous ses yeux, extirpées de force hors de sa mémoire. La forêt, les atlantes et leur cité flottante, la caverne, le premier échange de regard avec Xanto, ses expérimentations, ces moments où il prenait soin de ses cheveux, ceux où il se faisait cogner dessus… Alséidès voulu l'arrêter, fermer son esprit pour l'empêcher de lui arracher ses pensées les plus chères mais sa résistance fut broyée en quelques secondes ! Là, tétanisé devant Thanatos l'ennemi juré de son maître, il revivait toutes leurs étreintes, leurs baisers, leurs scènes de ménage, à quel point Xanto l'avait désiré et aimé. Thanatos souriait tout crocs dehors, Alséidès ferma les yeux, au bord de la panique son esprit tout entier se mit à hurler.

* * *

Xanto ouvrit subitement les yeux. Keilosha se pencha sur lui inquiète, son protecteur venait d'interrompre la symbiose avec la Ruche au beau milieu d'une démonstration. Il se leva aussitôt sans attendre d'être libéré des tentacules organiques, se les arrachant des mains, du crâne et du visage, il sortit de la pièce suivit de près par sa garde personnelle. Eks lança un regard à Caron, quand Xanto agissait comme ça, il fallait se préparer au pire !


	32. 211 Human Instinct

Lundi 19 juillet 2010

Stargate Atlantis

DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR

Épisode 211, Human Instinct

* * *

Il hésita quelques secondes devant la paroi, ce devait bien être ici normalement. La paroi s'ouvrit sous l'impulsion de sa pensée, il détecta une présence dans la pièce et leva les yeux, un peu agacé de s'être trompé… Il vit alors un jeune guerrier, les cheveux argentée mi longs et soignés, il était assis mais à sa carrure Xanto devina qu'il était bien plus grand et fort que lui. C'était un jeune de la caste des guerriers, c'était un jeune guerrier ordinaire en revanche ce qu'il faisait était loin de l'être. Il fallu au jeune scientifique un grand effort de mémoire pour comprendre la situation. Une jeune humaine était nue sur le guerrier, il avait un de ses seins dans la main, ses tétons bien durs et son autre main était entre les cuisses de la jeune fille haletante et empourprée. Il avait déjà vu ce type de scène… Par accident sur Atlantis, les humains adoraient ce genre d'activité. Les humains, pas les wraiths.

Les deux wraiths se regardèrent ainsi durant quelques secondes. Xanto ne dit rien, ne montra aucune expression et sortit de la pièce. Bon, il allait falloir s'entrainer à mieux mémoriser le plan des quartiers des jeunes s'il voulait éviter de se retrouver impliquer dans des histoires bizarres !

* * *

Xanto entra dans ses quartiers las et épuisé de cette journée de formation. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer sa veste, quelque chose lui parut suspect, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le jeune guerrier qu'il avait surpris en train de peloter une humaine.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dénoncé ?

Évidemment, il venait s'assurer qu'il se tairait ou quelque chose du genre. Le jeune scientifique lui tourna le dos et enleva sa veste sans lui répondre, comme s'il avait été seul. Il s'assit devant la console de données et commença à réviser ses symboles. Le jeune Eks se sentit dérouter par ce comportement, il s'approcha de l'autre et retourna brusquement son siège pour lui faire face.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?

Xanto le repoussa violement et feula.

- Mais je m'en fous de tes histoires !

Eks le regarda un peu surpris et amusé. Un autre wraith l'aurait de suite dénoncé. Il pouvait être sévèrement puni pour la relation étroite qu'il liait avec Libra, sa première esclave, qui lui avait littéralement tapé dans l'œil.

- ça ne te dégoutes pas ?

- Sors d'ici.

Le jeune guerrier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa de haut.

- Je ne suis pas surpris que ça ne te choque pas. Je me suis renseigné sur toi, tu as été élevé par des humains c'est ça ?

Xanto bondit de sa chaise tous crocs dehors.

- Comment oses-tu ? Qui t'as dit ça ?

Eks découvrit à son tour ses crocs en un sourire sadique.

- Thanatos me l'a dit.

Il se délecta de la mine déconfite de l'autre.

- Il est le patriarche de ma caste, je suis son septième fils.

- Toi son fils ? Et tu fricotes avec les humains ?

Xanto eu un sourire ironique.

- Je voudrais voir sa tête s'il l'apprenait !

- Tu ne diras rien !

Eks le bouscula et le frêle Xanto atterrit dans son fauteuil. Il releva la tête et lui lança un regard noir.

- Je te l'ai dis tes histoires ne m'intéressent, alors ne m'y mêle pas !

- Et qui t'as dis de te pointer chez moi sans permission ?

- Ta porte n'était pas verrouillée, n'importe qui aurait pu entrer ! Dont ton cher patriarche !

Eks lui feula au visage et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Xanto portait son masque de protection tandis qu'il connectait les tentacules de sa console d'analyse au cœur battant d'un humain récolté plongé dans un coma artificiel. Eks fixait les entrailles vivantes du malheureux assis à l'autre bout de la table, d'un air un peu intrigué, bien qu'endormis par la lenteur qu'exigeait ce type d'opération.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

Xanto ne releva même pas la question. Cela faisait un moment que ce jeune guerrier le collait, et il ne doutait pas qu'il le faisait pour le surveiller. Eks ne se démonta pas, il se leva et se pencha sur l'épaule du scientifique pour mieux voir ce qu'il faisait quand une autre remarque lui vint.

- Vu de l'intérieur on est pas si différent de ces créatures.

- En effet.

Xanto leva un sourcil, surpris d'avoir répondu. Eks avait réussi à lui tirer une phrase depuis quatre heures. Le jeune guerrier découvrit ces dents en un sourire et reprit.

- D'après toi, qu'est ce qu'on a le plus en commun avec eux ?

Le scientifique resta muet. Ce Eks abordait des sujets complètement tabous. Il était permis de parler des différences existantes entre les deux espèces, mais pas de leurs ressemblances. Il reçu une petite accolade, Eks n'était vraiment pas décider à le laisser tranquille !

- Hé ! Toi tu as vécu avec des humains alors tu as pu constater en quoi ils pouvaient nous ressembler non ?

Xanto feula. Ce wraith le collait parce qu'il avait un passé qu'on lui avait toujours reproché d'avoir sur cette ruche. Celui la même qu'il lui avait valu lynchages et humiliations durant des siècles ! Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille avec ça !

- Demande le à ton humaine et lâche moi bon sang !

Eks lâcha un petit rire.

- Aucun wraith n'a ton intelligence jeune prodige ! C'est à toi que je pose la question !

« Jeune prodige », les termes utilisés par la Reine pour s'adresser à lui. Eks c'était vraiment bien renseigné. Il soupira, ferma les yeux un instant pour formuler sa réponse.

- L'empathie.

- Comment ?

- L'empathie, ce phénomène qui fait que tu me colles depuis des semaines est probablement ce que nous avons de plus étroit en commun avec eux, du point de vue comportemental.

- Hum… C'est à dire ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

Xanto leva les yeux au ciel en lâchant un tic d'agacement, ces guerriers étaient vraiment longs à la détente.

- L'empathie est un comportement hérité des humains qui est à l'origine une stratégie de survie et de perpétuation de l'espèce.

Il tourna autour du corps vivisectionné.

- Face à un individu qui nous ressemble, mêmes traits de visage, même caste, par exemple, ou avec lequel nous avons tisser des liens étroits, nous nous montrerons altruiste, pour favoriser la perpétuation de nos gênes, de nos valeurs, de notre culture. À l'inverse, nous dédaignerons portez secours à un individu qui nous ressemble moins, voir nous le tueront pour éviter qu'il devienne un rival à notre propre survie.

- Heu…

Eks semblait ne pas vraiment comprendre, Xanto soupira à nouveau.

- Si tu étais coincé sur une planète ennemie avec un wraith blessé que tu ne connais pas. Tu lui ferais un don de vie en prenant le risque de ne plus avoir assez de force pour te défendre en cas d'attaque ?

- Non ! Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Xanto eu un sourire.

- Et si c'était ton patriarche ?

- Alors celui là, il peut crever, ça me soulagerait !

Le scientifique leva un sourcil de surprise, mais ne laissa pas l'autre le remarquer et suggéra un nouvel exemple.

- Et ton humaine ? Si elle était avec toi sur cette planète ennemie et blessée. Tu la laisserais mourir ?

Eks resta muet. Il venait de comprendre le concept. C'était totalement irrationnel, mais oui, il était capable de sauver son humaine si elle était blessée, quitte à diminuer ses propres chances de survie. Xanto eu un sourire satisfait et repris.

- L'empathie, est un comportement qui ne nous est pas dictée par notre intelligence hautement supérieure de wraith, mais par notre instinct. Un instinct hérité des humains. C'est à mon avis, le point commun le plus important que nous ayons avec eux.

Le regard des deux wraiths se porta alors sur les organes mis à vif de l'animal endormis sur la table d'opération.

* * *

Ce jour-là, le jeune Eks se sentait incroyablement serein malgré l'événement. À peine quelques heures le séparaient de la cérémonie de l'âge, il allait entrer dans le monde des adultes, devenir un vrai guerrier wraith. Mais il n'était pas en train de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage stressé. Il était assis dans un fauteuil organique moelleux dans la pénombre au fond de sa chambre et il regardait Libra se parer pour lui. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas le droit d'assister à la cérémonie, mais elle voulait marquer l'événement à sa manière. Eks buvait ses gestes dans l'obscurité bleutée et repensait aux mots échangés avec Xanto. L'empathie…

Cela faisait deux cent ans qu'il gardait Libra à ses côtés. Tous deux étaient curieux, tous deux étaient joueurs… Ils en étaient arrivé là sans s'en rendre compte. Elle était son jardin secret. La petite singularité qui faisait de lui un individu dans la masse des autres jeunes wraiths.

L'heure approchait, il se leva elle se retourna en sursautant. En le voyant, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Le sourire des humains avaient quelque chose de doux. Ses créatures étaient si mignonnes avec leurs dents et leurs ongles arrondis, leurs femelles étaient tout l'inverse des femelles wraiths. Elles étaient toutes frêles et très peu d'entre elles n'étaient enclines à la domination. Les humains avaient la peau toute douce et duveteuse, c'était très agréable à caresser et ils étaient capables de prendre des mous si mignonnes…

Eks ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres humains de compagnie étaient si mal traités par les siens.

Libra lui sauta dessus, ses bras fins serrés autour de son cou et ses pieds pendant dans le vide. Il caressa ses cheveux ébène si soyeux, les respira. Il la posa au sol, caressa du pouce sa petite bouche, frotta sa joue contre la sienne et sortit.

* * *

Thanatos regardait ce fils sur le point de devenir adulte avec fierté. Derrière lui, sa Reine mère caressait le bras de son trône du bout des griffes le visage paraît d'un sourire. Eks, accroupit devant son patriarche et sa Reine entendait derrière lui le souffle de ses pairs. Il était sur le point de passer la dernière épreuve qui ferait de lui un vrai guerrier. Thanatos se pencha sur son fils et lui caressa la joue de l'index avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille de sa voix grave :

- Voici ta dernière épreuve. Ne me déçois pas.

Eks déglutit. Aucun wraith avant lui n'avait échoué. D'ailleurs il n'avait même pas idée du sort réservé à ceux qui ne validaient pas cette épreuve.

Une odeur familière lui parvint, le sang lui battait aux tempes, on emmenait devant lui, et entièrement dénudée une créature qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il leva les yeux et son regard angoissé rencontra celui terrorisé de Libra. Elle ne se débattait pas, mais savait qu'elle était en mauvaise posture. Ces soldats lui avaient arraché ce qu'elle avait sur le dos, lui avaient retiré les bijoux que lui avait offert son cher maître, lui avaient rincé le visage pour lui enlever tous les fards, ils lui avaient arraché des cheveux toutes ses petites barrettes, épingles et autres ornements. Ils l'avaient mise nue, sans rien d'autre que sa peau d'humaine, puis trainé ici, devant une assemblée de guerriers wratihs, devant la Reine et devant son cher maître. Elle gardait les doigts tordus sur sa poitrine qui portait les traces du don de vie et fixait Eks d'un air aussi paniqué que lui.

Thanatos la saisi par les cheveux et la souleva pour que toute l'assemblée puisse la voir. La jeune fille poussa un cri strident de douleur. Eks n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle comme ça. Thanatos la tendit devant lui comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, fixant son fils dans les yeux. Sa voix roque tonna dans la salle.

- Nous sommes des guerriers wraiths. Nous capturons le gibier depuis des millénaires pour nourrir notre glorieuse Ruche. Si tu es l'un des notre, tu ne connais aucune faille. Rien ne peut te détourner de notre illustre raison d'être : chasser et nourrir les nôtres. Tous les humains ne sont que bétails à tes yeux. Tu les captureras, détruiras leurs cités, tu les terroriseras comme la simple vermine qu'ils sont pour assurer la suprématie de la race wraith !

Eks avait le souffle court. L'horreur s'immisçait en lui, il savait à présent pourquoi Libra était ici, pourquoi les siens l'avaient laissé tranquille malgré sa tendance à bichonner son humaine…

_- Et si c'était ton humaine, tu la laisserais mourir ?_

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête…

_- L'empathie… Un instinct hérité des humains…_

Des mots tonnèrent et rendirent son cauchemar réel.

- Vide là si tu es des notre !

Libra le regardait et pleurait en sanglot, lui ne parvenait même plus à respirer.

* * *

_Cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices ! Merci de ne pas avoir oublié cette fanfic ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira aussi, on en apprend sur le passé du second de Xanto !_


	33. 212  PROMISES

Stargate Atlantis

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 212, Promises**

**

* * *

**

Thanatos ne fut pas surpris de voir Xanto débouler si vite. À peine venait-il de prendre conscience du contenu des images qu'il avait arraché au cerveau de cette misérable créature, que son maître rappliquait aussitôt au bout du couloir ! Il attrapa alors l'humain et sortit son couteau de combat qu'il lui mit sous la gorge. Xanto suivi de sa garde s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Thanatos sentait ses crocs se dénuder en un sourire tremblant d'excitation. Il attendait ce jour depuis si longtemps ! Il allait enfin pouvoir terminer ce qu'il avait commencé et achever ce déchet humanisé !

Eks n'eut pas besoin d'un schéma pour comprendre la situation. Lui avait vu de ses yeux ce que son patriarche venait d'extirper du cerveau de cet humain. Il tiqua d'agacement, Xanto aurait dû y mettre fin lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion ! Le combat était à présent inévitable ! Ils allaient devoir se battre à mort maintenant… Caron lui était complètement paniqué par cette situation. Il savait que son général avait des rapports tendus avec les autres favoris, mais il ne pensait pas se retrouver face au général Thanatos ! Xanto regardait son rival droit dans les yeux l'expression vide et complètement dépassionnée. Pour le puissant Thanatos, cette vermine ne faisait qu'afficher un autre de ses masques, mais il allait le forcer à montrer son vrai visage ! Alséidès était toujours immobilisé sous son emprise, il caressa la peau du jeune serviteur du bout de la lame et nargua son maître du regard.

- Je suis réellement impressionné gamin, je ne te pensais pas capable de tenir si longtemps hors de ma portée de pareilles informations… Atlantis hein ? Une porte vers un monde rempli de chair fraiche… Encore une ressource que tu as égoïstement gardé pour toi seul !

Un gémissement de douleur termina sa phrase alors qu'il venait de balafrer le torse de l'humain, qui malgré la douleur, ne pouvait que rester figé à portée de l'ennemi de son maître. Du sang s'écoula sur la peau dorée, imprégna la tunique blanche mais le visage de Xanto n'avait pas changé d'expression. Sa voix résonna froide et impassible.

- Bien, nous avons enfin une bonne occasion de nous étriper.

Thanatos trancha son visage d'un sourire.

- En effet, je meurs d'impatience de te tuer, mais je ne résiste pas à l'envie de te voir déchiré de remords et de frustration… Tu as l'air d'être si sensible au sort de cet humain, je veux voir sur ton visage toutes ces expressions de souffrances et de terreurs que tu avais lorsque je t'ai capturé !

Alséidès lâcha un hoquet de douleur et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, la lame venait de se planter dans son épaule, ses mains crispées ne pouvaient pas bouger, Thanatos tourna le couteau dans la plaie et il se mit à geindre de douleur sous le regard impassible de son maître. L'hémoglobine commençait à goutter au sol, Thanatos observait avidement la moindre réaction de Xanto qui demeurait aussi impassible… Cela l'agaçait. Il avait clairement vu dans les souvenirs du garçon que Xanto n'aimait pas le voir souffrir… Pourquoi restait-il de marbre à présent ?

Alséidès lança un regard de détresse à son maître… Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien pour l'aider ? La lame se retira subitement de sa chair, il souffrait atrocement, sans pouvoir l'exprimer autrement que par des sanglots étouffés par la pression du contrôle de Thanatos sur ses membres. Il leva les yeux vers son maître qui le regardait toujours aussi froidement. La peur de mourir lui mordit le cœur, ses dents se mirent à claquer alors que ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdir, il perdait trop de sang…

_Calme toi. Ne lui montre pas que tu as mal._

La voix de Xanto venait de traverser son esprit, pourtant celui-ci continuait de dévisager son rival sans sourciller.

_- Ne lui montre pas que tu as peur. _

_- Mais j'ai mal ! Je ne sens plus mes jambes !_

Alséidès s'était surpris à lui parler dans sa tête. C'était la première fois que Xanto utilisait la télépathie pour lui parler et il le faisait pour le rassurer. Thanatos feula agacé par l'absence de réaction de son rival. Il souleva le menton d'Alséidès dont l'esprit se mit aussitôt à trembler de panique. Xanto voyait le geste, la lame de Thanatos fendit l'air, il l'égorgea et lâcha son emprise sur l'humain qui s'écroula au sol devant lui. Il ne montra aucune émotion. Son regard se posa sur le corps en convulsion qui baignait dans son sang et se releva sur ce wraith qu'il haïssait depuis si longtemps… Un chronomètre s'enclencha dans sa tête, il avait quatre minutes pour le tuer. Quatre minutes, pas une seconde de plus. Chacun de ses gestes devaient s'écouler de sa logique pure, aucune émotion, aucune perte de contrôle n'était admise.

_Je t'ai déjà ramené Alséidès. Je te ramènerai de nouveau._

Le coup arriva comme un éclair dans la face de Thanatos qui parti trois pas en arrière, il n'eut pas le temps de retrouver son équilibre qu'un hight kick venait de lui percuter la tempe, et il fut projeté contre la paroi. Dès qu'il eut lâché l'humain, le maître s'était jeté sur lui sans même regarder le cadavre qui gisait à ses pieds. Il se redressa et repoussa d'un mouvement d'avant bras le poing de Xanto qui arrivait sur lui, interrompant son attaque, il fit encaisser un direct de son poing droit en pleine face ! Le frêle wraith bascula la tête en arrière, Thanatos utilisa ses griffes pour lui trancher la gorge, un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux.

Il n'avait aucune arme avec lui. Il n'avait aucune protection, et ne s'était pas nourri depuis un petit moment… Eks avait raison, il avait toujours raison ! En face de lui, son rival revenait d'une campagne militaire, alors que lui était resté à rouiller sur cette ruche, faisant le toutou de Keilosha… Il était en mauvaise posture. Thanatos voulu se ruer à nouveau sur lui, mais son attaque fut stoppée net, par l'intervention de son propre fils, qui venait de se planter entre lui et l'autre vermine.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Écarte toi !

Eks se mit en garde. Xanto était au sol, la plaie de sa gorge prenait plus de temps à se refermer puisque cet anorexique avait sauté plusieurs repas… De toute façon, il s'était fais la promesse de toujours combattre à sa place. Xanto était un génie scientifique et stratégique, mais sans arme et affaibli, Thanatos le tuerait. Xanto pouvait créer une nouvelle ère, réorganiser toute la chaine alimentaire de la galaxie, délivrer les wraiths de leur existence creuse… Eks, lui était un guerrier, un excellent guerrier. C'était à lui de se battre. Thanatos ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il reçu pour toute réponse le poing de son fils en pleine figure et il revenait à la charge !

Caron regardait son commandant suffoquer sur le sol, il avait du mal à se régénérer… En le voyant dans cet état, il ressentit une étrange sensation, quelque chose dans sa poitrine vibrait, et ça ne le mettait pas à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas voir souffrir ce wraith qu'il admirait tant. Il courut vers lui, Xanto leva ses yeux sur lui, étonné que sa jeune recrue n'ait pas détalé dans cette situation, mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises ! Le jeune posa sa main sur sa poitrine, il ne l'avait jamais fait, et c'était pour lui un grand honneur, sa vie allait parcourir son commandant. Il ferma les yeux, Xanto sentit d'abord plusieurs piqure sous sa peau, l'enzyme se répandit en lui et son rythme cardiaque accéléra brusquement, la force emplit alors sa poitrine, cette chaleur imprégnait tous ses muscles, son cerveau… Caron lâcha sa prise, s'écroulant au sol tandis que son supérieur se redressait, Xanto posa sur lui un regard inflexible, une pensée rassurante entoura l'esprit embué du jeune wraith, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel retour, les wraiths ne montrent jamais ce qu'ils ressentent, et ils ne s'envoient pas de pensées rassurantes. Pour Caron, c'était bien plus que ce qu'il attendait en retour pour son geste. La fidélité, la loyauté envers ses supérieurs était un devoir, et il n'en recevait jamais le moindre signe de reconnaissance… Il bascula sur le côté et ferma les yeux, heureux d'avoir pu tenir sa parole.

En bon guerrier, Eks gardait toujours une arme sur lui, Thanatos évita de justesse la lame d'une épée courte et feula ces mots :

- Comment oses-tu lever une arme contre ton patriarche ?

Xanto arriva derrière son ami et lui envoya ses pensées.

_- Tu as plus de force que moi, tu l'immobiliseras et je l'attaquerai avec l'épée !_

Eks lui lança un regard dur.

_- Qu'en sera-t-il de notre pacte Xanto ?_

_- Tu as ma parole, le coup de grâce sera pour toi._

Eks fonça sur son patriarche prêt à frapper, Thanatos leva sa garde pour contrer le coup, mais au dernier moment, Eks jeta l'épée derrière lui, et le saisit par la taille au lieu de le frapper ! Xanto rattrapa l'épée au vol, fit un bond en prenant appui sur l'épaule de Thanatos pour passer derrière lui et frappa son rival au dos des dizaine de fois pendant que son frère d'arme immobilisait leur ennemi.

- Lâches ! Vous êtes des lâches ! Battez-vous dignement comme des wraiths !

Xanto lui planta le couteau dans le flanc, saisi la chevelure et lui tira la tête en arrière avant de murmurer à son oreille.

- Où est la dignité dans l'acte de torturer un enfant sans défense Thanatos ?

Le général Thanatos sourit entre ses crocs.

- C'est donc cela gamin, tu continues de t'apitoyer sur ce passé… Nous étions en guerre, je t'ai extorqué tout ce que tu savais de nos ennemis pour les éliminer ! C'était une guerre pour la survie de notre race, et toi, une misérable créature passée aux mains de l'ennemi !

Fou de rage, Xanto tourna le couteau dans la plaie, arracha un râle de douleur à son ennemi et feula.

- Et Orion ? Pourquoi m'avoir obligé à lui faire ça ?

Thanatos lâcha un rire rauque dans le couloir du vaisseau.

- C'est le rite de passage à l'âge adulte depuis des millénaires. Chaque wraiths sur ce vaisseau ont ainsi dû prouver leur loyauté à la cause de notre race !

Eks lâcha sa prise et Thanatos se retrouva à genoux au sol.

- Xanto, il est l'heure de tenir ta promesse.

Xanto leva ses yeux reptiliens rempli de l'amertume de la vengeance sur son ami, et lui tendit la lame. Eks la prit en le fixant dans les yeux, Xanto s'écarta des deux wraiths, récupéra son humain au sol et disparut à vive allure.

- Eks, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Quelles illusions t'aveuglent à ce point ?

Le guerrier baissa les yeux sur son patriarche.

- L'empathie.

Il lui jeta la face au sol et le décapita.

* * *

Le jeune Eks feula de haine, lorsque Xanto entra dans la pièce. Il regardait son nouvel ami d'un air impassible.

- Tu as vidé Libra ?

Eks ne pu répondre autrement que par autre rugissement de douleur cette fois-ci. Puis un autre cri, et encore un autre qui s'évanouit en râle. Il se tourna face à la membrane organique et la cogna de ses poings.

- Ils t'ont fait faire la même chose pas vrai ?

Xanto répondit par un ton neutre.

- Oui.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

- Orion.

- Une lantienne ?

- Oui.

- Tu l'aimais ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi l'as tu vidé ?

- Pour la même raison qui t'as poussé à vider Libra, pour survivre… Et pouvoir ainsi tenir la promesse que je lui ai faite.

- Quelle était cette promesse ?

Xanto soupira.

- Changer le visage de la galaxie.

Eks se tourna vers son ami, l'expression torturée.

- Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ?

Xanto s'approcha de lui et posa sa main gauche sur le sternum du guerrier.

- En modifiant la chaine alimentaire actuelle. Les wraiths resteront au sommet en dominant les humains comme ils le font déjà aujourd'hui, mais n'auront plus à s'en nourrir. Nous serons libre de quitter Pégase et de découvrir de nouveaux mondes. Nous les coloniserons, étendrons la suprématie de notre race à plusieurs galaxies. La caste des guerriers chasseurs sera complètement obsolète. Tu devras te reconvertir.

- Tu peux vraiment faire que ça arrive ?

Xanto sorti ses crocs en un sourire.

- Je suis un géni ! Mais sache le, en route, je trancherai la tête de ton patriarche. J'en ai fais le sermon.

Eks eut un rire nerveux.

- Tu veux trancher la tête de Thanatos ? Il te tuera bien avant ! Regarde toi ! tu n'es pas un guerrier !

Xanto le foudroya du regard. Eks retrouva son calme et se redressa.

- Mais je pourrais le faire.

En face de lui, son ami leva un sourcil.

- Monte en galons, deviens au moins commandant d'un croiseur et je servirai sous tes ordres. J'éliminerai tous ceux qui se dressent sur ta route… Car tu auras besoin d'un bras droit pour te couvrir et prévenir les agissements de tes ennemis pendant que tu travailleras sur ce projet.

Xanto esquissa un sourire. Il avait toujours su qu'il lui aurait fallu gagner des alliés à sa cause… Mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir en trouver parmi la prestigieuse caste supérieure de Thanatos… Eks était son septième fils, une recrue de premier choix pour lui. Eks posa à son tour la main droite sur le sternum du jeune scientifique.

- Je ferai tout ce que j'ai dit, et tu n'auras qu'à mener à bien ton projet. Je n'exige qu'une chose en retour. La tête de Thanatos est pour moi !


	34. 213 MONSTERS

Stargate Atlantis

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR**

**Épisode 213, Monsters**

**

* * *

**

Un grésillement aigu bourdonna à ses oreilles tandis qu'un voile noir obscurcit sa vue, la force de ses jambes s'évapora et il tomba accroupi, luttant contre son corps pour ne pas s'évanouir, la mâchoire en sang, la douleur parcourait les os de son crâne et avait choqué son cerveau qui s'acharnait à rester conscient. Sa vue et son ouïe revenaient, face à lui, à l'autre bout du ring, Maha levait les poings en signe de victoire, le public hurlait, Djanehan regardait ces visages tranchés par l'agressivité, il allait être mis à mort.

C'est ainsi que cela se passait. On leur rasait la tête, on les entrainait durant un mois avant de les confronter au champion. Les plus fort étaient graciés, les faibles, exécutés. Il entendit le son caractéristique du cimeterre sur le planché du ring, le général Chao Fah Ho le lançait toujours depuis son trône en bois de rose, pour que le champion décapite le perdant. La foule hurlait, il allait mourir. Maha s'avança vers le sabre recourbé au centre du ring, Djanehan ferma les yeux, c'était très bien comme ça. Il ne souffrirait plus et irait retrouver sa famille dans l'au-delà. Sa famille… Sa mère et ses sœurs avaient été violées et décapitées, les jambes de sa grand-mère avaient sauvagement étaient coupées à la machette et la vieille mourut exsangue. Son père fut lui aussi décapité, lui et ses deux frères ainés capturés. Il était le seul à avoir survécu à l'entrainement cauchemardesque au quel on les avait soumis… Et il se retrouvait à présent face à Maha, 17 ans, âgé de trois de plus que lui et bien plus fort… Ce même garçon qui avait rit en découpant les jambes de sa grand-mère, en violant sa grande sœur et en la décapitant, c'était à présent son tour. Les images passaient en boucle dans son esprit, le sang qui giclait sur les murs en paille de la case familiale, la tête de sa petite sœur roulant à ses pieds, les cris de la pauvre vieille durant son calvaire et le rire de Maha, le rire de tous ses jeunes qui comme lui avaient la peau bronzée, les yeux bleus foncés et que le général Chao Fah Ho avait transformé en monstre, scarifiant leur corps des symboles du carnage et de la mort…

La voix de la vielle raisonna contre les parois internes de son crâne… « _Djanehan, tu n'écoutes jamais rien ! Tu finiras mal ! », _elle le fouettait avec une branche dénudée, mais rien n'y faisait. Il répondait et insultait ses parents, jetait les pots de terre cuite à travers la case à la moindre contrariété. Et voilà où se retrouvait le lascar du village, accroupit en sang et en pleurs à attendre la mort. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, une mort sûre l'attendait, mais pas tout de suite. Maha l'avait sous estimé et faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre les acclamations du public avide de voir le sang couler. Djanehan cracha le sang qui lui emplissait la bouche, se jeta sur le cimeterre, et lorsque Maha se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait derrière lui, il se fit égorger. Djanehan conserva sa lancée et jeta le cimeterre en visant le général, il l'avait abattu plusieurs fois des singes et des oiseaux de cette manière, et manquait rarement sa cible. Le général se jeta au sol et l'épée alla se planter sur son dossier. Djanehan riait, il allait sûrement être mis à mort pour son geste, mais il mourrait debout en tête brûlée, quand un coup de bâton vins heurter l'arrière de son crâne.

* * *

Djanehan ouvrit les yeux, le ventre retourné par de violents gargouillis. L'odeur de viande grillée lui retournait les entrailles, il n'avait jusqu'ici eut droit qu'à un seul bol de bouillie de banane et de riz par jour. Il se redressa et observa autour de lui, il avait été lavé et était dans un immense lit de soie, la pièce était richement décorée et une table couverte de victuailles se tenait en son centre. Il se leva et s'approcha de la table, la bave commençant à emplir sa bouche… Du rôtie, des fruits, des brioches à la viande le tout éclairé par une massive lampe à huile en cuivre. Il avala sa salive et scruta la pièce, il n'y décela aucune présence ennemie. Il arracha quelques raisins à une grosse grappe débordant d'une coupe en argent et les engloutis rapidement toujours en alerte… Il tendit l'oreille mais, ne décela aucun bruit suspect, tiraillé par son estomac il s'assit sur l'unique chaise et se goinfra.

- Quel appétit !

Djanehan sursauta et bondit de sa chaise les poings en avant, le général Chao Fah Ho entrait dans la pièce en applaudissant doucement des mains.

- Bravo pour cette victoire, je suis impressionné.

Le garçon restait toujours sur ses gardes, prêt à se défendre. Chao Fah Ho prit une chaise dans un coin de la pièce et s'assit à la table.

- Ne t'arrête pas pour moi, ce repas de victoire est à toi, profites en pour te régaler !

Mais le jeune gardait les poings en avant. Le général lui sourit et versa du vin dans un des verres en cristal.

- Un guerrier doit pouvoir reprendre des forces pour se battre à nouveau. Assied toi et mange autant que tu voudras. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Djanehan s'approcha sur ses gardes.

- J'imagine que tu as soif aussi, bois, c'est excellent tu verras.

Le jeune paysan lui arracha la coupe des mains et la bu d'une traite. Chao Fah Ho arracha quelques raisins à une grappe tout en lui parlant.

- Je ne pensais pas trouver une telle hargne chez toi. La hargne est à mon avis la meilleure arme du guerrier. Elle permet à n'importe quel fils de paysan de vaincre un adversaire chevronné.

Djanehan eu un sourire léger alors qu'une goutte de vin perlait sur son menton.

- Alors, comment as tu trouvé ce repas ?

Le léger sourire se transforma en petit rire. Chao Fah Ho pris une tranche de rôtie et en découpa une bouchée qu'il mâcha lentement avant de l'avaler.

- Pas mauvais ce rôtie de Maha, quoi qu'un peu dur à cuire.

Djanehan fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlé, le général rit à son tour en regardant la drogue faire effet. Le garçon ne s'arrêtait plus de rire. Il se leva et approcha sa chaise du jeune hilare.

- Encore un peu de vin ?

Il le servit et lui tendit la coupe. Comme son nouveau champion reprenait son souffle, il lui porta la coupe aux lèvres, le liquide dévala aussitôt le fond de sa gorge. Djanehan repoussa la coupe qui se brisa au sol, le vin dégoulinait à présent de son menton. Le général le prit par la main comme un enfant docile et le conduisit jusqu'au lit.

- Vas-y met toi à l'aise.

La voix du général lui parvint distordue, Djanehan leva les yeux sur lui, « _tu finiras mal tu verras ! » _Il se jeta sur lui, le faisant trébucher sur le lit et le frappa de toutes ses forces d'un coup de poing au visage. Le général l'encaissa, mais attrapa son poing avant le deuxième coup pour lui mettre le sien en pleine face. Djanehan bascula sur le côté à moitié sonné. Chao Fah Ho se dégagea et se redressa en soupirant, son nouveau champion ne serait peut-être pas si facile à « casser ». Sa voix tonna dans la pièce.

- Kohsoom !

Deux filles entrèrent dans la pièce, seulement vêtues d'imposants bijoux sur tout le corps. Le général s'adressa à la plus âgée des deux.

- Au travail !

Kohsoom, aux seins fermes, aux lèvres pulpeuses et aux yeux charbonneux se mit à rire.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un gosse, il ne doit même pas avoir de poils !

Le général rit.

- Peut-être bien, mais ce sera une terreur une fois adulte et je compte sur vous pour en faire un clebs bien élevé d'ici là.

Il sortit de la pièce en laissant derrière lui les deux filles.

* * *

_Trois mois plus tard…_

Le général Chao Fah Ho ordonna aux jeunes de son bataillon de disposer les prisonniers (tous des hommes wanues adultes) en file indienne devant une table trouvée dans l'une des maisons du village saccagé. Il jeta un regard à son jeune champion qui s'exécuta aussitôt, en se plaçant à l'autre bout de la table avant de s'adresser à l'un des jeunes soldats.

- Cloppes.

Le soldat s'empressa de sortir une cigarette et la tendit à Djanehan qui la prise entre ses lèvres attendant qu'on la lui allume. Une fois fait, il tira une longue latte en parcourant du regard les prisonniers. Ces parasites qui avaient peu à peu repoussé son ethnie hors de ses propres terres… Les wanues n'avaient pas la même morphologie que les Hos. Leur peau était pâle, leurs yeux tirés en amande et noirs et leurs cheveux noirs et toujours lisses, ils étaient de constitution frêle et petite. L'ethnie à laquelle appartenait Djanehan était à l'opposé. Peau cuivrée, yeux bleus ou verts, cheveux châtains ondulés, frisés ou bouclés, ils étaient de constitution plus robuste et grande que les wanues. Les hos qui étaient de tradition paysanne s'établir en de terres fertiles pour les cultiver, en promettant de partager leur production avec les wanues, installés sur des terres au climat moins clément. Mais les wanues au fil du temps avaient développé des techniques d'irrigation leur permettant de se passer de l'ethnie ho, leur population pu croitre, leur technologie surpassant de loin celle des hos restés fermiers. Les wanues commencèrent à manger la frontière des hos pour y construire de nouveaux villages en pierre, et s'installèrent de plus en plus loin dans les terres hos.

La guerre entre les deux ethnies éclata lorsqu'un wanue qui chassait en forêt, abattit un ho. Même s'il fut avérait qu'il s'agissait d'un accident, la mèche avait était allumée et les hos se divisèrent. Les premiers, en minorité, pensaient qu'il fallait faire partir les wanues par la force, les autres pensaient pouvoir raisonner ce peuple dominant… L'extension des wanues ne cessant de s'accroitre malgré les délégations diplomatiques des hos… La terre finit par s'enflammer. Le général Chao Fah Ho étaient parmi les plus favorables à la confrontation, et devant le refus des hommes hos à prendre les armes sous ses ordres, il enrôla leurs fils et fit disparaître leurs familles tous traitres envers leur peuple, collaborateurs des wanues.

Djanehan finit sa cigarette, deux jeunes soldats forcèrent le premier malheureux à poser ses mains sur la table, Djanehan les trancha d'un seul coup de machette, marquant le début du carnage. Les mutilés étaient ensuite roués de coups sous les insultes et les cracha des gamins surexcités et mouraient vidés de leur sang. Les soldats adultes n'avaient plus qu'à commencer leur travaille de boucher, débitant les cadavres en quartier de viande.

* * *

Kaël du département de l'éthique ne tenait plus en place. L'aurora avait envoyé un jumper, sa bien aimée Orion serait bientôt là.

En atterrissant dans ce monde qu'ils avaient peuplé plusieurs siècles auparavant, les lantiens eurent des nausées d'effroi en découvrant ce qu'il s'y était passé. L'ethnie des hos avait pourchassé et massacré les wanues jusqu'au dernier. Des hordes d'enfants soldats vifs et entrainés violaient, mutilaient et tuaient à tout va. Tous étaient toxicomanes et cannibales. Il ne restait que peu d'adultes, qui contrôlaient tant bien que mal ces soldats de plus en plus instables à mesure qu'ils grandissaient.

Les premiers lantiens à avoir tenté une approche furent égorgés et finirent en méchoui. La majorité du conseil éthique avait alors voté l'extermination de ce peuple dégénéré mais Kaël pensait que l'on pouvait rendre leur humanité à ces gens. Orion venait pour l'épauler dans cette tâche. Sa navette se posa au centre d'un site d'atterrissage improvisé, il alla à sa rencontre et elle lui sauta dans les bras dès qu'elle le vit. Elle se retira des bras de son ami et s'adressa d'un ton dur à l'enfant qui l'accompagnait.

- Sieglen ! Ne t'éloigne pas, c'est une planète très dangereuse !

* * *

_Chers lecteurs !_

_Et oui, jusqu'à présent on ne savait rien ou presque du passé d'Alséidès ! Cet épisode m'a été inspiré par la guerre du Rwanda en 1994 opposant les hutus et le tutsis ou 800 000 personnes majoritairement tutsis moururent en l'espace de trois mois seulement. Les hutus qui s'étaient montrés solidaires des tutsis furent eux aussi massacré avec leur famille… _

_Floppy = Merci de continuer à me lire ^^. Comme vous, j'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à imaginer les wraiths évoluer dans un milieu non violent… La série SGA enchainait les préjugés entre humains et wraiths, ça m'exaspérait ! Ici, j'ai essayé de traiter le sujet de l'amour (parce qu'une belle histoire d'amour c'est toujours beau à vivre) galérant à se frayer un chemin entre les différences caractéristiques des deux races et les préjugés qu'on les wraiths à l'égard des humains et inversement ! Mais aussi, la manière dont la série présentait les humains comme les gentils êtres supérieurs de la galaxie m'énervait profondément ! _

_Merci pour vos encouragements, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! _


	35. 214  In a Reverie

Lundi 7 mars 2011

Stargate Atlantis

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR **

Épisode 214, In a Reverie

* * *

Les lantiens avaient implanté leur complexe mobile de laboratoires au sommet d'une colline, choix stratégique, puisqu'il permettait d'observer ce qu'il se passait dans les vallées boisées en contrebas. Bien entendu, ils avaient également activés un occulteur sur l'ensemble du complexe pour une sécurité optimale. Les habitants de cette planète étaient très dangereux, mais surtout, ils vivaient dans un chaos total, sans chefs responsables et sans infrastructures. Kaël et Orion travaillaient sur leur cas extrême depuis des heures, ce qui se résumait par des conversations éthiques sans fin… Et le jeune Sieglen s'ennuyait vraiment. Il soupira en voyant Orion battre du poing sur la table alors qu'elle réfutait un argument de Kaël, pourquoi se torturer ainsi l'esprit ? Les lantiens ne pourraient pas venir à bout de toute la misère du monde ! Autant laisser ces gens à leur sort ! Il avait écouté les récits d'horreurs concernant ces indigènes… Même les wraiths n'étaient pas capable d'une telle barbarie. Il sorti de la pièce et alla respirer l'air frais de la nuit dans la cour improvisée. Des soldats faisaient la ronde autour du complexe, il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir en danger. Il bailla et songea à rejoindre son mobil home lorsqu'une odeur suspecte l'intrigua. Il regarda les soldats, aucuns d'eux ne semblaient l'avoir détecté… Ce qui ne le surpris pas, les lantiens n'avaient pas l'odorat des wraiths, et l'odeur du sang était unique. Il avala sa salive, il devait les avertir ! Il s'approcha d'un soldat, qui le voyant retint une mine de dégout, Sieglen n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, du sang lui gicla au visage, la gorge de l'homme transpercée par une énorme flèche ! Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, il couru vers le laboratoire pour prévenir Orion, le camp était la cible de flèches aussi lourdes que des harpons ! Il cru être en plein cauchemar lorsqu'il comprit que leur assaillants ne visaient que les gorges, empêchant ainsi à leurs victimes de donner l'alerte ! Son instinct sursauta, un projectile venait droit sur lui, il se jeta sur le côté et roula dans la terre battue, il eut à peine le temps de se mettre sur ses deux pieds qu'un violent kick percuta sa mâchoire suivi d'un strident cri de guerre ! Il tituba sur deux pas, sans s'écrouler et leva les yeux sur son agresseur, grâce à sa vision nocturne, il vit qu'il le regardait surpris.

Sieglen retint un léger sourire, l'autre devait être étonné de son apparence et de sa résistance physique… Le coup qu'il venait d'encaisser aurait sûrement assommé un lantiens adulte ! Son instinct raisonna de nouveau, il se redressa, et vit de près son agresseur… L'enfant wraith resta tétanisé devant cette expression de haine et d'agressivité… Les yeux bleus de l'indigène brillaient d'une lueur fiévreuse, sa bouche déformée en un sourire sanguinaire… Il reçu un choc d'une violence phénoménale en plein menton, un coup de poing qui choqua ses mâchoires et dont l'onde de choc percuta de plein fouet son cerveau ! Sa vision s'obscurcit aussitôt ! Il lutta pour ne pas s'écrouler face contre terre et réussi à s'accroupir, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de pied le jette dos au sol.

La sensation d'une brûlure sur sa joue lui rendit ses esprits, l'indigène se tenait à califourchon sur lui, et léchait un couteau imprégné de son sang avec délectation. Il entendit le pas des soldats lantiens sur le sol, son assaillant tourna brusquement la tête, un éclair scinda les ténèbres et il s'effondra sur lui. Sieglen restait en état de choc, son sang perlant hors de sa joue, cet autre corps qui pesait sur lui… Seule la voix d'Orion qui le cherchait parvint à le libérer de la tétanie. L'imposante silhouette de sa protectrice apparue au-dessus de lui, elle repoussa le corps inerte et serra dans ses bras son protégé indemne mais, tremblant encore.

* * *

Deux jours avaient suivi l'attaque du camp lantiens, et ceux-ci avaient fait venir du renfort, la situation sur la planète se révélant pire que prévue. Sieglen se tenait debout devant l'hibernateur qui contenait son agresseur endormi. La machine se présentait sous la forme d'un grand carcan incliné à la verticale, rempli d'un liquide gluant incolore et dont la paroi facial était transparente. Son regard parcourait son occupant, en le regardant, le jeune wraith comprenait mieux comment il s'était retrouvé dans les vappes en un coup de poing… Ce corps humain n'avait pas plus de dix-sept ans, et arborait une musculature des plus imposantes. Chaque muscle se dessinait sous la peau bronzée et encore imberbe, les poings du garçon étaient couverts de durions, et semblaient durs comme l'acier. Le visage incontestablement jeune ne portait aucune trace de douceur, plusieurs coupures striaient les lèvres desséchées, et les traits tirés donnaient l'impression qu'il se réveillerait d'une minute à l'autre.

Il détecta la présence d'Orion dans la pièce, elle vint près de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- ça va, tu n'as plus peur ?

Le jeune se sentit gêné, il avait un peu honte de l'état de tétanie dans lequel sa mère adoptive l'avait retrouvé. Il hocha la tête pour lui indiquer que non. Orion sourit et son regard parcourra le corps prisonnier de l'hibernateur.

- Il est effrayant… Ces gamins sont capables de tirer des flèches aussi imposantes que des harpons ! On n'avait jamais vu ça avant !

- Je sais, j'ai vu de près les dégâts qu'elles occasionnent. Elles arrachent pratiquement la tête de leur cible.

Orion se sentit mal à l'aise car Sieglen disait cela sur un ton détaché, elle ne s'habituerai jamais à son côté « sang froid reptilien ». Il reprit la parole.

- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de ce spécimen ? Vous n'allez pas le relâcher quand même ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, il est trop dangereux. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Les autres aussi sont dans des tubes… L'Éthique se déchire sur leur cas.

Sieglen fixa ces poings endurcis qui l'avaient assommé deux jours plus tôt.

- Combien de temps peuvent-ils rester en hibernation ?

Orion soupira avant de répondre.

- L'Éthique n'autorise que cinq ans, dix avec une autorisation spéciale.

Sieglen comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une mesure destinée à ne pas déraciner les hibernés. Mais une question lui trotta dans la tête.

- Du point de vu technique, combien de temps un humain peut-il rester là-dedans ?

Orion soupira, son protégé était très curieux.

J- usqu'à ce que l'énergie se tarisse. Cet hibernateur est relié au circuit de l'occulteur qui est alimenté par un E2PZ. Si on ne touchait à rien, il pourrait resté en marche un peu plus de dix mille ans !

Sieglen la regarda surpris, il n'avait pas imaginé une telle durée de vie chez ces machines.

- Mais quelles en seraient les conséquences pour l'hiberné ?

Orion tapota son menton et leva les yeux au plafond.

- Désastreuse. Le cerveau fonctionnera mais aura oublié la plupart des connexions neuronales complexes. Il serait comme une sorte de nouveau-né je pense… Peut-être même incapable de marcher sans aide !

- Sans mémoire ?

- J'en serai étonné !

Sieglen s'approcha de la paroi, et fixa le visage endormi.

- Ces gens pratiquent le viol systématique. Ils tuent par jeu et sont cannibales, c'est bien ça ?

Il avait résumé les faits avec un tel détachement, Orion s'approcha de lui et acquiesça d'un petit oui. Sieglen posa sa main sur la vitre.

- Alors peut-être qu'on devrait les laisser là pendant dix mille ans.

Il se tourna vers Orion et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Ils auront tout oublié.

Elle le regarda, agréablement surprise, Sieglen, malgré son apparence froide et détaché, n'en était pas moins aussi sensible qu'elle au sort de ces sauvages. Elle se sentit fier de lui.

- Ce serait une bonne solution en effet, mais hélas, inimaginable. L'Éthique ne le permettra jamais.

- Orion !

Kaël déboula dans la salle hors d'haleine.

- Il faut partir tout de suite, les wraiths arrivent !

Elle le regarda sans bouger, il comprit ce qui la retenait.

- L'occulteur fonctionne, ils sont en sécurité ici, on reviendra s'occuper d'eux plus tard !

Elle jeta un regard à son protégé, et ils quittèrent la planète.

* * *

Les enchainements martiaux passaient en boucle sous ses paupières. La lame qui s'enfonçait sous sa peau, dessinant la mort et le carnage, crispait son visage. Xanto le regardait à travers la membrane transparente, Alséidès rêvait encore. Il l'avait ramené. Son propre sang coulait dans les veines de l'humain, mais cela n'avait pas suffit à briser le coma. Les mâchoires du wraith claquèrent, trente cinq années s'étaient écoulées, il méprisait cette faiblesse qui le poussait à maintenir vivant un corps dont l'esprit s'était enfui. Il ferma les yeux, ses tympans vibraient au rythme de ce battement doux et régulier… Il pouvait visualiser l'organe chaud, vibrant dans sa forteresse osseuse, il entendait le mouvement du diaphragme, des côtes qui reproduisaient la respiration d'instinct, alors que les poumons puisaient l'oxygène directement dans le liquide organique qui les remplissait.

Xanto, avait vu dix millénaires, Alséidès était dans sa vie depuis à peine quarante ans, et lui semblait avoir toujours été présent. Il se tourna dos à la membrane et se laissa glisser pour se retrouver au sol adossé à elle. Il s'en voulait de ressentir ces émotions. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais les revivre… Les souvenirs inondaient son esprit, ce séjour sur Atlantis en tant qu'humain, Alséidès qui s'acharnait à capter son attention, l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour lui mais muselait avec le reste. Et le mal qu'il avait fini par lui faire… Parce qu'il le désirait, comme personne auparavant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur deux bottes plantées devant lui. C'était Eks, il n'avait pas détecté son arrivée, puisque son esprit ne le considérait pas comme un danger. Son second lui tendit la main, l'expression impassible. Xanto la saisit et se releva, les yeux au sol. Eks ne voulait pas afficher sa sollicitude, il savait que cela mettrait son vieil ami plus mal à l'aise. Après la mort de Thanatos, il était devenu patriarche de sa caste, malgré son souhait d'avoir un régent, Eks ne se sentait pas à la hauteur d'une telle charge. La Reine des Reine n'avait rien voulu entendre, il avait tué son patriarche, il devait assumer. Xanto avait quant à lui, enfin tenu sa promesse et avait présenté son EVA : Énergie Vitale Artificielle. Eks, devenu patriarche d'une des plus prestigieuse caste de guerriers chasseurs la plébiscita, suivi des autres, et ils se reconvertirent en une caste militaire destinée à la guerre et à la sécurité interne.

Quatre décennies avaient suffit à métamorphoser la galaxie. Le lendemain, ils seraient reçu sur Atlantis, pour signer un cesser le feu entre les deux civilisations. Bien entendu, Xanto avait été désigné d'office pour cette mission. Et comme à chaque fois que son ami se retrouvait en proie à un coup de blues, il savait qu'il le retrouverait dans cette minuscule pièce secrète à l'arrière de ses quartiers.

- Ils ne savent pas encore que c'est toi qui mèneras à bien cette rencontre diplomatique.

Eks lui parlait des atlantes. Il imaginait que Xanto éprouvait de la rétissance à y aller… Et comme la Reine ignorait tout de son séjour en captivité là-bas, il n'avait pas pu refuser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira.

Eks regarda à travers la membrane les cheveux châtains qui avaient poussé sans interruption et qui flottait autour du corps nu de l'humain.

- Je pense que tu devrais le rendre à son peuple.

Xanto le dévisagea de ses pupilles réfractées en retenant un claquement de mâchoire d'irritation. Eks ne se fit pas prier et sorti.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur !_

_Floppy : Je ne l'ai pas écris dans le chapitre, mais vous vous en doutez, Les lantiens ne sont jamais revenus sur la planète d'Alséidès, c'est le seul à avoir survécu à dix mille ans d'hibernateur… Et les Atlantes l'ont trouvé peu après son éveil. Pour l'aspect macabre, j'ai juste lu les journaux, les journaux sont une source d'inspiration hors pair en la matière !_

_Lunastrelle : Merci de continuer à me lire ! À mon avis, c'est justement parce qu'ils se sont enfermés dans ce cliché « gentils atlantes » que la série à fini par ennuyer les téléspectateurs… Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient changé cela avec une autre saison… _

_Nepheria : Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura diverti ! _

_Bonne semaine à tous ! _


	36. 215  TEARS

_Avant toutes choses, sachez que le le site bug, il a effacé tous les accents, tous les caractères spéciaux et même les apostrophes! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous les remettre, j'espère que cela n'affectera pas votre lecture T_T. _

_Épisode enfin bouclé ! Du temps a coulé sous les ponts, puisqu'une vie de wraith c'est long, donc j'en profite !_

_Xanto du 72, ma fanfic cesse de suivre la série à partir de la saison 3, dès lors, Ronan et Lorne sont bel et bien morts ! Il fallait que je dgomme un ou deux membres de SGA ou je me serai senti frustré ! Merci de me lire, j'espère que ma saison 2 aussi vous aura plu !_

_Floppy : Si j'étais psy, je dirais que la mémoire millnaire de Xanto a fait le tri et lui a fait oublier sa premire rencontre avec Alséidès, mais son inconscient, lui na rien oublié ! Comme dirait Jaycen : "La mémoire peut tout oublier, le corps lui, n'oublie rien" . Je sens aussi la fin approcher, elle est déjà imaginée et se suffit elle même à mon sens, enfin, vous verrez tout ça le moment venu !_

_Wenna et Nepheria : Merci de me lire ! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi vous divertira !_

_Lunastrelle : Et oui, Alséidès et Djanehan sont la même personne ! Ce fut un sacré bordel pour inventer un passé à ce garçon que j'ai fait débarquer de nul part en commençant ma fanfic! C'est que je ne la voyais pas durer si longtemps !_

_Merci à tous de me lire et de m'encourager ! **Pour suivre mes parutions, retrouvez-moi sur Facebook ! Pseudo : Heva Korrigan !**_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Stargate Atlantis

**DE LAUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR **

**Épisode 215, Tears**

* * *

Death Cloud sinquitait, posait des questions et rechignait. Xanto, synchronisé à la masse neuronale du vaisseau avait beau lui dicter sa volonté, le croiseur tournait tel un vautour au-dessus de la cité d'Atlantis, refusant d'exécuter la manoeuvre. Eks, au poste de navigation regardait les graphiques en hologramme qui relataient leur bras de fer un sourire au coin des lèvres. Xanto avait récemment boosté la masse neuronale de Death Cloud, à terme, le vaisseau devrait être capable de prendre seul des décisions vitales, comme le détournement d'énergie vers les zones importantes pour optimiser leur régénération en cas de lésion. Cependant, le vaisseau avait acquis une sorte de conscience immature, il ressentait la peur et il avait peur de se poser sur Atlantis. Cela demanderait une nouvelle phase de dressage pour le faire obéir par la simple pense.

Les lumières s'éteignirent dans tout le vaisseau et se rallumèrent en choeur, le corps de Xanto affalé sur le fauteuil de synchronisation se ranima lentement, sans ouvrir les yeux, le général donna un ordre.

- Obligez cette bourrique se poser.

Eks sourit, certes, l'ancienne méthode avait ses lacunes, mais elle avait aussi fait ses preuves au fil des millénaires ! Il repris manuellement le contrôle du vaisseau et le fit se poser quelques minutes plus tard sur la piste qui leur avait été assignée. Xanto avait l'esprit encore embrouillé, mais il leva un il sur son équipage pour voir leurs expressions. Eks retenait sa jubilation, le jour tant attendu tait arriv. Caron et les autres, étaient quant eux, terriblement nerveux ! Il retint un soupir, a ne le surprenait pas. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pour qu'il puisse se redresser et se lever de son fauteuil. Il sortit de la salle de commandement suivi d'Eks et de Caron en direction de la salle de débarquement. Une rangée de wraiths sélectionnée pour l'accompagner sur la cité flottante s'alignait dans le hangar. Xanto passa lentement devant chacun d'entre eux en les dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Deux de ses meilleurs élèves en bioénergie, deux autres en conception biomécanique, deux autres encore en génie de l'armement. Ils avaient mérité de découvrir la cité. Venait ensuite six excellents guerriers entièrement fidèles. Puis

- Sors d'ici.

La voix dure du générale s'adressa au dernier de la file d'escorte, qui lui répondu de sa petite voix lisse et aigu :

- Je veux venir !

Xanto posa sur lui son regard impassible. Le premier n de sa caste haut comme trois pommes, Xénon lui tenait encore tête ! Il envoya une pensée, deux gardes empoignèrent le désobéissant par chaque bras et le trainèrent hors du hangar. Xanto se tourna vers Caron qui depuis le temps, savait reconnaître la veine qui scindait le front de son général quand il s'énervait, il déglutit aussitôt.

- Que fait-il sur Death Cloud ?

- Je ne sais pas mon général.

- N'es-tu pas mon responsable du personnel ?

- Si mon général.

Un claquement de mâchoire résonna dans la grande salle face Caron raidis comme un piquet. Heureusement pour lui, au vu des circonstances, il ne serait pas châtié pour le moment.

- Ouvrez le sas.

La lumière du jour inonda les pupilles reptiliennes qui se réfractèrent toutes en même temps. Xanto resta immobile un moment, la vie aussi longue fut-elle ne se résumait qu'en un éternel recommencement. Il s'avança sur la passerelle, suivi de son escorte. Ils furent accueillis par un bataillon de marine, tèrs armés pour une rencontre diplomatique. Le médiateur de la cité, Mr Winsgate, un homme d'âge mûr plutôt trapu, s'avança son tour et lui tendit la main droite. Cela fit sourire Xanto. La plupart des wraiths sont droitiers, pourtant, cet humain lui présentait sa droite. Il répondit au geste et vit la surprise de l'autre en voyant que sa main droite tait dépourvue de fente, puis, il posa la même main sur son coeur et inclina légèrement la tête. L'humain l'imita à son tour, comprenant qu'il s'agissait du salut wraith. Mr Winsgate prit alors la tête du cortège, accompagné de Xanto et suivit par leurs gardes respectives.

La journée se déroula comme prévue, ses élèves appréciant l'honneur qui leur avait été accordé de découvrir cette cité, fleuron dune autre civilisation disparue. Eks se retenait de ne pas voleter vers tout ce qui piquait sa curiosité, et ses soldats le suivaient partout, ainsi que Caron, stress plus que jamais. Xanto fut soulagé de ne voir aucun visage familier, après 35 ans, ils avaient dû tous se retirer de la cité, vivants ou morts. Il signa le cessé le feu, les atlantes tenaient négocier un change technologique, mais n'avait rien changer, bien entendu. Xanto, avachi dans son fauteuil confortable, une jambe croise en équerre par dessus l'autre répondait simplement que seule la Reine des Reines pouvait leur donner une réponse ce sujet. Durant les discours, il lui arrivait de se perdre dans ses rêveries. Tout ce qu'il avait imaginé se produisait. Comme il sen doutait, les deux races se montraient de plus en plus curieuses lune envers l'autre Mais il ne s'était jamais demandé jusqu'où ça irait.

La journée touchait sa fin, ils étaient conviés à un diner officiel, les humains voulaient des photos officielles, des poignées de main officielles Des preuves matérielles puisque leurs mémoires étaient trop courtes pour pérenniser les accords pour des siècles et des siècles. Il révassait sur une terrasse face la mer, des soldats wraiths veillant sur lui d'un peu plus loin. Il leur avait demandé de s'éloigner pour avoir un moment de paix. Son esprit détecta une source d'agressivité, il se retourna mais n'eu pas le temps de voir qui approchait, il prit une balle de pistolet en pleine poitrine. Xanto broncha peine et ordonna ses soldats de ne pas intervenir. Il avait reconnu lesprit qui lui faisait face.

- Docteur Becket ?

Il vit sortir sur la terrasse un vieillard qui pointait une arme sur lui. Il sourit, et pour ce sourire ce fit tirer dessus deux fois de suite. Il riait prsent.

- Vous tes resté ici pour me tirer dessus ?

Le vieil homme leva de nouveau son arme, Xanto marcha droit sur lui, prit une autre balle puis lui saisit le poignet en se maitrisant.

- Vous... Vous avez tué

- J'ai tué vos deux compagnons car nous étions en guerre.

Il vit la tristesse mouiller les yeux blanchis de vieillesse. Il ressentit quelque chose en lui, un sentiment familier de mal l'aise face la souffrance d'autrui. Il posa sa main gauche sur le sternum de l'humain qui s'agita pris de panique, quelques minutes plus tard, le visage du docteur qu'il avait connu trente cinq ans plus tôt lui faisait face, strié de colère.

- Comment avez-vous osé ? Comment ?

Le wraith ne répondit rien et voulu se tourner vers la mer, mais l'humain le saisit par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

- Vous pensez vous racheter cest ça ? Vous pensez que je vais vous remercier ?

- Faites ce que vous voulez. Attendez trente cinq autres années pour me faire des trous dans la peau si ça vous plaît.

Le bruit des balles rejetées par le corps de Xanto tinta sur le sol. Carson serra les dents, ce foutu wraith Il le haïssait tellement.

- Où est Jashugan ?

Xanto séattendait cette question... Et ne savait pas quoi répondre, son silence mis Carson déautant plus en colère.

- Qu'en n'avez-vous fait ?

Le wraith pris quelques secondes de réflexion, puis fixa son interlocuteur.

- Venez avec moi.

* * *

Carson regardait le tube organique contenant son ancien protégé. Il se remémorait les brèves explications mais ne parvenait pas le croire. Pourquoi cet être démoniaque qui avait mutilé la cité d'Atlantis s'encombrerait-il d'un humain en tube ? Il déglutit et libéra ses interrogations.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce liquide ?

- À l'origine, il s'agit de LP-plug. C'est un liquide placentaire sécrété par Death Cloud. Il sert habituellement l'hibernation des wraiths. J'ai modifié les niveaux d'oxygne et de nutriments essentiels, pour finir, de l'EVA est dissoute dans le LP-plug de ce tube, ce qui permet un humain de rester immergé des millénaires sans le moindre dommage moteur.

- Pourquoi faites vous ça ?

- Je vous lai dit. Je ne suis pas parvenu ramener son esprit. Mes connaissances en biologie humaine ne sont plus démontrer, mais face ce cas de figure, je n'ai rien pu faire de mieux que de conserver ce corps. Je sais cependant qu'il est bien vivant, il fait des rêves.

Carson remarqua les petites impulsions qui parcouraient les membres et le visage travers la membrane. Il se tourna vers le wraith.

- C'est un coma profond. Nous connaissons ce phénomène.

Il vit les yeux dorés se tourner vers lui, surpris de l'attention qu'affichait le wraith.

- L'individu peut se réveiller de lui-même après des décennies, comme il peut, hélas, ne jamais le faire. Il n'y a aucun moyen de prévoir.

Un silence se fit entre les deux hommes. Une étincelle jaillit dans le regard de Carson, il se tourna vers le wraith.

- Mais il existe peut-être un moyen de le ramener !

Il attendait une réplique de son interlocuteur, mais ne reçu qu'un regard insistant Il tiqua en se souvenant que les wraiths n'étaient pas une race loquace. Il continua donc.

- Le transfert desprit ! Il suffirait de transférer son esprit dans un corps éveillé, on pourrait ainsi lui parler, et lui faire prendre conscience de son coma ! Quand il retournera dans son corps, il pourra alors s'éveiller !

- Et où ira l'esprit du corps éveillé ?

Carson posa sa main sur la membrane, enthousiaste.

- Dans le corps de Jashugan ! Le transfert ne durerait le temps de lui faire prendre conscience qu'il est dans le coma !

Carson entendait son coeur battre à ses tympans sous l'effet de ladrénaline. En une journée, il avait trou la peau de ce maudit wraith avec une arme, il avait rajeuni et d rédiger un rapport de terrain et présent, il retrouvait l'excitation de l'inconnu ! Toutes ces choses qu'il avait oubli ! Il regarda le wraith, emboîta les éléments les uns dans les autres, sil travaillait avec lui aujourd'hui, ce serait uniquement pour le salut de Jashugan.

- Death Cloud ne sait pas intervertir deux esprits humains Et cela me prendrait des décennies d'exprimentation sur des cobayes pour y parvenir, votre Convention de Genève ne l'appréciera guère.

- Vous m'avez dit avoir modifié le gnomes de ce garçon pour lui faire assimiler du patrimoine génétique wraith, c'est bien cela ?

Une expression figée s'afficha sur la face alien, l'humain sourit, oui, il avait très bien comprit où il voulait en venir.

- Vous suggérez que je sois l'autre esprit à transférer ?

- Votre Death Cloud ne sait pas transférer les esprits humains, mais ceux de wraiths, oui. Vous avez modifié le génome de ce garçon avec votre propre matériel génétique. Vos corps sont en prime génétiquement compatibles pour un transfert d'esprit !

Xanto resta immobile, songeant en son fort intérieur. Trente cinq ans sans Alséidès, il était rentré dans le rang, avait accompli tous ses devoirs avec brio, la Reine des Reines portait son deuxième descendant, il possédait une cinquantaine de croiseurs sous ses ordres, et des dizaines de milliers d'élèves sur liste d'attente qui trépignaient de recevoir son enseignement. Une vie de wraith très haut placé, réglée comme une horloge. Alséidès revenait et le bazar recommençait ! Un léger plissement au coin de sa joue creuse indiqua au docteur qu'il souriait.

- Faisons cela.

Carson observa avec attention durant une heure les moindres faits et geste du wraith. Celui-ci pianotait sur sa console organique, provoquant plusieurs modifications de la pièce. Le tube de Jashugan s'était vu alimenter de nouvelles veines et de fins tentacules transparents qui se plantèrent sous ses cheveux. Un fauteuil de chair sortit du plancher et des veines palpitantes le parcouraient tout du long. Cette technologie alien tait vraiment très différente de ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Xanto releva la tête de son cran holographique et s'adressa lui.

- C'est terminé. Votre rôle se limitera appuyer sur cette touche. Le transfert se ferra et durera cinq minutes. Ce temps est suffisant pour que vous puissiez lui parler quand il sera dans mon corps. Passé ce délai, Death Cloud intervertira tout seul nos deux esprits, et vous me verrez revenir moi. Est-ce clair ?

- Ca me paraît très clair. Cependant, vous ne pensez pas que cinq minutes est un laps de temps très court ?

Xanto lui lança un regard en biais.

- Non, cest même trop long.

Carson ne dit rien, visiblement, ce transfert mettait le wraith mal à l'aise Il le vit sinstaller dans le fauteuil, des tentacules gluants en sortirent et se collrent sous ses cheveux, puis le fauteuil emprisonna ses bras et ses jambes.

- Est ce vraiment nécessaire de vous attacher de la sorte ?

- Je ne tiens pas à voir Alséidès se balader dans le vaisseau avec mon corps.

Carson ne pu retenir un sourire Effectivement, ça n'aurait pas été prudent.

- Je suis prêt.

L'humain s'approcha de la console et prit une grande inspiration avant d'appuyer sur la touche clignotante. Il s'écoula presque une minute de silence avant quil ne perçoive un changement. Il sapprocha du corps inerte qui commençait à remuer Il se figea de stupeur en le voyait s'animer, le wraith ouvrit les yeux brutalement libérant un cri de terreur déformé par les cordes vocales rauques et graves. Carson se ressaisit, il voulu s'en approcher mais un autre cri le cloua sur place lorsqu'il vit les joues vertes se mettre à dégouliner d'eau. Il navait que cinq minutes, il devait se reprendre ! Il se pencha au-dessus de l'autre qui s'évertuait à s'extirper du fauteuil.

- Jashugan, cest moi ! Carson !

Un aboiement incompréhensible lui répondit, accompagné d'une expression hargneuse qui le marqua, cette expression sur le faciès alien était celle de son Jashugan mais il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il prit sa voix la plus paternelle.

- Calme toi, c'est moi, le docteur Beckett.

Le visage se dcrispa légèrement, malgré un regard tranchant comme des lames de rasoir. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Est ce que tu me comprends ?

- Oui.

Carson sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front, il avait l'impression de parler un revenant.

- Tu vois ce tube, regarde bien l'intérieur.

Il vit les pupilles se réfracter légèrement.

- Cest toi, tu y es depuis trente cinq ans Jashugan. Tu es endormi et tu ne peux être réveillé de l'extérieur, c'est à toi de remonter la surface et de te réveiller.

Un sourire libéra les crocs de prédateur. Les mots sortaient lentement comme s'il avait du mal à les faire franchir les cordes vocales alien.

- Cest un rêve.

- Non, ici présent tu es dans la réalité, nous avons procédé à un transfert

Un rire rauque inquiétant sortit des mâchoires dures, de l'eau dégoulina à nouveau de ses yeux sur ses joues, interloquant une fois de plus lhumain Des larmes ? Il avait beau savoir que toutes ces expressions émotives n'étaient pas celles du wraiths, il ne pouvait sempêcher de rester muet devant ces larmes. Le corps cessa de bouger et le faciès redevint lisse. Xanto ouvrit les yeux, une odeur et une sensation impossible lui firent ordonner Death Cloud de le libérer, ses bras dégagés, il porta ses mains à ses joues trempées, choqué parce ce qu'il y trouva.

- Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?

- Ce n'est pas moi, cest lui !

Lui rpondit Carson en pointant le tube du doigt.


	37. 216  ORDER

Lundi 30 mai 2011

Stargate Atlantis

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR **

Épisode 216, Order

* * *

Carson posa son regard heureux mais inquiet sur le garçon libéré du tube de LP-plug. Le corps svelte allongé sur la membrane et recouvert de gélatine remuait en de légères convulsions tandis que les yeux demeuraient ouverts, presque exorbités. Le docteur se tourna vers le scientifique wraith dont le regard fixait les symboles holographiques.

- Dans quel état est-il ?

- Il n'a aucun dommage physique. Le scanner détecte cependant une intense activité cérébrale.

Xanto lâcha sa console et s'approcha de son humain. Le transfert d'esprit avait fonctionné, Alséidès s'était éveillé, malheureusement dans un état psychique critique. Il délirait et partait dans des excès de fureur proche de l'hystérie. Le docteur observa le wraith avec attention, le regard qu'il posait sur le jeune, aucune expression n'étirait ses traits, tout était dans ses yeux. Il le vit caresser la joue de l'humain en un geste tendre et se retint d'exprimer son étonnement. Quel lien unissait réellement ces deux êtres que tout opposait ? Il se surprit lui-même à se poser une telle question. Xanto se tourna vers lui.

- Je sens en lui un immense désordre psychologique. Je vais m'insérer dans son esprit et l'ordonner de force.

- L'ordonner de force ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Xanto parcourait le torse de l'humain du bout des doigts, cette attitude figeait le docteur de stupeur.

- Son état ressemble au syndrome du Pandorum.

Carson leva un sourcil d'interrogation et n'eut pas à demander la suite.

- C'est un syndrome qui touche les wraiths forcés de rester éveillés plusieurs millénaires sans hiberner. Le cerveau a besoin d'inconscience pour gérer les informations. Dans le cas d'une espèce avec une longévité comme la notre, le nombre d'information à traiter est colossal. Raison pour laquelle, l'hibernation par tranche de dix siècles fait partie de notre cycle naturel. En l'absence d'hibernation, notre cerveau sature et nous délirons. Quelque soit notre supériorité raciale, nous ne pouvons ingérer indéfiniment des données et des informations. Nous devons mettre nos cerveaux en veille et manquer des pages de l'Histoire de l'Univers. C'est l'hibernation ou le Pandorum.

Le docteur avait bu ces explications avec fascination. Ainsi les wraiths pouvaient également souffrir de pathologies psychiatriques ? On en apprenait tous les jours !

- Mais Jashugan est un humain sortit du coma, il ne peut pas être victime du « Pandorum » !

- Vous avez raison, mais il peut en revanche être soigné par la même technique employée pour guérir le Pandorum.

- Et quelle est cette technique ?

- Une Reine, ou une princesse particulièrement douée, s'immisce dans l'esprit affecté. Elle le fractionne par tranche de vie, d'années, de siècles ou de millénaires. Elle les réordonne dans un ordre chronologique, effaçant au passage toutes informations superflues et sources d'instabilité. Elle récrée le passé de l'individu en se basant sur les souvenirs désordonnés de celui-ci. Elle reconstruit la psyché du wraith atteint, du début jusqu'à la fin.

- Il nous faudra donc le soutien d'une reine ou d'une princesse ?

Xanto eut un léger pli sur la joue. Carson saisit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de sourire.

- Alséidès n'est qu'un humain, il n'a pas vécu des millénaires sans interruption. Réorganiser un esprit humain est une chose très aisée pour un wraith expérimenté.

- Oui, je m'en souviens, vous lui avez effacé la mémoire à deux reprises. C'est ce que vous suggérez cette fois aussi ?

- À la manière d'un Pandorum, je vais sélectionner et réorganiser ses souvenirs. Et oui, si cela s'avère nécessaire et ça le sera sûrement, je supprimerai toutes les sources d'instabilité.

- Et d'après votre jugement arbitraire, quelles pourraient être ces sources d'instabilité ?

Xanto parcourra lentement du regard les membres tremblants. Il se remémorait les coups, la fureur, la violence, le désir, le mépris.

- Quand il se réveillera, vous lui direz qu'il était captif. Il l'a été durant quarante longues années. Vous avez obtenu sa libération au moment de la signature du cessé le feu. Il n'aura pas de souvenirs de cette captivité car les wraiths les auront effacé pour éviter qu'il ne vous livre des informations secrètes. Il ne portera aucune cicatrice, ni celles que je lui ai faites, ni celles qu'il avait avant notre rencontre.

Ses griffes parcouraient les scarifications ornementales anciennes que le jeune portait au bras et sur les cuisses.

- Dites lui qu'il était un cobaye, que nous lui avons fait endurer des expérimentations en tout genre et qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. Il porte certains de mes gènes, tenez le à distance de notre race. Des échanges de pensées pourraient avoir lieu. S'il vous pose des questions sur ses nouvelles capacités physiques, rappelez lui qu'il était un cobaye. Et ne prononcez pas mon nom devant lui.

Carson resta muet. Bien sûr, il n'envisageait pas de laisser Jashugan repartir avec ce wraith, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela vienne de lui.

- Laissez nous.

L'humain sortit de la pièce sans protester.

* * *

_Quinze ans plus tard…_

- Ta capacité de guérison m'étonnera toujours, ta plaie est quasiment refermée !

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sous ses cheveux châtains.

- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était rien. Pas la peine de gâcher du bandage pour si peu.

Carson lui lança un regard patient et imbiba une compresse d'éosine. Jashugan se tourna vers lui agacé.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec ça ?

- En recouvrir ta plaie bien sûr !

- Mais pourquoi tu t'obstines ? J'ai pas besoin de ça !

Carson déglutit en entendant la colère dans la voix de son protégé.

- Il y a deux jours une balle t'a traversé le bras ! J'applique le protocole et tu le sais très bien.

La colère stria le front du jeune homme, il ne retint pas un kick dans la table à ustensiles qui traversa la pièce en un fracas métallique.

- Foutaises ! Si tu fais ça c'est uniquement à cause des autres ! Tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas normal, à quoi bon cette comédie ?

- Tu te laisses aller. Maitrise toi.

Jashugan ravala la fureur qui lui battait aux tempes, mordu de culpabilité. Ce tempérament semblait faire partie des particularités observées chez lui en plus de sa force physique, de sa capacité de régénération, de ses sens sur aiguisés et de son apparence… Carson vit les yeux bleus profonds s'humidifier. Il soupira et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Respire, laisse le redescendre.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

- Voilà, tu te sens mieux ?

- Hum.

Carson renonça à lui mettre un bandage et lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Tu as rappelé Lalita ?

- Elle fait chier. Elle ne répond pas.

- Dommage, j'aimais bien cette petite, tu n'es pas trop triste ?

Jashugan leva les yeux au plafond.

- Pourquoi je le serai ?

Carson prit son air moralisateur.

- Mais quand vas-tu te décider à te caser ?

Une mine de dégout lui répondit.

- Je suis sérieux, à ton âge tu devrais au moins avoir une petite amie, une relation sérieuse !

- Ne recommence pas avec ça.

- Pourquoi te comportes tu de cette manière ? Tu crois que j'ignore tes déboires ? Tu devrais te décider à grandir un peu !

Jashugan serra les poings en sentant la colère trembler en lui.

- Grandir ? Tu peux me dire quel âge j'ai ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Rappelle le moi, avec cette figure j'ai tendance à l'oublier trop souvent ! Quel âge j'ai ?

- Trente ans.

Jashugan eut un sourire ironique.

- Trente ans. Ça fait maintenant quinze ans que vous m'avez libéré de ce vaisseau wraith et regarde moi ! J'en peux plus de ce visage ! Quinze ans que j'étale des types deux fois plus grands que moi, que je guéris quand tous les autres morflent, que je vois plus loin, que j'entends plus loin et que je sens la peur et le mépris des autres ! Pourquoi ? Parce que ce visage ne prend pas une seule foutue ride ! Quinze ans, père et c'est à peine si j'ai pris quelques centimètres ! Et tu me parles de me caser ? Mais qui voudrais de quelqu'un comme moi ?

Jashugan quitta l'infirmerie en claquant violement la porte. Il entra dans son appartement où il se dirigea aussitôt sur le balcon, face à l'Océan d'Atlantica. Appuyé sur la rambarde, le visage fouetté par le vent marin et les oreilles bourdonnantes du rugissement des vagues, il songea une fois de plus à sauter, à se noyer. Il était le meilleur combattant d'Atlantis, invaincu à mains nues ou à l'arme blanche, il avait dix ans de carrière militaire derrière lui, mais avait difficilement été promu major. Pour se sentir intégré, il s'était coupé les cheveux courts et avait adopté le treillis. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il comprit qu'il ne serait jamais considéré comme un atlante à part entière.

À quoi bon faire des efforts ? Alors ses cheveux repoussèrent et il s'enferma dans la solitude. Il avait parcouru son dossier des milliers de fois. Le rapport faisait état d'un jeune docile, calme et espiègle. D'une captivité aux mains des wraiths d'une durée de quarante ans et dont il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir. D'une restitution à son peuple d'origine après la signature du cessé le feu entre les deux civilisations. D'un coma dont il se serait réveillé métamorphosé. D'un adn modifié, de gènes wraiths qui lui donneraient toutes ses capacités et qui figeraient son image dans la jeunesse.

Il entra dans la pièce sommaire et se regarda dans le miroir mural. Il ne se donnait pas plus de dix-sept ans. Son duvet avait à peine épaissi, sa voix n'avait toujours pas muée. Il mettait mal à l'aise les personnes avec qui il tentait un rapprochement. Mais cela aurait pu être surmontable s'il n'avait pas toujours eu le sentiment qu'on lui avait caché certains faits. Ainsi, pourquoi le meilleur combattant d'Atlantis n'avait jamais été sélectionné pour la garde diplomatique en déplacement sur les ruches ? Pourquoi n'était t-il tout simplement jamais affecté aux missions impliquant un contact direct avec des wraiths ? Pourquoi son protecteur avait-il reçu un don de vie de la part des wraiths ? Il peinait à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de paix, obtenu en même temps que sa restitution.

Pourquoi le tenait-on à l'écart des wraiths alors qu'il s'était montré désireux de les côtoyer ? Était ce réellement pour lui épargner la remontée de souvenirs douloureux ? Mais s'il désirait se souvenir à tout prix, les atlantes avaient-ils le droit de le lui refuser ?

_Tu voulais entrer dans l'armée ? Obéis sans poser de questions à présent. _

Et ses questions restèrent sans réponses. Il soupira et ouvrit son courrier. Il resta interdit en découvrant sa nouvelle affectation de mission, la nouvelle administratrice de la cité, Mme Fairbuke l'intégrait à son corps de garde personnelle. Prochaine mission : l'escorter sur « Death Cloud ».

Il leva les yeux dans le vague, Death cloud, un vaisseau célèbre pour avoir été le premier à se poser sur Atlantis, mais aussi et surtout pour son commandant. Ce wraith génial qui avait créé l'EVA et permis la paix entre les deux races. Ce même wraith qui avait signé le cessé le feu et conçu les grandes lignes de la Convention de Pégase. Il allait le rencontrer.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur !_

_Nous voici à l'épisode 216, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, même s'il fut plutôt tranquille ! Mais promis, il y aura une dernière phase d'action avant de conclure cette aventure !_

_Merci à tous de me suivre ! À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_


	38. 217 ADDICTED

_Chers lecteurs ! Je vous prie d'excuser cette longue absence, je me suis lancé dans un projet chronophage et je ne me doutais pas que cette fanfic était toujours suivie… J'ai donc repris ce chapitre où je l'avais laissé pour continuer l'aventure ! Je vous présente encore mes excuses pour ma négligence, je vais faire de mon mieux pour terminer cette histoire en beauté !_

_Encore merci de votre patience et pour l'intérêt que vous portez à ma fanfic !_

* * *

Stargate Atlantis

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR **

Épisode 217, Addicted

* * *

- Comment avez-vous osé ?

Mme Fairbuke leva ses yeux noirs de son écran et les posa sur le docteur Beckett. L'écossais avait déboulé dans son bureau furieux. La nouvelle administratrice de la cité, une britannique d'origine pakistanaise retint difficilement un sourire ironique avant de lui répondre.

- Bonjour docteur, je vous en prie dites moi ce qui vous chagrine.

Carson se reprit, conscient de son émotivité.

- Vous avez affecté Jashugan à une mission wraith ! Avez-vous lu mes rapports ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et vous allez l'obliger à y retourner en sachant ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

Mme Fairbuke croisa les doigts sur son bureau et lui répondit sur un ton posé.

- L'obliger, vous dites ? J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il n'attendait que ça. À ce jour, le major a rempli pas moins de vingt six demandes d'affectation sur ce type de mission. Mon prédécesseur, sûrement conseillé en ce sens, les lui a toutes refusées.

Carson serra les poings, Jashugan était t-il un inconscient pour aller à l'encontre de ses recommandations ? Vingt six demandes d'affectation ? Il y avait-il autre chose que le jeune lui avait caché ?

- Docteur, les wraiths vous l'ont enlevé à deux reprises, je comprends que soyez terrifié à l'idée que cela puisse se reproduire. Mais votre Jashugan selon les estimations serait âgé, non de trente ans mais de soixante quatre ans. Sans oublier ses « dons » sur le terrain, c'est un gâchis que de lui refuser une fois de plus ce qu'il demande.

Elle fit une pause, hésita et continua.

- Je l'ai reçu juste avant vous. Il est venu m'avertir de votre visite. Il savait que vous tenteriez de me faire annuler l'affectation. Ce que j'avais face à moi, n'était pas un gamin, mais un adulte dans un corps de gamin. Faites lui un peu plus confiance.

* * *

Jashugan regarda le poing de son colonel passer au-dessus de son nez, alors que son buste pivotait en arrière. Sa colonne vertébrale finissait la rotation vers le flanc droit de son opposant qu'il frappa de son poing gauche refermé autour d'une lame imaginaire. Le colonel n'en revenait pas mais n'était pas arrivé au bout de sa surprise, Jashugan utilisa sa force cinétique en lui donnant un coup de son épaule droite dans le diaphragme, l'homme recula d'un pas et demeura figé lorsque le poing droit du jeune posa sur sa gorge une autre lame abstraite.

Le colonel se mit à rire. L'affrontement n'avait duré que quelques secondes, en combat réel, il serait mort en moins de temps encore.

- Bravo major, vous n'avez pas démérité votre réputation.

- Merci colonel.

Il se remit dans le rang en retenant la moindre expression d'agacement. À chaque nouvel arrivant, il se retrouvait à devoir leur faire une démonstration de ses capacités. Pour le colonel, comme pour tant d'autre, il était inconcevable qu'un morveux puisse les mettre au tapis avec l'aisance qu'on lui connaissait. Ils voulaient tous le voir de leurs propres yeux, voir son potentiel en action. Mme Fairbuke arriva dans le hangar et entra dans le jumper suivie de sa nouvelle garde. Ils étaient une dizaine de militaires à l'accompagner, certains d'entre eux découvraient l'univers wraith pour la première fois et se montrèrent enthousiastes, mais Jashugan demeura silencieux sur le trajet. Il vit apparaître le fameux Death Cloud en orbite au-dessus de la planète et serra les doigts autour de la crosse de son p90. Pour le moment, il ne ressentait rien de particulier à la vue de ce vaisseau. Beckett allait-il avoir raison ? Supporterait-il le contact de ces créatures sans ressentir aucune séquelle de sa captivité ?

* * *

Le hangar du croiseur wraith s'ouvrit et ils s'y posèrent sans difficulté. Une délégation d'officiers menée par Caron, le responsable du personnel du vaisseau les attendait. Mme Fairbuke sortit la première et échangea le salut wraith face à son homologue. Son escorte sortit derrière elle et Caron fit surpris par le faible nombre de soldats l'accompagnant. Les représentants humains qu'ils avaient reçus jusqu'ici s'entouraient toujours du double de gardes. Cette nouvelle administratrice annonçait la rupture avec les méthodes de son prédécesseur. Son attention fut retenue par l'un d'entre eux, mais il n'en montra rien. Il se racla doucement la gorge en se tournant vers son invitée…

_- Eks, tu ne devineras jamais qui vient de débarquer sur le vaisseau !_

- Soyez la bienvenue sur Death Cloud, venez, je vais vous mener à notre poste de commande.

- Avec plaisir, je suis impatiente de voir cela.

_- Hum… Leur reine d'Angleterre ?_

_- Non ! L'humain du commandant !_

- Quel âge à ce vaisseau ?

_- Attends, je croyais que le nouveau dirigeant d'Atlantis était une femelle ?_

- Treize mille ans environ, pourquoi cette question ?

_- Non, il l'escorte, c'est un soldat._

_- On est dans la merde, mais ça reste gérable. Panique pas, je m'en occupe._

- C'est réellement impressionnant.

Caron soupira en son fort intérieur, ces humains étaient vraiment des créatures à problèmes…

Eks sauta hors de son fauteuil et appela son meilleur ami par télépathie en vain. Celui-ci demeurait introuvable. Au bout de quelques investigations et suite à un avis de recherche télépathique lancé dans tout le vaisseau, l'information lui parvint que sa cible se trouvait en intervention biomécanique… Il enragea, plongé dans la mélasse organique de Death Cloud, Xanto ne pouvait pas être joint ! Il entra dans la pièce humide ou trois élèves se penchaient inquiets au-dessus du trou de mélasse.

Il n'eut pas à demander et comprit que Xanto avait dû plonger pour réparer une erreur commise par un de ses étudiants… Il se retenait de taper du pied d'impatience, comment allait-il lui annoncer ça ? Mais surtout, comment le convaincre de ne pas le revoir ? Tout était rentré dans l'ordre depuis que Xanto l'avait rendu aux siens. Son ami était reconnu pour le génie qu'il était, il avait des journées remplies, était sollicité, consulté et respecté ! Trois descendants et un quatrième bientôt prévu avec Keilosha, qui devrait donner naissance à une princesse… Vraiment, il n'avait pas besoin d'être perturbé par cet humain qui le mettait dans tous ses états, quoi qu'il en dise ! Eks l'avait vu plus d'une fois perdre son sang froid et faire des choix complètement stupides à cause de cette créature ! ça n'allait pas recommencer !

Xanto s'extirpa de la mélasse, ses tatouages apparaissant sur ses bras nus et dépassant de son débardeur noir, le front scindé par une veine dilatée de colère. Il se redressa et feula à l'égard de ses étudiants qui détalèrent en comprenant que le cours était terminé. Alors qu'il essorait la masse gluante de sa chevelure comme si elle avait été une serviette, il remarqua l'expression d'inquiétude chez son second.

- Je sais, ils sont déjà là. Mais comme tu peux le voir, j'ai été retardé.

Il grogna alors qu'un morceau visqueux dégoulina de son épaule sur le sol en un bruit flasque et poisseux.

- Occupe la un moment, j'ai besoin d'une douche.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te chercher.

Xanto lui fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses appartements.

- Il faudrait que tu la voies sans sa garde.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Un tête à tête avec elle prouverait que tu lui accordes un statut privilégié.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me maudis tous les dix ans d'avoir accepté cette proposition humaine lors de l'élaboration de la Convention de Pégase. Tous les dix ans c'est le même cirque de poignets de mains officielles... Pour que Mme Fairbuke et ses prédécesseurs puissent ramener sur Terre un souvenir et frimer. Ces humains... Faibles ! Stupides ! Incapables ! Je devrais leur envoyer mes étudiants, tiens ! Ils s'entendraient dans la connerie !

Eks retint un sourire ironique, Xanto adorait terroriser ses étudiants. Son vieil ami se figea soudainement au milieu du couloir, il venait de capter une information. Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un nom qui mit Eks au bord de la panique.

- Alséidès ?

Il se tourna vers son second.

- Il est ici ?

* * *

Xanto entra dans le salon officiel et s'assit avec prestance face à la nouvelle médiatrice d'Atlantis, derrière elle, sa garde raide comme un piquet le suivait du regard. Celle-ci gardait contenance mais les remous de ses pensées indiquèrent au wraith qu'elle était surexcitée de le rencontrer. Il resta de marbre, les humains admirent toujours ce qui leur est supérieur, puis ils le détestent et cherchent à l'anéantir. Les salutations protocolaires effectuées, Mme Fairbuke le questionna sur les qualités de l'Énergie Vitale Artificielle, mais plus il répondait sans entrer dans le détail, plus ses questions devenaient précises et orientées, il soupira intérieurement et la coupa.

- L'EVA est un substitut à l'énergie vitale humaine. Notre organisme a évolué pour en tirer les caractéristiques propres à notre race. Quand bien même vous pourriez assimiler l'EVA, vous n'êtes pas wraiths, mais humains. Vous n'êtes génétiquement pas disposés à être immortels.

« Immortels », le mot était lâché.

- Les worshippers à bord de votre vaisseau nous prouvent plutôt le contraire.

Xanto marqua un temps de pause. Il savait que cela finirait par arriver. La Convention de pégase convenait d'un pacte de non agression entre les deux civilisations et accordait aux terriens le contrôle du système solaire d'Atlantica. Les terriens pouvaient évoluer dans la galaxie de Pégase à condition de ne pas faire d'ingérence entre les wraiths et les nations humaines de Pégase. Les wraiths étant en position de force, les terriens s'étaient contentés de cette convention, mais à présent, ils devenaient un peu plus gourmands. Tous wraiths révélant aux terriens les particularités de la société et de la technologie wraith serait considéré comme traitre. Il avait lui même plébiscité cette loi au sein de la ruche. Cette humaine, quelle témérité !

- Nos serviteurs ne sont pas immortels. Ils ont juste une longévité optimisée qui les rend complètement dépendants de nous. Vous avez été notre unique source de nourriture pendant des millénaires Mme Fairbuke. Nous vous avons étudié et nous vous connaissons mieux que vous-même. Vous êtes une race fragile et belliqueuse. Sans notre intervention, plusieurs planètes auraient été dépeuplées par les maladies et les guerres. Nous avons déjà songé à vous rendre plus résistants, plus fertiles, en vain. Dès lors que l'on vous modifie, vous n'êtes plus humains et vous n'êtes plus consommables.

Un sourire ironique découvrit ses crocs.

- Je vais vous confier quelque chose. Les humains de Pégase sont de biens meilleure qualité que les Terriens. Votre énergie vitale est polluée et parasitée, nous l'assimilons difficilement. De même, les humains de Pégases assimilent bien mieux les dons de vie que les terriens.

Mme Fairbuke ne perdit pas son objectif de vu.

- En effet, nous savons que vous avez pu l'expérimenter.

Son regard glissa subrepticement en direction du soldat qui se tenait à sa droite. Xanto ne suivit pas son regard, il plongea dans les pensées de la médiatrice. Il n'y resta que quelques secondes, assez longtemps pour apprendre que les dirigeants terriens souhaitaient s'approprier la force et l'immortalité des wraiths et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à disséquer le seul humain qui jouissait de ces deux caractéristiques. Le temps sembla ralentir, un battement lent, mais lourd cognait en lui. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de modifier le génome d'Alséidès pour lui permettre d'assimiler l'EVA sécrétée par DeathCloud alors qu'il était dans un coma profond. Alséidès était un humain hybride, le temps s'était étiré pour lui, mais le cœur d'un humain, même génétiquement amélioré, n'était pas fait pour battre éternellement, un jour il s'arrêterait. Sa force, n'était qu'une caractéristique mineure parmi toutes celles qu'il avait hérité des gênes de Xanto. La télépathie qui allait de soit avec des capacités cérébrales boostées, la nyctalopie*, une oreille interne et un sens des phéromones accru complétaient son « œuvre ». Visiblement, son humain n'avait pas encore pris conscience de ses autres particularités. Il lui avait fait ces « cadeaux » pour lui sauver la vie et lui permettre de rattraper une existence tragique, mais l'histoire était un éternel recommencement. Djanehan, Jashugan et Alséidès n'étaient pas nés sous une bonne étoile.

Mme Fairbuke le dévisageait, avide de la moindre expression. Il porta enfin son regard sur le soldat à droite de la médiatrice. Il regardait fixement devant lui sans se douter que la conversation voyait se jouer son avenir. Il se leva de son siège, la terrienne se sentit toute petite, mais il ne cherchait pas à l'impressionner, il alla se planter face au soldat concerné.

Jashugan tout comme les autres, ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Le wraith se tenait face à lui et le fixait jusqu'au fond des pupilles. Un bruit s'emballa dans sa cage thoracique, sa bouche s'emplit de salive, il voyait les pupilles de l'autre s'ouvrir et son reflet sur ses rétines. Le sang lui monta aux joues, aux lèvres… Il eu du mal à avaler sa salive.

- J'avais dit au Docteur Beckett de le tenir à distance de notre race. Le connaissant, il vous a certainement demandé de ne pas l'emmener ici.

Mme Fairbuke s'arma d'un sourire narquois.

- Cela fait six ans que ce soldat demande à intégrer ma garde. Il est ici car il l'a souhaité.

Jashugan se raidit, il venait de comprendre qu'il se tenait au centre de leur conversation depuis le début, mais il ne ressentait pas de l'inquiétude. Face à cette créature, il se sentait aimanté. Il percevait quelque chose qui émanait de l'autre… Son instinct ne s'alarmait pas de cette proximité, au contraire, ça lui plaisait. Ça le remplissait.

_Alors c'était toi ?_

Jashugan avait pensé cette phrase sans la prononcer. Elle lui était venue, comme tant d'autres fragments de pensées qui l'assaillaient parfois quand il pilonnait la chape de plomb qui recouvrait sa mémoire.

- Oui. C'était moi.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Cette voix rauque, caverneuse… Il savait qu'en cet instant, l'émotion la distordait légèrement. Mme Fairbuke se leva brusquement de sa chaise et haussa le ton.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Ce n'est qu'un soldat, vous n'avez pas à lui parler !

Le regard reptilien se posa sur elle, sa gorge se noua lui coupant la respiration comme s'il l'étranglait de ses mains. Les soldats, briefés sur les capacités mentales du wraiths le mirent aussitôt en joue, Jashugan et sa voix tonna dans la pièce.

- Arrête ça !

Xanto leva presque un sourcil de surprise, finalement, son irritant Alséidès avait survécu, il le tutoyait… C'était jouissif. À peine quelques années de puberté en plus et la voix de son humain avait mué. Elle était assez grave, mais toujours arrogante, ça lui caressait les tympans. Ça lui donnait envie de le cogner, de le soumettre, de lui arracher les cheveux et de lui mordre les lèvres pour lécher son sang et ses gémissements… Eks avait raison, cet humain le mettait dans tous ses états… Et il avait encore fait quelque chose de stupide à cause de lui.


	39. 218  ETERNITY

Stargate Atlantis

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MIROIR **

Épisode 218, Eternity

* * *

Mme Faibuke sentit de nouveau l'air passer dans sa gorge, mais le soulagement fut de courte durée, la pièce s'assombrit brusquement, des ombres blanches fusaient de toutes parts et bourdonnaient autour d'elle ! La diplomate appela sa garde en vain, elle se trouvait prisonnière d'une illusion, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'allonger au sol pour éviter d'éventuels tirs.

Jashugan ne céda pas à la panique alors que le wraith venait juste de se volatiliser devant lui. Il retira son doigt de la gâchette, il avait été briefé comme ses autres collègues, ils se trouvaient dans une illusion destinée à les faire paniquer, il ne fallait surtout pas tirer, ils ne feraient que blesser les siens. D'instinct, il ferma les yeux, oubliant ses doigts resserrés autour de la crosse de son fusil d'assaut, il se mit à écouter ces grésillements, ils fusaient dans tous les sens mais étaient générés par un seul individu, il devait le trouver et le neutraliser. Soudain, un contact froid sur sa joue le fit sursauter, quelque chose lui avait effleuré la joue, s'il n'avait pas retiré son doigt de la gâchette, par reflexe, il aurait tiré ! Il lâcha son arme des mains qui était sanglée à son buste et sortit son couteau de combat. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, pris une grande respiration alors que les appels de ses collègues perçaient la brume chimérique… Il les entendait et bientôt, il les aperçut, accrochés à leurs fusils, osant à peine se déplacer de peur d'être séparés de leur troupe. Il distingua Mme Fairbuke recroquevillée au sol, ils avaient peur mais n'avaient pas été attaqués, il pu alors se concentrer sur sa cible, ce foutu wraith ! Il sentit une nouvelle fois un contact sur sa joue, son bras frappa, vif et précis.

La chimère se dissipa, le wraith réapparu devant lui, Jashugan resta bouche bée tandis que les griffes effleuraient ses lèvres, puis son menton avant de retomber… Il l'avait eu en plein cœur. Son couteau s'était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine du wraith, les militaires retrouvant leur sens braquèrent leur fusil sur lui tandis que Mme Fairbuke se redressait avec peine. La membrane s'ouvrit laissant entrer une quinzaine de soldat wraith menés par Eks, qui leur somma de déposer leurs armes. Xanto répondit par télépathie à l'inquiétude de son ami.

— _Je vais m'en remettre, ne tirez pas._

Eks fut décontenancé par cet ordre, l'humain avait clairement essayé de le tuer ! Xanto s'était montré très imprudent ! Pourquoi perdait-il à ce point les pédales en présence de cet humain ? Il grogna intérieurement. Mme Fairbuke se hissa sur le fauteuil et parvint à parler.

- Vous m'avez étranglé, il vous a poignardé pour me défendre, nous sommes quitte. Laissez-nous rentrer sur Atlantis et nous ne considèreront pas cet incident.

Jashugan retira la lame en un geste sec et se remit dans le rang. Mme Fairbuke se félicita, ce soldat était bien digne de confiance. Mais s'il lui obéissait encore, Jashugan était en plein chaos. Personne ne pouvait planter de face un wraith, comment lui, avait t-il pu ? La créature l'avait t-elle laissé faire ? _« Oui, c'était moi. »_… Mais ses pensées furent interrompues alors que le wraith reprenait la parole.

- Bien sûr que vous ne consignerez pas cet échec lors de votre première mission. Et je ferai de même, la Convention ne sera pas remise en question.

Ses pupilles s'aiguisèrent comme des couteaux en se posant sur Jashugan.

- Mais il m'appartient, et j'entends reprendre mon bien.

Jashugan n'eut pas le temps de protester, il se prit un mur psychique qui le heurta de plein fouet, suivit d'une autre attaque mentale qui le fit fléchir les genoux, il se retrouva au sol devant le wraith, son destin lui échappait, il parvint à trouver en lui la force de se redresser mais subit une nouvelle déferlante qui le mit à terre, sa vison s'obscurcit et les sons ne lui parvinrent plus.

* * *

Il sentit une présence et peina pour ouvrir les yeux. Il était allongé sur ce qui semblait être un lit organique et une petite silhouette s'affichait sur ses rétines.

- Alséidès ?

C'était une voix féminine très douce. Une main se posa sur la sienne, il la retira fébrilement, ne parvenant toujours pas à distinguer le visage qui lui faisait face.

-C'est dingue ce que tu as changé ! Tu es presque effrayant !

Il grogna, déglutit difficilement… Qui était cette fille ? Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ?

- Où suis-je ?

Parvint t-il enfin à prononcer.

-Sur DeathCloud bien sûr ! Tu es revenu ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois revenu !

Il sentit ses doigts frais se poser sur sa joue. Revenu sur Death Cloud ? C'est donc ici qu'il avait été gardé en captivité ? La jeune fille se tourna brusquement vers la membrane.

-Il arrive. Je te verrais tout à l'heure. Bon retour parmi nous.

Elle colla ses lèvres sur les siennes et sortit précipitamment. Qui arrivait ? Cette saloperie de wraith qui s'en été pris à Mme Fairbuke ? Il retint un grognement de frustration, Carson avait eut raison. Sa première mission wraith avait été un fiasco total. Il aurait mieux fait de rester sur Atlantis ! La membrane s'ouvrit en un bruit visqueux, sa vision s'était éclaircit, il reconnu immédiatement son agresseur.

Il tenta en vain de se redresser, mais la force s'était évaporée de ses bras. Xanto s'approcha de lui et écarta les cheveux châtains qui dissimulaient son visage, puis il le saisit au menton et redressa son visage en le poussant sur le dos. Jashugan entendit son rythme cardiaque accélérer, sa respiration s'approfondit, quelque chose le mettait en garde, il redoutait le pire à présent. L'appréhension s'intensifia alors que les griffes détachèrent son couteau de son étui, mais le wraith le posa sur le lit, près de lui. Il commença à angoisser, il était maintenant désarmé. Il ne pu contenir une expression de surprise lorsque le wraith entreprit de détacher son gilet de combat, mais lorsqu'il le vit ouvrit sa veste de militaire il perdit presque son sang froid.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Il observa un pli sur la joue du wraith, il souriait en le fixant, les pupilles complètement dilatées. Xanto se pencha sur lui, ses mèches argentées glissant de ses épaules sur la poitrine du jeune homme, il l'embrassa. Jashugan se figea de stupeur et son cœur fit un bond à s'en décrocher. Les mains du wraith s'enfoncèrent brusquement dans ses cheveux, il sentit ses lèvres caresser l'os de sa mâchoire, son souffle dans son cou et ses crocs lui effleurer l'oreille… Il resta immobile, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça. Ça bourdonnait dans ses tripes, les frissons sur ses membres lui faisaient presque mal. La voix rauque résonna doucement contre sa tempe.

- C'était il y a plusieurs années. Nous commencions à peine à nous reconnaître, mais ton souvenir avait été effacé de ma mémoire. J'étais sans défense, captif et sous l'effet de drogues. Tu es venu à moi. Tu t'es insinué en moi, tu m'as contaminé.

Les sensations l'envahirent. Il entendit ses pensées oubliées, ses prières pour que la nuit ne s'achève jamais. Les doigts du wraith glissèrent de sa poitrine jusqu'à son entrejambe, il ne paniqua pas, il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter. Ça lui revenait, il l'avait tellement attendu et désiré… Une joie indescriptible le prit, Xanto se souvenait d'Atlantis, de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux d'eux là-bas, il n'a l'avait pas oublié et ne le niait plus. Il était toujours diminué, mais assez de force lui était revenue, il agrippa la chevelure argentée, Xanto fut surpris mais accueillit la langue de l'humain dans sa bouche sans sourciller. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il le faisait. Alséidès l'embrassait passionnément en écartant les cuisses, un abandon total que le wraith s'était promis de ne pas trahir, comme il l'avait fait sur Atlantis. Mais quelque chose s'éveilla en lui alors qu'il sentait le plaisir de son humain augmenter sous ses caresses insistantes… Alséidès lui avait planté un couteau dans le cœur. Il l'entendait gémir, ça l'excitait, et plus il se sentait excité, plus il repensait à la lame qui lui avait décollé la chair des côtes et qui avait empêché son cœur de battre quelques secondes en le blessant.

Il se redressa brusquement, Alséidès poussa un râle de douleur, Xanto lui avait transpercé la main avec son couteau de combat. Il se recroquevilla, la douleur n'était pas si insupportable mais les souvenirs qui s'y superposaient lui firent monter les larmes. Xanto lui caressa doucement les cheveux, posant des baisers sur les sillons de ses larmes. Il retira délicatement la lame et la jeta derrière lui. Alséidès retrouvait la rancune qui l'avait bouffé durant toutes ces années… Ce sale wraith, il l'aimait autant qu'il le détestait. Sa colère se dissipa alors que la main de Xanto recouvrit la sienne pour la caresser, comme s'il cherchait à apaiser la douleur. Il ne comprit pas au début, mais lorsqu'il le vit soulever sa main blessée pour la poser contre sa joue ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Xanto répugnait le sang. Il se souvenait lui en avoir mit dans les cheveux par provocation et de ce qui avait suivi. Le wraith ne le lâcha pas du regard en posant ses lèvres sur la plaie, Alséidès comprit et murmura :

- Je ne le ferais plus jamais.

Xanto se pencha à nouveau sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément en reprenant ses caresses, Alséidès oublia la douleur, se concentrant sur cette étreinte, sur cette reconnaissance que lui accordait enfin ce foutu wraith. Il lui mordit les lèvres de ses dents arrondies et parvint à peine à faire perler quelques gouttes de sang alien, qu'il avala avant de jouir en le serrant fort contre lui. Xanto respirait dans la chevelure ondulée, ses doigts dégoulinants de liquide poisseux, il se retint de montrer son malaise, sa gêne. Alséidès l'embrassait, lui léchait les lèvres, satisfait et épanoui, c'était ce qui comptait le plus. Il prit sur lui pour lui rendre son baiser alors qu'il ne souhaitait que rincer ce liquide organique qui lui salissait la main… Il avait franchi la dernière limite, le mot « dégénéré » passait en boucle dans son esprit, il venait de faire la chose la plus irrationnelle et la plus condamnable pour un wraith… Mais il avait accepté de s'humilier pour se faire pardonner. Il aimait Alséidès et il voulait qu'il le sache et qu'il n'en doute plus jamais.

L'humain se redressa et entreprit de lui défaire la ceinture d'une main, Xanto saisit doucement son poignet pour l'en empêcher.

- Laisse-moi faire, j'en ai envie.

- Ce n'est pas naturel.

Alséidès resta dubitatif, puis il retrouva sa témérité.

- Il y a cinq secondes, ça n'avait pas l'air de te poser un problème !

Xanto se maitrisa. Il retint si bien son envie de le cogner qu'il s'en félicita intérieurement, il progressait. Il prit enfin la main blessée de son humain et la guérit d'une impulsion d'énergie vitale, aussitôt fait, Alséidès se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec fougue, cet échange de salive lui plaisait, l'excitait même. Mais comment expliquer à Alséidès qui s'était tapé tous les serviteurs de Death Cloud que la différence raciale imposait ses limites sur ce plan là ? Ils savaient que les humains étaient des animaux à courte durée de vie, qu'ils se reproduisaient donc souvent et y trouvaient beaucoup de satisfaction physique… Que leur vie courte les poussait à multiplier les partenaires là où la loyauté était au cœur de la pérennité de son espèce. Le désir de procréer, il le connaissait et l'avait ressentit auprès de la Reine, elle avait fait de lui un wraith accompli en lui offrant une descendance… Mais il n'y avait pas eu dans cette rencontre intime un autre désir que celui de procréer. Quant à son attirance pour Alséidès, il le trouvait irrésistible, il était accroc à sa présence et l'aimerait probablement pour des millénaires. L'étreindre, le mordre, le gouter, lui faire mal ou le faire gémir sous ses caresses, c'était ce qui lui donnait satisfaction. Alséidès interrompit leur étreinte, il caressa le visage alien et parla doucement.

- D'accord, toi et moi, ce n'est pas naturel, ça ne l'a jamais été et je ne serai pas honnête si je niais ne l'avoir jamais pensé un jour. Où allons-nous à présent ?

Les yeux reptiliens se posèrent sur lui, Xanto réfléchit une dernière fois, il pesa à nouveau le pour et le contre mais sa décision était prise.

- Ca pourrait le devenir.

Alséidès le dévisagea interloqué.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te renvoyer dans le quartier des serviteurs, ni sur Atlantis.

Son ton devint sérieux, son regard intense et sincère.

- Abandonne ton humanité. Soit mien pour l'éternité.

* * *

_Bonne année à tous ! Et encore merci de suivre cette fanfic ! _


End file.
